Wspomnienia przymusowego Czciciela - część 2: Powrót do domu
by utan77
Summary: Kate Harrigan od dziecka posiada pewne "niezwykłe" zdolności, które skrzętnie skrywa przed światem. Ale kiedy pewnego dnia, podczas prac nad generatorem mostu między-wymiarowego, urządzenie przenosi ją do innego świata, jej zdolności zaczynają okazywać się bardzo przydatne. Szczególnie podczas spotkań z istotami, które dobrze zna... z telewizyjnego serialu.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Wspomnienia przymusowego czciciela - część 2: Powrót do domu"**_

.

**Przypis autora.**

_"Wspomnienia przymusowego czciciela"_ to pierwsza opowieść z mojej małej serii bazującej na świecie znanym z telewizyjnego serialu MGM Studios: _"Stargate Atlantis"_.

Pomysł na tą historię pojawił się nie tyle po obejrzeniu odcinków SG-1 z lustrami kwantowymi, co bardziej po odcinku: _"Alternatywne wersje Dedala"_ i późniejszych nawiązaniach.

Zresztą, zawsze zastanawiało mnie czy to, co w jednym świecie jest tylko fikcją… w innym może być rzeczywistością?

I tak oto postała historyjka opowiadająca o przygodach kobiety, która znalazła się w świecie doskonale znanym jej z serialu telewizyjnego. Na domiar złego z czasem odkrywa ona, że jej przybycie do tego konkretnego wymiaru nie jest tak zupełnie przypadkowe.

.

P.S.

W opowiadaniu zachowane są niektóre anglojęzyczne nazwy własne, jak _"hiveship"_ czy _"New Lanteans"_. Osobiście uważam bowiem, że ich polskie odpowiedniki brzmią nieraz dziwacznie.

.

* * *

.

.

**_Wspomnienia (flashbacks) oddzielone są pojedynczą linią i ujęte w cudzysłów._**

**_W cudzysłowu zapisane są także rozmowy telepatyczne._**

**_Słowa łacińskie i zdania w innych językach niż angielski (językiem ogólnym jest tutaj bowiem angielski), pisane są kursywą._**

**_Zachowano niektóre z oryginalnych nazw (anglojęzycznych) jak: hive(ship), New Laneans itp._**

_._

* * *

_._

_It breaks my heart_

_because I know you're the one for me  
Don't you feel sad there never was a story obviously  
It'll never be... Ohhhhhh..._

You will never know  
I will never show  
What I feel, what I need, from you no  
You will never know  
I will never show  
What I feel, what I need, from you

.

**Imany ″****_You will never know_****″**

.

* * *

.

_**Gwiazdka z nieba...**_

**D**art opuścił hangar hive i skierował się ku planecie w dole, na orbicie której znajdowały się gwiezdne wrota. Był to dziwny glob, stanowiący mieszankę piaszczystych terenów i wielkich połaci jasno-szmaragdowych akwenów wodnych. Bardziej w północnych obszarach można było dostrzec majestatyczne górskie pasma.

Kobieta zerknęła na informacje o tym świecie wyświetlane z boku głównego ekranu, tworzącego wraz z resztą osłony kokpitu jedną całość.

Góry okazały się być olbrzymie. Ciągnęły się przez kilkanaście kilometrów, a najwyższy szczyt miał prawie czternaście kilometrów wysokości. To właśnie tam dało się dostrzec jedyne, białe połacie śniegu.

Trudno byłoby żyć ludziom w tym suchym i gorącym środowisku, na dodatek skąpym w wodę pitną. Jednak zainteresowanie Wraith tym globem wiązało się z czymś zupełnie innym: drobne organizmami zamieszkującymi rozległe, ciepłe płycizny, które wykorzystywano podczas budowy baz i statków.

Część z nich budową bardzo przypominała koralowce, dlatego też wykorzystywano je do tworzenia szkieletów budowli lub statku. Inne organizmy tworzyły ściany lub kolumny.

Także lądy okazały się być bogate w różnego rodzaju metale i minerały, które Wraith wykorzystywali w swojej technologii.

Jednak tym razem to nie ten intrygujący coraz bardziej Harrigan świat był jej celem, a unoszące się na orbicie wrota. Chętnie jednak odwiedziłaby to miejsce, stwierdziła i zaczęła wybierać sekwencję symboli, dzięki którym miała dostać się na Vallen.

Urządzenie wyrzuciło z siebie strumień energii przypominający wzburzoną wodę, który szybko wycofał się, tworząc spokojną, delikatnie falującą taflę.

Maszyna wleciała w jej wnętrze, by kilka sekund później znaleźć się w zupełnie innej scenerii, gdzie łąka, wraz z otaczającym ją lasem, pokryte były białym puchem.

Jednak tym razem nie skierowała się do pobliskiego miasteczka.

Zamiast tego dart wzniósł się wysoko ku niebu, ponad gęste chmury, aby skierował w zupełnie innym kierunku.

Daleko na południu, dokąd zmierzała kobieta, kontynent porośnięty był gęstą dżunglą, miejscami nawet dosyć bagnistą… nie wspominając o wysokiej temperaturze i wilgotności. Tu zawsze jest jak w saunie, pomyślała z lekką niechęcią Kate. Zdecydowanie wolała bardziej umiarkowane temperatury.

Sprawdziła odczyty.

Na ekranie pojawiły się kropki odpowiadające odległości od miejsca będącego celem jej dzisiejszej wyprawy. To właśnie tam zarejestrowała dziwne odczyty energii, kiedy transportując gorylicę do jej rodzimej krainy, postanowiła zwiedzić okolicę.

Przez cały ten czas bowiem ani razu nie przekroczyła granicy gór, chociaż nieraz miała ku temu wiele okazji, dysponując myśliwcem Wraith. Dlatego też wtedy uznała iż jest ku temu najlepsza pora… skoro i tak już tam była.

Ta wyprawa zaowocowała jej małym odkryciem, które bardzo ją zainteresowało… chociażby z powodu samego faktu istnienia jakiejkolwiek sygnatury energii na tej planecie niepochodzącej z naturalnego źródła. A przynajmniej tak się jej zdawało.

Zniżyła lot, kierując się niemal tuż nad koronami wysokich drzew, bujnie porastających cały widoczny obszar. Najwyższe z nich przewyższały wysokością oraz objętością pnia słynne ziemskie sekwoje. Dlatego też najbliższym miejscem, w którym była w stanie wylądować maszyną, była polana znajdująca się kilkaset metrów od jej celu.

Wysiadając z myśliwca, Harrigan spojrzała na niewielkie wzniesienie rozciągające się przed nią. Tutaj, z jakiegoś powody, nie było aż tak wysokich drzew. W promieniu dobrych kilkuset metrów wyraźnie dominowała znacznie niższa roślinność, niż tworzące wszechobecną dżunglę giganty, pokrywające większą część tego kontynentu.

Spojrzała na odczyty podręcznego skanera i pokrążyła nieco wokół myśliwca, próbując zlokalizować źródło sygnału. I chociaż miała wrażenie, iż przyrząd wskazuje całą okolicę, to jednak jeden kierunek dawał wyraźniejsze odczyty - porośnięty drzewiastymi paprociami i mnóstwem kwitnących krzewów pagórek.

Ruszyła tym śladem, zerkając co chwilę na coraz to wyraźniejsze odczyty.

\- _No i trzeba było sobie wziąć maczetę_ \- mruknęła do siebie po polsku, przedzierając się przez gęstwinę zarośli.

Sześćset metrów dalej i dwieście wyżej, Kate zatrzymując się wreszcie przed czymś co wyglądało jak porośnięte pnączami wejście do niewielkiej jaskini.

Nie wyglądała na głęboką… szczególnie, że z tego miejsca była w stanie dostrzec znajdujące się na jej drugim końcu drzwi… chociaż były równie ciemne, co same ściany dziwacznej konstrukcji.

Zerknęła na skaner. Tutaj sygnał był znacznie silniejszy.

Weszła do środka.

Jaskinia okazała się być sztucznym, metalicznym tworem pokrytym czymś na kształt hieroglifów. Trudno jednak było wywnioskować czy jest pismo czy rysunki.

Kobieta dotknęła ich niemal z namaszczeniem. Ściana była zimna.

Przesuwając po niej delikatnie palce, dotarła do drzwi - równie zimnych i gładkich., pokrytych tymi samymi znakami.

Niczym pismo Braille‛a, pomyślała.

Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na małym panelu kontrolnym. Przesunęła przed nim dłoń… lecz nie dało to żadnego efektu.

Zdjęła plecak i wyciągnęła z niego swój tablet wraz z kablem i podłączyła go do panelu. Odczyt wskazywał na zerową moc. Sięgnęła więc po mały kryształ mocy - mieszczący się w dłoni generator Wraith. Podłączenie go do urządzenia sterującego wystarczyło, aby po chwili metaliczna płyta drgnęła, a następnie szybko odskoczyła w bok, odsłaniając niewielkie, ośmiokątne pomieszczenie.

Szybko wsunęła swój sprzęt do plecaka i powoli wkroczyła do środka.

Tutaj słoneczne światło z zewnątrz niemal nie docierało i panująca ciemność utrudniała jej oględziny znaleziska. Już chciała sięgnąć po własnej konstrukcji latarkę, kiedy nagle coś zamigotało ponad nią i pomieszczenie wypełniło się bladym światłem z kilku, najwyraźniej z ledwością już działających punktów światła umieszczonych w stropie.

Rozejrzała się ponownie.

Tutaj ściany pokryte były rodzajem paneli zdecydowanie bardziej przypominającym te jakie pamiętała z Atlantydy.

Przeniosła wzrok na podłogę. Pokrywał ją dziwny wzór - kilka linii biegnących po lekkim łuku od kątów ścian do wspólnego środka. Jednak w trzy-czwarte drogi przecinał je szeroki pierścień, który zdawał się być rysunkiem na podłodze.

Podeszła bliżej, przyglądając się z zainteresowanie malowidłu, ale kiedy tylko przekroczyła okrąg, usłyszała nad sobą dziwny dźwięk… jakby rodzaj buczenia.

Podniosła szybko wzrok, by zobaczyć jak ze stopu opadają, jeden po drugim, metalowe pierścienie, by kolejno zawisnąć nad podłogą na różnych wysokościach, chociaż w jednakowych odstępach od siebie.

Wiedziała co to jest. Takiego samego transportera używali Goa'uld, chociaż technologii pochodziła od samych Pradawnych. Chociaż ten był nieco inny - metalowe okręgi były o połowę cieńsze od tych, które widziała w filmie - zauważyła, zanim rozbłysk światła wewnątrz pierścieni zdematerializował ją, by przenieść ją w zupełnie inne miejsce.

Tutaj światła zapaliły się bez większego problemu, odkrywając przed Harrigan tajemnicę tego pomieszczenia - znajdowała się nie gdzie indziej, tylko pośrodku sali gwiezdnych wrót.

Obracając się powoli wokół własnej osi, chłonęła widok. A kiedy rozbłysły już wszystkie światła, jej oczom ukazał się ogrom pomieszczenia. I chociaż zdawało się być tej samej wielkości, co sala wrót ta na Atlantydzie, to jego konstrukcja już inna. W prawdzie z jednej strony stały wrota, a naprzeciwko nich znajdowały się schody prowadzące w górę, do pomieszczenie kontrolnego, to jednak tutaj całość otaczała galeria, a po obu bokach widać było wysokie i szerokie korytarze prowadzące gdzieś w głąb bazy.

Ponad to, poza typowo Lanteańską architekturą, można było tutaj dostrzec także wyraźne domieszki zupełnie innego stylu. Tutaj metal łączył się z kryształami przywodzącymi na myśl Kate te, których używali Tok'ra. I to właśnie ten materiał tworzył wtopione w ściany kolumny będące jednocześnie oświetleniem.

Podeszła bliżej, by dotknąć jednej z nich i upewnić się w swoim spostrzeżeniu - to były kryształy. A teraz, kiedy stała tak blisko nich, mogła nawet dostrzec jak mienią się delikatnie niczym opal, chociaż ich barwa była dostosowana do koloru metalicznych ścian.

Ponownie rozejrzała się wokół i tym razem jej wzrok przykuły wrota. Były inne niż te, które widziała do tej pory w tej galaktyce. Ich szewrony zostały wygrawerowane w metalu, jako w tych z Drogi Mlecznej, a każdy z nich otaczała klamra. Jednak cała reszta znacznie bardziej przypominała konstrukcję wrót z galaktyki Pegaza.

W końcu spojrzał w kierunku schodów i ruszyła w tamtą stronę.

Pokój kontroli także był podobny do tego na Atlantydzie, a na dodatek pełen paneli i monitorów, zarówno holograficznych, jak i wbudowanych w ścianę.

Harrigan podeszła do panelu DHD. Składał się z kwadratowych, metalowych przycisków oraz pojedynczego

prostokąta... Całość bardziej przypomina klawiaturę komputera, niż jakikolwiek znany jej panel kontrolny wrót, zauważyła.

Podeszła do jednego z paneli komputera i ściągnęła osłaniający go materiał. A kiedy dotknęła gładkiej powierzchni, na końcu blatu pojawił się holograficzny obraz.

Sięgnęła do plecaka po swój tablet i kilka kryształów pamięci. Nie miała zbyt wiele czasu na zbadanie swojego znaleziska. Musiała wracać do Vallen, dlatego chciała wyszukać najbardziej istotne dane o tym miejscu i ściągnąć je, by móc później spokojnie przeanalizować.

Miała przeczucie, że to miejsce może okazać się dla niej bardzo ważne - jej własna Atlantyda, z wiedzą i technologią Pradawnych.

Tak, to miejsce z pewnością stanie się preludium do poważnej zmiany w jej dotychczasowym życiu tutaj, pomagając rozwiązać jej najważniejszą dla niej kwestię: jak wrócić do domu… Było niczym przysłowiowa gwiazdka z nieba, pomyślała.

.

.

**P**onad tydzień zajęło Kate przestudiowanie danych pobranych z tajemniczej stacji na Vallen - mogła to robić tylko "po godzinach pracy" i tylko w swojej kwaterze. Nie chciała, aby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o tym. Przynajmniej na razie, dopóki nie będzie pewna.

Ale im więcej dowiadywała się o tym miejscu, tym bardziej utwierdzała się w przekonaniu iż wreszcie nadszedł ten czas… Czas na powrót do domu. Czas, aby w jej życiu tutaj, wreszcie dokonał się poważny przełom i nastała zmiana, której tak długo wyczekiwała - teraz to ona sama będzie mogła zadecydować o swoim losie.

Teraz, siedząc na stołówce Czcicieli i przeglądając schematy hive, zastanawiała się jednocześnie jak to będzie kiedy wróci do domu.

Czy minęło tam tyle samo czasu, co tutaj?

A może, z powodu różnicy w czasie między tym światem a jej, wróci do swojej własnej przeszłości… zanim to wszystko się stało.

Kiedy pół roku temu odsyłała pozostałych członków ekipy do domu, nie wiedziała jeszcze o różnicach w czasie między tymi światami. Poza tym, kiedy później analizowała ten fakt, była niemal pewna, że tamci wrócili do tego samego punktu w czasie, z którego zniknęli. A wszystko dzięki wykorzystaniu tego samego generatora, który ich tutaj sprowadził oraz tej samej "ścieżki" wydarzeń.

Teraz jednak ma do dyspozycji zupełnie inne urządzenie…

Przerwała swoje rozmyślania, kiedy ktoś położył tablet na jej stoliku.

\- Co dobrego dzisiaj serwują? - zapytał z entuzjazmem Rainsong.

\- Jakiś nowy gulasz… ale nie pytaj co w nim jest… Nawet dobry.

Zerknął do jej miski.

\- Wygląda zachęcająco - stwierdził i przeszedł na drugi koniec sali, gdzie kilku Czcicieli wydawało pozostałym posiłki.

Kiedyś zostałby przepuszczony na sam początek kolejki - w końcu był Wraith… ale Kate szybko oduczyła go tego. Uważała, że to niegrzecznie wykorzystywać swoją pozycję na hive, szczególnie, że ci ludzie pracują równie ciężko co on, więc w równym stopniu zasłużyli na posiłek. Od tamtej pory za każdym razem stoi w kolejce, bez względu na to jak długa jest.

Początkowo bardziej dlatego, aby nie musieć słchać jaj "kazań"… chociaż rozumiał co chciała mu tym przekazać. Później, po prostu przywykł do tego faktu i nie zastanawiał się już czym było to spowodowane: nawykiem czy zaliczeniem lekcji dobrego wychowania.

Poza tym zauważył, że od tamtej pory Czciciele traktowali go bardziej przyjaźnie. Jak ujęła to żartobliwie Kate był dla nich "swój chłop". A przecież nawet już jego rodzice wpajali mu, że jeśli on szanuje Czcicieli, to Czciciele będą szanować jego… a nie tylko mieć przed nim respekt…

Podziękował za tacę, na której stała miska oraz kawałek pieczywa, po czym odwrócił się z zamiarem powrotu do stolika… by nagle zatrzymać się.

\- No nie. Znowu ta… baba - warknął zrezygnowany i jednocześnie nieco zirytowany.

Stojące najbliżej niego osoby spojrzały z zainteresowaniem w tym samym kierunku co on.

Zniechęcony widokiem Antuaneth siedzącej przy jednym stoliku z Kate, młody Wraith ruszył powoli przed siebie. Miał nadzieję, że zanim dojdzie na miejsce, kobieta zdąży odejść w międzyczasie i pozwoli im wspólnie dokończyć w spokoju posiłek.

I w sumie nie mylił się… zbytnio.

Będąc w połowie drogi do celu, zobaczył jak Harrigan spojrzała ponuro znad tabletu i położyła urządzenie na stole.

\- Na litość boską, kobieto, czy ty na serio nie masz nic lepszego do roboty w życiu, tylko naprzykrzać się innym? - rzuciła na tyle głośno, aby cała sala zamilkła, stolik po stoliku. - Znajdź sobie, kurwa, jakieś konstruktywne hobby i odpierdol się wreszcie ode mnie, albo w końcu zapomnę komu dajesz dupy i zrobię ci poważną krzywdę - dodała, wyraźnie zła, wstając przy ostatnich słowach, po czym opuściła pomieszczenie, pozostawiając za sobą zupełnie osłupiałą z zaskoczenia Antuaneth… oraz pozostałe znajdujące się tam osoby.

Ale nawet kiedy wyszła, w jadłodajni nadal panowała grobowa cisza, a oczy zebranych wciąż skierowane były na coraz bardziej czerwieniejącą ze wściekłości kobietę, zaciskającą dłonie w pięści.

W końcu jednak także i ona odwróciła się na pięcie w kierunku drzwi i szybkim krokiem opuściła salę.

Dopiero wtedy rozmowy wróciły powoli, lecz tym razem wszystkie dotyczyły tego, czego właśnie świadkiem byli Czciciele.

Jedynie młody Wraith zdecydowanie bardziej był zniesmaczony faktem, iż będzie musiał zjeść sam, niż tym, co przed chwilą się stało.

.

.

**D**owódca hive opuścił transporter i skierował się w stronę jednego z mniejszych lądowisk w hangarze.

To właśnie tam, przy samotnym myśliwcu, stał jego nowy główny mechanik - Kate Harrigan. Kobieta szukała czegoś w jednej ze swoich skrzynek z narzędziami.

To miejsce było przeznaczone tylko dla jej maszyny, więc kiedy chciała coś w niej naprawić lub ulepszyć, nie musiała ściągać tu tych wszystkich rzeczy - skrzynki cały czas stały na platformie, jej małym, prywatnym warsztacie.

\- Chcesz w nim zainstalować hipernapęd? - zapytał z wyraźnym rozbawieniem męski, gardłowy głos.

Kobieta spojrzała w górę i zmarszczyła brwi, nie wiedząc co Wraith ma na myśli.

\- Heh?

\- Ciągle coś przy nim robisz i obecnie podejrzewam, że jedyne co ci pozostało do zainstalowania, to hipernapęd - wyjaśnił, wciąż rozbawiony.

\- Aaa… Nie, instaluję dwa dodatkowe bufory - odparła obojętnie, nie wstając. - Znowu lecimy na zbiory, więc się przydadzą.

\- Widzę, że załapałaś się na nowe stanowisko: zaopatrzeniowiec - zażartował.

\- Taaa, jestem szczęśliwa jak cholera - mruknęła i podeszła do maszyny.

Unosiła się wysoko nad platformą, na tyle wysoko, aby kobieta miała swobodny dostęp do wylotu wiązki transportującej.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, zanim Dowódca odezwał się ponownie.

\- Rainsong wspomniał, że za dwa dni masz urodziny… - zaczął powoli.

Harrigan spojrzała na niego przez ramię.

\- Czyli się wygadał - mruknęła i wróciła do pracy.

\- …W sumie to tak - przyznał. - Ale nie w tym rzecz… W każdym bądź razie pomyślałem, że może chciałabyś dodatkowy wolny dzień… - ciągnął, chociaż nie za bardzo wiedział jak to powiedzieć. Kate znowu spojrzała na niego nieco zaskoczona. - Możesz to uznać za prezent, jeśli chcesz... Wiem, że ludzie w tym dniu obdarowują się prezentami, więc...

\- Twój prezent? Dla mnie? - powtórzyła powoli dziwnie podejrzliwym tonem.

\- Albo po prostu przyjacielski gest… jak wolisz.

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała od razu. Najpierw zacisnęła lekko usta i powoli pokiwała głową, przyglądając mu się dziwnie. Od razu wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Aaa, no tak. W końcu jesteśmy kumplami - powiedziała spokojnie, chociaż z wyraźną ironią i znowu na chwilę zacisnęła usta. - Ale wiesz co, osobiście zdecydowanie bardziej wolę kilku prawdziwych przyjaciół, niż całe grono fałszywych - dodała, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie, wracając do pracy.

\- …Nie rozumiem - powiedział powoli Wraith, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

\- Doprawdy? To może zapytaj swoją dziewczynę… Z pewnością chętnie przypomni ci twoje własne słowa, skoro ty masz sklerozę - niemal burknęła i dopiero wtedy zerknęła na niego przez ramię. - Nie tylko Rain ma długi język… I wiem, że mówiła prawdę. Zawsze mówi, bo sądzi, że mi tym dokuczy - przyznała, a tym razem jej ton głosu stał się zdecydowanie bardziej oschły.

\- To nie tak… - próbował się bronić, lecz jej spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiło mu, że ona i tak nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na jego wyjaśnienia.

I w sumie miała rację, pomyślał. Dlaczego miałaby to robić, skoro właśnie taki był jego początkowy plan: przekonać Harrigan, że może traktować go jak przyjaciela. Tak samo, jak traktowała Lostpath czy Stardusta…

Tyle tylko, że wtedy Wraith nawet nie przypuszczał iż sam może stać się "ofiarą" własnego podstępu. Ku swemu zaskoczeniu zauważył, jak bardzo polubił ich wspólne rozmowy. To były jedne z tych nielicznych chwil, kiedy nie musiał być Dowódcą hive… i prawdę powiedziawszy nie chciał.

Zresztą, Harrigan znacznie ułatwiała mu to zadanie, traktując go jak każdą inną osobę na tym statku… a nie jak przełożonego. I chociaż w czasie swojej służby on wciąż starała się zachowywać pewien rodzaj dystansu jaki powinien dzielić Dowódcę i jego podwładnego, to poza tym czasem byli po prostu Kate i Wildfire.

Nawet nie człowiekiem i Wraith.

Po prostu Kate i Vi.

\- Nie tak, a jak? - rzuciła z ironią, po czym pokręciła lekko głową. - W sumie to sama jestem sobie winna, naiwnie sądząc przez chwilę, że jednak możesz być chociaż trochę podobny do swojego wuja czy Lost… Ale to było moje pobożne życzenie, że czasami można jednak z tobą normalnie porozmawiać… Niestety to nie w twoim stylu, Dowódco Wildfire - rzekła, już spokojniej i uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Ale teraz przynajmniej znowu możesz być sobą i nie musisz już dłużej udawać miłego… Zresztą, może to i lepiej. Przyjaźń z szefem wcześniej czy później zawsze napotka na jakiś konflikt interesów… Dlatego najlepiej będzie, jeśli od tej pory darujemy sobie jakiekolwiek spoufałości, ograniczając kontakt do niezbędnego minimum - oznajmiła, a jej twarz znów stała się niezwykle poważna. Przez chwilę patrzyła mu twardo w oczy, po czym obróciła się na pięcie i wróciła do myśliwca, by sprowadzić go niżej. Usadowiwszy się w środku, spojrzała jeszcze raz na Wildfire. - Podobno Wraith są bardziej honorowi niż ludzie, ale dzięki takim chwilom stwierdzam, że wcale się od nich nie różnicie… Jesteście tak samo zakłamani jak oni… - wysyczała z pogardą. - Na szczęście już niedługo będę musiała znosić także waszą obłudę - dodała, a pokrywa kokpitu zamknęła się błyskawicznie.

Następnie maszyna obróciła się i powoli ruszyła przez hangar.

Dowódca milczał przez cały ten czas.

Nie próbował się bronić, chociaż chciał.

Po prostu stał i słuchał, jak chyba nigdy wcześniej. Nawet podczas wymiany poglądów ze swoją byłą Królową nie pamiętał, aby kiedykolwiek zachował się w ten sposób. Zawsze próbował chociaż trochę przeforsować swoje argumenty.

Ale nie tym razem… chociaż był wściekły.

Jednak nie z powodu słów kobiety, lecz na siebie samego… i Antuaneth.

Już dawno powinien powiedzieć Harrigan jaką początkowo przyjął wobec niej strategię. Zapewne byłaby zła… ale zrozumiała by to. Była rozsądna i kierowała się logiką.

Tyle tylko, że z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie potrafił znaleźć ku temu odpowiedniej chwili… A może nie chciał, pomyślał nagle z nutą goryczy.

Może Kate miała rację i rzeczywiście nie jest w stanie zaprzyjaźnić się z kimkolwiek? Nawet na tyle, by przynajmniej nie okłamywać danej osoby… jeśli już nie chciał się bardziej, niż to konieczne, przed nią otwierać.

A podobno to właśnie ona miała być tą aspołeczną osobą nielubiącą zbyt wylewnych kontaktów z innymi…

Ktoś niemal wbiegł na platformę i Wraith spojrzał w kierunku szybko zbliżającej się Antuaneth.

\- Ona mi groziła! - zawołała. - Wszyscy to słyszeli… Powiedziała, że ją nachodzę i zrobi mi poważną krzywdę, jeśli nie przestanę…

\- A robisz to? - spytał nadzwyczaj spokojnie.

\- …Co? - zająknęła się, zupełnie zaskoczona jego pytaniem.

\- Pytam, czy ją nachodzisz? - powtórzył, wciąż spokojnym tonem. - Miałaś zostawić ją w spokoju. Nie podchodzić do niej i nie rozmawiać z nią... - ciągnął, by nagle złapać ją za gardło i przyciągnąć do siebie. Dopiero wtedy na jego twarzy pojawiła się wciekłość. - A zatem powiedz mi, Antuaneth, co tak trudnego jest dla ciebie w tym poleceniu, że nie potrafisz go pojąć? - wysyczał, z mordem w oczach.

Kobieta z trudem łapała nie tylko oddech, ale także równowagę. Dowódca był o wiele wyższy od niej, więc teraz, kiedy ją trzymał, z ledwością sięgała podłoża palcami stóp.

.

.

**M**łoda kobieta zerknęła ukradkiem no Wraith stojącego przy jednym z bocznych paneli kontrolnym i przyspieszyła znowu kroku, zatrzymując się dopiero na końcu pomieszczenia.

\- Przyniosłam ci posiłek - powiedziała.

Harrigan spojrzała na nią, zaskoczona jej obecnością.

\- Hee? - spytała.

\- Posiłek. Zapewne jesteś głodna - powtórzyła.

Kobieta spojrzała na drewnianą tacę, na której stała miska z jedzeniem.

\- A! Dzięki - rzuciła i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Pierwszy Oficer kazał karmić cię co trzy godziny - dodała. - Chociaż nie rozumiem dlaczego.

Kate zmrużyła oczy.

\- To był żart - mruknęła. - Śmiałam się, że mój żołądek jest jak małe dziecko: wymaga karmienia co trzy godziny.

\- Och… rozumiem. Czyli nie jesteś głodna?

\- Tego nie powiedziałam - rzuciła, zabierając od niej tacę. - Jak już przyniosłaś, to zostaw… Nie marnujmy jedzenia.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, nieco rozbawiona i znowu zerknęła szybko na Wraith, po czym przysunęła się bliżej Harrigan.

\- Odesłał ją na - szepnęła, a ta spojrzała na nią pytająco.

\- …Możesz mówić jaśniej? Nie mam ochoty na szarady.

\- Dowódca odesłał Antuaneth z powrotem na Kolentis - wyjaśniła, wciąż szepcząc. - Dowiedział się o dzisiejszym zajściu w jadalni i podobno strasznie się wściekł… Ladris widział ich w hangarze i mówił, że Dowódca omal jej nie udusił… Dwaj żołnierze cały czas jej pilnowali, zanim zabrano ją z hive.

\- Po pierwsze: mam to głęboko w… czterech literach - odparła obojętnym tonem. - A po drugie: najwyraźniej nie jest to wielką tajemnicą, skoro i tak wszyscy o tym wiedzą, więc dlaczego szepczesz?

\- Nie chcę, aby on usłyszał, że ci mówię - nie zmieniła tonu głosu.

Kate spojrzała na nią z pobłażaniem.

\- Druga Lilith. Obawiam się, że Wraith mają uszy jak radary, więc nawet jeśli szepczesz, to przy tej odległości on i tak wszystko słyszał - oznajmiła.

\- Oh… - rzuciła, nieco zakłopotana dziewczyna i znów zerknęła na młodego inżyniera, by napotkać jego spojrzenie.

Odwróciła wzrok równie szybko co i on, po czym zmieszana niemal wybiegła z pomieszczenia.

Wraith zerknął za nią, póki nie zniknęła za drzwiami… podczas gdy Harrigan obserwowała jego… z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

W końcu podeszła do niego, jakby od niechcenia.

\- Więc… Od dawna ci się podoba? - spytała.

Steelwind spojrzał na nią, udając zaskoczenie.

\- Kto?

\- Lilith.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz?

Spojrzała na niego pokpiwająco.

\- Jeszcze nie oślepłam - zadrwiła. - Za każdym razem, kiedy przechodzi w pobliżu, wodzisz za nią wzrokiem… jak szczeniak, który liczy, że ktoś go przygarnie.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz - niemal mruknął i wrócił do swojej pracy.

\- To takie określenie. Oznacza, że…

\- Domyślam się co oznacza… ale jesteś w błędzie.

\- Doprawdy?

\- Tak.

\- Czyli nie chcesz wiedzieć czego się ostatnio dowiedziałam?

\- Plotki Czcicieli mnie nie obchodzą.

\- Nawet to, że podobno zgodziła się zostać osobistym Czcicielem? - spytała podchwytliwie.

\- Czyim? - niemal warknął, spoglądając na nią nagle.

Harrigan uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Podobno plotki cię nie interesują.

\- …To prawda.

\- A jednak na tą wiadomość wyraźnie podskoczyło ci nagle ciśnienie… I to znacznie - dodała kąśliwie.

Młody Wraith warknął poirytowany.

\- Drwisz sobie ze mnie?

\- Trochę… Ale teraz przynajmniej wiem, że miałam rację: ona ci się podoba - rzuciła, dumna z siebie.

Steelwind znów warknął cicho i wrócił do pracy.

\- To nie twoja sprawa - burknął.

\- Przecież to nie wstyd… Więc? Dlaczego nie zapytasz Dowódcy o nią? - ciągnęła temat.

\- Po co?... Przecież już kogoś wybrała.

\- Skłamałam - przyznała, a on znów spojrzał na nią ostro. - Podpuściłam cię, żeby sprawdzić jak

zareagujesz - wyjaśniła spokojnie, wyraźnie rozbawiona tym wszystkim i jak gdyby nigdy nic wróciła do swoich zajęć.

\- Wybierasz się jutro na Vallen? - zapytał w końcu Steelwind, podchodząc do niej.

Kate zerknęła na niego zza monitora.

\- A co?

\- Mogła byś… oczywiście przy okazji… zajrzeć na Okanis i przywieźć mi coś stamtąd? - ciągnął ostrożnie, a na jego słowa, na ustach kobiety pojawił się lekko szyderczy uśmiech. - Przywieziesz, czy nie? - zapytał z powagą, podrażniony.

\- Przecież nie powiedziałam, że nie - odcięła.

\- Twój uśmiech mówił wszystko - mruknął.

\- Co to ma być? - spytała, wciąż rozbawiona.

Wraith sięgnął szybko do kieszeni spodni, by wyciągnąć z niego zgiętą karteczkę i pokazać Harrigan rysunek.

\- Ten naszyjnik - wyjaśnił. - Powiem ci gdzie go dokładnie można kupić… Wiem od Taryashy, że bardzo podobał się Lilith, ale było ją na niego stać…

\- Zaraz, zaraz - przerwała mu. - To wy macie pieniądze? - rzuciła, zaskoczona.

\- …Tak - odparł, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz. - Czasami są potrzebne do handlu z ludźmi… Ale prywatnie tylko ze sprzedaży własnych rzeczy… Niekiedy Czciciele otrzymują je jako nagrodę.

\- To dlaczego ja od pół roku nie dostaje wypłaty?! - podniosła nieco ton głosu.

\- Z tym pytaniem powinnaś zwrócić się do Dowódcy - skwitował i znów wskazał na karteczkę. - …To sklepik z biżuterią na głównym rynku… - wyjaśniał jej dalej, wracając do głównego tematu.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"emstrongspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Szantażowe... deja vu/span./strong/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 14pt;"J/span/strongak zwykle miejscowe dzieci czekały w pobliżu wrót, aby załapać się ta transport wiązką darta./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Nie rozumiała co może być w tym zabawnego. Przecież i tak niczego się nie pamięta, kiedy już się znajdzie w buforze maszyny./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"No ale cóż. Ona nigdy nie pojmowała dziecięcego sposobu myślenia… nawet kiedy sama była dzieckiem. W sumie to nawet wtedy była już dorosłym w ciele dziecka. Wysokie IQ sprawiło, że bardzo szybko "wydoroślała". To było jednocześnie jej darem i przekleństwem. W prawdzie potrafiła się bawić z innymi dziećmi i nawet milo wspomina ten okres życia… ale mimo to zawsze spoglądała wszystko z perspektywy o wiele bardziej dorosłej, a precyzyjnie rzecz ujmując, logicznie rozumującej osoby…/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Zmaterializowała swoich pasażerów na głównym placu, po czym skierowała myśliwiec na rozległe łąki za miastem. Ostatnim razem obiecała dzieciakom kulig - nie wiedziały co to takiego. Ale wiedziały co to są sanki, dlatego zobligowała je, aby następnym razem każde z nich przyprowadziło swoje sanki właśnie w to miejsce, a wtedy ona pokaże im co to jest ów tajemniczy KULIG./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Oczywiście przy określeniu nazewnictwa tej czynności użyła języka polskiego, a nie angielskiego, więc zabrzmiało to tym bardziej tajemniczo./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Mili wraz z Kalebem, psami i sporą gromadką dzieci już czekali w umówionym miejscu, zaopatrzeni w sanki./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Rozległe pastwiska poniżej Vallen idealnie nadawały się do tego celu - teren był płaski i rozciągał się na przestrzeni kilkuset metrów w każdą stronę. Poza tym pokrywała go spora warstwa śniegu, co zdecydowanie ułatwi im zadanie./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Najpierw jednak należało ten śnieg chociaż trochę ubić, aby płozy sanek nie grzęzły w zaspach./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Posadziła myśliwiec tuż nad ziemią, pozwalając młodemu Wraith wyjść z kokpitu./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Nigdy wcześniej nie jeździł na sankach. W ogóle nie miał pojęcia o zimowych zabawach, większość swojego życia spędzając na hive. Nie była nawet pewna jak poradzi sobie na takim mrozie, pomimo skrupulatnego zaopatrzenia go w odpowiednie odzienie. Ale przylot tutaj był jego pomysłem, więc jakby co nie będzie jej mógł za nim obwiniać, stwierdziła i maszyna ponownie uniosła się wyżej./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Kate ustawiła na panelu parametry nowego programu dla wiązki transportera i ruszyła przed siebie. Początkowo wolno, aby sprawdzić czy ich pomysł w ogóle działa, ale kiedy tylko Rainsong potwierdził telepatycznie sukces, przyspieszyła./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Wraith podbiegł do grupy, zakładając po drodze wełnianą czapkę na głowę, którą wraz z szalikiem i rękawiczkami, wykonała dla niego jedna z Czcicielek./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Co ona robi? - spytała Mili./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Ubija śnieg, żeby płozy łatwiej się ślizgały… Wymyśliliśmy, że może uda się wykorzystać do tego wiązkę transportera - wyjaśnił, witając się z psami. - No i działa - rzucił tryumfalnie i nagle zobaczył rozbawienie na twarzy dziewczyny. - Co?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Nic… Tylko zabawnie wyglądasz w tej czapce i taki opatulony szalikiem - oznajmiła./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Zimno jest./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Bo jest zima./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Tylko raz widziałem zimę… ale wtedy było cieplej… i o wiele mniej śniegu./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Biedaku… Gdzieś ty się wychowywał? - powiedziała ze współczuciem./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Na hive - niemal mruknął./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- To wszystko wyjaśnia - skwitowała./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"W tym momencie Rainsong poczuł się jak osoba ułomna. Jak ktoś wymagający szczególnej troski. A co z ludźmi, którzy mieszkają w o wiele cieplejszym klimacie, pomyślał. Oni tez zapewne przez całe swoje życie nie zobaczą śniegu./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Nie skomentował jednak słów Mili. Uznał, że z pewnością nie chciała go obrazić… Po prostu było jej go żal, że ominęły go pewne aspekty życia, które dla nich są czymś powszednim…/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Coś uderzyło go w plecy, przerywając jego rozmyślania./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Obejrzał się, by zobaczyć Kaleba trzymającego w dłoniach niedużą, śnieżną kulę./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Czas nadrobić braki z dzieciństwa! - rzucił beztrosko. - Bitwa na śnieżki! - dodał i znów rzucił w niego ubitym śniegiem./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Zanim jednak Wraith zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, zebrane dzieciaki z okrzykiem radości podjęły to wyzwanie, zaczynając nawzajem okładać się kulami, które w pośpiechu tworzyło w swoich dłoniach./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- No dalej! Nie stój tak, tylko rzucaj w kogo popadnie! - zachęciła go Mili i tym razem to ona wymierzyła mu kolejny cios./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Młodzik niezbyt pojmował sens tej zabawy. Po co rzucać w siebie śniegiem, który przecież zapewne dostanie się pod ubranie, co tylko przyspieszy wychłodzenie organizmu. A topniejąca, zimna woda na ciele to nic przyjemnego, stwierdził./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Kiedy jednak kolejne pociski trafiły w niego, uznał, że powinien zareagować, zamiast pozwalać okładać się ze wszystkich stron jak jakiś niedołęga…/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Kiedy Kate Harrigan w końcu skończyła swoją pracę i osadziła myśliwiec jak najbliżej grupy… ci wyglądali już jak zbiorowisko bałwanów, parsknęła po nosem i podeszła do nich./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- No dobra… bałwanki… Teraz zwiążemy razem sanki i pierwsze przyczepimy liną do myśliwca - wyjaśniła i spojrzała na Mili. - Będziesz pilotowała na zmianę z młodym. Pokaże ci jak szybko… Ja będę asekurować dzieciaki, żeby się nie poprzewracały... I bez obaw, nie włączymy głównego silnika. Dart będzie latał na manewrowych, bo inaczej nieźle by przygrzało osoby siedzące z przodu - zażartowała i wróciła do myśliwca, sięgając do kokpitu po spory worek, który rzuciła na ziemię. - Chodźcie! Przygotowaliśmy łączniki do sanek! - zawołała i cała grupa posłusznie podeszła do niej, zabierając po drodze swój sprzęt./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Młodsze dzieciaki przyglądały się z uwagą całej operacji, podczas gdy dorośli oraz starsze dzieci zapinały klamry, połączone krótkimi linami, z przodu i z tyłu każdych sanek. W ten sposób szybko utworzył się długi łańcuch, który na koniec Harrigan przymocowała do spodu darta./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"I kiedy w końcu wszystko było gotowe, a siedząca w otwartym kokpicie dziewczyna uruchomiła wspomniane silniki manewrowe./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"W pierwszej chwili maszyna szarpnęła nieco, chociaż Mili już niejednokrotnie zasiadała za jej sterami. Teraz jednak musiała uważać aby poruszać się powoli i tuż nad powierzchnią, inaczej cały ten sznur sanek wywróci się a wraz z nimi pasażerowie./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"W końcu jednak opanowała wszystko, rozluźniając się i cała menażeria sprawnie pomknęła do przodu po przygotowanej wcześniej śnieżnej nawierzchni./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"W oddali, pod murami miasta, Kate dostrzegła sporą grupkę ludzi przyglądających się uważnie temu, co oni tutaj wyczyniali…/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Po całej okolicy roznosiły się piski zadowolonych dzieciaków, kiedy myśliwiec mknął szybko przed siebie, a psy próbowały prześcignąć łańcuch sań. Co jakiś czas rezygnowały, aby nabrać tchu, po czym wracały do zabawy./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Taaak, stwierdziła z dumą Harrigan, ten kulig to był jednak genialny pomysł./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Musiała także przyznać jeszcze jedno: pozostawienie ich tutaj zdecydowanie poprawiło ich kondycję fizyczną. Miejscowe dzieci uwielbiały ganiać się z nimi po najróżniejszych zakątkach Vallen, albo kąpać w pobliskim jeziorze. Tutaj z pewnością psy były o wiele szczęśliwsze, nawet bez niej, niż miałoby to miejsce na hive./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Miriam śmiała się nawet, że nieraz chowały się w domu przed dziećmi, kiedy były już zbyt zmęczone, aby się z nimi bawić./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Tak, na brak towarzystwa i ruchu na pewno nie mogły narzekać, pomyślała i uśmiechnęła się lekko, chociaż widziała jak bardzo cieszą się z każdą jej wizytą w mieście…/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Zastygła na moment w bezruchu, po czym obejrzała się powoli przez ramię, w kierunku pobliskich drzew./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Wydawało się jej, że wyczuwa tam coś… chociaż nie potrafiła określić co… Jakiś ruch… Nie był to jednak Wraith. Tego była pewna. W ich przypadku odczucie jest zupełnie inne./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Nie. To uczucie było słabsze… mniej wyraziste… Po prostu nie potrafiła określić czy może to być człowiek, czy jakieś większe zwierzę…/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Coś uderzyło w nią niespodziewanie z boku, od razu powalając na ziemię./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Upadła w wysoki śnieg, który wzbił się nieco do góry, czując jak całe jej ciało przeszywa specyficzny ból. Znała go bardzo dobrze. Niejednokrotnie trafiono ją takim pociskiem, kiedy była Biegaczem. Nigdy nie zapomni postrzały z karabinu ogłuszającego Wraith./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Na swoje szczęście, z jakiegoś powodu, po tych wszystkich postrzałach zdążyła częściowo uodpornić się na efekty działania energetycznego pocisku. Dlatego też teraz nie straciła od razu przytomności, a nawet była w stanie podnieść się. Z pewnym trudem, ale jednak./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Mimo wszystko ten jeden strzał wystarczył aby częściową ją oszołomić. Miała teraz wrażenie jakby widziała wszystko w nieco zwolnionym tempie./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Odwracając się w kierunku, z którego nadleciał pocisk, zobaczyła białą postać majaczącą wśród śniegu. Chyba zbliżała się do niej szybko… ale nie była tego pewna./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Spojrzała w stronę darta./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;""Mili… uciekajcie do miasta!" - zawołała do niej w umyśle dziewczyny, jednocześnie starając się rozeznać w sytuacji./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Kolejny pocisk nadleciał od strony lasu, lecz tym razem zdołała go sparować./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Tam również stała postać w bieli. Teraz Kate widziała to wyraźnie dzięki kontrastowi jaki dawały ciemne pnie drzew. Niestety ten napastnik nie był sam./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Kolejni odziani w białe, zimowe stroje żołnierze wyłaniali się spomiędzy drzew, posyłając w kierunku kobiety coraz to więcej pocisków. Odbiła je wszystkie, jednak za każdym jej oporem siła ognia stawała się coraz to silniejsza, zmuszając ją w rezultacie do stworzenia wokół siebie bariery ochronnej. Nie była aż tak szybko, aby parować każdy pocisk z osobna./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Kate?! - usłyszała gdzieś za sobą męski głos./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Zerknęła w tamtym kierunku przez ramię./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Zabierz dzieciaki do miasta! - wrzasnęła, wracając do skupiania całej swojej uwagi na obronie./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Kaleb zawahał się w pierwszej chwili, obserwując jak napastnicy powoli wyłaniają się z lasu, cały czas okładając Harrigan energetycznymi pociskami. Potem jednak wycofał się i szybko pobiegł w kierunku darta, który kierował się właśnie w kierunku tylnej bramy miasta, cały czas ciągnąć za sobą sznur sanek./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Coś jeszcze pojawiło się między drzewami./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Pojedynczy, czarny kształt szybko zbliżał się do napastników w bieli, by następnie zaatakować kilku z nich./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Kobieta nawet nie musiała wyczuć obecności Wraith. Dobrze znała ten styl walki. Postać w czerni niezwykle zwinnie poruszała się między atakującymi oraz drzewami, z impetem zadając kolejne ciosy./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Odgłosy starcia przyciągnęły uwagę pozostałych, co pozwoliło Kate na krótką chwilę odsapnąć. Przez ten moment nie musiała bowiem skupiać całej swojej siły na chroniącym ją polu, co było bardzo męczące./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Chwilowe zamieszanie w prawdzie dałoby jej możliwość ucieczki, ale w tej chwili była zbyt wściekła, aby o tym pomyśleć. Zamiast tego zebrała na swoich dłoniach niewielkie, energetyczne kule, po czym wysłała w stronę lasu liczne wyładowania eklektyczne, ruszając jednocześnie do przodu./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Obustronny atak wyraźnie zaskoczył napastników, którzy teraz, próbując uniknąć ataku ze strony Harrigan, chowali się za grube pnie drzew. A jednak co chwilę któryś z nich wyłaniał się, kontratakując z ogłuszających karabinów Wraith./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Jeden z żołnierzy ponownie trafił kobietę, zanim dobrze zdołała go sparować. Zachwiała się, przerywając swój atak. To dało szansę kolejnej postaci w bieli, by zaatakować i tym razem pocisk zwalił Kate z nóg. Cały świat zawirował wokół niej, a odgłosy walki stały się jakby przytłumione, podczas gdy ona czuła jak traci kontrolę nad własnym ciałem./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Unosząc nieco głowę ponad śniegu i próbując się jednocześnie podnieść, dostrzegła jeszcze jak przez pola biegnie spora grupa mężczyzn z Vallen uzbrojona w karabiny. Zdawało się jej nawet, że kilku z nich wystrzeliło, lecz zaraz potem wszyscy zatrzymali się, kiedy napastnicy ogłuszyli pierwsze osoby./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Ktoś strzelił do niej ponownie. Prosto w plecy./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Upadła w śnieg./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"A potem nastał mrok…/p  
p style="line-height: normal; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 8pt;" ./span/p  
p style="line-height: normal; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 14pt;"W/span/strongrota na Atlantydzie aktywowały się, jednak zanim strumień energii wystrzelił do przodu, obsługa stacji zdążyła uruchomić tarczę ochronną./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- To z Vallen - poinformował mężczyzna i spojrzał na odczyty. - …Odbieram tylko audio./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Proszę połączyć - rzekł Woolsey./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Technik wykonał jego polecenie, by wraz z zebranymi w pomieszczeniu osobami usłyszeć końcówkę transmisji./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- …się dowiedzą, zniszczą nas… Pułkowniku Sheppard? - zapytał kobiecy głos. - Jest pan tam?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Tu Richard Woolsey, dowódca Atlantydy - przedstawił się. - Pułkownika Shepparda nie ma w pobliżu… Kto mówi? - zapytał./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Mili… Mili Barens z Vallen. Przyjaciółka Kate Harrigan - odpowiedział głos./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Tak, wiem, panno Barens… proszę powtórzyć co się stało - dodał uprzejmie. - Niestety słyszeliśmy tylko końcówkę pani transmisji./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Jacyś żołnierze porwali Kate… Proszę, pomóżcie nam ją znaleźć, zanim Wraith się dowiedzą i przylecą tutaj - wyjaśniła szybko./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Oczywiście… Zaraz wyślę do was pułkownika Shepparda i jego ludzi. Proszę się nie martwić, panno Barens. Zajmiemy się wszystkim./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Bardzo dziękuję, panie Woolsey - usłyszał w jej głosie wyraźna ulgę. - Kate mówiła mi, że… równy z pana gość - Mili przypomniała sobie jej zwrot./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Nie była jednak w stanie dostrzec wyrazu twarzy, który właśnie pojawił się na twarzy mężczyzny./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Naprawdę? - uśmiechnął się lekko, połechtany jej słowami. - Postaram się zatem nie zawieść jej opinii./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Dziękuję… W imieniu nas wszystkich - dodała i po chwili ciszy wrota zgasły./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Wciąż zadowolony z jej słów mężczyzna zwrócił się do swoich podwładnych./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Proszę natychmiast wezwać pułkownika Shepparda i jego ludzi do mojego gabinetu - polecił, po czym skierował się w stronę wspomnianego pomieszczenia./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"W jego uszach wciąż rozbrzmiewały słowa młodej kobiety./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Nigdy osobiście nie spotkał Kate Harrigan, jednak z opowieści drużyny pułkownika czy doktora Becketta wynikało, iż nie jest ona osobą, która obsypuje innych komplementami. Wręcz przeciwnie, usłyszeć komplement z jej ust podobno było nader rzadkie. Dlatego tym bardziej to, co powtórzyła mu przed chwilą ta młoda dama z osobistych rozmów z Harrigan, wiele dla niego znaczyło…/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Poza tym miał nadzieję, że pomoc przy odnalezieniu kobiety, zaowocuje w najbliższej przyszłości lepszą współpracą z nią./p  
p style="line-height: normal; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 8pt;" ./span/p  
p style="line-height: normal; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 14pt;"D/span/strongwójka młodych ludzi na Vallen weszła do budynku Rady Miasta, gdzie zebrało się już całe mnóstwo ludzi wyraźnie zdenerwowanych tym, to się stało./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- I co powiedział pułkownik? - zapytał od razy Andaris, zanim przybyli zdążyli dobrze się rozebrać z zimowych ubrań./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Mili rozmawiała z przywódcą New Lanteans - oznajmił Kaleb. - Niebawem przyślą tutaj pułkownika i jego ludzi, aby pomogli nam w poszukiwaniach./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Na te słowa spora część zebranych odetchnęła z wyraźna ulgą./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Jest jednak jeszcze jeden problem… - zaczął nieco ostrożnie, zerkając na dziewczynę. - Młody Wraith, który przyleciał z Kate… Jeśli pozwolimy mu odejść, powie o wszystkim swoim./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Więc tu zostanie - rzucił stanowczo jeden z mężczyzn z Rady, na co pozostali przytaknęli./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- I co z nim zrobicie? - wtrąciła Mili. - Zamkniecie go na ten czas?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Jeśli będzie trzema…/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Doprawdy? A co potem, kiedy Kate wróci?... Lubi go, więc ani jej, ani tym bardziej Wraith nie spodoba się to, jak chcecie potraktować tego dzieciaka./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Więc co mamy robić? - spytała żona burmistrza. - Odesłać go, żeby o wszystkim powiedział./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Nie. Zostanie tutaj, ale u nas w domu - odezwała się niespodziewanie gdzieś z tyłu Miriam i oczy wszystkich skierowały się w jej stronę. - Już z nim rozmawiałam… Jest młody, ale rozsądny. Zgodził się, że lepiej będzie poszukać Kate przy pomocy New Lanteans, niż jego ludzi… A przynajmniej na razie./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Szepty wśród tłumu wydawały się być podzielone, jednak burmistrz miasteczka wiedział, że to najlepsza z opcji, jaką teraz mają./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- W porządku… A zatem i ta sprawa jest załatwiona - oznajmił. - Teraz tylko módlmy się do Przodków, aby ludzie pułkownika Shepparda znaleźli Kate jak najszybciej - dodał, chociaż już mniej optymistycznie, co pomimo jego starań dało się słyszeć w jego głosie./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"A potem przeszedł przez tłum na drugi koniec Sali, pozostawiając pozostałych z ich nadziejami i wątpliwościami./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Wiesz, że mamy tylko dwa dni? - spytała, niemal półszeptem Miriam, kiedy w końcu dotarł do niej i zabrał na stronę. - Młody może dać nam dodatkowy dzień, ale nic poza tym. Powiedział, że wyprosi jeszcze jeden dzień u ich Dowódcy, ale potem będzie musiał wracać./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Rozumiem… Nie przypuszczałem nawet, że da nam aż tyle czasu./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Jak powiedziałam jest rozsądny… Rozmawiałam z nim już kilka razy. To mądry dzieciak i doskonale orientuje się w sytuacji. Potrafi zrozumieć nasze racje… Kate ma na niego dobry wpływ - dodała z lekkim uśmiechem i poklepała go po ramieniu./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Obyś się nie myliła - niemal mruknął./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Ktoś z Rady zawołał go./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Przeprosił Miriam i podszedł do przyjaciela, pozostawiając kobietę samą./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Ta rozejrzała się jeszcze raz szybko po Sali, po czym nasunęła na głowę kaptur i wyszła z budynku. Nie miała ani zamiaru ani ochoty dłużej tam przebywać. Szczególnie, że i tak nic mądrzejszego niż obecny plan już nie wymyślą./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Spojrzała w błękitne niebo. Był piękny i słoneczny, chociaż zimowy dzień. W sam raz na figle na śniegu, które tak niespodziewanie zostały przerwane./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"A miała nadzieję, że w ten weekend dzieci z miasteczka nad zatoką oraz te sprowadzone przez New Lanteans chociaż na chwilę będą mogły zapomnieć o traumie po Żniwach Wraith./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Niestety los wydawał się być okrutny, zabierając im nawet te krótkie chwile radości - westchnęła ciężko, po czym ruszyła w kierunku swojego domu, gdzie pozostawiła młodego Wraith samego z psami./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Miała nadzieję, że po powrocie nie będzie zdemolowany, pomyślała z lekkim rozbawieniem. Już nieraz widziała jak młodzi szaleje z tymi dwoma kudłatymi diabłami./p  
p style="line-height: normal; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 8pt;" ./span/p  
p style="line-height: normal; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 14pt;"…D/span/strongelikatny dotyk.. jej umysłu…/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"W pierwszej chwili wstrzymała oddech, mając wrażenie, że zewsząd otacza ją tylko otchłań./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Ale kiedy pojawił się kolejny "dotyk", tym razem bardziej wyraźny, wzdrygnęła się i otworzyła gwałtownie oczy, zrywając się z miejsca./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Instynktownie nabierała tchu./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Spokojnie - powiedział siedzący obok niej na ziemi Wraith. - Przez chwilę myślałem, że się nie obudzisz. Ustawili ogłuszanie na maksimum./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- …Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytała, rozglądając się dookoła./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"I wtedy jęknęła, czując ból w każdym możliwym zakamarku swojego ciała./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Myślę, że to jakaś opuszczona placówka… Może nawet Genii… To oni nas schwytali - wyjaśnił./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Genii?... Jeszcze tego brakowało - mruknęła./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Znasz ich?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Jedynie z filmu… Ale nawet tam nie wzbudzali sympatii - odparła, próbując rozmasować obolały kark. Niestety ramiona także ja bolały. - Kiedyś więzili Todda… znaczy Starbursta./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Tak, słyszałem - niemal mruknął. - Ciekawe skąd wzięli nasze karabiny?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Są dość zaradni - odparła. - W zasadzie zbudowali prymitywną bombę atomową, którą chcieli wysadzić hive. Są na poziomie, jak ludzie na Ziemi z sześćdziesiąt lat temu. Posiadają broń palną, więc pewnie zwędzili podczas jakiejś zasadzki - dodała, rozglądając się wokół./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Pomieszczenie nie było duże, pogrążone w półmroku. Jedyne źródło światła stanowiła lampa wisząca pod stropem poza celą. Całość od razu przywiodła jej na myśl odcinek "Underground"./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Podniosła się powoli, z jękiem. Wciąż czuła ból w każdym mięśniu ciała./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Boże, jakbym miała ze sto lat - wymamrotała po polsku i podeszła powoli do krat, próbując dostrzec co znajdowało dalej./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Ale dalej był tylko mrok, jakby ich cela znajdowała się w o wiele większym pomieszczeniu./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Oberwałaś dwa razy. Nie dziwie się, że wszystko cię boli./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Trzy - poprawiła go. - …A przynajmniej wtedy straciłam przytomność - próba żartu miała poprawić jej nastrój, jednak ból przy każdym ruchu cały czas przypominał jej o sytuacji. - Na szczęście podczas przebieżki po galaktyce nauczyłam się szybko niwelować efekty postrzału, co chyba częściowo uodporniło mnie na wasze ogłuszacze - stwierdziła, zatrzymując się przy kratach, by skupić na chwilę. Szybko jednak zmarszczyła brwi. - Coś jest nie tak - rzuciła i uniosła nieco obie dłonie, starając się zmaterializować nad nimi energetyczne kula./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Niestety, ku jej wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, nadaremnie. Pojawiło się jedynie kilka drobnych wyładowań elektrycznych… i to wszystko./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Co, do cholery - mruknęła po polsku./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Tobie też musieli to wstrzyknąć - oznajmił Wildfire, a ona spojrzała na niego pytająco. - Substancję blokującą nasze zdolności… Byli tutaj, kiedy odzyskałem przytomność - wyjaśnił. - Zauważyłem, że nie mogę w żaden sposób wpłynąć na ich umysły. Nie znalazłam na sobie żadnego urządzenia, więc jedynym logicznym wytłumaczeniem jest substancja blokująca te umiejętności… W tej galaktyce jest ich kilka./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Super - mruknęła i wtedy z przeciwległego końca sali niespodziewanie nadleciał energetyczny pocisk… mijając ją o włos, by rozbić się na ścianie./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- To było tylko ostrzeżenie - odezwał się z ciemności męski głos, po czym ukazał się jego właściciel. - Ale jeśli spróbujecie jakichkolwiek sztuczek, następnym razem nie chybię - poinformował i gestem głowy wskazał stojącego za nią Wraith. - Twój zielony kumpel ma rację: oboje dostaliście narkotyk blokujący wasze zdolności, więc nie kłopoczcie się - dodał, z wyraźną satysfakcją./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- …Obudziła się już? - przerwał mu niespodziewanie inny męski głos dobiegający od drzwi./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Cała trójka spojrzał w tamtą stronę./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Tak, Komendancie - powiedział żołnierz./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Kolejny Genii, który zbliżył się do celi, był starszy i nieco wyższy od swojego podwładnego. Jego krótko ścięte, lekko szpakowate już włosy, wyraźnie kontrastowały z niebieskimi oczyma, a ostre rysy twarzy sprawiły, że Harrigan skojarzył się on z niemieckim gestapowcem… O raczej krępej budowie ciała./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Wiele o tobie słyszeliśmy, panno Harrigan - powiedział./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Nie wy piersi… Ale widzę, że sława zaczyna mnie wyprzedzać - odcięła./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Dlaczego kobieta z takich niesamowitych umiejętności wciąż pracuje dla Wraith?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Lepiej płacą - nie zmieniła tonu, zbliżając się jeszcze bardziej do krat./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Komendant uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Tak, wiem. Życiem mieszkańców Vallen... Wiem także, że jesteś niezwykle inteligentna oraz… utalentowana… Oraz, że nie pochodzisz z tego świata, lecz... jak to nazywają New Lanteans… z innego wymiaru. Świata równoległego./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"W tej jednej chwili wszystko stało się jasne, pomyślała Kate, ktoś musiał się wygadać. Nawet na hive tylko nieliczni wiedzieli o jej prawdziwym pochodzeniu. Dla całej reszty podtrzymywano fantastyczną teorię iż być może jest wysłannikiem Avatars./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Jak widzisz dużo o tobie wiem, panno Harrigan - ciągnął oficer. - Dlatego nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek. Jesteśmy bardzo dobrze zabezpieczeni na wszelkie możliwości./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Czego chcesz? - rzuciła krótko./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- I bardzo bezpośrednia… O tym także słyszałem - dodał, kiwając lekko palcem. - Chociaż w tym przypadku padło raczej określenie: pyskata - dodał, z lekkim rozbawieniem, by zaraz potem ponownie spoważnieć i spojrzeć prosto w jej oczy. - Ale przejdźmy do rzeczy… Obecnie, ze wszystkich twoich niezwykłych talentów, najbardziej interesuje mnie jeden: zdolność leczenia innych... Widzisz, moja jedyna córka umiera na hoffańską zarazę... Wiem, że w czasie swoich wizyt na Vallen, wspomagasz doktora Becketta w opracowaniu szczepionki… Niestety z naszych źródeł wynika, że jeszcze długa droga przed wami… A niestety moja córka nie ma tyle czasu./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Twój szpieg jest albo niedoinformowany, ale ty przeceniasz moje zdolności - odparła, nader spokojnie i pewna siebie, jak na sytuację, w której się znaleźli. - Moje umiejętności są ograniczone. Potrafię leczyć drobne rzeczy, ale to… Wątpię, abym dała rade pomóc komuś, kto praktycznie jest już jedną nogą w grobie… Nie jestem cudotwórcą… Komendancie - dodała, twardo patrząc na niego./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Przez chwile mężczyzna przyglądał się jej uważnie, po czym uśmiechnął kącikiem ust./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Ujmę to inaczej… Albo wyleczysz moją córkę… - rzekł spokojnie, po czym nagle przeniósł spojrzenie na Wraith - …Albo twój zielony przyjaciel umrze... A tak się składa iż wiem kim jest i nie sądzę, abyś chciała narazić się na gniew jego załogi za przyczynienie się do śmierci ich Dowódcy./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Komendant wydawał się być bardzo pewny swojej karty przetargowej. Jakież była więc jego zaskoczenie, kiedy na twarzy kobiety pojawił się uśmiech, bardziej charakterystyczny dla Wraith, niż dla człowieka./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Proszę bardzo - rzuciła, wzruszając ramionami. - On z pewnością nie jest moim przyjacielem, więc z chęcią mogę ci nawet pomóc w twojej groźbie./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"W pierwszej chwili na twarzy mężczyzny zawitał gniew. Spory gniew./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Ale po chwil ustąpił on miejsca opanowaniu… i kolejnemu protekcjonalnemu uśmieszkowi na ustach./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Jak chcesz - rzekł najspokojniej w świecie i nagle sięgnął do swojej kabury po pistolet./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Bliski odgłos wystrzału sprawił, że Harrigan aż zabrzęczało w uszach./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Skrzywiła się./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Stojący za nią Wraith warknął cicho za nią. Odwróciła się powoli… by zobaczyć jak trzyma dłoń na ramieniu, a spomiędzy jego palców przecieka krew./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Szybko odwróciła ponownie wzrok w stronę Genii, z wyraźnym gniewem./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Nie jestem głupi, panno Harrigan - oznajmił spokojnie Komendant. - Gdybyś chciała go zabić, zrobiłabyś to już dawno. Z twoimi zdolnościami byłoby to bardzo proste… Oczywiście możemy się tak przekomarzać, a on nadal będzie służył za tarczę strzelniczą… Ale mogę także zaproponować ci alternatywę… Powiedzmy… tą uroczą panienkę z Vallen?... Zdaja się, że całkiem dobrze się zaprzyjaźniłyście - zauważył./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Mili jest tutaj? - warknęła./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Powiedzmy, że na razie jest… bezpieczna… Ale to w każdej chwili może się zmienić./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Tym razem to Harrigan warknęła cicho pod nosem./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- A więc? Jak będzie? - ciągnął dalej./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- …Jak powiedziałam: niczego nie obiecuję - wysyczała, wściekła./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Ale ja wiem, że bardzo się przyłożysz do tego zadania - dodał i skinął głową na jednego ze swoich ludzi./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Ten podszedł do krat, aby otworzyć sporą kłódkę, podczas gdy pozostali cały czas celowali do więźniów z karabinów ogłuszających Wraith./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Oficer gestem ręki zaprosił Kate do opuszczenia celi./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Zerknęła przez ramię na Wildfire. Ten jednak stał nieruchomo, cały czas patrząc złowrogo na Komendanta Genii./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Mój lekarz poda ci antidotum, aby twoje zdolności wróciły - poinformował mężczyzna, kiedy jego/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"podwładny zamykał celę. - Pamiętaj jednak, że ten żołnierz ma rozkaz zastrzelić go, jeśli tylko spróbujesz jakichś sztuczek… A moi ludzie na Vallen twoją przyjaciółeczkę i każdego, kto spróbuje ich powstrzymać./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Harrigan nie odpowiedziała, spoglądając na niego jedynie równie nieprzyjemnie co Dowódca./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Komendant uśmiechnął się lekko i polecił swoim ludziom wyprowadzić ją z pomieszczenia… po czym zwrócił się jeszcze do Wraith./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- To nawet zabawne, że obaj szantażujemy ją w ten sam sposób - zauważył. - Życiem mieszkańców Vallen./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- Ciesz się chwilowym zwycięstwem… Bo po wszystkim, w tej galaktyce nie będzie miejsca, w którym zdołasz się przede mną ukryć - wysyczał złowieszczo./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"- A skąd pewność, że dożyjesz końca - skwitował, po czym ruszył spokojnie w stronę drzwi./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Wildfire odprowadził go ponurym wzrokiem. A kiedy wszyscy opuścili pomieszczenie, zacisnął dłoń w pięść… i ze wściekłością uderzył w ścianę./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Kilka kawałeczków cegły spadło na podłogę, pozostawiając na ścianie ślad po jego ciosie./p 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pacjent i doktor.**_

**K**orytarze wydawały się ciągnąc w nieskończoność, kiedy skręcali wędrowali nimi po budynku, skręcając raz w lewo, a innym razem w prawo - lecz cały czas pieli się powoli w górę, na najwyższe piętro czterokondygnacyjnego budynku.

Od razu zauważyła, że dawno został opuszczony. Wszędzie było widać bród i pajęczyny, a tu i ówdzie do środka powoli wdzierała się już roślinność. Przez wybite gdzieniegdzie szyby wpadały promienie zachodzącego słońca.

Na tej planecie panowała właśnie chyba lato, stwierdziła po widokach za oknem.

W końcu dotarli na sam szczyt, by zatrzymać się przed metalowymi drzwiami pilnowanymi przez dwóch uzbrojonych strażników.

Jeden z nich otworzył je, ujawniając znajdujące się po drugiej stronie duże pomieszczenie, które wyglądało jak prowizoryczny szpitalu... dla leżącej na łóżku po środku sali pacjentki.

Rozejrzała się szybko. Tutaj również znajdowali się żołnierze, każdy uzbrojony w karabin ogłuszający.

W sumie, naliczyła ich po drodze dwudziestu.

Sporo ich, pomyślała. To może skomplikować sprawę, kiedy będą uciekać… Szczególnie jeśli będą pozbawieni swoich zdolności…

Dziewczyna leżąca na łóżku podłączona była do prymitywnego urządzenia monitorującego jej funkcje życiowe. Była blada i miała spore cienie pod lekko zaczerwienionymi oczyma. Oddychała z wyraźnym trudem.

I nie miała więcej niż 15-16 lat.

Była w wieku Rainsong.

\- To ona? - powiedziała cicho, zmęczony głosem.

\- Tak, kochanie - odparł Komendant, ujmując jej dłoń, po czym spojrzał na kobietę. - To jest moja córka, Layana.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na Harrigan i uśmiech się najbardziej promiennie jak była w stanie.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Nie dziękuj mi... Jeszcze nic nie zrobiłam - niemal mruknęła.

\- Za to, że chce spróbować.

\- Nie chcę, tylko muszę... A to różnica... Nie mam wyboru - wyjaśniła oschle, patrząc nieprzyjemnie na mężczyznę. - Twoje życie, za życie mojej przyjaciółki - dodała, zaczynając przeglądać jej dokumentację medyczną.

Layana spojrzała zdezorientowana na ojca, ale zanim zdążyła o cokolwiek zapytać, ten poklepał ją delikatnie po grzbiecie dłoni.

\- Odpoczywaj, kochanie. Czeka cię długa terapia - dodał z uśmiechem, po czym podszedł do Kate. - Jak wstępna diagnoza? - zapytał niemal szeptem.

Nie odpowiedziała od razu, nadal przeglądając dokumenty.

\- Wasz lekarz to jakaś porażka… Szkoda, że nie zaczął jeszcze upuszczać jej krwi - zadrwiła.

Komendant zacisnął usta.

\- Więc ty ją wylecz - warknął cicho. - I pamiętaj, że pierwszy na odstrzał pójdzie Wraith… Powoli i boleśnie… Gwarantuje ci to - dodał, po czym skinął na swojego lekarza. - Podaj jej antidotum - rozkazał, po czym opuścił salę.

Mężczyzna bez słowa podszedł do Harrigan i wbił jej strzykawkę w szyję.

Nawet nie drgnęła.

Substancja zaczęła działać już po kilku minutach. A po niespełna kwadransie czuła, że odzyskała już w pełni władzę nad swoimi zdolnościami.

Lekarz cofnął się, kiedy nad jej dłońmi pojawiły się małe wyładowania elektryczne. Ona jednak posłała mu jedynie szyderczy uśmiech i podeszła do dziewczyny… by powoli rozpocząć leczenie.

.

.

**S**koczekwylądował za miasteczkiem w miejscu, w które wcześniej Harrigan przygotowała pod kulig.

Na przybyszy z Atlantydy czekała już cała delegacja, z burmistrzem Vallen na czele.

\- To tam - Kaleb wskazał na granicę lasu. - …Chyba bardzo się spieszyli, bo zostało kilka trupów.

Drużyna Shepparda, odziana w zimowe stroje, ruszyła dalej za przedstawicielami z Vallen, brnąc przez dosyć głębokie zaspy śniegu.

\- Zajedziecie ją, prawda? - rzucił Andaris, z wyraźnym niepokojem w głosie. - Zanim Wraith się dowiedzą… Musicie. Widzieliście co zrobili z ludźmi znad zatoki. Pozostały tylko dzieci i kilkoro starców… Ale jeśli jej nie sprowadzicie, mogą zabrać nas wszystkich… Bez Kate nic nas już nie chroni.

\- My was ochronimy… - próbowała uspokoić go Teyla.

\- Niby jak? - przerwał jej z lekkim gniewem. - Nawet ich broń nie pomogła ocalić twoich ludzi… - dodał, gestem głowy wskazując na pułkownika, na co Emmagan spojrzała zaskoczona na burmistrza. - Tak, wiem o tym. Kate nam powiedziała co się z nimi stało… Poza tym my także mamy taką broń. Kaleb zrobił ją dla nas według wskazówek Kate.

\- Macie broń palną? - zainteresował się McKay.

\- Tak… Ale Wraith nie wiedzą o niej… Zresztą Kate też nie była tym zachwycona. Uważa, że ten cały ich Dowódca pewnie się wścieknie, kiedy się o tym dowie… Dlatego nie afiszujemy się z tym… Chociaż teraz pewnie się dowie. Ten młody Wraith widział naszą broń - dodał niechętnie, przypominając sobie o młodziku.

\- Jeśli trzeba będzie, ewakuujemy was - dodał John.

\- Nie trzeba… To jest nasz dom i nim pozostanie - oznajmił spokojnie. - Poza tym w tej galaktyce nie ma miejsca, do którego można uciec przed Wraith… Po prostu znajdźcie Kate. To wystarczy - dodał, po czym skinął głową i ruszył w kierunku miasta.

Nie był tropicielem. Nie miał o tym pojęcia, więc jego obecność była tutaj zbędna, uznał. A ci ludzie doskonale wiedzą co mają robić.

\- Jest zestresowany… Jak oni wszyscy - powiedziała w końcu Teyla, zerkając jeszcze za odchodzącym mężczyzną, po czym ruszyli dalej. - Myślę, że gniew Wraith przeraża ich bardziej niż myśl o Żniwach… Widziałeś co Wraith zrobili w zatoce ostatnim razem. Zrównali tamto miasteczko z ziemią... To była demonstracja siły, John. I właśnie tego obawiają się ci ludzie.

\- Wiem - niemal mruknął i spojrzał na Kaleba. - Czy macie z kimś na pieńku? Z kimś, kto jakimś cudem miałby dostęp do technologii Wraith?

\- Nie… Handlujemy z kilkoma planetami, ale żyjemy z nimi w zgodzie.

\- To może ostatnio był tutaj ktoś, kogo Harrigan wkurzyła?

\- Również nie… Zresztą przyjezdni raczej jej unikają… Boją się jej. Zarówno ze względu na jej moce, jak i na fakt, że mieszka wśród Wraith.

\- W takim razie zobaczmy te trupy. Może tak czegoś się dowiemy - oznajmił.

Właśnie doszli do linii drzew, wśród których od razu dostrzegli kilka ciał w białych uniformach.

\- Broń Wraith zabrali… Ale ich zostawili - poinformował Kaleb. - Chyba mieli też skoczka, ponieważ szybko zniknęli. A ślady urywają się na pobliskiej polanie - wskazał kierunek ręką.

\- Super… Jeszcze tego nam brakowało - mruknął i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

Zanim jednak zdążył o cokolwiek zapytać, ten sam udzielił mu odpowiedzi:

\- To Genii - oznajmił Ronon.

\- Genii? - zdziwił się Sheppard. - A ci czego mogą chcieć od Harrigan?

\- Nie wiem, ale to ich mundury - wyjaśnił, pokazując kawałek stroju znajdującego się pod biała kurtką zimową.

\- Wciąż utrzymujecie z nimi kontakt? - zdziwił się Kaleb. - Kate wspominała, że nie wyszliście dobrze na znajomości z nimi.

\- Niestety - mruknął Sheppard. - Ciekawe co Radim znowu knuje… Chyba najwyższy czas zadzwonić do niego i przypomnieć sobie stare, dobre czasy.

\- I jeszcze jedno - odezwał się Dax, wstając. - Oni nie zginęli ani od broni palnej, ani od tych błyskawic Harrigan… Ktoś skręcił im kark.

\- Jej wuj jest żołnierzem. Uczył ją samoobrony - zasugerował Rodney.

Ale Satedanin pokręcił głową.

\- Wiem, ale to nie ona… Ślady wskazują na kogoś, kto ma dużą wprawę… i siłę - wskazał na rozgrzebany wokół śnieg.

Pułkownik pstryknął nagle parę razy palcami.

\- Vi ma w pobliżu Vallen swoje laboratorium - przypomniał sobie.

\- Kate wspominała, że czasami nadal tutaj przylatuje - dodała Teyla. - Myślisz że to on? Również go zabrali?

\- Nie widać ciała - odparł, rozglądając się wokół, po czym spojrzał na Kaleba. - Znaleźliście coś dziwnego w pobliżu tamtej polany, na której wylądowali?

\- Nic… Zupełnie… Ślady po prostu się urywają, a nie widzieliśmy nikogo uciekającego w kierunku wrót… Nie było także słuchać darta - dodał zaraz.

\- Sprawdźmy jeszcze tą polanę, a potem na wszelki wypadek laboratorium - odparł i ruszył dalej.

\- Myślisz, że jego też zabrali? - zapytała Teyla.

\- Jeśli tak, to możemy mieć wielkiego farta… O ile nadal żyje - dodał, już mniej optymistycznie.

\- Dlaczego? - zdziwił się Kaleb.

\- Bo jeśli uratujemy tego Wraith, to będzie miał u nas duży dług wdzięczności - oznajmił tryumfalnie pułkownik, wyraźnie zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw.

.

.

**K**ilka pierwszych sesji było krótkich - Kate nie tylko musiała sprawdzić jak radzi sobie po blokerze, ale także przyzwyczaić ciało dziewczyny do nowej kuracji.

Była zbyt słaba, by jej ciało wytrzymało długotrwały napływ energii - jak na ironię tak to właśnie działało.

Po godzinnym, przerywanym seansie, Harrigan poczuła pierwsze skutki uboczne w postaci zawrotów głowy. Później pojawiły się kolejne: mroczki, chwilowe osłabnięcia i w końcu krwawienie z nosa. A ona z każdą następną chwilą czuła jak energia przepływająca przez jej ciało zaczyna palić ją od środka.

Przerwała. Świat wokół niej zawirował lekko.

Otarła krew spod nosa.

Słyszała tylko, że Komendant mówi coś, podchodząc do niej. Z wyrazu jego twarzy wywnioskowała, że czegoś chce… Prawdopodobnie, aby kontynuowała leczenie, pomyślała, ale były to tylko jej domysły, ponieważ przymglonemu obrazowi towarzyszył teraz tylko jeden dźwięk: bicie serca. Jej własnego.

Poczuła jak nogi odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa.

A potem zemdlała...

Dziewczyna spojrzała z przerażeniem najpierw na leżącą kobietę, z następnie na ojca.

\- Tato, proszę, pozwól jej odpocząć.

Mężczyzna ujął jej twarz w swoje dłonie.

\- Nie mamy na to czasu, skarbie. Ludzie Ladona Radima szybko nas tutaj znajdą. A kiedy to się stanie, poinformują o tym ludzi z Miasta Przodków.

\- Ale to ją zabija. Sam widzisz… A jeśli umrze, nie pomoże mi - powiedziała prosząco. - Możemy przenieść się gdzie indziej. Tam dokończy uzdrawianie… Czuję się już znacznie lepiej - zapewniła.

Oficer uśmiechnął się lekko, patrząc w oczy córki.

\- Zupełnie jak twoja matka - stwierdził i westchnął lekko. - Zgoda. Niech odpocznie i coś zje - dodał i spojrzał na swoich żołnierz. - Zabierz ją do celi - rozkazał.

Ci bez słowa podnieśli nieprzytomną kobietę, by zanieść ją do celi.

Gdzieś pod koniec drogi Kate wzdrygnęła się, wybudzając.

Jakiś obraz pogrążony w półmroku zamajaczył przed jej oczyma, ale minęło trochę czasu, zanim jej wzrok wyostrzył się, by była w stanie rozpoznać co to jest: ciemnoszara podłoga korytarzy budynku.

Dwaj żołnierzy Genii przenosili ją właśnie na dół, do celi, podtrzymując za ramiona przewieszone przez ich karki. Nie miała nawet sił, aby chociaż trochę utrzymać się na nogach... I prawdę powiedziawszy nie miała na to nawet ochoty.

Miała wrażenie, że znów czuje ból w każdym mięśniu ciała i że każda jej komórka płonie, a w głowie huczał tętent tysiąca kopyt.

Pozwoliła więc, aby mężczyźni niemal wlekli ją za sobą przez cała drogę, aż wreszcie zatrzymali się.

Strażnik, który wcześniej pilnował ich w pomieszczeniu z celą, teraz siedział na krześle przed drzwiami. Wszedł jednak do środka jako asysta.

Siedzący w cieniu, na końcu ławki Wraith, poderwał się z miejsca, by podejść do krat celi.

\- Co jej zrobiliście?! - syknął gardłowy głos.

\- Odsuń się - zażądał strażnik i uniósł nieco swój karabin.

\- Jest tylko nieprzytomna - dodał drugi. - Ma odpocząć.

Wildfire warknął złowieszczo, rzucając mężczyźnie jeszcze mniej przyjemne spojrzenie, ale gdy Genii z bronią podszedł bliżej, wycofał się niechętnie, pozostając w cieniu. Dopiero wtedy drugi z nich otworzył celę, aby trzeci mógł zawlec kobietę do środka, kładąc ją na podłodze.

Na koniec zamknęli szybko wejście i opuścili pomieszczenie.

Chociaż to oni byli tymi, którzy mają broń i przewagę liczebną, to jednak żaden z wartowników nie lubił przebywać w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie Wraith - jego osoba stresowała ich, chociaż był zamknięty za grubymi kratami i pozbawiony swoich telepatycznych zdolności.

Dowódca odprowadził ich ponurym wzrokiem, po czym podszedł do Harrigan, siadając obok niej. Była blada i wyglądała na wycieńczoną, chociaż na jej ciele nie było najmniejszej oznaki tortur.

Dotknął ją delikatnie ręką, jakby bał się, że może jej w ten sposób zaszkodzić.

\- Kate? - zapytał, a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć niepokój.

To było tak niepodobne do niego, pomyślała, zerkając na niego.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie… Kolejny dziwny gest z jego strony, stwierdziła.

\- Co się stało?

Nie odpowiedziała, zaczynając podnosić z trudem. Chciał jej pomóc, ale ona odepchnęła go.

\- Zostaw mnie - warknął i spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, siadając na ziemi. - Co jest z wami nie tak? Wszyscy w tej galaktyce grożą śmiercią, zamiast po prostu poprosić o pomoc?

Teraz on milczał, patrząc na nią, jakby chciał ją przeprosić za to… cokolwiek to było.

Twarz kobiety złagodniała.

Po raz pierwszy zobaczyła u niego taki, jakże ludzki odruch. Nie był już dumnym i wyniosłym Dowódcą. Nie był już Wraith, który zachowywał dystans nawet podczas ich pogawędek, kiedy na chwilę zdawał się rozluźniać i zapominać kim oboje są.

Teraz siedział po prostu obok niej, z tym wyrazem bezradności i troski rysującym się nie tylko w jego oczach, ale także na twarzy. To było takie dziwne... pomyślała i sfrustrowana, podniosła się, by usiąść na ławce, zwijając się w kłębek.

\- Wiesz, że mógł blefować?... Z Mili - powiedział spokojnie, siadając obok.

\- Nie będę ryzykować - mruknęła.

\- W moim przypadku mogłaś - zauważył złośliwie, a na rzuciła mu ponure spojrzenie. - Nie twierdzę, że pałasz do mnie sympatią, ale w jednym ten Genii miał rację: gdybyś chciała mojej śmierci, już dawno załatwiłabyś to sama… I uważam, że miałabyś duże szanse na sukces… Nawet mój dziadek uważa cię za wysłannika Avatars, więc pewnie by ci wybaczył - wyjaśnił. - ...A skoro on tak myśli, to zapewne wielu z Najstarszych również… A z ich poparciem wyszłabyś z tego bez szwanku.

Nie odpowiedziała. Westchnęła tylko ciężko, opierając głowę o ścianę i zamykając oczy.

Była zmęczona. Bardzo zmęczona.

Na tyle, że nawet ból, który wcześniej czuła na wskutek przepływu energii przez jej ciało, teraz nawet przestał jej doskwierać.

I nagle spojrzała z wyrzutem na Wraith.

\- Coś ty właściwie robił na Vallen? - zażądała wyjaśnień.

\- …Poza obrywaniem od Genii? - próbował zażartować, jednak wyraz twarzy Harrigan od razu zniechęcił go do kontynuowania tej strategii. - Chciałem porozmawiać…

Kobieta prychnęła cicho pod nosem.

\- Niby o czym? Już wszystko powiedziałeś… A w zasadzie zrobiła to twoja dziewczyna - skwitowała.

\- To nie jest moja dziewczyna - warknął, zły.

\- No to kochanka… _jak zwał, tak zwał_ \- mruknęła po polsku, znów opierając głowę o ścianę i zamykając oczy.

\- …Chciałem cię przeprosić - niemal wysyczał przez zęby, próbując się na nią nie wściekać… i przełknąć swoją dumę Dowódcy hive. - Właśnie za to, co powiedziała… Przyznaję, taki był mój pierwotny plan: udawać bardziej… przyjacielskie nastawienie wobec ciebie, ponieważ uznałem, że to zwiększy twoją wydajność w pracy… Zauważyłem, że kiedy pracujesz z moim wujem, czy Młodym, uważniej słuchasz tego co mówią… Ponieważ ich lubisz…

\- _Chwila-moment_… - przerwała mu po polsku, znów spoglądając na niego jakby z zainteresowaniem w głosie. - Udawałeś mojego kumpla, żebym cię lubiła, a tym samym nie negowała twoich zachcianek, co do modernizacji hive? - spytała.

\- …W sumie, to tak - przyznał.

Harrigan zmarszczyła lekko brwi, zdając się zastanawiać nad tym, co właśnie usłyszała.

\- Sprytne - oznajmiła powoli.

Wraith nie odpowiedział, zupełnie zdezorientowały w tym momencie. Nie wiedział jak odebrać to, co właśnie usłyszał: czy jako swego rodzaju komplement dla jego planu… czy też jako preludium do zbesztania go w każdy możliwy sposób.

Odczekał więc chwilę, przyglądając się jej uważnie.

\- …Nie jesteś zła? - zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Jasne, że jestem - rzuciła. - Zrobiłeś ze mnie kompletną dietkę, która ci zaufała - skarciła go, ale zaraz potem uspokoiła się. - …Stwierdzam tylko, że twój plan był sprytny - dodała, jakby niechętnie przyznając się do tego.

\- Może i tak, ale nie przewidziałem jednego - oznajmił, co ponownie zwróciło jej uwagę. - A mianowicie, że polubię nasze pogawędki… - przyznał się, chociaż jakby z nutą niechęci w głosie. - Są dla mnie… odskocznią od codzienności… Relaksują mnie… - wyjaśnił. - Jako Dowódca powinienem mieć zawsze wszystko pod kontrolą i nie spoufalać się zbytnio z załogą. Taki dystans utrzymuje dyscyplinę na hive… Ale kiedy rozmawiam z tobą, nie muszę o tym pamiętać… Nie muszę przejmować się tym, że niechcący powiem coś… głupiego… Jakbyś to ujęła? - zastanowił się. - Mogę być wtedy zwykłym, szarym człowiekiem.

\- Raczej Wraith - zażartowała.

\- Wiesz o czym mówię.

\- Tak… Rozumiem - westchnęła cicho.

\- Dlatego nie mówiłem co mną początkowo kierowało… Nie byłem pewny twojej reakcji. Czy twój gniew nie wziąłby góry nad logiką.

\- To zabrzmiało trochę, jakbyś mnie lubił - niemal parsknęła.

Wraith warknął cicho, poirytowany.

\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie - odciął. - Poza tym przecież właśnie powiedziałem, że lubię z tobą rozmawiać. To przecież to samo… - rzucił i nagle zamilkł, widząc rozbawienie na twarzy Harrigan. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - …Wkręcasz mnie, prawda? - spytał, a ona pokiwała tylko energicznie głową, wciąż wielce rozbawiona.

Ponownie warknął pod nosem.

Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, lecz drzwi pomieszczenia otworzyły się ponownie i do środka wszedł ich strażnik, niosąc płaski talerz z jedzeniem. Bez słowa położył go na ziemi i pchnął nogą pod kratami.

\- Masz to zjeść… Rozkaz Komendanta - oznajmił z pogardą, po czym opuścił podziemną salę.

Zanim Kate zdążyła w ogóle ruszyć się na ławce, Wraith podniósł talerz i podał go jej.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Ma rację. Musisz coś zjeść i odpocząć, aby zregenerować siły… Wyglądasz jak trup - dodał z lekkim rozbawieniem.

Rzuciła mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Za to ci nie podziękuję - odcięła, wskazując na niego widelcem, po czym zabrała się za swój posiłek.

**.**

**.**

**L**ayana przyglądała się przez pewien czas leżącej na pryczy pod ścianą kobiecie, zanim w końcu zdecydowała się podejść do niej.

Po tych wszystkich sesjach czuła się już znacznie lepiej, jednak jej uzdrowicielka wyraźnie coraz gorzej… jakby energia życiowa kobiety przechodziła na nią, wzmacniając w prawdzie organizm dziewczyny, lecz jednocześnie osłabiając Harrigan, stwierdziła.

Tyle była w stanie wydedukować z tego co zaobserwowała, chociaż ani ojciec, ani ich medyk nie chcieli nic jej powiedzieć.

Ale ona nie była głupia. Widziała co dzieje się z uzdrowicielką… Że wygląda na coraz to bardziej zmęczoną i że regeneracja sił zajmuje jej coraz to więcej czasu.

Dlatego teraz, chociaż miała tak wiele pytań, nie chciała jej teraz przeszkadzać.

\- …Tak, pochodzę z innego wymiaru - odezwała się niespodziewanie Kate, nie otwierając jednak oczy, a dziewczyna aż podskoczyła, zaskoczona. - I nie. W moim świecie inni ludzie nie posiadają takich umiejętności… Jestem jedyna.

\- …Czytasz w myślach? - zapytała ostrożnie.

\- Między innymi - niemal mruknęła.

\- Co jeszcze potrafisz? - zainteresowała się.

Wciąż leżąc na pryczy z zamkniętymi oczyma, kobieta wyciągnęła w bok rękę… do której nagle przyleciał z drugiego końca sali kubek z jej herbatą. Dopiero wtedy usiadła, aby napić się z niego.

Layana była pod wyraźnym wrażeniem.

\- Sama się tego nauczyłaś? - zapytała, przysiadając się. - Ale skoro jesteś jedyna, musiałaś - zauważyła zaraz. - To trudne?

\- Jak ze wszystkim, praktyka czyni mistrzem - odparła spokojnie. - Kiedy tutaj przybyła, w zasadzie wszystkie moje zdolności były w powijakach… Do tej pory rzadko z nich korzystałam. Nie musiałam… A poza tym nie chciałam, żeby inni się nie dowiedzieli, bo zapewne zamknęliby mnie w laboratorium i przeprowadzali testy - mruknęła niechętnie na samą myśl o tym. - Jednak tutejsze realia szybko zmieniły moje nastawienie w tej kwestii… Szczególnie kiedy po galaktyce gania za tobą banda Łowców Wraith chcących zatknąć twoją głowę na kiju jako trofeo - przypomniała sobie równie niechętnie i znów napiła się herbaty.

\- Byłaś Biegaczem?... Słyszałam o nich opowieści… Podobno niektórzy są w stanie przeżyć lata, zanim Wraith ich schwytają.

\- To prawda… Znam jednego takiego - odparła i spojrzała na nią. - Pochodzi z Satedy.

\- Ojciec wspominał o nim… Teraz jest z New Lanteans, prawda?… Ich także znasz? - zainteresowała się ponownie.

\- Kilku.

\- A byłaś w ich mieście? Podobno jest fantastyczne…

\- Layana, dosyć tych pytań - odezwał się niespodziewanie od strony drzwi męski głos. - Czas wracać do leczenia - dodał Komendant, poklepując przy ostatnich słowach jej łóżko. - No już. Kładź się… Kiedy Kate skończy kurację, będziecie miały mnóstwo czasu na opowieści - zapewnił z uśmiechem.

Dziewczyna podniosła się, podchodząc do ojca.

\- To ona zostaje z nami? - zdziwiła się. - Nie odeślesz jej? Obiecałeś jej…

\- Nie teraz, kochanie… Porozmawiamy o tym później… Kiedy wyzdrowiejesz - oznajmił łagodnie i pocałował ją czule w czoło.

\- Umowa była inna - rzuciła Harrigan ruszając ostro w jego stronę.

Na ten widok mężczyzna odsunął szybko córkę na bok i wyciągnął przed siebie rękę.

\- Pamiętaj o Wraith na dole - przypomniał jej Komendant… chociaż nie był pewien czy także i tym razem ten szantaż zadziała.

Kobieta zatrzymała się, spoglądając na niego bardzo nieprzyjemnie. Wyglądała jakby chciała się na niego rzucić i rozszarpać go własnymi rękoma.

\- Pamiętam - wysyczała przez zęby. - I tylko dlatego wciąż żyjesz - dodała, jeszcze przez chwile mierząc go zabójczym wzrokiem, po czym rozluźniła się i wróciła do dziewczyny.

\- Jak powiedziałem, porozmawiamy o tym, kiedy zakończysz kurację… A teraz wracaj do pracy… Layana wciąż jest osłabiona - zauważył.

\- Ponieważ była już jedną nogą w grobie, a hoffańska zaraza to nie grypa - warknęła kobieta. - Już wam tłumaczyłam, że leczenie człowieka to zupełnie inna bajka niż leczenie Wraith - dodała, po czym zamknęła oczy, aby rozluźnić się ponownie.

A kiedy nad jedną z jej dłonie pojawiła się kula energii, drugą przyłożyła do piersi dziewczyny.

Wszystko wymagało czasu i koncentracji.

To nie był Wraith, którego zdolności regeneracyjne wystarczyło podładować, aby same zaczęły robić swoje. Tutaj miała do czynienia z ludzkim organizmem, który z początku leczenia był na skraju zapaści.

Harrigan podejrzewała nawet, że jeszcze kilka dni, a dziewczyna umarła by, pożarta przez chorobę… A to sprawiało, że jej zadanie było o wiele trudniejsze, niż Komendant i jego lekarz przypuszczali.

Czasami odnosiła nawet wrażenie iż wydaje im się, że to takie proste - że przyłoży dłoń do ciała dziewczyny i ta, niczym za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki wyzdrowieje.

Niestety rzeczywistość okazała się bardziej skomplikowana… i brutalna.

To właśnie dlatego w swoim świecie nie rozwijała tej umiejętności. Zbyt wiele ją to kosztowało w przypadku ludzi… Zbyt wiele ryzykowała, próbując ich leczyć.

Przekonała się o tym boleśnie, kiedy chciała uleczyć chorego na raka dziadka, a i tak jedynie przedłużyła mu trochę życie, samej kończąc przy tym w dwudniowej śpiączce. W prawdzie teraz miała o wiele większe doświadczenie i była już dorosła… jednak mimo wszystko - ta dziewczyna była człowiekiem, a nie Wraith o super zdolnościach regeneracyjnych, więc jej uleczenie wymagało od Harrigan w wiele, wiele więcej wysiłku i czasu.

.

.

**M**ężczyzna na ekranie uśmiechnął się.

\- Rozczaruje pana pułkowniku, ale nie mamy z tym nic wspólnego - powiedział spokojnie Ladom Radim, siedząc za biurkiem przed kamerą w swoim gabinecie. - Nie mam aż takich szalonych pomysłów, aby porywać się na ulubienicę Wraith… Do nas także dotarły informacje o tej kobiecie… Wiemy, co potrafi i że nawet Wraith uważają ją za wysłannika legendarnych Avatars - dodał i odchylił się do tyłu. - Nie, pułkowniku Sheppard. To nie my.

\- To może jakiś pomysł kto mógłby to być? - zapytał, równie spokojnie. - Jakiś obrażony na ciebie współpracownik? Albo przeciwnik polityczny?

\- Wątpię… Nikt nie ryzykowałby ściągnięcia tutaj całej floty Wraith… Ale informacja o karabinach

ogłuszających nasunęła mi pewną myśl - oznajmił, znów opierając ręce o blat biurka. - Po obaleniu Acastusa Kolyi, jego młodszy brat opuścił nasz świat wraz ze swoimi ludźmi… Zabrali ze sobą karabiny Wraith, które wcześniej z trudem zdobyliśmy… Nazywa się Mastus Kolya… Przestał nam zagrażać, więc w końcu daliśmy mu spokój.

\- Jakiś pomysł gdzie mógłby być?

\- Popytajcie na Castus… Tam się osiedlił wraz z córką… Ale skoro uprowadził tą kobietę, zapewne już go tam nie ma - dodał zaraz. - Prześlę wam jednak spis opuszczonych placówek, w których mógłby się ukrywać, a które kiedyś wykorzystywał jego brat.

\- Były byśmy wdzięczni - odparł Sheppard.

\- W końcu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda pułkowniku? A przyjaciele powinni sobie pomagać - rzekł z uśmiechem.

\- Oczywiście… I dzięki za listę - rzucił szybko, a jego rozmówca rozłączył się.

\- Poszło gładko - stwierdził Woolsey.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ta jego lista na coś się przyda - mruknął. - Bo inaczej równie dobrze możemy szukać Harrigan równie długo, co ostatnim razem - przypomniał sobie niechętnie.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Wspólne… chwile_****.**

**C**zuła na przemian przeszywające całe jej ciało fale gorąca i zimna, powodujące dreszcze, których nie mogła powstrzymać.

Wraith usiąść naprzeciwko niej, patrząc na nią przez chwilę uważnie.

\- Masz gorączkę.

\- _Tyle to i ja wiem_ \- mruknęła po polsku.

\- Dlaczego? Co tam się stało?

Westchnęła ciężko, poirytowana… chociaż to nie on był powodem jej gniewu… wyjątkowo, pomyślała w duchu z lekkim rozbawieniem, co rozluźniło ją trochę.

\- To z powodu uzdrawiania… Ta dziewczyna… Jej stan jest bardzo poważny, a oni nie pozwalali mi na dłuższe przerwy - wyjaśniła, już spokojnie. - Nie rozumieją, że w przeciwieństwie do Wraith nie wystarczy jej trochę… podładować, żeby jej system immunologiczny sam zaczął odwalać resztę roboty… W jej przypadku musze jednocześnie zwalczać chorobę i regenerować jej zniszczone organy... I nie mam pojęcia ile to jeszcze potrwa, a oni oczekują natychmiastowego cudu, którego nie jestem w stanie im zapewnić.

\- ...Jeśli chcesz, mogę... - zaczął ostrożnie, podnosząc prawą rękę.

\- Nie - rzuciła zdecydowanie, odpychając jego dłoń. - Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy - burknęła.

\- Nie bądź uparta... Czy chociaż raz możesz mnie posłuchać? - powiedział z irytacją.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzajemnie wzrokiem, lecz z każdą sekundą Kate czuła, jak jej powaga znika. W końcu uśmiechnęła się.

\- Co?!

\- Nic... po prostu śmieszy mnie, kiedy tak na mnie patrzysz - parsknęła lekko.

Wraith warknął z irytacją, kręcąc głową.

\- Wybacz, ale nic na to nie poradzę, że rozśmiesza mnie kiedy przybierasz tą swoją śmiertelnie poważną minę - dodała, wciąż nieco rozbawiona.

Znów spojrzał prosto w jej oczy, lecz tym razem spokojnie, a potem uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Lepiej się prześpij. Musisz zregenerować siły.

\- Po co? Wyśpię się w grobie… Jutro zapewne będziemy już martwi - mruknęła, znów tracąc nastrój i oparła głowę o ścianę. - Ja się tam wykończę, a ciebie zastrzelą.

\- Od kiedy jesteś taką pesymistką?

\- Od kiedy czuję, jak za każdym razem, kiedy próbuje wyleczyć tą dziewczynę, mój organizm wypala się od środka… dosłownie.

\- Nie ma takiej opcji. Jutro musisz być na chodzie… jak ty to mawiasz - powiedział i dodał zaraz, na widok jej zaskoczonego spojrzenia. - Wymyśliłem jak się stąd wydostać... Druga dawka leku przestaje powoli działać, więc powinno się udać…

\- Powinno? - spytała drwiąco.

\- Jeśli masz inny plan na ucieczkę, chętnie go wysłucham - odciął.

\- Niestety byłam trochę zajęta czymś innym - mruknęła.

\- Więc nie narzekaj, a teraz idź spać - oznajmił z udawana powagą i wstał, by ciągnąć swój płaszcz.

Pod spodem miał na sobie rodzaj dobrze dopasowanej do ciała bluzy. Wyglądała na bawełnianą, stwierdziła, kiedy okrył ją swoim płaszczem.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz... ?

\- Nie - przerwała mu stanowczo, ale zaraz potem wyraz jej twarzy złagodniał znowu. - Poza tym, jeśli mamy się stąd wydostać, to lepiej abyś ty też był w pełni sił... Ja muszę się po prostu przespać… Słaby przepływ energii pomoże mi się zregenerować - dodała i otworzyła nieco dłoń, opierając ją na kolanie.

Delikatne, blado-niebieskie światło zalśniło w półmroku, lecz kiedy pierwsza fala energii wpłynęła w jej ciało, Kate wzdrygnęła się gwałtownie, a jej ciało znów przeszyły dreszcze. Jej organizm nie był już w stanie przyjąć nawet tak małej dawki energii.

\- Chodź - odezwał się Dowódca, siadając obok niej na ławce i objął ją ostrożnie ramionami. - Musisz się ogrzać.

W pierwszej chwili chciała go odsunąć, ale potem zrezygnowała.

Miał rację, pomyślała, potrzebowała ciepła, a teraz to był jedyny sposób. Przysunęła się więc bliżej niego. Wraith oparł się o ścianę w pozycji półleżącej, z jedną nogą opartą na ławce, a drugą na ziemi.

Położyła głowę na jego piersi. Był przyjemnie ciepły, pomyślała zaskoczona. Spodziewała się, że Wraith są bardziej... zimnokrwiści.

Zamknęła oczy, wsłuchując się spokojny rytm jego serca, a on nasunął na nią mocniej płaszcz.

Po chwili Wildfire zerknął na nią. Oddech i bicie serca kobiety uspakajały się, a mięśnie jej ciała rozluźniały. Powoli przestawała także drżeć. Objął ją mocniej, próbując zmaksymalizować przepływ ciepła… a przynajmniej tak to sobie tłumaczył.

Musiał jednak przyznać, że ta sytuacja odpowiadała mu. I to bardzo. Nigdy wcześniej bowiem nie była aż tak blisko niego. Tak spokojna i bezradna, pozwalając zaopiekować się sobą.

A on nigdy wcześniej nie mógł trzymać jej w ramionach.

\- Jesteś niewygodny, wiesz? - parsknęła cicho.

\- Nie marudź - warknął.

Harrigan uśmiechnęła się tylko pod nosem i westchnęła lekko, próbując usadowić się nieco wygodniej. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek to powie, ale w tej chwili czuła się przy nim bardzo bezpieczna…

\- Nie mają Mili - wyszeptała nagle.

\- Hym? - mruknął tylko.

\- Przez chwilę udało mi się zajrzeć do umysłu Komendanta - wyjaśniła i uniosła głowę, patrząc wprost w jego żółte oczy. - Nie schwytali Mili… Blefował… Musieli szybko uciekać z Vallen, ponieważ pojawili się miejscowi z karabinami…

\- Maja broń palną? - zdziwił się Dowódca.

Harrigan zacisnęła usta i uśmiechnęła się.

\- …Yyy …Kiedyś rozmawiałam z Kalebem jak działa taka broń… a że lubi majsterkować…

\- Udam, że nic nie słyszałem - mruknął, niezadowolony.

\- A wracając do sprawy, popieram twój planem by stąd zwiać - dokończyła, uśmiechając się tryumfalnie.

Wraith spojrzał na nią dziwnie, marszcząc brwi.

\- Wreszcie mówisz sensownie… _Katarzyno_ \- stwierdził, jakby dymny z niej. - Ale teraz śpij już… W takim stanie do niczego mi się nie przydasz.

W pierwszej chwili położyła z powrotem głowę na jego piersi, zamykając oczy… by nagle otworzyć je z powrotem.

\- Ja tobie…? - rzuciła.

\- Śpij - warknął, samemu siedząc już z zamkniętymi oczyma.

Harrigan uśmiechnęła się tylko pod nosem… i nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zasnęła…

.

**"…L**ekki wiatr i ciepłe promienia słońca otulały jej twarz, kiedy stała z zamkniętymi oczyma na szczycie góry, wyciągając się do nich.

Nabrała w płuca haust orzeźwiającego powietrza i podniosła powoli powieki, uśmiechając się. Błękitne niebo nad nią było niemal bezchmurne, a wokół panowała kojąca cisza. Tylko ona i góry… i jakaś postać stojąca za nią, nieco z boku, którą dostrzegła nagle kątem oka.

Odwróciła się gwałtownie, nieco wystraszona. Żółte oczy spojrzały na nią spokojnie.

\- Wybacz, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć - odezwał się łagodny, gardłowy głos.

Długie włosy Wraith poruszały się lekki na wietrze, tak samo jak jego czarny płaszcz.

Harrigan zmarszczyła nieco brwi.

\- ...Co tutaj robisz? - spytała powoli i spokojnie.

\- Zapewniam cię, że nie było to celowe działanie z mojej strony - zaczął się tłumaczyć. - Nie miałem zamiaru cię niepokoić… To przypadek… Widocznie substancja w naszych organizmach jest już na tyle słaba, że zdołałem odebrać twoje myśli… niechcący…

\- W porządku. Rozumiem - przerwała mu spokojnie i uśmiechnęła się lekko, spoglądając znów gdzieś na horyzont. - To góry z moim rodzinnym kraju na Ziemi, Tatry. Często po nich wędrowała z ojcem, a potem z… z niewartą wspominania osobą - dodała, zerkając na niego z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem. - W każdym bądź razie, bardzo lubiłam te wycieczki… Brakuje mi tego.

Podszedł bliżej, stając obok niej.

\- To dlatego na Vallen tak często wędrowałaś w góry? - spytał.

\- Chyba tak… I żeby uciec z miasteczka… Czasami doprowadzali mnie do szału, a ja nie lubię kiedy kręci się wokół mnie zbyt wiele osób - zachichotała lekko. - Wolę być sama… Ludzie zazwyczaj mnie irytują - mruknęła.

Dowódca nie odpowiedział. Uśmiechnął się tylko lekko kącikiem ust, spoglądając w dal.

\- Mój ojciec także zabierał mnie na takie wyprawy w góry - odezwał się w końcu. - Na naszym ojczystym

świecie, Patrii. W góry Aeraq… Były znacznie wyższe niż te, o ciemno-rdzawej barwie… Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. Pamiętam to bardziej z opowieści mojego wuja, niż z własnych wspomnień - niemal mruknął, a ona spojrzała na niego pytająco. - Ale to nie dlatego, że jestem aż tak stary - zażartował lekko, przypominając jej własne słowa, na co ona uśmiechnęła się szerzej, nieco zakłopotana. - Tuż na początku wojny, jeszcze jako dziecko, zostałem ciężko ranny, kiedy zaatakowano nasz hive podczas jednej z bitew. Niektórzy uważali, że to cud, iż w ogóle przeżyłem… Niestety poważne obrażenia głowy spowodowały u mnie trwałą amnezję. Nie pamiętam w zasadzie niczego, co wydarzyło się wcześniej… Czasami, w snach, pokazują się różne obrazy, ale są… niewyraźne, jakbym patrzył na nie z daleka.

\- Przykro mi - odparła ze współczuciem. Tym razem to on spojrzał na nią lekko zaskoczony. - Wojna to trauma dla każdego. A już na pewno dla dziecka - dodała ze smutkiem. - To musiało być potworne przeżycie, stracić nagle wszystko i znaleźć się w samym centrum wojny… Wybacz szczerość, ale czasami mam wrażenie, że to dlatego jesteś taki… niedostępny dla innych. Musiałeś być twardy jako dziecko, żeby przetrwać i sto lat praktyki pozostawiło swoje brzemię.

\- Od kiedy to przepraszasz za swoją szczerość? - zażartował, nieco kąśliwie. - Do tej pory nie miałaś przed tym oporów - zauważył.

Uśmiechnęła się, znów jakby nieco zakłopotana.

\- No tak… racja - przyznała, lekko rozbawiona i spytała nagle: - Pokażesz mi wasze góry?

\- …Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie - odparł powoli, zaskoczony jej prośbą. - Jak już mówiłem, pamiętam te czasy bardziej z opowieści Stardusta… Ale spróbuje - dodał i zamknął powoli oczy, skupiając się na obrazach, które tkwiły gdzieś głęboko w jego świadomości.

Próbował przypomnieć sobie to, co widział oczyma wyobraźni, kiedy tysiąclecia temu wuj opowiadał mu o życiu na Patrii. O jego bliskich. I o miejscach, które odwiedzali. Miał wtedy wrażenie, że obrazy, które pojawiały się w jego umyśle, były nie tyle wytworem jego wyobraźni, co jego własnymi wspomnieniami.

Wtedy, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem, to uczucie dodawało mu otuchy, ale później, z biegiem lat, przestawało mieć dla niego znaczenie. Wciągnięty w wir wojny, powoli zapominał o życiu, które pamiętał jedynie z krótkich przebłysków, a coraz bardziej zaczynał koncentrować się na swojej przyszłości. Na tym, co mógł osiągnąć. Kim mógł się stać, jako syn jednego z najlepszych Dowódców wśród Wraith przed Wielką Wojną - jak każdy zawsze opisywał jego ojca.

Ale teraz, kiedy znów zaczął przywoływać te dawno zapomniane obrazy i coś, co mogło być jego własnymi wspomnieniami… to wszystko znów zaczęło stawać się dla niego coraz bardziej przejrzyste… I znów nabierać znaczenia.

Kate rozejrzała się, kiedy obraz wokół niej zaczął się powoli zmieniać. Ze skał pod jej stopami zaczęła wyrastać wysoka, różnorodna trawa upstrzona kolorowymi, polnymi kwiatami, a na horyzoncie zaczęły materializować się wysokie, ciemno-rdzawe góry, których wierzchołki pokrywał śnieg. Tylko błękitne niebo nad nimi i słońce otulające ich swymi ciepłymi promieniami, pozostały bez zmian.

A kiedy cały obraz stał się wreszcie wyraźny, Wraith otworzył powoli oczy.

Stali pośrodku rozległej łąki, niemal na szczycie niewielkiego wzniesienia. Z trzech stron otaczał ich gęsty las, pełen potężnych drzew, a przed nimi rozpościerał się widok na spore, błękitne jezioro leżące w dole. Dalej znajdowały się kolejne, także porośnięte lasem wzgórza, a za nimi, w oddali, zdające się sięgać nieba góry Aeraq.

Oboje chłonęli ten widok wzrokiem. Jednak, o ile Wraith bardziej z powodu zaskoczenia, iż zdołał przywołać tak dokładny i namacalny obraz tego miejsca, o tyle kobieta z prostego zachwytu.

\- Tu jest świetnie - rzuciła w końcu, rozpromienione, spoglądając na niego. - Wiesz co to za miejsce?

\- Niestety nie… Chociaż wydaje mi się, że jako dziecko często widziałem je w snach.

\- Może z jakiegoś powodu jest dla ciebie ważne - zauważyła.

\- Być może - przyznał.

Harrigan znów spojrzała w dal, uśmiechając się i ruszyła powoli w dół wzniesienia, przesuwając dłonie po wysokich trawach i kwiatach.

\- Naprawdę jest rewelacyjne… Uwielbiam takie miejsca… Cisza, spokój… I ten widok - dodała, zatrzymując się i nabierając w płuca haust powietrza. - Jest piękny, prawda? - spytała, wpatrzona w zaśnieżone, górskie szczyty.

\- Tak… to prawda - odparł, jakby zamyślony.

Odwróciła się do niego z promiennym uśmiechem na ustach. Kosmyki jej długich, niezdarnie związanych w kok włosów, poruszały się na lekkim wietrze, a oczy aż iskrzyły się z zachwytu. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział jej takiej radosnej… i tak spokojnej, pomyślał Dowódca. Jakby wszystkie jej troski i problemy przestały nagle istnieć.

\- Możemy tutaj jeszcze zostać? - spytała prosząco. - Chociaż na trochę… Tu jest tak błogo - dodała i odwróciła się z powrotem w kierunku gór, zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć.

A potem rozpostarła lekko ramiona i upadła na plecy, znikając w trawie.

Uśmiech na jej twarzy nie mijał, kiedy wpatrywała się w błękitne niebo i wsłuchiwała w brzęczące wokół owady.

Wraith usiadł po chwili obok niej.

Spojrzała na niego.

\- Czy jest cokolwiek, czym potrafisz się cieszyć? - spytała z nutą ironii.

Wyszczerzył do niej nieco ostre zęby.

\- Bardzo ucieszyłoby mnie, gdybyś wreszcie zakończyła modernizację silników - odciął.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, rozbawiona.

\- Coś niezwiązanego z hive - zachichotała nieco. - Prosta rzecz… Wyluzuj na chwilę… Bo jutro możemy zginąć - dodała zgryźliwie.

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Spojrzał najpierw w stronę gór, a potem westchnął ciężko i w końcu położył się obok niej.

\- Chyba po dziesięciu tysiącach lat dowodzenia hive zdążyłem już zapomnieć jak to jest cieszyć się prostymi rzeczami - przyznał, co zaskoczyło kobietę. Spojrzała na niego. Założył ręce pod głowę, wpatrując się w niebo. - Ale masz rację, to miejsce ma swój niewątpliwy urok.

\- I nie musisz się o nic martwić - dodała z zadowoleniem.

\- Tak… To prawda - przyznał.

\- Więc możemy tu jeszcze trochę zostać? - powtórzyła beztrosko pytanie.

Zerknął na nią i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Tak… Możemy.

\- Super - rzuciła zadowolona i zamknęła oczy, także zakładając ręce za głowę. - Szkoda, że to miejsce już nie istnieje… Mogłabym tu nawet zamieszkać - dodała. - Dobra miejscówka na emeryturę.

\- Emeryturę? - spytał, i nagle przypomniał sobie o czym mówi. – A tak, pamiętam. Kiedy na starość już nie pracujesz i przechodzisz na zasłużony odpoczynek.

\- …I żyjesz z ochłapów pieniędzy, które łaskawie daje ci rząd, po tym jak przez ostatnie czterdzieści lub więcej lat zabierali ci sporą cześć wypłaty na ten cel… Więc zaczynasz modlić się o szybką, bezbolesną śmierć - mruknęła.

\- Hmm, nie brzmi zbyt optymistycznie… Wraith nie mają takich problemów - przyznał.

\- Szczęściarze - rzuciła, już bardziej pogodnie.

Dowódca uśmiechnął się znów kącikiem ust, ale nic nie odpowiedział, zamykając oczy.

To miejsce rzeczywiście było bardzo relaksujące, pomyślał. A potem rozluźnił wszystkie mięśnie, wsłuchując się w szum traw i brzęczenie owadów.

Aż wreszcie zasnął**…".**

.

**"…S**ala była już praktycznie pusta, a jedyne pozostałe w niej osoby zebrały się wokół ringu, z rozbawieniem patrząc na pojedynek miedzy rosłym mężczyzną, a o wiele niższą od niego, drobną kobietą… która w ogóle nie wyglądała na być zaniepokojoną faktem fizycznej przewagi, jaką nad nią miał.

\- No dalej… Zmęczyłeś się już ze starości? - zadrwiła z niego, gestem dłoni zachęcając go do dalszej rywalizacji. - Hulk smush - dodała bardziej gardłowym tonem.

\- Bardzo zabawne - odciął i nagle wymierzył jej cios.

Chwyciła jego nadgarstek, wyginając dłoń na zewnątrz, czym zmusiła mężczyznę do lekkiego skłonu, po czym błyskawicznie przerzuciła ciężar ciała w prawo, wykonując wręcz akrobatyczną sztuczkę i zanim się zorientował, pochwyciła jego kark nogami. Szybkość, z jaką znalazła się do góry nogami, podpierając jedynie na ręce, by następnie wykonać przewrót przez plecy sprawiła, że była w stanie pociągnąć za sobą przeciwnika, również rozkładając go na łopatki.

Teraz oboje leżeli na macie, z tą różnicą, że to ona była na górze, nadal trzymając jego głowę między splecionymi nogami, podduszając go w ten sposób.

I nagle w całym pomieszczeniu rozległ się aplauz uznania, kiedy trójka pozostałych mężczyzna pogwizdywała z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

\- Znowu dałeś się na to nabrać - skomentowała w końcu beznamiętnie siedząca nieco z tyłu w fotelu nastolatka.

\- Już go tak załatwiła? - zapytał ciemnoskóry, były żołnierz.

\- To sztuczka z filmu - odparła Harrigan, podnosząc się. - Atak Czarnej Wdowy.

\- Avengersi? - zapytał inny, wskazując na nią.

\- Akurat Iron Man 2 - poprawiła go, schodząc z ringu.

\- Ty, Carano, może ją weźmiemy na akcje zamiast ciebie? - zadrwił trzeci.

\- Macie zleconko? - zainteresowała się, spokojnie wycierając się do ręcznika.

\- Taa… Super top secret przez: jakby co, to my nic o tym nie wiemy - skwitował ironicznie Denzel.

\- Czyli norma, jak dla was.

\- Może kiedyś… Teraz zaczynam już być na to za stary.

\- Oj tam… Pomyśl, że będziecie jak "Fantastyczna Czwórka" w wersji "Niezniszczalni" - parsknęła.

\- Ostatnio bardziej przerzucają się na "Szybkich i Wściekłych" z późniejszych części - wtrąciła beztrosko Chelsea, siorbiąc swój napój przez słomkę. - Tylko potrzebują dobrego hackera, wiec próbują wkraść się w twoje łaski… To dlatego ostatnio jest taki miły - wyjaśniła, wskazując jakby ukradkiem palcem na ojca.

\- Aaa, rozumiem - odparła z rozbawieniem Kate. - A skąd przekonanie, że ja kogoś takiego znam?

\- Twój wuj się wygadał… Ten drugi - wyjaśnił zaraz jeden z kumpli Denzel'a.

\- Nie jestem jej wujem - zaprotestował mężczyzna, chociaż spokojnie.

\- W zasadzie to jesteś - skwitowała jego córka. - Ożeniłeś się z siostrą ciotki Kate… co w zasadzie czyni z ciebie jej wujka - wyszczerzyła do niego żeby w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie podsuwała jej głupich pomysłów - skarcił ją palcem ojciec i szybko odwrócił się do Harrigan. - Ani waż się mnie tak nazywać.

\- OK - rzuciła rozbawiona, unosząc lekko ręce jakby się poddawała. - …Wujaszku.

Carano rzucił jej ponure spojrzenie, powarkując cicho pod nosem.

\- Wiesz, że mogę cię zabić na wiele nieprzyjemnych sposobów, które będą wyglądać na wypadek?

\- Ale kto cię wtedy skontaktuje z Iwe - odcięła się.

\- Szach-mat - rzucił rozbawiony pierwszy z jego wojskowych kumpli.

\- Nie pomagasz mi - tym razem to jego Denzel skarcił.

Ciemnoskóry mężczyzna chciał coś powiedzieć, rozbawiony, kiedy nagle dostrzegł powagę, która nagle pojawiła się na twarzy zarówno jego przyjaciela, jak i kobiety. Spojrzał przez ramę w tym samym kierunku co oni, aby w drzwiach zobaczyć jakiegoś mężczyznę w mundurze sił powietrznych USA.

\- Masz tupet, aby tutaj przychodzić… - zaczął stanowczo Carano, ruszając z miejsca, jednak Harrigan zatrzymała go ze spokojem, chwytając za rękę.

Spojrzał na nią.

\- Zostaw… Poradzę sobie - zapewniła, z lekkim, miłym uśmiechem.

\- Jesteś pewna? Zawsze dla wprawy mogę skopać mu tyłek - zapewnił.

\- Wiem… Ale skoro ja właśnie skopałam twój, to śmiem twierdzić, że i z nim sobie poradzę - zażartowała.

Denzel skinął tylko głową, po czym zmierzył ponownie przybysza ponurym wzrokiem, aby na koniec ruszyć w kierunku swojego biura na tyłach sali. Jego towarzysze i córka podążyli za nim, chociaż wyraźnie niezbyt chętnie, ciekawi rozwoju sytuacji.

\- Co to za jeden? - zapytał półszeptem po drodze jeden z mężczyzn.

\- Jej były - mruknął Carano obejrzał się przez ramię . - Jakby co, wołaj - dodał w połowie drogi.

Uśmiechnęła się tylko lekko i kiedy wszyscy zniknęli w końcu za drzwiami, przeniosła wzrok na Lukasa.

Teraz byli już zupełnie sami.

\- W sumie to mam ochotę powtórzyć stwierdzenie Denzel'a - odezwała się spokojnie, chociaż z nuta ironii w głosie.

\- Masz prawo być zła - przyznał, jakby ostrożnie podchodząc bliżej.

\- Zła?... Nie jestem zła… Już nie… Gdybym była zła, oznaczałoby to, że jeszcze pozostały we mnie jakieś emocje związane z tobą… Ale tak nie jest… Co najwyżej mogę być zgryźliwa - zadrwiła.

\- To też jakiś rodzaj emocji - zauważył, próbując zażartować, jednak pobłażliwy wyraz jej twarzy od razu uświadomił mu, że nie tędy droga.

\- Oszczędzę nam obojgu czasu i zapytam wprost: po co tu przyszedłeś, Lukas?

\- Porozmawiać…

\- Nie mamy już o czym rozmawiać… Powiedziałeś już wszystko rok temu.

\- O tym właśnie chciałem porozmawiać - odparł, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej. - O nas… Wróciłem, ponieważ zależy mi na tobie jak na nikim innym.

Harrigan przyglądała mu się przez chwilę bardzo uważnie, jakby próbowała go zlustrować wzrokiem, po czym stanęła tuż przed nim, twardo spoglądając mu prosto w oczy.

\- Nie ma już nas, Lukas - oznajmiła w końcu, nader spokojnie. - …My mieliśmy może jeszcze szanse rok temu… Ale ty wolałeś unikać problemu, jakby zupełnie nie istniał… Myślisz, że nie wiem jak ciężkim przypadkiem byłam po śmierci mojej rodziny?… Że każda rozmowa ze mną kończyła się kłótnia, ponieważ irytowało mnie wszystko i wszyscy?... Ale wiesz co było zaskakujące w całej tej sytuacji?... Że pomoc, by pozbierać się z tego, otrzymałam nie od osoby, która obiecała mi… Nie. Która zaklinała się, że przejdziemy przez to razem - rzuciła nieco ostrzej. - …Lecz tak się nie stało, ponieważ ty wolałeś podwinąć ogon i uciec… Okazało się jednak, że są tego i plusy, ponieważ teraz już wiem, że zawsze będę mogła liczyć na

pomoc mojej rodziny i przyjaciół… Bo to właśnie oni wspierali mnie, podczas gdy, zaledwie po miesiącu, wyjechałeś na drugi koniec świata - wytknęła mu. - … Wyjechałeś, dobrze wiedząc, że wizja tego wypadku prześladowała mnie od dzieciństwa - dodała, ale zaraz potem uspokoiła się, a na jej ustach pojawił się

nawet lekki uśmiech. - I wiesz co jeszcze uświadomiła mi ta sytuacja?... Że ja nie potrzebuję ciebie, Lukasie Conway - podsumowała, jeszcze przez moment tryumfalnie spoglądając mu prosto w oczy, po czym spokojnym, lecz pewnym krokiem ruszyła na tyły sali, aby zniknąć w damskiej szatni.

Nie interesowało jej już, czy ona nadal tam stoi. Była zadowolona, że w końcu wyrzuciła to z siebie. I chociaż doskonale widziała, że jej słowa były również zwykłym odwetem na nim za to, jak on potraktował ją rok temu, to jednak w tej chwili czuła pełna satysfakcję z tego faktu…

\- Musiało zaboleć - odezwał się niespodziewanie gardłowy głos.

Kobieta odwróciła się w stronę z której dochodził, by zobaczyć stojącego tam Dowódcę Wraith.

Dopiero wtedy zrozumiała, że to znowu był sen… który dzielili.

A oni nadal tkwią w celi Genii.

\- Jego czy mnie?

\- Twojego wuja… kiedy rozłożyłaś go na macie - zażartował, co również u niej wywołało lekkie rozbawienie. - Do tej pory sądziłem, że to brat twojego ojca cię trenował.

\- W zasadzie większość tego co potrafiłam, to zasługa Johna - przyznała. - Denzel'a tak naprawdę poznałam zaledwie trzy lata temu, kiedy wraz rodziną zamieszkali w tym mieście i nawiązaliśmy lepszy kontakt - dodała. - To były wojskowy. Siły specjalne.

\- Z twoich wspomnień wynika, że jednak czasami wciąż jest wysyłany na jakieś akcje - zauważył.

\- Mówisz o Fantastycznej Czwórce? - zażartowała i zaraz wyjaśniła, widząc jego pytające spojrzenie. - To określenie z filmu o ludziach z super mocami… Zresztą "Niezniszczalni" to także film, ale już o grupie żołnierzy z sił specjalnych, którzy są najemnikami i pchają się w różne kłopoty.

\- Czyli zupełnie jak ty - zadrwił nieco.

\- Oj tam, od razu w kłopoty… Powiedzmy, że mam… nieco bardziej ekstremalne przygody - skwitowała z rozbawieniem.

\- To samo powtarzałem mojemu wujowi w czasie wojny - zauważył.

\- Jak widać nie tylko kwestii mamy podobne doświadczenia.

\- To znaczy? - zapytał, jakby lekko zaskoczony jej stwierdzeniem.

\- Nie obraź się… ale ty chyba również nie miałeś szczęścia w miłości - zauważyła, chociaż powiedziała to ostrożnie.

I nie bała się teraz iż może go zdenerwować, a tym samym narazić się po raz kolejny na gniew Dowódcy… lecz bardziej aby po prostu nie urazić go tym stwierdzeniem.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz? - zapytał spokojnie.

Wzruszyła lekko ramionami.

\- Zaliczasz się do Najstarszych Wraith, a o ile wiem to większość z nich miała dzieci i była lub nadal jest w związkach z innym Wraith… A ty nie masz nawet swojej _Aliqtar_ \- dodała.

Spodziewała się od niego raczej agresywniejszej reakcji, typu: "to nie twoja sprawa, człowieku"… a zamiast tego Wraith uśmiechnął się tylko lekko i jakby ze smutkiem, przez chwilę patrząc gdzieś przed siebie.

\- W czasie wojny była jedna samica Wraith… - powiedział w końcu i teraz była pewna, że ta rozmowa przywołała wspomnienia, o których wolałby zapomnieć. - Dorastaliśmy razem. Ona również straciła rodzinę zaraz na początku wojny… Jak wielu z nas zresztą… Ale zawsze opiekowaliśmy się sobą nawzajem… Niestety Rada miała inne plany co do nas… - w jego głosie nadal dało się słyszeć nostalgię… i ból, kiedy przywoływał w myślach tamte chwile**…****"**

.

**" …D**ziewięć Najstarszych Królowych… jak kiedyś Dziewięć Pierwszych Matek.

Zasiadały na tronach usytuowanych na jednym, wspólnym podium w kształcie lekkiego łuku, a za każdym z nich znajdował się ornament przypominający strukturą kręgosłupy gigantycznego stworzenia, zwieńczony podobizną Iratus.

Od początku Wielkiej Wojny przewodziła im Guide, jedna z Pierwszych Wraith. Jedna z Pierwszych Matek.

Jej długie, lekko falujące, kasztanowe włosy ozdobione były cienkimi, srebrzysty pasemkami. Zasiadała na centralnym tronie, odziana w ciemno-bursztynowy płaszcz z drobnymi, zielonymi wstawkami, wpatrując się srogo w klęczącego przed nimi na jednym kolanie samca.

Obok niej, z prawej strony, siedziała jej siostra, Whiterawen, której kolor włosów i stroju odzwierciedlał jej imię, stanowiąc przenikającą się mieszankę bieli i czerni.

Natomiast z lewej zasiadała Ospray, o lekko posrebrzanych włosach. Jej szata, w różnych odcieniach brązu

i dodatkiem nieco przydymionej bieli, przypominała bardziej mundur niż szatę.

Tylko one przetrwały aż do teraz. I to one wciąż dzierżyły władzę wśród Wraith. Jak kiedyś, przed Wielką Wojną. Ostatnie z Pierwszych Matek i jedne z ostatnich z Pierwszych Wraith.

Pozostała szóstka albo należała do Drugiego Wylęgu spośród Pierwszych, albo pochodziła z późniejszych pokoleń.

\- …To musi się skończyć - oznajmiła oschłym tonem Guide. - To nasza ostateczna decyzja… Jesteście zbyt młodzi. Wasz czas jeszcze nie nadszedł… - na kilka sekund zamilkła. - Wildfire?... - rzekła, a on spojrzał na nią, z trudem powstrzymując swoją wściekłość. - …To bardzo ważne - dokończyła, już spokojnym głosem, pochylając się nieco do przodu.

Jej surowa dotąd postawa zdała się złagodnieć.

\- Tak… Pierwsza - niemal wysyczał przez zaciśnięte, ostre zęby.

\- Możesz odejść.

Młody Wraith bez słowa podniósł się, pokłonił i odwrócił na piecie, by pomaszerować szybko przez całą salę. Chciał jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. Chciał jak najszybciej oddalić się od nich… zanim wściekłość zmusi go do powiedzenia czegoś, co może kosztować go nawet życie.

Długi, podwójny szpaler potężnych, organicznych kolumn, które stanowiły nie tylko podporę sferycznego stropu, ale także oświetlenie wielkiego pomieszczenia, zaprowadził go wprost do odsłoniętej platformy transportera. A gdy tylko stanął na niej, jasny promień zdematerializował go, by przenieść w odległe miejsce bazy.

Drzwi transportera rozsunęły się przed nim, wypuszczając na hol. W pierwszej chwili chciał ruszyć na wprost, w kierunku wyjścia prowadzącego na lądowisko, lecz zaraz potem zatrzymał się i spojrzał w bok. Przez szerokie przejście wpadały do środka promienie zachodzącego słońca. Skręcił w tamta stronę, by wyjść na szeroki i długi taras biegnący wzdłuż całego boku konstrukcji - jednej z wielu rozległego kompleksu naziemnej bazy. Był tam zupełnie sam.

Ciepły wiatr od strony morza zatrzepotał lekko jego długimi włosami.

Wildfire podszedł do organicznej poręczy znajdującej się pomiędzy szeregiem wąskich kolumn i niemal wbił w nią pazury, zaciskając na niej palce. A potem wydał z siebie pełen wściekłości, przytłumiony ryk.

\- To tylko sen - odezwał się niespodziewanie gdzieś za nim łagodny kobiecy głos.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie i otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia… by w tej samej chwili zdać sobie sprawę, że ludzka samica ma rację. To był tylko sen. Przykre wspomnienie sprzed tysiącleci. Przecież jej tam wtedy nie było.

Rozejrzał się nieco wokół i cofnął, by oprzeć się o balustradę.

\- Tak… Masz rację… To tylko sen - mruknął cicho.

Harrigan podeszła bliżej, stając tuż obok.

\- Przykro mi - powiedziała ze współczuciem, nie bardzo wiedząc jak się zachować, a on spojrzał na nią nieco zaskoczony. - Widziałam wszystko… To było okrutne. Zabronić wam być razem… Nawet gdyby się nie udało, to mieliście prawo spróbować.

Wraith uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Gdybyśmy byli razem, rozdzieliła by nas tylko śmierć - wyjaśnił, już spokojny. - W naszym społeczeństwie tego typu sprawy funkcjonują inaczej niż wśród ludzi… Powstaje mentalna więź, która nieraz trwa długo nawet po śmierci jednej ze stron.

\- Para na całe życie - to było bardziej stwierdzenie, niż pytanie.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Więc tym bardziej było to okrutne - przyznała, wciąż współczującym tonem.

Nawet wyraz jej twarzy na to wskazywał, zauważył. To było nawet dziwne, pomyślał. Tak niepodobne do niej… zazwyczaj cynicznej.

\- Ale na pewno miało to jeden plus: przynajmniej wciąż żyję - próbował zażartować, chociaż wspomnienie tego wydarzenia wciąż go bolało.

Kate zmarszczyła nieco brwi.

\- …Masz na myśli Scormoon'a, który zginął próbując pomścić Solarwind? - spytała powoli i zaraz dodała, widząc jego pytające spojrzenie. - Twój wuj wspomniał, że kiedyś chcieliście być razem, więc teraz tylko połączyłam fakty - wyjaśniła szybko.

\- Stardust ma za długi język - burknął.

\- Oj, nie gniewaj się na niego. Nie chciał źle… - powiedziała, odruchowo kładąc dłoń na jego.

I chyba nawet nie zdała sobie z tego sprawy, zauważył, gdyż po pewnej chwili cofnęła ją, jak gdyby nigdy nic, ciągnąc swoją wypowiedź.

On jednak to zauważył… i ten, jakże na pozór drobny gest, miał dla niego znaczenie… Bo nawet, jeśli był

tylko podświadomy, uzmysłowił mu, że Kate Harrigan nie uważa go już za intruza, który bezczelnie wtargnął i namieszał w jej życiu.

\- …Wiem, że dla ciebie Stardust jest zbyt gadatliwy - mówiła dalej - ale na początku było to dla mnie nawet bardzo miłe. Spodziewałam się bowiem, że wszyscy będą gburowaci i będą mnie tylko przestawiać z kąta w

kont - zażartowała. - …Chociaż z drugiej strony, biorąc pod uwagę film, było to też dziwne, taka gadatliwość i wylewność ze strony Wraith - przyznała, z lekkim rozbawieniem. - Ale w zasadzie przywykłam, że obce osoby zaczynają opowiadać mi najróżniejsze rzeczy. Zupełnie jakbym miała wyryte na czole: wygadaj się, wysłucham cię - parsknęła.

Dowódca uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Zauważyłem, że ludzie lubią się wyżalić obcym. Widocznie tak jest wam łatwiej, a skoro ty im nie przerywasz i z grzeczności ich słuchasz, uważają że mają na to twoje pozwolenie - stwierdził spokojnie.

\- Czyli muszę popracować nad asertywnością - dodała ironicznie i nagle dostrzegła dziwne spojrzenie Wraith, który właśnie mrużył nieco oczy. - Co?

\- Rozumiem, że podczas naszych pogawędek także wysłuchujesz mnie z grzeczności? - zapytał kąśliwie.

\- No wiesz… Zawsze na mnie wrzeszczysz, kiedy ci przerywam, więc… - nie dokończyła specjalnie, wzruszając lekko rękoma.

\- I wszystko jasne - skwitował drwiąco, udając urażonego. - Wniosek jest zatem jeden: gdyby nie decyzja Rady, to ja byłbym na miejscu Scornmoon i zapewne zareagował bym na śmierć Solarwind podobnie jak on… i podobnie bym skończył… Z korzyścią dla ciebie - dodał, spoglądając na nią wymownie. - A tak, musisz tolerować moje krzyki i znosić moją obecność.

\- Oj tam, oj tam. Nie przesadzaj… - machnęła lekko dłonią, jakby z rozbawieniem. - Wtedy ominęła by mnie ta, jakże wielka przyjemność, grzebanie w trzewiach twojego statku i przedzieranie się przez zarośnięte pajęczynami tunele techniczne.

\- Tam nie ma pajęczyn - skwitował.

\- Doprawdy? - prychnęła lekko. - A kiedy ostatnio w nich byłeś? - dodała, splatając ramiona na piersi.

\- …Chyba nigdy - przyznał, jakby zastanawiając się nad tym.

\- No właśnie - odcięła, uśmiechając się tryumfalnie i spojrzała w kierunku oceanu.

Ciepły, wieczorny wiatr zatrzepotał kosmykami jej włosów. Daleko nad horyzontem wielki, czerwony glob chylił się powoli ku zachodowi.

\- Piękne miejsce… Wygląda na spokojne.

Wraith także skierował wzrok na wodę.

\- W sumie takie jest… To Nomatros. Tutaj Rada ma swoją naziemną bazę założoną pod koniec Wielkiej Wojny, kiedy większość Lanteans powróciła już na Atlantydę - wyjaśnił spokojnie.

\- …Matros?... To chyba od łacińskiego: _matres?_ Matki? - spytała spoglądając na niego. - …Ale nie wiem co oznacza pierwsza cześć wyrazu.

\- Nazwa pochodzi od słów: Dziewięć Matek - odparł.

\- Ah… teraz rozumiem - uśmiechnęła się lekko. - _Novem matres_… Stąd Nomatros.

\- Większość nazw zaczerpnięto z języka Lanteans.

\- U nas to się zwie: łacina. Jeden z pradawnych języków na Ziemi… Z filmu wynikało, iż w tym świecie pochodzi właśnie od języka Lanteans… W moim… pewnie powstał jak wiele innych - przyznała, nieco rozbawiona i znowu odwróciła się w stronę morza. - Na prawdę pięknie tu - dodała, wpatrując się w ten błogi krajobraz.

\- Tak… to prawda - powiedział półszeptem, chociaż tak naprawdę wcale nie patrzył w dal.

A potem powoli uniósł dłoń, chcąc odsunął kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy…

I wtedy ktoś jeszcze wszedł na taras.

\- Wildfire… Szukałam cię wszędzie - odezwał się nieco modulowany, lecz wciąż dźwięczny, kobiecy głos.

Oboje spojrzeli w kierunku wejścia, wprost na nadchodzącą Solarwind.

Wyglądała jak młodsza wersja tej, którą Kate pamiętała z serialu, pomyślała od razu… No ale w końcu to było ponad dziesięć tysięcy lat temu, stwierdziła i cofnęła się… a potem rozpłynęła w powietrzu.

Wraith spojrzał ponownie na nią w tej samej chwili, ale zanim zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, jej już nie było.

\- Musimy porozmawiać - dodała młoda Królowa.

\- Czyżby?... - odruchowo zapytał z ironią w głosie tak, jak dziesięć tysięcy lat temu, by zaraz potem przypomnieć sobie ponownie, że to tylko sen.

I kiedy samica zatrzymała się przed nim, on także zniknął**…"**


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"Szanuj szefa swego/span/em/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"strong.../strong /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt;"…/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"C/span/strongoś wyrwało ją nagle ze snu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Cichy głos, który po chwili stał się wyraźniejszy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Kate?... Obudź się… Kate - powtórzył Wildfire./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Coś się dzieje - wyszeptał. - Myślę, że wynoszą się stąd… Chyba ktoś ich zaatakował. Słyszałem strzały./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kobieta podniosła lekko głowę i uniosła się nieco, by nagle poczuć ból przeszywający całe jej ciało. Jęknęła… a zaraz za nią Wraith. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona… i wtedy zrozumiała dlaczego na jego twarzy pojawił się ten dziwny grymas./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Opierając się, wbiła mu łokieć w brzuch… Dosyć nisko, ale wciąż w brzuch./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wybacz - szepnęła, zakłopotana, podnosząc się szybko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dowódca usiadł natychmiast./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie ważne - jęknął. - Próbowałem zobaczyć co się dzieje… ale mam problemy z utrzymaniem koncentracji. Myślę, że ta substancja wciąż rozkłada się we krwi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kate zmarszczyła nieco brwi, jakby zastanawiając się nad czymś./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A jeśli spróbujemy razem? - zaproponowała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tak. To powinno się udać - przyznał i skupił się na jej umyśle./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"To było dziwne uczucie, pomyślała, kiedy wpuściła go do swojej jaźni, opuszczając telepatyczną barierę, otaczającej do tej pory jej umysł./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Nigdy wcześniej nie pozwoliła na to żadnemu Wraith, nawet Stardustowi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"I nigdy wcześniej sama nie zagłębiała się w ich umysły bardziej, niż tylko po konkretne informacje./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ale teraz, kiedy ich umysły połączyły się w jeden, dając im znacznie szersze pole "widzenia", cały jej strach przed tym zniknął. I chociaż umysł Dowódcy rzeczywiście wydawał się być nieco… przytępiony, podobnie jak jej własny, to jednak wcale nie okazał się być taki… mroczny, jak sądziła. Wręcz przeciwnie, był bardziej spokojny i uporządkowany, niż umysły ludzi z którymi do tej pory miała styczność.span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Skupiła się na ich zadaniu, próbując wyjść umysłem poza ściany celi. A potem dalej, w kierunku sali, do której ją wcześniej zaprowadzono. Wildfire miał rację, Genii pakowali swoje rzeczy do skrzyń, zaczynając wynosić je powoli z budynku./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"I wtedy dostrzegła Layanę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wyglądała na zdrową, choć kobieta wątpiłem, aby jej zabiegi w pełni uzdrowiły dziewczynę. Miała jednak nadzieję, że być może to wystarczy, aby jej organizm sam był w stanie się uleczyć do końca./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wyglądała na szczęśliwą, uśmiechała się... Ten widok wywołał u Kate czucie zadowolenia. W końcu ta biedna dziewczyna nie była niczemu winna, pomyślała… i znów skupiła się na zadaniu, kiedy dostrzegła Komendanta./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Polecił właśnie lekarzowi, aby zabrał jego córkę, po czym podszedł do żołnierzy:/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;""- Zabijcie Wraith... Kobieta pójdzie z nami... Może być jeszcze przydatna" - powiedział./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"I wtedy Dowódca przerwała nagle połączenie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan spojrzała na niego lekko zaskoczona, lecz nic nie powiedziała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wildfire wstał, ubierając płaszcz, a potem podszedł do krat celi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Poradzisz sobie z tym? - zapytał./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Jego ton znów był chłodny i wyniosły… jak zazwyczaj do tej pory, pomyślała i podeszła do niego./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Chociaż nie była pewna czy tym razem był to zamierzony cel… czy po prostu odruchowa reakcja na to, co właśnie usłyszał./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Położyła dłoń na zamku i skupiła się. Substancja blokująca ich zdolności wciąż utrudniała jej korzystanie z umiejętności, ale po dłuższej chwili metal zazgrzytał i w końcu drzwi celi otworzyły się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith wyszedł jako pierwszy, nasłuchując. Jego słuch był znacznie lepszy, niż ludzki, więc był w stanie znaczniej szybciej wyłapać dźwięk zbliżających się kroków./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Na razie jest czysto - powiedział i podszedł do drzwi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Znajdował się za nimi krótki korytarz, a dalej prowadzące na górę schody./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan nie była pewna, czy dobrze idą - wszystkie korytarze wyglądały podobnie - ale to było lepsze niż siedzenie w celi i czekanie aż zjawią się Genii./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Początkowo udawało im się unikać żołnierzy, dzięki powracającym zdolnością, jednak i tak kilku z nich zaskoczyło parę uciekinierów, wychodząc nagle zza rogu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith zareagował błyskawicznie i pierwsi dwaj żołnierze padli na ziemię ze skręconym karkiem. A kiedy pojawił się trzeci, Kate z impetem pchnęła nim o ścianę przy pomocy telekinezy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Niestety ruch ten uświadomił jej iż jeszcze daleko była od tego, aby w pełni odzyskać siły./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dowódca podniósł jeden z karabinów i już chciał ruszyć dalej, kiedy pojawił się kolejne Genii./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"To chyba jakieś żarty, pomyślała poirytowana kobieta, podczas gdy Wildfire wystrzelił z broni do pierwszego z nich... co spowodowało natychmiastowy odwet żołnierzy i teraz to oni byli tymi, którzy uzyskali przewagę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith wepchnął Harrigan w niewielkie zagłębienie, by tam mogli uniknąć ostrzału./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Odgłos użytej broni palnej natychmiast rozniósł się echem po całym budynku, co zwróciło uwagę pozostałych./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"I tak oto zakończyła się ich cicha ucieczka, pomyślała z ironią./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wildfire wystrzelił z karabinu, a ona użyła wyładowań elektrycznych…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"I nagle wszystko ucichło… by po dłuższej chwili do ich uszu mógł dobiec dziwny, metaliczny dźwięk czegoś, co toczyło się po ziemi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kate otworzyłam szerzej oczy na widok granatu ogłuszającego... wprost z wyposażenia ziemskiej armii, zauważyła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wyrzuciła ręce na boki. W prawdzie nie wiedziała na ile da radę powstrzymać ogłuszający wybuch, ale warto było spróbować./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"A potem pojawił się krótki, lecz oślepiający błysk oraz huk. Zadzwonił jej w uszach, jednak było to nic w porównaniu z normalnym efektem po wybuchu tego granatu. Jej starania okazały się jednak bardzo przydatne, pochłaniając większość negatywnych skutków eksplozji./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Mimo to Wraith skrzywił się, zasłaniając uszy dłońmi. Jego słuch był wrażliwszy od ludzkiego, więc i działanie granatu w jego przypadku efektywniejsze./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wszędzie pojawiły się dym, ale "pole siłowe" kobiety zatrzymało go zaledwie metr od nich. Niestety nie byli w stanie dostrzec tego, co działo się w korytarzu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dowódca wyprostował się. Po jego reakcji Kate wywnioskowała, że cos się dzieje. A potem już sama była w stanie usłyszeć odgłos zbliżających się kroków i zarys postaci majaczących we wciąż unoszącym się dymie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;""emRozproszyć dym/em? " - zapytała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;""emNie. Zostaw/em" - odparł krótko i nagle wyskoczył z ich ukrycia, aby wytrącić karabin pierwszemu z żołnierzy i jednym, szybkim ciosem odrzucić go daleko do tyłu, po czym z impetem pchnąć drugiego na ścianę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ktoś pchnął Harrigan i próbował uderzyć ją kolbą karabinu, ale w porę zanurkowała. Następnie, prostując się, wbiła łokieć w bok Genii, by na koniec z całej siły uderzyć go w kark./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Upadł… Niestety na jego miejsce pojawił się kolejny./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kilka, bardziej skierowanych na szybkość niż siłę ruchów, pozwoliło Kate pokonać i style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Mężczyzna z głuchym hukiem upadł na plecy, a ona poraziła jego głowę swoimi wyładowaniami. To wystarczyło, aby pozbawić go przytomności… albo usmażyć mu mózg, jeśli przesadziła, pomyślała, podnosząc się szybko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Spojrzała na Wraith, który najwyraźniej radził sobie znacznie lepie, zauważyła, dostrzegając kolejne ciała na podłodze. No cóż, stwierdziła, był o wiele szybszy i silniejszy niż ona./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dym opadł już niemal zupełnie, co pozwala lepiej określić liczbę i pozycję wroga. Niestety niewiele to pomogło wobec wciąż wyłaniających się zza rogu nowych żołnierzy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Podobnie zresztą jak próby powstrzymania ich elektrycznymi wyładowaniami. Po pierwsze bowiem, obecnie Kate nie była w stanie wytwarzać ich w ciągłości, a po drugie, jeśli nawet kogoś ogłuszyła, to w międzyczasie któryś z mężczyzn zdążył podbiec do niej na tyle blisko, aby zmusić ją do bezpośredniego starcia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Uważaj! - wykrzyknął nagle Wraith, kiedy ona kończyła właśnie starcie z następnym Genii./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Chwycił ją za ramię i pociągnął w swoją stronę, zmieniając się z nią miejscami. W pierwszej sekundy nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale potem dźwięk długiej serii strzałów wyjaśnił jej wszystko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"A kiedy zapadła cisza, Wildfire cofnął się nieco i zachwiał. Z jego usta popłynęła ciemna krew./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Podtrzymała go w pierwszej chwili, kiedy zaczął osuwać się na kolana i szybko wystrzeliła elektryczną salwę w kierunku Genii. To powstrzymało ich na chwilę, podczas gdy ona mogła położyć Wraith na ziemi. Był zbyt ciężki, aby była w stanie dłużej go utrzymywać./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Vi? - rzuciła, pochylając się nad nim, ale on nie zareagował. - Wildfire?! - powtórzyła głośniej, jednak wciąż bez żadnego efektu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Oczy Wraith wpatrywały się tylko tępo w sufit./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wyglądał jakby… był martwy, pomyślała ze zgrozą./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Oszołomieni w pierwszej chwili żołnierze powrócili właśnie na swoje stanowiska, chociaż tym razem ostrożniej zbliżając się do uciekinierów, cały czas trzymając swoje karabiny skierowane w ich stronę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan spojrzała na nich ponuro, po czym podniosła się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Genii zawahali się w pierwszej chwili, widząc drobne, elektryczne wyładowania wokół jej dłoni, lecz zaraz potem ruszyli dalej, otwierając ogień./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"A jednak ta chwila wahania pozwoliła kobiecie przejąć kontrole nad sytuacją./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kule, jedna po drugiej, zatrzymywały się w powietrzu zaledwie metr od niej, podczas gdy wyładowania zmieniły się w prawdziwą burzę, a następnie sztorm./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Potężna fala elektrycznych języków popędziła przez korytarz, porażając każdego, kto stanął na jej drodze. Część z nich po prostu powalała żołnierzy, lecz niektóre były na tyle silne, aby wypalić poważne rany w ich ciałach. I chociaż krzyki Genii roznosiły się po okolicy, ona nie zatrzymywała się… i nie przestawała podtrzymywać wyładowań./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Była na to zbyt wściekła, aby przestać./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Aż w końcu krzyki ustały i słychać już było tylko ciche, brzękliwe odgłosy, kiedy elektryczne pnącza uderzały o to, na co natrafiły./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dopiero wtedy przestała je tworzyć… stojąc teraz w zupełnej ciszy, pośród zniszczeń i nadpalonych ciał./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Oddychała ciężko, wyraźnie zmęczona./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Minęło trochę czasu, zanim przypomniała sobie o jeszcze jednej ofierze tego starcia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Spojrzała za siebie i podeszła szybko do wciąż lezącego nieruchomo na podłodze Dowódcy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Upadła na kolana i pochyliła się nad nim, aby sprawdzić puls - ale nic nie wyczuła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Zaklęła cicho po polsku i szybko podniosła go do pozycji siedzącej. Był ciężki, ale teraz nie miało to znaczenia. Ściągnęła z niego płaszcz i sięgnęła dłonią za jego plecy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kule, które wbiły się w jego ciało, powoli zaczęły się wysuwać, upadając na ziemię./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Były spore. Znacznie większe niż standardowe pociski. A to oznaczało jedno - obrażenia, jakie otrzymał Wildfire, były o wiele poważniejsze niż się spodziewała. I właśnie to musiało być powodem jego stanu, uznała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kiedy skończyła, ułożyła go ponownie na wznak i położyła jedną dłoń na jego piersi, skupiając się. Czuła coraz słabsze bicie jego serca./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Otworzyła lewą dłoń i zamknęła ponownie oczy, koncentrując się. Energia zaczęła przepływać przez jej ciało i wpływać w jego. Trwało do kilka dobrych minut, a mimo to jej wysiłek nie dawał żadnych rezultatów. Miała wręcz warzenie, że przynosi zupełnie odwrotny efekt - jego serce biło coraz to wolniej i wolniej, aż w końcu zatrzymała się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Szybko zwiększyła przepływ energii. To sprawiło, że poczuła ból, kiedy jej własne ciało zaprotestowało, a po chwili z jej nosa wypłynęło nieco krwi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Mimo to nie przestawała wpompowywać w niego życiodajnej energii. Nie znała innego sposobu, aby go uratować. Zresztą, jeśli to mu nie pomoże, to nic innego także nie będzie w stanie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tylko nie umieraj mi tutaj - rzuciła. - Słyszysz? Ani mi się waż - dodała, lecz jej wzmożone zabiegi okazały się bezskuteczne... /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;" ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; text-shadow: auto;""…/spanspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"O/span/stronggnistowłosa dziewczynka siedziała na trawie, bazgrząc bezmyślnie patykiem po kawałku odsłoniętej ziemi. Gdzieś z oddali dobiegały odgłosy bawiących się dzieci, lecz tutaj, na rozległej łące była tylko ona i wrota./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Drgnęła raptownie, kiedy nagle metaliczny okrąg ożył, zaczynając się aktywować./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Podniosła się szybko i wpatrywała niecierpliwie w urządzenie, czekając na to, kto nim przybędzie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Silny wir energii, który wystrzelił do przodu po aktywacji siódmego szewronu, cofnął się szybko, by następnie utworzyć wewnątrz wrót delikatnie falującą powierzchnię przypominającą lustro wody./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dziewczynka niemal wstrzymała oddech, kiedy z tunelu podprzestrzennego wyłoniła się czyjaś ręka i noga, a następnie reszta ciała. W tej samej chwili na jej twarzyczce pojawił się szeroki uśmiech na widok wysokiego samca o raczej jasnej karnacji i długich, białych włosach spiętych z tyłu głowy ./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tatusiu! - wykrzyknęła i podbiegła do przybysza./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ten upuścił na ziemię dwie spore torby, aby móc ją pochwycić i podnieść do góry./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Witaj, moja ognistowłosa ptaszyno - odparł, przytulając ją./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wróciłeś - wyszeptała, obejmując go mocno ramionami wokół szyi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Przez chwile stali tak bez słowa./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Nie potrzebowali słów, aby wiedział, że coś trapi dziewczynkę. Coś, co najwyraźniej bardzo ją zdenerwowało. A mimo to zapytał w końcu na głos:/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co się stało, skarbie?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Miałam zły sen - wyszeptała ponownie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zły sen? - powtórzył i zaraz zapytał: - Bardzo zły?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dziewczynka pokiwała przytakująco głową, odsuwając się nieco od niego./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Śniłam, że źli ludzie skrzywdzili cię… a mamusia nie potrafiła cię uleczyć… chociaż bardzo się starała… A potem była bardzo smutna, bo ty leżałeś i nie ruszałeś się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To na prawdę smutny sen - przyznał. - …Ale nie musisz się już martwić - dodał pocieszająco i uśmiechnął się do niej. - To był tylko sen… O czymś, co wydarzyło się dawno temu i jak widzisz, nic mi nie jest./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jesteś pewien?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tak… Twoja mama zdołała mnie jednak wtedy uleczyć - dodał, delikatnie na bok odgarniając palcami jej wiecznie zwichrzone, ogniste włosy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dziewczynka znów objęła go mocno za szyję./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To dobrze - szepnęła. - Nie chcę, żebyś umarłspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"…strong"/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;" ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"…/spanspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"B/span/strongladoniebieska kula światła na jej słoni zmalała i po chwili zupełnie zniknęła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Nie przestawała wpompowywać do jego ciała życiodajnej energii nawet, kiedy poczuła, że z jej nosa znów spływa krew. A mimo to cały jej wysiłek okazał się jednak nieskuteczny./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Przestała więc w końcu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Jej ramiona opadły, a ona siedziała bezradna na ziemi, wpatrując się w ciało Wraith./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale jej oczy były pełne łez./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Stłumiła je, a mimo to wciąż spływały po jej policzkach./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Otarła je powoli, jakby od niechcenia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"W tej jednej chwili pożałowała, że jednak nie jest Avatarem. Wedy zdołała by go uratować… lecz jako śmiertelnik zawiodła. Pomimo tego jak bardzo rozwinęła swoje zdolności przez ostatnie miesiące. A mimo to teraz i tak nie miało to już znaczenia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Uśmiechnęła się lekko, zamykając mu oczy i delikatnie pocałowała w czoło. Potem wyprostowała się częściowo, przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądając mu się uważnie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wyglądał tak spokojnie… jakby spał, pomyślała, uśmiechając się lekko i odgarniając ostrożnie długie kosmyki białych włosów z jego twarzy. Jakby nie chciała mu przerywać tej błogiej drzemki./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Prawda była jednak znacznie bardziej brutalna. Wraith był style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Przepraszam… - powiedziała ze smutkiem, chwytając ostrożnie jego dłoń, jakby mogło to wyrządzić mu jeszcze jakąkolwiek krzywdę. - Miałeś rację: kiepski ze mnie Avatar - dodała, przypominając sobie jego kąśliwe słowa z lekkim rozbawieniem. - Ale le obiecuję, że dokończę modernizację twojego hive… Żeby jego załoga była bezpieczna - wyszeptała, a z jej oczu znowu popłynęły łzy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Siedziała tak jeszcze przez długą chwilę, a jej gardło ściskał nieprzyjemny ból./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wreszcie jednak odłożyła jego dłoń powoli, kładąc obie na jego piersi, po czym wstała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Musiała już iść. Zanim ktoś jeszcze się tutaj pojawi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Nie zdążyła jednak zrobić nawet kroku, kiedy głęboki, gardłowy oddech zatrzymał ją. Odwróciła się i natychmiast opadła szybko na podłogę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith miał już otwarte ponownie oczy, rozglądając się wyraźnie zdezorientowany./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Vi? - rzuciła, pochylając się nad nim z wyraźnym wyrazem ulgi na twarzy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Zatrzymał na niej wzrok./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co… Co się stało? - zapytał z pewnym trudem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kate uśmiechnął się kpiąco, próbując w ten sposób ukryć to, jak bardzo cieszyła się w tym momencie, że ten przerośnięty karaluch wciąż żyje./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Karaluchy jednak przetrwają wszystko/em - zażartowała po polsku./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co...?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Nie ważne/em - odparła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith usiadł powoli, zmuszając ją do wyprostowania się. Wciąż wyglądał na zdezorientowanego./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Myślałam, że już po tobie - dodała po angielsku i niespodziewanie objęła go mocno ramionami, wprawiając tym Wraith w totalne zakłopotanie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Po chwili jednak Harrigan drgnęła nagle i odsunęła się. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę ze swojego zachowania./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wybacz… Trochę mnie poniosło - powiedziała, wyraźnie zakłopotana./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nic nie szkodzi…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Wpakowałam w ciebie pełno energii, ale przez chwile myślałam, że jest już za późno - szybko zmieniła temat. - Zupełnie na nic nie reagowałeś. Praktycznie byłeś… Martwy - skwitowała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Czuję się całkiem dobrze… chociaż obolały - powiedział zmęczonym głosem i spojrzał na nią. - Dziękuję… Za uratowanie mnie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"To była jedna z tych nielicznych chwil, kiedy jego słowa brzmiały naprawdę szczerze, pomyślała i uśmiechnęła się lekko/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Proszę bardzo - odparła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dla niego natomiast była to jedna z tych chwil, kiedy ona patrzyła na niego w ten szczególny sposób… I chociaż wprawiało go to w zakłopotanie i onieśmielało, to jednak lubił te momenty. Momenty, w których przez krótką chwilę miał wrażenie, jakby jej spojrzenie wyrażało coś więcej niż tylko zwykłą sympatię dla jego osoby./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Tak samo jak teraz jej zachowanie sugerowało iż jego los jednak ją obchodzi…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"I nagle spojrzał gdzieś za nią, nieco zaniepokojony, przypominając sobie o żołnierzach Genii./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kobieta także odwróciła głowę w tamtą stronę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Reszta prawdopodobnie uciekła, kiedy rozległy się strzały - uspokoiła go. - Nie wyczuwam nikogo w pobliżu - powiedział i znów spojrzała na niego. - Możesz iść? - zapytała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Skinął potakująco głową, więc pomogła mu powoli wstać./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Zachwiał się na nogach, ale Harrigan podtrzymała go w porę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Cos zabrzęczało na ziemi, popchnięte jego stopą. Spojrzał w dół, by zobaczyć pełno zużytych naboi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Chcesz na pamiątkę? - zapytała żartobliwie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Niekoniecznie - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, spoglądając na nią./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Na Ziemi niektórzy robią sobie wisiorki z kul, którymi zostali postrzeleni… Ale ty miałbyś z tego cały naszyjnik - parsknęła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith nie odpowiedział, chociaż ponownie uśmiechnął się nieco./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ruszyli powoli korytarzem, by po chwili zwolnić na widok kilku kupek popiołu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To twoja sprawka? - gest głową wskazał na nie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Taaaa - przyznała niechętnie. - Myślę, że trochę przesadziłam - przyznała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Imponujące... Czy powinienem zacząć się ciebie bać? - zapytał nagle z nuta ironii, spoglądając na nią./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Parsknęła cicho, podnosząc na chwilę wzrok./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jakoś do tej pory nie zauważyłam, aby moje umiejętności wywierały na tobie jakiekolwiek wrażenie, a co dopiero strach - odcięła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ale teraz, po tej prezentacji, chyba powinienem mieć je jednak na uwadze, zanim znowu zacznę... krzyczeć na ciebie - zadrwił./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Obawiam się, że krzyczenie na mnie zbytnio weszło Waćpanu w krew, Dowódco - powiedziała, klepiąc go po brzuchu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To mnie relaksuje./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Rzuciła mu ponure spojrzenie, a on uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując swoje ostre zęby./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dzięki, Wasza Gburowatość... To miał być komplement w twoim stylu?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie - odparł z lekkim namysłem w głosie. - Po prostu stwierdzenie faktu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan ponownie parsknęła pod nosem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"W końcu wyszli z piwnicy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Tutaj korytarze miały okna, przez które wpadało do środka dzienne światło… rażąc ich oczy, które zbytnio już przyzwyczaiły się do panującego w podziemiach półmroku./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Nigdzie jednak nie było nawet słychać Genii. Całą okolice spowiła totalna cisza... którą zakłócały jedynie ich kroki./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wildfire z trudem szedł, a dla Kate był zbyt ciężki, aby mogła go dłużej wspierać./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Zatrzymali się więc./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Oparł Wraith o ścianę. Od razu osunął się na ziemię./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kobieta rozejrzała się uważnie, nasłuchując jednocześnie. Długi korytarz kończył się lekko uchylonymi drzwiami, za którymi dostrzegła o wiele większe pomieszczenie. Wszędzie był kurz... I tylko kurz, ale nigdy nie wyczuwała obecności nawet jednego Genii.../p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Skupiła się bardziej. Poza murami budynku także nikogo nie wyczuła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Pusto… Nie ma nikogo - odezwała się w końcu, otwierając oczy i spoglądając na Dowódcę. - Wygląda na to, że wszyscy wynieśli się stąd./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Czyli raczej bez problemu powinniśmy dotrzeć do wrót - skwitował./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ja tak… Ty nawet nie jesteś w stanie sam iść - zauważyła, kucając przy nim./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Prawdopodobnie wyglądał teraz gorzej niż ona po pierwszej nocy uzdrawiania tamtej dziewczyny, stwierdziła z lekkim rozbawieniem i przyłożyła dłoń do jego klatki piersiowej, aby ponownie… wpompować w niego trochę energii./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Powinnaś oszczędzać swoje siły - powiedział z wyraźnym trudem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Spokojnie. Nie ma tak źle… Te sesje trochę uodporniły mnie na takie ciągłe leczenie - przyznała. - Poza/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"tym jakoś musimy dotrzeć do wrót, a nie chcę nic mówić, ale jesteś cholernie ciężki... Chyba czas przejść na dietę, Dowódco - zażartowała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To są same mięśnie, moja droga./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jaaasne. Tak to się teraz nazywa? - parsknęła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Posłał jej surowe spojrzenie, udając oburzonego, kiedy pomagała mu wstać na nogi, na co ona odpowiedziała szerokim uśmiechem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- W prawdzie mogła bym cię polewitować… ale wtedy nie skupiała bym się na badaniu otoczenia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie trzeba… Dam radę… Ty lepiej uważaj czy ktoś się nie zbliża./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tak jest, sir - zasalutowała mu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith niemal przewrócił oczami, wzdychając ciężko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Szkoda, że na co dzień tak ochoczo nie wykonujesz moich poleceń - niemal mruknął, z drwiną w głosie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Hej! Plan napraw przebiega sprawnie?... Przebiega… Nie czepiaj się więc szczegółów - odcięła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"On jednak nie odpowiedział, posyłając jej kolejne, niezbyt przyjemne spojrzenie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Znowu uśmiechnęła się najszerzej jak potrafiła…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Przeszli przez rozległą halę pełną kurzu i pozostałości jakiegoś sprzętu. Kiedyś prawdopodobnie znajdowała się tutaj jakaś fabryka, stwierdziła Kate. Lecz już dawno temu została opuszczona i teraz powoli, ale systematycznie przejmowała ja natura./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Słońce oślepiło ich, kiedy opuścili w końcu budynek./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Był piękny, letni dzień, a nad nimi rozciągało się bezchmurne niebo… o lekko pomarańczowym zabarwieniu, zauważyła, nieco zaskoczona./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"To jednak nie był najlepszy czas na analizowanie składu atmosfery tej planetu, stwierdziła i ponownie skupiła swoje myśli na przeczesaniu okolicy tak daleko, jak tylko była w stanie to zrobić./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Chyba nikogo nie ma - poinformowała Wraith. - Szli w tamtym kierunku, sądząc po zdeptanej trawie, więc zakładam, że właśnie tam będą wrota - wskazała w kierunku pobliskich drzew, pomiędzy którymi znikała pochłonięta już prawie całkowicie przez trawę kamienna droga./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zazwyczaj nie znajdują się daleko od zabudowań - powiedział Wildfire, kiedy powoli ruszyli dalej. - Ale to miejsce wydaje się być ukryte na odludziu, więc może nas czekać dłuższa wędrówka./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wystarczy, że nie ma już tutaj Genii./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Pytanie czy nadal są tutaj ci, którzy ich zaatakowali… Mówiłem ci, że słyszałem strzały./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tak, pamiętam - niemal mruknęła. - Dlatego musimy z powrotem postawić cię na nogi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Pokonałaś Łowców Wraith, a nie poradzisz sobie z kilkoma ludźmi? - rzucił z lekka drwiną./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Pokonałam Łowców Wraith, bo zazwyczaj atakowałam ich z zaskoczenia… Tutaj to nas może ktoś zaskoczyć… Jak ci Genii na Vallen - dodała, niechętnie wspominając tamto zdarzenie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Słuszna uwaga - przyznał, jakby niechętnie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Tak naprawdę był jednak zły na siebie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Na to, że jego regeneracja przebiega tak powoli, przysparzając im dodatkowo jeszcze więcej problemów. A to wzmagało u niego frustrację, iż w razie ataku, może okazać się zupełnie bezwartościowy i cała obrona ich dwójki spocznie na barkach Harrigan./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"A do tego nie był przyzwyczajony./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"To on był Dowódcą hive i to on powinien zapewniać ochronę swoim podwładnym. Tak jak robił to od dziesięciu tysięcy lat./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Tego wymagało od niego to stanowisko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"I jego honor…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Zatrzymali się w końcu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Muszę odpocząć - niemal wysapała kobieta, pomagając mu usadowić się pod jednym z drzew./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Oczywiście.../p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Nie protestował./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Przeszli już chyba około dwóch kilometrów, podczas których on cały czas wspierał się na niej… chociaż powoli czuł powracające siły. Przynajmniej do jego nóg./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan usiadła obok niego, przez chwilę siedząc tak z zamkniętymi oczyma./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …I nie obwiniaj się - dodała po chwili ciszy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Spojrzał na nią pytająco./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Za głośno myślisz - wyjaśniła, z lekkim rozbawieniem i nagle odwróciła się do niego przodem, już z powagą, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Oberwałeś porządną serię z naprawdę grubego kalibru. Uwierz mi, żaden Wraith by tego nie przeżył… Twoje plecy wyglądały jak sito… Wpompowałam w ciebie na prawdę mnóstwo energii, a mimo to przez chwilę i tak byłeś martwy… Już miałam cię tam zostawić, kiedy w końcu się ocknąłeś - przyznała się. - Na prawdę uważam to za prawdziwy cud, że żyjesz… Musze przyznać, że twardy z ciebie skurczybyk, Dowódco Wildfire - dodała żartobliwie na koniec, próbując go rozweselić./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Uznam to za komplement - odparł tym samym tonem. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie przywykłem do bycia dla kogoś ciężarem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Rozumiem - powiedziała łagodnym głosem. - Też tego nie lubię… Ale są w życiu sytuacje, kiedy kompletnie nie masz na to wpływu… Wiem cos o tym - mruknęła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Spojrzał na nią badawczo./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Mówisz o swojej rodzinie? - spytał ostrożnie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Skinęła głową./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tak… Mam tyle różnych zdolności, a jednak nie potrafiłam ich wtedy ocalić… Samochody dachowały i zanim zdążyłam zareagować, straciłam przytomność… A kiedy się ocknęłam, było już po wszystkim… Na domiar złego swoją frustrację z powodu porażki wyładowywałam potem na innych - powiedziała i nagle uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. - Jesteś dobrym Dowódcą. Dbasz o wszystkich jednakowo, czy to Wraith czy ludzie… Szybko to zauważyłam… I to w tobie szanuję./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith uśmiechnął się lekko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To… miłe, co powiedziałaś… I trochę dziwne jednocześnie - przyznał, co lekko ją rozbawiło. - Taki komplement z twoich ust./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tylko się nie przyzwyczajaj - zastrzegła od razu, żartobliwie. - Moim ulubionym hobby nadal jest granie ci na nerwach - dodała i zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, położyła dłoń na jego piersi, jednocześnie kumulując energię w drugiej dłoni. - A teraz trochę cię podładujemy…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Zamknęła oczy skupiając się na swoim zadaniu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"W ciało Wraith ponownie wpłynęła przyjemna, wręcz kojąca energia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Odprężył się, pozwalając tej życiowej siła zadziałać, podczas gdy ciepłe promienie słońca przedzierające się przez konary drzew skąpały jego twarz…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu minęło. Zdawało mu się nawet, że na chwilę zupełnie odpłynął. Ale kiedy w końcu otworzył oczy, Harrigan wciąż go uzdrawiała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Nagle chwycił ją za rękę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wystarczy - rzucił i zaraz dodał, widząc jej zaskoczenie. - Twój nos… Krwawisz - wyjaśnił./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Przetarła nos dłonią. Rzeczywiście leciała z niego krew./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A jak ty się czujesz? - spytała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Chyba lepiej - stwierdził./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To dobrze… Bo mi zaczyna poważnie burczeć w brzuchu - mruknęła, zaczynając rozglądać się uważnie wokół. - Może są tutaj jakieś jagody czy coś?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wildfire nie odezwał się, przyglądając się jej uważnie przez chwilę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dlaczego to robisz? - zapytał w końcu, a ona znów spojrzała na niego pytająco. - Mogłaś mnie przecież tam zostawić… Byłabyś wolna./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A dlaczego ty zasłoniłeś mnie przed tymi kulami? Przecież wiesz, że mogłabym je powstrzymać?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie zmieniaj tematu - odparł spokojnie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kate westchnęła ciężko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Może i była bym wolna... Chociaż znając rzeczywistość, prędzej czy później na pewno znalazłby się ktoś na twoje miejsce... A ciebie już znam i wiem na czym stoję… No i mogę cię bezkarnie wkurzać - rzuciła z ironią i mały, szyderczym uśmieszkiem. - A jak mawia stare polskie przysłowie: "Szanuj swojego szefa, bo możesz mieć gorszego" - dodała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jak zwykle masz na wszystko pasujące powiedzenie - prychnął./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ponieważ są bardzo życiowe - skwitowała i skierowała wzrok w dal ścieżki, skupiając się. - Wrota są już niedaleko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To dobrze - rzucił i powoli podniósł się, chociaż wciąż z trudem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Warknął cicho z bólu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kate spojrzała na niego z lekkim rozbawieniem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Czujesz się jakbyś miał dziesięć tysięcy lat? - parsknęła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"W odpowiedzi Dowódca rzucił jej ponure spojrzenie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Bardzo zabawne… Bardzo - odciął i stanął naprzeciw niej, wyciągając do niej rękę. - Ruszaj tyłek, Harrigan. Wystarczy już tej wycieczki./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jakoś wycieczki z tobą kończą się dla mnie nie najlepiej - zauważyła i dodała zaraz, widząc jego pytający wyraz twarzy . - Vallen i nocleg w jaskini - przypomniała mu. - Odchorowywałam to potem przez tydzień./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie marudź, tylko wstawaj - rzucił, zachęcając ją gestem ręki./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Jakby od pewnym oporem chwyciła jego dłoń. I nie dlatego, że to akurat na niej mieściła się jego szczelina do żerowania, ale dlatego, że bardzo dobrze siedziało się jej pod tym drzewem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith odchylił się nieco do tyłu, pomagając jej wstać, chociaż szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie był to najlepszy pomysł./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"I nagle, gdzieś za jego plecami, usłyszał bardzo szybko zbliżające się kroki, a potem męski głos:/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie ruszaj się!/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dowódca odwrócił się gwałtownie by zobaczyć wymierzoną wprost w niego lufę pistoletu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Warknął./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Odsuń się od niej!... Już! - rozkazał mężczyzna./p 


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"W delegacji na Atlantydzie - cześć 1/span/em/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"strong./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"P/span/strongodczas gdy obaj… panowie, mierzyli się wzrokiem, Harrigan spojrzała w dal, gdzie pomiędzy drzewami szybko przemieszczały się kolejne osoby: kobieta i dwóch mężczyzn./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"A potem chwyciła lufę pistoletu, kierując ją w dół./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Hej… Przestań do niego mierzyć - rzuciła jednocześnie stanowczo, po czym splotła ramiona. - Wiesz ile energii w niego wpakowałam, żeby postawić go na nogi?... Poza tym, jeśli już ktoś będzie do niego strzelał, to będę to ja - wskazała na siebie palcem. - …Ten Wraith jest mój, więc znajdź sobie własnego do znęcania się nad nim - dodała, grożąc mu palcem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Jesteś nienormalna - stwierdził z pogardą Ronon i schował pistolet, odchodząc na bok./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wildfire spojrzał na nią z mieszanymi uczuciami, marszcząc nieco brwi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Właśnie poczułem się jednocześnie doceniony i potraktowany przedmiotowo - oznajmił./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Witaj w moim świecie… Teraz już wiesz jak ja często czuję się na hive./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie wiem o czym mówisz…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Doprawdy? …Oświecę cię. Na przykład hasło: dobra robota… człowieku - wyraźnie podkreśliła ostatnie słowo, wypowiadając je z pewną dozą wzgardy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie rozumiem co w tym złego? Przecież to pochwała - zaoponował./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Chodzi o to jak wypowiadasz słowo: człowieku… Z pogardą - wytknęła mu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie prawda./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Prawda… Nagrać cię?… - spytała z ironią, unosząc porozumiewawczo brew./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Stojący nieco dalej Ronon Dax, przyglądał się z lekkim zmieszaniem tej dwójce, nie za bardzo wiedząc co powinien teraz zrobić: strzelić do nich obojga, żeby się uspokoili, czy tylko do Wraith…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co jest grane? - rzucił z tyłu zdyszany Sheppard, wskazując gestem głowy na parę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Chyba się… kłócą - odparł Satedanin./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jak dojdzie do rękoczynów, stawiam na Harrigan - skwitował pułkownik./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Mam ci przypomnieć przez kogo tu jesteśmy? - wytknął Wraith./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"No na pewno nie dzięki mojej dziewczynie/em - skwitowała po polsku Kate, jakby urażona jego słowami i ruszyła w kierunku wrót./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Gdyby nie te twoje wycieczki na Vallen, w ogóle nie byłoby problemu - odciął, podążając za nią, podobnie jak ona zupełnie ignorując drużynę z Atlantydy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Skoro to taki problem, to sprowadzę psiamy na hive i będzie po krzyku - rzuciła, nawet nie odwracając się do niego./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Po moim trupie - warknął./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dopiero te słowa spowodowały, że kobieta zatrzymała się i odwróciła do niego przodem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie ma sprawy. Wskrzesiłam cię, to i mogę cię zabić…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zaraz, zaraz… - przerwał im John, podążając za nimi wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami. - Jak to go wskrzesiłaś? - zainteresował się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dopiero wtedy sprzeczająca się dwójka przypomniała sobie, że przecież nie są tutaj sami./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie ważne… - mruknęła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie, nie. To interesujące… Wyjaśnij mi to, proszę, bo czegoś nie rozumiem… Wraith, który zmusza cię do modernizacji swojego hive był martwy, a ty go wskrzesiłaś? Zamiast go zostawić i uwolnić się od niego?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan splotła ramiona na piersi, rzucając mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- I to mówi facet, który dogadał się z Wraith i pozwolił mu na sobie żerować, żeby potem razem z nim móc uciec z więzienia Koliy? - odcięła się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To co innego… - zaprotestował./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Doprawdy? Niby jak?... Teraz to ja byłam więziona przez Genii i potrzebowałam jego żeby stamtąd nawiać - wskazała kciukiem na Dowódcę, po czym odwróciła go plecami do ludzi. - Inaczej to ja bym wyglądała jak sitko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Na widok poszarpanej od dziur po kulach koszulki Sheppard aż skrzywił się nieco./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Musiało boleć - stwierdził./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nooo - rzuciła drwiąco. - Ale lepiej jak jego niż mnie - podsumowała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Hej!... - oburzył się Wildfire./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Też racja - przyznał niechętnie pułkownik. - Ale mogłabyś przynajmniej podziękować - wytknął jej./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Niby za co? - spytała unosząc lekko ręce pytająco./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Za ratunek… Od dwóch dni latamy po galaktyce, szukając was - teraz to on splótł ramiona na piersi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To wy wypłoszyliście Genii z budynku - wtrącił Dowódca. - Słyszałem jakieś strzały./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"John spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Z tak daleka? - zdziwił się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Niestety ma uszy jak radary - mruknęła Kate i ruszyła dalej w kierunku wrót, tym razem wolniej./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Pułkownik chciał coś powiedzieć… gdy nagle przypomniał sobie o czymś./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Lorne? - rzucił, włączając komunikator na ramieniu. - Nie szukajcie ich w budynku… Są z nami… Wracamy na Atlantydę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Przyjąłem - odezwał się z mikrofonu męski./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Sheppard skinął głową na przyjaciół./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zbierajmy się stąd - stwierdził, ruszając za Harrigan i Wraith./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dlaczego właściwie Genii was schwytali? - zapytała Teyla, kiedy dogonili kobietę. - Nasz informator mówił, że szukali uzdrowiciela./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Córka jakiegoś wyższej rangi oficera została zarażona hoffańską zarazą… Chciał żebym ją wyleczyła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Udało się?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie wiem na pewno. Na razie wyglądała dobrze, ale nie gwarantuje, że choroba nie wróci… Leczenie ludzie to zupełnie inna bajka niż leczenie Wraith, których system immunologiczny naturalnie jest bardzo odporny… Niestety oni tego nie rozumieli./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Skąd w ogóle wiedzieli gdzie cię szukać? - zapytał Rodney./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Najwyraźniej jestem sławna - mruknęła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Nie, on ma racje - stwierdził Dowódca./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Tak? - zdziwił się naukowiec, ale Wraith zupełnie go zignorował./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Też się nad tym zastanawiałem… Albo mieli informatora, albo cię obserwować od dłuższego czasu, aby móc ustalić kiedy tam będziesz - oznajmił. - A skoro ta dziewczyna od już od dawna chorowała na hoffańską zarazę, nie mogli tracić kolejnych cennych dni na obserwację… Co pozostawia tylko pierwszą opcję: mieli informatora, który dobrze wiedział kiedy ponownie przylecisz na Vallen./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Sugerujesz, że sypnął ktoś z Vallen? - zapytała z nutą oburzenia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A któż inny jeszcze pozostaje? - zauważył złośliwie i nieco wyniośle jednocześnie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Na przykład cały hive? - odcięła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nikt z hive nie odważyłby się na taką… - zaczął ostrym tonem, by nagle przestać./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"A potem oboje zatrzymali się w tej samej chwili, spoglądając na siebie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan zacisnęła mocno usta… i pieści, wokół których pojawiły się małe, elektryczne wyładowania./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co? - wtrącił John, przyglądając im się. - Wiecie kto jest kretem?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ale oni nadal zupełnie nie zwracali na niego uwagi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Zabiję ją/em - wysyczała po polsku przez zęby. - em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Zabije, ukatrupię i własnoręcznie rozerwę na kawałki, a jej kawałki na kawałki/em./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- O ile będziesz miała co rozrywać - burknął Wildfire i równie wściekły, ruszył dalej./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To nie fair! - rzuciła, jakby oburzona, ruszając za nim. - To ja byłam celem - zauważyła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ale ja mam pierwszeństwo jako Dowódca - oznajmił stanowczo./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Hej?! Ludzie… i Wraith! - wtrącił w międzyczasie Sheppard, domagając się uwagi, jednak i tym razem bez jakiejkolwiek reakcji z ich strony./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Zamiast tego patrzył jak Wildfire nagle zatrzymuje się ponownie, odwracając przodem do Harrigan./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Poza tym to ja wiem gdzie szukać - skwitował, przysuwając swoją twarz bliżej do jej, po czym wyprostował się i rzekł zgryźliwie: - Mały człowieku… - dodał, wyprostował się i poklepał ją lekko po głowie, po czym odwrócił na pięcie, by ruszyć dalej w stronę wrót./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kobieta ponownie zacisnęła usta i pięści… a potem warknęła, wściekła, ruszając ponownie za nim./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nienawidzę cię, wiesz? - rzuciła. - I tym razem bardziej, niż normalnie - podkreśliła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Pozostawiona z tyłu drużyna przyglądała im się z bardzo mieszanymi uczuciami./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Czy oni właśnie zupełnie nas olali? - zapytał w końcu John./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Nie nas - stwierdził Ronon, poklepując go po ramieniu. - Jedynie ciebie - dodał z ironią i ruszył dalej./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Oficer chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował i naburmuszył się tylko, podążając za przyjacielem… podobnie jak pozostała dwójka./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Pułkowniku Sheppard! - odezwał się z tyłu męski glos i cała drużyna obejrzała się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"W ich stronę, truchtem, zmierzał właśnie major Lorne wraz ze swoimi ludźmi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Odbiliście ich Genii? - rzucił Lorne, kiedy dołączyli do nich./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tak jakby - niemal mruknął John. - W zasadzie to sami się odbili - przyznał niechętnie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Aaaa… rozumiem… Czyli nici z planu, że będzie miał u nas dług? - zauważył./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Niestety - wymamrotał, wyraźnie niezadowolony z tego faktu i ruszył dalej./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ale skoro już ją znaleźliśmy - wtrącił najspokojniej w świecie McKay - to mogłaby mi pomóc na Atlantydzie przy rekonfiguracji systemu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …W sumie… - zaczął Sheppard, jakby zastanawiając się nad tym pomysłem, ale nim zdążył dokończyć zdanie, mężczyzna zdążył już przyspieszyć./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Hej! Kate?! - zawołał, ruszając do przodu truchtem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kobieta i Wraith zatrzymali się właśnie przez DHD, przymierzając się do wybrania adresu, kiedy dobiegło ich wołanie naukowca. Harrigan odwróciła się częściowo w jego stronę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zaczekajcie! - dodał. - Mam do ciebie sprawę - poinformował, by w końcu zatrzymać się przed nimi z lekką zadyszką. Wziął głębszy oddech zanim odezwał się ponownie.- Rekonfigurujemy na Atlantydzie jeden z systemów i przydała by mi się twoja pomoc./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"W pierwszej chwili nie odpowiedziała, a na jej twarzy pojawiła się dziwna mina stanowiąca mieszankę zaskoczenia i jednocześnie zachwytu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Atlantyda, powiadasz… - powtórzyła powoli./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Chciałem cię o to zapytać, kiedy będziesz na Vallen, ale skoro i tak już się spotkaliśmy…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zapomnij - burknął nagle Dowódca, a dwójka ludzi spojrzała na niego z dwoma różnymi wyrazami twarzy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"O ile bowiem McKay najwyraźniej miał zamiar go przekonywać w bardziej proszący sposób, o tyle u Kate wciąż był widoczny wcześniejszy zachwyt na myśl o zwiedzeniu miasta./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ale to ATLANTYDA - podkreśliła ostatnie słowo. - Cud technologii./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nic ciekawego - mruknął, nieugięty./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Może dla ciebie… Ale dla mnie to jak… spełnienie marzeń… A dokładniej jednego z punktów na długiej liście./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A nie wystarczy ci, że tym spełnieniem marzeń jest sam fakt bycia w świecie, który wcześniej był tylko twoim ulubionym serialem? - stwierdził z nuta ironii./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- I w którym zwiedzenie Atlantydy jest jak wisienka na torcie - obstawała przy swoim, wciąż z bardzo pozytywnym nastawieniem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith naburmuszył się ponownie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Moja noga nie postanie w mieście Lantean - warknął./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Oj tam, nie bądź samolubny - wytknęła mu. - Wyobraź sobie, że… wysłano cię na służbowy wyjazd z delegacją na Atlantydę - dodała i splotła ramiona na piersi. - Poza tym, jesteś mi coś winien za uratowanie twojego zielonego tyłka - skwitowała, zmieniając strategię./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Teraz to Dowódca splótł ramiona w ten sam sposób co ona, stają dodatkowo w lekkim rozkroku i marszcząc nieco brwi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Będziesz mnie teraz szantażować? - zapytał, na co ona przytaknęła energicznie głową z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Skoro prośby nie pomagają…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wildfire niemal przewrócił oczyma, wzdychając ciężko pod nosem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ten jeden raz… I jesteśmy kwita - zaznaczył, unosząc palec./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zgoda - rzuciła, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowana, zaginając swój mały palec wokół jego, w geście akceptacji warunku, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i energicznie podeszła do McKaya. - Dzwoń, Waszmość./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zaraz, zaraz. To on tez idzie? - wtrącił się Sheppard./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Albo idziemy razem, albo zapomnij o sprawie - oznajmił./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Oficer skrzywił usta w lekkim grymasie niezadowolenia i westchnął./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To będzie naprawdę ciekawa wizyta - parsknął nieco pod nosem, zaczynając wybierać adres./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wrota aktywowały się szybko, wypluwając z siebie strumień energii. A kiedy ten uspokoił się, oficer wysłał najpierw kod rozpoznawczy, aby mogli swobodnie przejść na drugą stronę. Dopiero potem ruszył jako pierwszy w stronę błękitnawego lustra przypominającego delikatnie falującą taflę wody./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Po drugiej stronie nie czekał na nich nikt./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Nie było takiej potrzeby. Kod został zaakceptowany, więc nie było powodu stosować dodatkowych środków bezpieczeństwa./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Zresztą w sali wrót i tak zawsze znajdowało się kilku żołnierzy, więc w razie ewentualnych problemów to oni mieli stać się pierwszą linia obrony./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Witamy na Atlantydzie - rzucił pułkownik, szerokim gestem i z dumą pokazując pomieszczenie… jednak zanim zdarzył cokolwiek dodać, Harrigan już znajdowała się na schodach, rozglądając się z zachwytem wokół./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ale jazda/em - rzuciła po polsku./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Używając waszych porównań: wpuściliście dziecko do sklepu z zabawkami - rzekł spokojnie z tyłu Wraith,/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"przyglądając się, jak Kate rusza w stronę pomieszczenia kontrolnego. -Ale bez obaw. Przejdzie jej. Na hive zachowywała się tak samo przez kilka pierwszych dni./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Super - mruknął John./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Siedzące w pomieszczeniu kontrolnym osoby spojrzały z zainteresowaniem na gościa, kiedy kobieta zatrzymała się w progu. Ale jej wzrok skupił się jednak tylko na jednej osobie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Amelia Banks - rzuciła z szerokim uśmiechem i podeszła do niej szybko, aby podać jej dłoń na przywitanie. - Jestem Kate Harrigan… Miło mi cię poznać… Na żywo - dodała i nagle pochyliła się do niej, aby ją objąć ramionami./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Yyy, dzięki - odparła, wyraźnie zmieszana. - Ja również sporo o tobie słyszałam./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ja miałam bonus w postaci wizualizacji… w filmie - przypomniała jej beztrosko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- No tak… Zupełnie zapomniałam, że w twoim świecie nasz jest tylko filmem… Ale mam nadzieje, że dobrze wypadłam - dodała z uśmiechem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Bynajmniej - zapewniła ja. - Szczególnie w odcinku, kiedy Michael wpadł do was z wizytacją - dodała żartobliwie i nagle zmarszczyła nieco brwi, by przysunąć się do niej, a potem wyszeptała: - Zaprosił cię w końcu na randkę?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Kto?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan wyprostowała się od razu i skrzywiła usta z niezadowoleniem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Czyli nie - mruknęła, jakby rozczarowana./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Amelia wyraźnie chciała coś powiedzieć, kiedy do środka zszedł po bocznych schodach doktor Zelenka./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Na jego widok na twarzy Harrigan pojawił się naprawdę szeroki uśmiech./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Radek - rzuciła, rozpościerając szeroko ramiona. - em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Normalnie aż muszę cię przytulić, sąsiedzie/em - dodała po polsku, ruszając w jego stronę i zanim mężczyzna zorientował się w czym rzecz, ta już ściskała go mocno./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ze mną się tak nie witała za pierwszym razem - zauważył stojący wciąż w sali wrót McKay./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Z żadnym z nas się tak nie witała - podsumował Sheppard./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ty musisz być Kate Harrigan - powiedział w końcu Zelenka, kiedy kobieta odsunęła się od niego. - McKay opowiadał nam o tobie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Nebudu se ptát co sup*/sup/em- zażartowała po czesku./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Znáte česky/em? - rzucił, miło zaskoczony./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Znám mnoho jazyků /em- wyjaśniła, wzruszając lekko ramionami./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Nepamatuji si, kdy jsem s někým mluvil v češtině/em./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Vždy k službám/em - odparła z promiennym uśmiechem. - ...em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ale zatím nejdůležitější věc: kde je kantyna? Umírám hladem/em - zapytała nieco ciszej, przysuwając się nieco do niego./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Radek uśmiechnął się nieco i podał jej swoje ramię./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Nechte mě vás tam vést/em - rzekł uprzejmie, a ona z chęcią przyjęła jego zaproszenie, po czym oboje opuścili pomieszczenie kontrolne niemal paradnym krokiem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Pułkowniku Sheppard! - odezwał się nagle męski głos i do sali wrót wszedł dowódca Artlantydy, by nagle dostrzec najpierw Wraith, a następnie znajdująca się już na schodach kobietę. - Znaleźliście ich? - dodał, z wyraźną ulgą. - Dzięki bogu…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Niestety to nie nasza zasługa - skwitował nieco ponurym tonem oficer. - W zasadzie to… sami się znaleźli… A nawet uwolnili… Najwyraźniej nasze pojawienie się wywołało spore zamieszanie, co dało im szansę na ucieczkę - wyjaśnił./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ale Kaleb miał rację: mieli skoczka - wtrącił Lorne, a pozostali spojrzeli na niego./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To prawda - dodał John. - Widzieliśmy po drodze jednego. Niestety byliśmy już zbyt daleko, zarówno od skoczka jak i od wrót, aby cokolwiek zrobić./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- W ten właśnie sposób dostali się niezauważenie na Vallen, a potem szybko opuścili planetę - wyjaśniła Teyla. - Porwali Kate, aby wyleczyła córkę Mastusa Kolyi z hoffańskiej zarazy… Niestety nie wiadomo czy jej się to udało, dlatego zakładałabym iż w przyszłości znów mogą tego spróbować - dodała mało optymistycznym tonem głosu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Oby nie - odparł Woolsey i odwrócił się w kierunku schodów… jednak kobieta, której tam szukał, już nie było w tym miejscu. - Gdzie oni poszli? - rzucił, zaczynając rozglądać się wokół, podobnie zresztą jak pozostali./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Gdzie jest Vi? - zapytał Sheppard, dostrzegając właśnie brak Wraith, który do tej pory stał z tyłu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Poszli za nimi - wtrącił jeden z żołnierzy, wskazując na korytarz prowadzący do transportera./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Proszę ich znaleźć i nie spuszczać z oka, pułkowniku - polecił Woolsey. - Nie mam nic do panny Harrigan, ale lepiej, aby ten Wraith nie plątał się sam po stacji./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Proszę ich znaleźć i nie spuszczać z oka, pułkowniku - polecił Woolsey. - Nie mam nic do panny Harrigan, ale lepiej, aby ten Wraith nie plątał się sam po stacji./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wątpie, aby poszedł gdziekolwiek bez Harrigan - stwierdził. - To raczej on nie będzie chciał spuścić jej z oka… Nie był zachwycony pomysłem sprowadzenia jej tutaj i trochę się… targowali, zanim się zgodził./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Chciałeś powiedzieć, że Kate go zaszantażowała - parsknął lekko Rodney./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jak to ona jego? - zdziwił się Woolsey./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Najwyraźniej porządnie oberwał od Genii podczas ucieczki…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zrobili mu sieczę w pleców… Widziałem jego koszulkę - wtrącił Lorne./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tak czy owak Harrigan go uzdrowiła, przywracając nawet do życia - kontynuował John - i teraz użyła tego jako szantażu, żeby pozwolił jej tutaj przyjść./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To ciekawe - stwierdził Richard. - Sądziłem, że panna Harrigan nie cierpi tego Wraith. /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Mam wrażenie, że ich relacje obecnie są inne niż na początku - oznajmiła Teyla, a pozostali spojrzeli na nią z zainteresowaniem. - Sami słyszeliście jak ze sobą rozmawiają - przypomniała. - To nie brzmiało, jakby pałali do siebie co najmniej niechęcią./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Też to zauważyłem… Raczej się przekomarzali - poparł ją major Lorne. - …To było nawet zabawne./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jak to: przekomarzali się? - powtórzył dowódca Atlantydy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie da się tego powtórzyć… ale w sumie oni mają rację - przyznał Sheppard. - Rozmawiała z nim zupełnie jak z nami i nie wyglądało na to, by jemu to w ogóle przeszkadzało…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Może nauczyła go poczucia humoru - zażartował McKay./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Pułkownik spojrzał na niego ponuro./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wraith nie maja poczucia humoru - stwierdził./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Kate uważa inaczej… Na przykład podobał się jej żart Todda o owocach i farmerach - rzekł naukowiec./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Był groteskowy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ona użyła określenia: sarkastyczny… i w sumie miała rację./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Inaczej byś mówił, gdybyś to ty był tym farmerem - wytknął mu John i ruszył w stronę pomieszczenia transportera. - Lepiej ich znajdźmy, zanim wywołają panikę na stacji - niemal mruknął po drodze. /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Nebudu se ptát co /span/emspan style="font-size: 10pt;"= Nie chcę pytać co./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Znáte česky/span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"? = Znasz czeski?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Znám mnoho jazyků /span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span= Znam wiele języków./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Nepamatuji si, kdy jsem s někým mluvil v češtině/span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;" = Nie pamiętam już, kiedy rozmawiałem z kimś po czesku./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Vždy k službám /span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"...em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ale zatím nejdůležitější věc: kde je kantyna? Umírám hladem /em= Zawsze do usług ...Ale na razie najważniejsze: gdzie jest stołówka? Umieram z głodu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"Nechte mě vás tam vést /span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span= Pozwól, że cię tam zaprowadzę./span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"W delegacji na Atlantydzie - cześć 2/span/em/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"strong./strong /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 14pt;"T/span/strongransporter przeniósł ich na niższe poziomy, gdzie znajdowały się najróżniejsze, ogólnodostępne pomieszczenia dla załogi stacji./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"W pierwszej chwili nikt nawet nie zauważył pojawienia się tam Wraith, lecz gdy tylko znaleźli się w bardziej uczęszczanych rejonach ich obecność od razu przykuła uwagę wszystkich wokół… sprawiając, że ludzie cofali się odruchowo do tyłu na widok wysokiej postaci o długich, białych włosach./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wasze języki są pokrewne? - to było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie, kiedy odezwał się w końcu Dowódca, przysłuchując się cały czas uważnie ich rozmowie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tak… Radek jest Czechem. Nasze kraje sąsiadują ze sobą i zaliczają się do tak zwanych Słowian: grupy ludów o wspólnym pochodzeniu etnicznym, span style="font-size: 10.5pt; background: white;"podobnych zwyczajach czy wierzeniach - odparła. - Jest nas całkiem sporo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; background: white;"- Niektóre słowa z naszego języka maja całkiem zabawne odpowiedniki w języku polskim - dodał z lekkim rozbawieniem mężczyzna. - Na przykład…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; background: white;"- Nie, nie, nie - upomniała go od razu Kate, kiwając palcem. - Tylko nie podsuwaj mu głupich pomysłów, bo potem obraca się to przeciwko mnie… Uwierz mi, wiem co mówię. Raz już popełniłam ten błąd… I nigdy więcej się już nie powtórzy - dodała, by nagle dostrzec pośród mijanych drzwi /spanskład z odzieżą. Zatrzymała się i cofnęła nieco - Zaraz wracam - rzuciła tylko i zniknęła w pomieszczeniu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Zelenka poczuł nagle na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Spojrzał na nią, aby zobaczyć wyposażone w pazury palce./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Niemal przełknąć z trudem ślinę i powoli spojrzał w drugą stronę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co to za zabawne słowa? - zapytał nader spokojnie i uprzejmie Dowódca, jednak zanim naukowiec zdołał cokolwiek z siebie wykrztusić, Harrigan wyszła już z pomieszczenia, trzymając w dłoni czarny t-shirt./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co ty robisz? - spytała podejrzliwie i zarazem z nuta ironii, zatrzymując się przed Wraith./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Miałem być miły dla tych ludzi, więc nawiązuję przyjazne relacje z Zelenką - odciął./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kobieta pokręciła lekko głową, niemal przewracając oczami./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zelenka nic ci nie powie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To się jeszcze okaże - stwierdził, wciąż ze stoickim spokojem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Przebież się, a ni strasz go - wyciągnęła podkoszulek w kierunku Wraith. - Twój praktycznie nie ma pleców - dodała, ale ona tylko spoglądał na nią powątpiewająco. - Jest nowy, wyprany i zdezynfekowany. Żadnego paskudztwa od nich nie złapiesz - zapewniła z nuta ironii, jakby nieco poirytowana jego ociąganiem się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie byłbym taki pewien - burknął Dowódca, chociaż jej przejaw troski wmieszany w te wszystkie drwiny pod jego adresem był nawet miły, stwierdził./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;"Ściągnął/span swój t-shirt, ukazując całkiem imponującą sylwetkę pokrytą sporym tatuażem, który przyciągnął uwagę Amelii… A potem rzucił ubranie wprost na głowę Harrigan./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ta jednak zdała się nie zareagować w pierwszej chwili i dopiero kiedy Wraith odebrał od niej podkoszulkę, ściągnęła z twarzy tą zniszczoną przez kule z broni Genii… ukazując tym samym swoje wyraźnie niezadowolenie i zdegustowane style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Bardzo zabawne - skwitowała z posępnym spojrzeniem, po czym przeniosła, już przyjazny wzrok, na Radka. - Nie przejmuj się nim. Nic ci nie zrobi… Chociaż niestety lubi zastraszać innych - przyznała, rzucając Dowódcy ukradkowe, wymowne spojrzenie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie ukrywam, że z powodzeniem - mruknął mężczyzna, poprawiając swoje okulary./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ja już do tego przywykłam po tych wszystkich miesiącach spędzonych na hive i prawdę powiedziawszy olewam to już od dawna…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A dokładniej od samego początku - teraz to Wraith spojrzał na nią wymownie, splatając ramiona na piersi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan popatrzyła na niego ironicznie, zaciskając usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz postanowiła zrezygnować./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Zresztą w korytarzu i tak pojawił się właśnie Sheppard z całym swoim oddziałem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Harrigan gdzie wy chodzicie? - rzucił pułkownik. - I nie pozwalaj mu tak wałęsać się swobodnie po całym mieście - dodał, wskazując na Wildfire./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie kazałam mu za nami iść - odcięła. - Radek prowadził mnie do stołówki… Nie jadłam nic od wczoraj, a na dodatek musiałam go wskrzeszać - wskazała kciukiem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Po prostu uważaj z nim… Wszystkich straszy - machnął ręką w kierunku obserwujących ich z rezerwą ludzi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To akurat żadna nowość - parsknęła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Widzę, że jesteście już z Zelenką na TY - wtrącił z zazdrością McKay, zanim John zdążył jej odpowiedzieć./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- No cóż, nie ukrywam, że Radek to mój drugi ulubiony naukowiec ze Stargate - odparła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Na te słowa mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie, jakby od razu zapomniał o urazie, jaki przed chwila do nich żywił./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Widzisz. Jesteś dopiero drugi - rzucił./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie gniewaj się - dodała zaraz Kate, zwracając się bezpośrednio do Czecha - ale jako kobieta-naukowiec podziwiam bardziej Carter./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Na te słowa mina Rodney wyraźnie zbledła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Carter? - rzucił z niedowierzaniem. - Jestem dopiero trzeci na twojej liście?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …W zasadzie to trzeci jest Daniel - wyjaśniła spokojnie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Czwarty?!/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Nie zapominajmy o Tadziu… - zaczęła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie no. Dość tego - przerwał jej oburzony. - Nie będę tego dłużej słuchał - dodał, ruszając z powrotem korytarzem. - A ja sądziłem, że stworzymy najgenialniejszy duet w tej galaktyce!/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Przyglądający się temu Wraith uśmiechnął się lekko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zaczyna mi się tutaj podobać - stwierdził, na cospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSheppard zmierzył go tylko ponurym wzrokiem i spojrzał na Harrigan./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wkręcałaś go, prawda? - zapytał, chociaż wciąż rozbawiony./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- W sumieee… to nie - przyznała powoli. - Tyle tylko, że nie wspomniałam iż wszystkie te osoby lubię jednakowo - dodała i uśmiechnęła się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Czyli go wkręcałaś - podsumował zadowolony i ruszył dalej. - Chodź po te jedzenie - dodał, kierując się do stołówki. - Mieliśmy ostatnio dostawę, więc dzisiaj jest na bogato - poinformował./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Później zjem coś konkretnego. Teraz wezmę tylko kanapkę i odstawimy go do Carsona - odparła, wzkazyjąc kciukiem na Dowódcę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dlaczego tam? - zdziwił się John./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Sam powiedziałeś, że ma się nie pałętać po stacji, to przynajmniej przejrzy dane odnośnie szczepionki na hoffańska zarazę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A co on ma do tego?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ponieważ w prawdzie pomagam Carsonowi jak mogę, ale tak naprawdę to nie jest moja działka - odparła, nieco protekcjonalnym tonem. - Ja jestem świetna w mechanicznych sprawach, a on ogólnie z biologii… Genetyka to jego konik, zatem o wiele lepiej wyłapie błędy… Rozmawialiśmy już kiedyś o tym z Carsonem, tylko dotąd nie było okazji aby to zrobić… teraz jest - podsumowała z beztroskim uśmiechem, poklepując pułkownika po ramieniu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Sheppard zerknął niezadowolony na Wraith, krzywiąc przy tym usta w grymasie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- W porządku… Ale cały czas będą go pilnować dwaj żołnierze - zastrzegł./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kobieta wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jak tam chcesz… Ale zmarnujesz tylko ich czas… Jeśli miałby wywinąć jakiś numer, to dwóch ludzi nie stanowi akurat dla niego żadnego problemu - dodała na koniec z nieco szyderczym uśmiechem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Oficer znów spojrzał krótko na Dowódcę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Więc albo będzie się zachowywał, albo zamknę go na cały twój pobyt w celi - oświadczył./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Na jego słowa Wildfire przysunął się bardziej do Harrigan./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To miał być szantaż, czy co? - parsknął szeptem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie wiem. Nie pytaj mnie - mruknęła. - Też zazwyczaj nie ogarniam ludzi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To było ultimatum - rzucił nieco poirytowany John, kiedy właśnie weszli do stołówki./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Noo, kara po byku. Siedzenie w celi - nie zmieniła tonu. - Przynajmniej ktoś się wyśpi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Rozbawiona ich słowami Amelia skinęła na nią dłoń./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Chodź. Przygotuję ci ekstra kanapkę - zaproponowała i ruszyła przodem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Mogę potwierdzić, że jest pyszna - zapewnił Zelenka i oboje podążyli za młodą technik./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Zebrane w pomieszczeniu osoby nie od razu dostrzegły stojącą z boku wejścia grupę żołnierzy… oraz Wraith. Na widok tego ostatniego sporo osób przerwało swój posiłek oraz rozmowy, przyglądając się wpierw uważnie, po czym zaczynając spekulować./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Do tej pory najbardziej znanym im przedstawicielem tej rasy był osobnik nazwany roboczo przez pułkownika Shepparda, Todd. Jednak tego widzieli po raz pierwszy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wydawał się być równie wysoki i raczej postawny, o długich i zadbanych, częściowo spiętych z tyłu głowy włosach. A nad lewym okiem znajdował się spory tatuaż przedstawiający coś na kształt płomieni./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zastanawia mnie czasami ile ona naprawdę potrafi - odezwał się w końcu Sheppard, przyglądając się Harrigan. - Wiecie, z tymi jej sztuczkami./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co, na przykład? - zainteresował się Ronon./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- W komiksach ludzie z super mocami często wyczuwają zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo… Dajmy na to taki Spiderman - ciągnął. - Zawsze jak ma go ktoś zaatakować, włącza mu się takie… ostrzeżenie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- W sumie, to najbardziej przypomina mi Storm z X-menów - stwierdził Lorne./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Storm nie potrafiła czytać w myślach czy przesuwać przedmiotów… To raczej span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; background: white;"Jean Grey, ale z powodu tych błyskawic podchodząca już powoli pod Mrocznego Feniksa - wtrącił jeden z żołnierzy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; background: white;"- Lepiej nie - mruknął pułkownik./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; background: white;"Pogrążeni w swoich rozmyślaniach na temat natury zdolności Harrigan, żaden z meż/spanczyzna nawet nie zauważył kiedy Wraith wyciągnął z pasa munduru jednego z nich nóż i zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, podrzucił go lekko, złapał, a następnie rzucił z siła w kierunku kobiety./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dopiero wtedy zebrani zorientowali się w sytuacji, przez kilka sekund parząc z przerażeniem jak ostrze mknie przez całą salę w kierunku Kate… aby w ostatniej niemal chwili zatrzymać się tuż przed nią./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Nie zareagowała. Spokojnie podziękowała za kanapkę, którą z drugiej strony lady podała jej właśnie Amelia i dopiero, kiedy odwróciła się, sięgnęła po nóż./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Również Zelenka dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że broń w ogóle się tam znajduje… wisząc w powietrzu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Oszalałeś?! - span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanrzucił Sheppard do Wildfire, wskazując na Kate./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tez byłem ciekaw czy zdoła to zatrzymać - skwitował najspokojniej w świecie. - Takich testów jeszcze na niej nie robiłem - przyznał./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A gdyby nie dała rady?!/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Właśnie dlatego celowałem w ramie - odparł nonszalancko ze stoickim spokojem, jak gdyby cała ta sytuacja była zaledwie błahostką./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCiekawe macie zabawy na tym hive - skwitował pułkownik./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie histeryzuj… Ona jest w tym dobra./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Mężczyzna chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, lecz właśnie podeszła do nich główna bohaterka całego zamieszania./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Mamusia nie uczyła cię, że niebezpiecznie jest się bawić nożami w miejscu publicznym? - zapytała nieco szyderczo. - Komus może stać się krzywda./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jakoś zapomniała o tym wspomnieć - span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanodciął, wciąż z nonszalancją w głosie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co ci w ogóle strzeliło do głowy, żeby rzucać we mnie nożem?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To ich pomysł - skwitował, wskazując kciukiem na żołnierzy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan spojrzała na nich z wyrzutem, krzywiąc usta w grymasie dezaprobaty./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Poważnie?... Już nie macie co robić tylko podrzucać mu głupie pomysły?... Teraz będzie łaził za mną na i testował, bóg wie co - skarciła ich, wskazując na Wraith./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To były tylko spekulacje - bronił się mężczyzna. - Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że zacznie rzucać w ciebie nożami./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Bo to facet - rzuciła głośniej, zwracając na nich uwagę pobliskich osób. - Dużo mu nie trzeba, żeby głupi pomysł wprowadził w życie - dodała i kręcąc lekko głową, wyszła na korytarz. - To był naprawdę kiepski moment na wycieczki - wymamrotał style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Sheppard westchnął ciężko, z wyraźna ulgą, że tylko na tym się skończyło, po czym rzucił ponure spojrzenie Wraith./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ruszaj… geniuszu… - wskazał mu drogę. - I żadnych więcej testów. Zrozumiano?... Wolałbym, żeby nie użyła na mnie którychś ze swoich zdolności, jak się wkurzy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie panikuj. Do tego jej jeszcze daleko - odparł ze stoickim spokojem Dowódca./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ty zapewne coś o tym wiesz - odciął oficer./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith zerknął tylko na niego ponuro, lecz nic nie powiedział./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Grupa skierowała się do najbliższego transportera, przy którym stała już pozostała trójka, ponownie rozmawiając wesoło. Zanim jednak Sheppard i jego ludzie doszli na miejsce, Zelenka uściskał Harrigan, po czym zostawił obie kobiety, oddalając się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ma już dosyć? - parsknął Dax./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ma sporo pracy - odparła spokojnie Banks i otworzyła drzwi transportera./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wraith przodem - odezwał się ironicznie John, wskazując swoim karabinem drogę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dowódca uśmiechnął się tylko szyderczo kącikiem ust, po czym wszedł do środka w asyście pułkownika./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Pozostali musieli zaczekać na kolejny transport, gdyż urządzenie, wielkości przeciętnej windy, nie było w stanie pomieścić ich wszystkich na raz./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Nie czekając na przyjaciół, oficer skierował się od razu w stronę med-labu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Pierwsza sala nie była specjalnie duża, wypełniona sprzętem medycznym oraz odpowiednimi meblami - w chwili obecnej nie znajdował się tam żaden pacjent. Za to krzątające się tam osoby zaprzestały swoich czynności, gdy tylko dostrzegły wyraźnie górującego nad pozostałymi osobami Wraith./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Przewodzący grupce przybysze mężczyzna nie zatrzymał się, kierując wprost do sąsiedniego, o wiele większego pomieszczenia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Tutaj, dzięki wysokim oknom, do środka wpadały słoneczne promienie, otulając swym ciepłem wnętrze./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Z jednej strony znajdował się długi stół, a wokół niego podwyższane, obrotowe krzesła, natomiast z drugiej skaner Pradawnych oraz kilka ziemskich ekranów wiszących na ścianach, pod którymi ustawiono także biurka z komputerami./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Jednak nie było to docelowe miejsce Shepparda, a kolejny, o wiele mniejszy pokój - gabinet głównego medyka Atlantydy, doktora Carsona Becketta oraz jego zastępcy, doktor Jennifer Keller, którzy właśnie omawiali wspólnie jakiś temat./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Doktorze, ma pan gościa - oznajmił wesoło John, lecz zanim dobrze zdążył wskazać na jedną z towarzyszących mu kobiet, mężczyzna podniósł się z za swego biurka./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Kate? - rzucił z mieszanką zaskoczenia i radości, od razu podchodząc do niej, aby uściskać móc ją serdecznie. - A to ci dopiero niespodzianka… Nie przypuszczałem, że kiedykolwiek tu zawitasz./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Kiedyś w końcu wypadało… Poza tym przyprowadziłam ci… konsultanta w sprawie szczepiony - wyjaśniła, wskazując kciukiem na stojącego z tyły Dowódcę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ach tak… - zatknął w tamtym kierunku, po czym szybko wrócił wzrokiem do kobiety. - Poznaj, proszę Jennifer - dodał szybko, wskazując na przyjaciółkę. - Chociaż oczywiście nie muszę ci jej przecież przedstawiać… Doskonale ją znasz - przypomniał sobie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zawsze to jednak miło spotkać na żywo - odparła i przywitała się z nią serdecznie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Serio? - wtrącił Sheppard na widok wymiany uścisków. - Dlaczego nas nigdy tak nie wyściskałaś?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Mnie też nie, a nie robię z tego powodu zamieszania - mruknął niespodziewanie Wraith, opierając się bokiem o futrynę drzwi, ze splecionymi na piersi ramionami i skrzyżowanymi nogami./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Pułkownik spojrzał na niego, a następnie z powrotem na kobietę, wskazując palcem na Dowódcę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A z nim co jest nie ta?... Ma zadziwiająco dobry humor./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Taaa… też to zauważyłam - niemal mruknęła. - Co jest bardzo podejrzane - stwierdziła, mrużąc lekko oczy. - Początkowo sądziłam, że za mocno oberwał od Genii… ale przecież dostał w plecy, a nie w głowę… Wiec wersja o chwilowej niepoczytalności odpada - podsumowała, patrząc wymownie wprost na Wildfire./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Skoro tak ci tego brakuje, to mogę na ciebie powrzeszczeć - odciął./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Oo, i właśnie o tym mówię - zauważył od razu pułkownik. - …Jest sarkastyczny… a nie gburowaty./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Kto z kim przystaje… - skwitował ironicznie Dowódca, a na jego ustach pojawił taki sam uśmieszek./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Chciała coś powiedzieć, kiedy jej uwagę przyciągnęła reszta grupy, podchodząca właśnie do nich… a zaraz po tym radosne wołanie gdzieś z tyłu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Mama! - rzucił z progu laboratorium mały chłopiec prowadzony przez jasnowłosa kobietę, by ruszyć biegiem w kierunku Emmagan./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ta uśmiechnęła się promiennie na widok syna… który nagle zatrzymał się w miejscu, patrząc wielkimi oczyma gdzieś poza nią./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kobieta od razu zrozumiała w czym rzecz i szybko podeszła do synka./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie bój się, skarbie - powiedziała, biorąc go na ręce./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ciemnowłosy malec przytulił się do niej mocno, chociaż cały czas ukradkowo zerkał na wielkiego Wraith stojącego z tyłu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"A potem ktoś jeszcze przykuł jego uwagę - kobieta, która właśnie wyszła z gabinetu Becketta, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Malec widział ją pierwszy raz… a mimo to wydała mu się sympatyczna./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ty musisz być Torren - rzuciła, podchodząc bliżej i kiedy zatrzymała się przed nim i jego matką, wyciągnęła do chłopca dłoń. - Jestem Kate - dodała z promiennym uśmiechem, a on odpowiedział na jej gest, chociaż wciąż kątem oka obserwował dziwną postać./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan obejrzała się spokojnie na chwile./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie bój się go… On tylko tak groźnie wygląda - zapewniła. - Patrz… - dodała zaraz i podeszła do Wraith, aby na chwile objąć go za ramię i przytulić się. - Widzisz… Nic się nie dzieje…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Przerwała, marszcząc nieco czoło i spoglądając jakby podejrzliwie na Dowódcę, kiedy ten właśnie odpychał ją od siebie, jednym palcem dotykając jej głowy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Odejdź, zarazo francowata/em - mruknął po polsku, zdając się być niezadowolony z tego, co właśnie zrobiła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Na te słowa, stojąca w drugim końcu sali kobieta, spoglądająca do tej pory ze strachem na wysokiego Wraith… teraz parsknęła pod nosem… by zaraz zdać sobie sprawę, że pozostali mogli to usłyszeć./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"I tak też właśnie się stało./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Chociaż cicho, odgłos który wydała, od razu przyciągnął uwagę Dowódcy… który, ku rozpaczy kobiety, powoli ruszył w jej kierunku./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Witaj… Hanna - odezwał się gardłowy, nonszalancki głos. - Miło cię znów widzieć./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zostaw ją - wtrącił się od razu Ronon, mierząc do niego ze swojej broni./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith spojrzał na mężczyznę szyderczo./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Chciałem się tylko przywitać… z moją nauczycielką - odparł spokojnie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Weź jej nie strasz, bo jeszcze kobieta zawału zaraz dostanie/em - rzuciła równie spokojnie Harrigan./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Hmm …Szkoda, że na ciebie to nie działa - skwitował Wildfire i zawrócił./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Prychnęła pod nosem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jeszcze czego… Za dobrze by ci było w życiu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Pomarzyć zawsze można - skwitował, usadawiając się na jednym z wyższych krzeseł i rozpościerając lekko ramiona, na co Kate z politowaniem pokręciła nieco głową./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jak byłaś na jego hive też był taki dowcipny? - zainteresował się Sheppard, pytając Polski./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Bynajmniej nie - powiedziała powoli, wciąż nie za bardzo wiedząc jak reagować na wzajemne zachowanie tej dziwnej dwójki./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Może rzeczywiście za mocno oberwał ? - zaczął się zastanawiać, przenosząc wzrok na Harrigan./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Albo go uszkodziłam przy ostatnim leczeniu - mruknęła i odwróciła się do Carsona, już z promiennym uśmiechem. - Ale wracając do sedna sprawy: jak już ci kiedyś wspominałam, ten o to osobnik… - wskazała na Wildfire - jest na prawdę bardzo dobry z genetyki, więc może jemu uda się znaleźć powód, dla którego utknęliśmy ostatnio w miejscu… Tym bardziej, że też pracuje nad hoffańska zarazą./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Osobiście nie mam nic przeciwko temu - odparł uprzejmie doktor. - span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Tahoma','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-ansi-language: PL; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"Ś/spanwierze spojrzenie na sprawę zawsze się przyda./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Super… To wy poszperajcie sobie w badaniach, a ja idę zobaczyć z czym McKay ma problem… Chociaż znając życie pewnie znowu będę łazić po kanałach technicznych - mruknęła po drodze do wyjścia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p 


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"strongNajlepsiejsi kumple.../strong/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"H/span/strongarrigan zatrzymała się, sprawiając wrażenie jakby jednocześnie nasłuchiwała i zastanawiała się nad czymś. Mijające ją osoby zerkały na nią z pewnym zainteresowaniem - zapewne dlatego, że widziały ją pierwszy raz, a jej strój zdecydowanie odróżniał się od tutejszych uniformów. Nikt jednak nie zatrzymała się, by zapytać czy może jej w czymś pomó style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Kate?... - odezwał się w końcu gdzieś z tyłu znajomy, kobiecy głos, a ona odwróciła się w tamtym kierunku. - Coś się stało? - zapytała Teyla, podchodząc do niej wraz z synkiem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie… Szukałam Rodneya - odarła najspokojniej w świecie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- No tak. Przecież nie masz komunikatora - przypominała sobie. - Zaraz go wywołam…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie trzeba. Już go znalazłam./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Emmagan zmarszczyła nieco brwi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jak? - zdziwiła się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Każdy ma swoją specyficzną… bio-sygnaturę. Także dla umysłu. Wystarczy ją znać, aby móc zlokalizować daną osobę, nawet jeśli akurat znajduje się daleko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Skąd to wiesz?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nauczyłam się do Wraith - wyjaśniła. - Chociaż wcześniej już sama próbowała, ale na hive dokładnie wyjaśnili mi w czym rzecz./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Czyli… mogłabym na przykład sprawdzić gdzie akurat znajduje się Torren? - zainteresował się. - Ostatnio lubi wędrować, a czasami mnie blokuje, kiedy próbuję skontaktować się z nim telepatycznie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tak… To nie jest telepatia… Bardziej jak skaner konkretnej bio-sygnatury… Po prostu odnajdujesz tą konkretną sygnaturę wśród innych bez konieczności nawiązywania komunikacji telepatycznej… Takie małe szpiegowanie z daleka - zażartowała na koniec i spojrzała na malca. - Chcesz po szpiegować wujka Rodneya? - zapytała, a on przytaknął. - To proste… A jak się mocno skupisz, to możesz nawet zobaczyć co akurat robi - dodała i dotknęła delikatnie boku jego twarzy, by nawiązać z nim telepatyczną więź./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"A jako, że Teyla trzymała go na rękach, dzięki wzajemnemu dotykowi Harrigan była także w stanie połączyć się z nią… i pokazać obojgu na czym polega owa sztuczka./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Emmagan z fascynacją chłonęła ta nową umiejętność, tak samo zresztą jak jej syn. To było jednocześnie ciekawe i dziwne uczucie, którego nie potrafiła dokładnie opisać. W jednej chwili wyczuła wokół siebie tych wszystkich ludzi, poszukując wśród nich z prędkością błyskawicy tego jednego, konkretnego. A kiedy w końcu odnaleźli swój cel, Kate skupiła się mocniej… i wtedy cała trójka była w stanie spoglądać na świat oczyma Rodneya McKay - mężczyzna właśnie grzebał w jakichś przekaźnikach mocy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"I nagle wszystko zniknęło./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Fajne, prawda? - rzuciła beztrosko Harrigan./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Powiedziałabym: niesamowite… Nawet nie przypuszczałam, że tak można./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Niestety patrzenie na świat czyimiś oczami działa tylko w przypadku osób nieposiadających żadnych zdolności telepatycznych - poinformowała. - Każdy inny, wcześniej czy później zorientuje się… Zależy jak dobrym jest telepatą./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Rozumiem… Ale i tak jest to niesamowita umiejętność./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kobieta nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego spojrzała ponownie na chłopca./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Pokazać ci inna sztuczkę? - zapytała, a on znów przytaknął gestem głowy. Uniosła dłoń nad którą zaczęła materializować się kila energii… aby następnie przeobrazić się w obraz hive. - To jest statek na którym mieszkam. Chcesz zobaczyć jak wygląda w środku?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tak - odezwał się po raz pierwszy do niej./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Uśmiechnęła się lekko i ponownie przyłożyła dłoń do jego twarzy. Oczywiście mogła kontaktować się z nim bez tego, ale w ten sposób wciąż było jej łatwiej… szczególnie, jeśli jednocześnie miała wykonywać inne czynności, jak na przykład pominięcie Teyli./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Po pierwsze Athozianka była już wielokrotnie na hive… a po drugie Harrigan chciała, aby pewne rzeczy poznał tylko Torren./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Chłopiec otworzył szerzej oczy, kiedy nagle znaleźli się na pokładzie hive, przemykając jego korytarzami niczym duchy. Po drodze widzieli nawet wieli Wraith i ludzi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;""To jest Nebula… Tak się nazywa… Dla ludzi jest tylko statkiem, ale nie wiedzą, że ona żyje i ma kości, mięśnie, a nawet skórę… jak ty czy ja… Takie istoty nazywano kiedyś Leviatanami…" - zaczęła, powoli tłumacząc mu i jednocześnie pokazując budowę oraz podstawy funkcjonowania hive. A następnie nawet sposób w jaki można rozmawiać się z hive. Odtworzyła nawet w umyśle malca dźwięki, które statek wydaje podczas różnych rodzajów komunikowania się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Torren chłoną cała tą wiedzę niezwykle chętnie, po raz pierwszy mając styczność z czymś takim…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"A kiedy w końcu skończyli, wpatrywał się w kobietę z wciąż rozszerzonymi źrenicami, próbując ułożyć sobie w głowie jakoś wszystkie te cuda./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Podobało się? - zapytała na koniec./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tak - rzucił entuzjastycznie. - Pokażesz mi coś jeszcze?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Później… Teraz muszę pomóc wujkowi Rodneyowi z naprawami - wyjaśniła uprzejmie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Mogę iść z tobą? - zapytał niespodziewanie, kiedy Kate chciała już odejść./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie, skarbie. Będziesz im tylko przeszkadzał… Muszą się skupić na pracy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jeśli o mnie chodzi może iść… mam podzielną uwagę… a mały może się czegoś nauczy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Naprawdę nie trzeba…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dla mnie to nie problem. Daje rady z gadatliwością Młodego, więc obecność Torrena nie robi mi różnicy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Kiedy u was byłam nie wyglądał na rozmownego - stwierdziła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Bo rozwaliłaś mu hive, więc unikał cię jak ognia - przypomniała jej z nuta ironii. - Ale normalnie jest najbardziej gadatliwym Wraith na całym hive… I obecnie najbardziej obeznanym, w całej galaktyce, we współczesnej kinematografii i ogólnie ziemskiej kulturze - dodała, z równie ironicznym uśmiechem, po czym wyciągnęła dłoń do chłopca. - Idziemy pogrzebać w Atlantydzie? - zaproponowała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tak - rzucił równie entuzjastycznie, co poprzednio i prostując nogi, zmusił tym samym matkę aby postawiła go na ziemi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Teyla z mieszanymi uczuciami przyglądała się jak ta dwójka odchodzi korytarzem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Torren nigdy wcześniej nie przejawiał takiego zainteresowania obcą osobą. Być może spowodowały to zdolności Kate, głównie telepatyczna, która pozwoliła im szybciej nawiązać bliższe relacje, pomyślała. Szczególnie, że jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu chłopczyk zdecydowanie wolał używać właśnie tej formy komunikacji, co bardzo ograniczało jego możliwości rozmowy z innymi. Co najwyżej przytakiwał lub używał krótkich zwrotów, typu: tak lub nie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Jednak jakiś czas temu coś się zmieniło i w końcu zaczął używać mowy… i to z niezwykła, jak na czterolatka elokwencją, co zaskakiwało wszystkich wokół./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Mimo to, w kontaktach z obcymi lub mało znanymi mu osobami wciąż był bardzo ostrożny i skryty. Dlatego teraz Emmagan nawet cieszyła się, że Kate tak szybko udało się nawiązać z nim kontakt. I to do tego stopnia, że bez oporów postanowił jej towarzyszyć… bez asysty matki…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, po czym zawróciła, by znaleźć najbliższy transporter. Była zmęczona po dwóch dniach niemal nieustannych poszukiwań, więc teraz, mogąc skorzystać z nieobecności syna, postanowiła zażyć długiej, relaksującej kąpieli./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;" ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"W/span/strongrota na Atlantis aktywowały się i kiedy tylko strumień energii ustabilizował się, do pomieszczenia weszło trzech mężczyzn ubranych w zimowe kurtki./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Tutaj jednak temperatura była zbyt wysoka na tego rodzaju strój, dlatego też szybko zaczęli je zdejmować. To dało Woolseyowi dodatkowy czas na opuszczenie swojego gabinetu i zejście do nich./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Mieszkańcy Vallen odetchnęli z ulgą, a Młody wrócił na hive - poinformował Sheppard. - Pewnie dotrą tutaj jutro./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A my w nagrodę otrzymaliśmy zacne trunki - Ronon z dumą pokazał plecioną siatkę pełną brzęczących butelek./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ten zacny trunek jest chyba mocniejszy niż bimber - stwierdził Lorne./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dlatego jest taki zacny - skwitował z zadowoleniem Satedanin./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A jak tam nasza para dowcipnisiów? - zapytał John./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dobrze… Panna Harrigan dokańcza naprawy z doktorem McKay i ich małym pomocnikiem…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jakim pomocnikiem? - przerwał mu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Najwyraźniej Torren bardzo ją polubił i od kilku godzin wszędzie z nimi chodzi - wyjaśnił. - Natomiast nasz drugi gość cały czas analizuje dane doktora Becketta./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- I oby tylko to robił - mruknął oficer. - W takim ja idę wziąć prysznic… a później będziemy z Rononem degustować prezenty - dodał, już znacznie weselszy i ruszył w kierunku transportera./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Panu też by się przydało… dla relaksu - stwierdził Dex, podając mężczyźnie jedną z butelek, po czym dogonił przyjaciela./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Zaskoczony, Richard Woolsey nie wiedział co powiedzieć i jak zareagować./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Na mnie proszę nie patrzeć - rzucił major, kiedy dowódca Atlantydy spojrzał na niego. - Ja tego już więcej nie tknę… To nie na moją głowę - stwierdził i także skierował się do transportera./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A ja zdecydowanie wolę wino - westchnął ciężko, zerkając na butelkę, po czym wrócił do swojego gabinetu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;" ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"S/span/strongiedząc w swoim gabinecie, Keller i Beckett z uwagą zerkali co chwilę na znajdującego się w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu Wraith, kończąc swój posiłek dostarczony im z kuchni - a duże okno oraz otwarte drzwi z cała pewnością zdecydowanie im to umożliwiały./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Pilnujący go wcześniej żołnierze, już jakiś czas temu zostali odesłani przez Carsona na późny obiad, więc teraz, w całym laboratorium było tylko ich troje./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Może w czymś pomóc? - zapytała w końcu uprzejmie Jennifer, podchodząc do Dowódcy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie, nie trzeba… Właściwie to już skończyłem - oznajmił i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na nią. - I chyba znalazłem błędy, które najprawdopodobniej były powodem, dla którego wasze ostatnie badania okazywały się bezowocne… - wskazał na ekran. - Na przykład w tej sekwencji…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dwójka lekarzy spojrzała na monitor./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Ale przecież wielokrotnie sprawdzaliśmy wyniki, a dotychczasowe symulacje wyglądały obiecująco… Jak mogliśmy to przegapić - dodała kobieta./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dowódca zerknął na nią protekcjonalnie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zdarza się najlepszym… Poza tym symulacje są tylko wskazówką co do kierunku badań. Jednak nie należy im zbytnio ufać - oznajmił spokojnie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Keller spojrzała na niego, a następnie na Becketta, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Byliśmy pewni, że idziemy w dobrym kierunku - dodał Carson, zmartwiony./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie powiedziałem, że obraliście zły kierunek… tylko, że znalazłem błąd w waszych badaniach… Ale ogólnie wszystko wygląda obiecująco - przyznał… i nagle wyprostował się, wciągnął mocniej powietrze w nozdrza i zmarszczył brwi. - Co tak śmierdzi? - rzucił, spoglądając z dozą obrzydzenia w kierunku wejścia do laboratorium, gdzie właśnie pojawiła się w Harrigan./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To tylko ja… ale nawet nie pytajcie - mruknęła Kate, podchodząc do niego./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ja nic nie czuję - stwierdził Carson./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ja niestety tak - mruknął Dowódca, wracając do swojego zajęcia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wraith mają znacznie bardziej wyczulone zmysły - wyjaśniła i przeniosła wzrok na Wildfire. - Nic na to nie poradzę. I tak już się szorowałam - poinformowała, chwytając swoje wciąż mokre włosy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zrób to jeszcze z dwa razy… dla pewności./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Rzuciła mu ironiczne spojrzenie, krzywiąc nieco usta w podobnym grymasie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A jak tobie idzie? - zainteresowała się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Sprawdziłem wasze dane i teraz wprowadzam poprawki… Przygotowałem już także jedną symulację i niebawem powinna się zakończyć - zerknął na ekran z tyłu, po czym skrzywił się i nagle psiknął.. a potem ponownie. - Idź stąd, śmierdzielu. Nie da się tutaj oddychać przed siebie - oznajmił, odsuwając ją palcem od siebie na całą długość swojego ramienia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Żeby nie było sam mnie wyganiasz - rzuciła z nuta ironii, wycofując się tyłem do wyjścia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Won! - warknął, energicznym gestem ręki nakazując jej wyjście z pomieszczenia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"A potem ze spokojem i lekkim uśmiechem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, spojrzał na dwójkę lekarzy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A jak wasze badania nad retrowirusem? - zapytał niespodziewanie, co wyraźnie ich zaskoczyło./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wiesz o tym? - zdziwiła się Keller./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Przynajmniej polowa Wraith o tym wie - rzucił z nutą ironii i niemal przewrócił oczyma. - Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, to chętnie przejrzę wasze badania./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Para spojrzała na siebie, nie wiedząc jak zareagować./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Myślałem, że Wraith nie interesuje takie rozwiązanie… - zaczął ostrożnie Carson./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- No cóż, w obecnej sytuacji coraz więcej hive próbuje znaleźć jakaś alternatywę - przyznał, chociaż mieli wrażenie, że niechętnie dzieli się z nimi tą wiedza. - Chociaż przypuszczam, że strach przed utratą części zdolności po zastosowaniu waszego retrowirusa, zapewne sprawia, że ta opcja pozostaje gdzieś na końcu ich listy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Rozmawialiśmy trochę z Kate na ten temat - przyznał doktor - i zasugerowała, że próba stworzenia jednego REV dla wszystkich może okazać się skazana na porażę ze względu na zbyt dużą ilość zmiennych… Dlatego zasugerowała indywidualną terapię genową./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tak, wiem. Wspominała o tym - wyjaśnił, co ponownie wyraźnie zaskoczyło ich oboje. - I właśnie dlatego/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"chętnie przejrzałbym wasze badania… W zamian mogę wam zaoferować tyle świeżych próbek krwi, ile będziecie potrzebować - dodał z uśmiechem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …A tobie nie przeszkadza takie rozwiązanie? - zapytała, równie ostrożnie Jennifer./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Lepsze to niż powolne wymieranie na wskutek śmierci głodowej - zażartował./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Para zamilkła na chwilę, zerkając na siebie wzajemnie, jakby próbowali porozumieć się bez słów./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A co z urządzeniem do karmienia? - zapytał Carson. - Kate wspominała, że znalazła coś takiego na twoim hive... Podobno zamienia energię w przydatne dla was składniki odżywcze./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tak. To technologia pochodząca jeszcze z czasów sprzed Wojny… Niestety do jej zasilania potrzebny jest ZPM lub podobne źródło energii - wyjaśnił. - A takowego nie posiadamy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie można go zastąpić czymś innym? - zapytała Keller./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nasi naukowcy już w czasie Wojny próbowali podłączyć urządzenie do głównego generatora hive… Problemem w tym, że ZPM produkuje "czystą" energię, bez szkodliwego promieniowania, ale nasz hiperdrive już nie. Dlatego produkowany w ten sposób pokarm jest zanieczyszczony i w rezultacie powoli by nas truł… co oczywiście mija się z celem… Harrigan również próbowała to jakoś obejść, jednak z podobnym skutkiem jak kiedyś nasi naukowcy - dodał. - Właśnie z tego powodu interesuje mnie was…REV./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …O-K - odparł powoli Beckett. - Zaraz przyniosę dane… Może rzeczywiście to dobry pomysł, abyś je przejrzał… W końcu w badaniach nad szczepionką znalazłeś istotne błędy - zauważył, już z uśmiechem zadowolenia, wycofując się powoli do swojego gabinetu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;" ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"B/span/strongyło już dosyć późno, kiedy Teyla zawitała do jednego z pomieszczeń technicznych./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dzięki nowo nabytej umiejętności była w stanie zlokalizować syna, a następnie udać się po niego… co też teraz chętnie uczyniła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Pomieszczenie nie było zbyt wielkie i podobne do innych tego typu: kilka paneli kontrolnych pod ścianą, jakieś urządzenia, a teraz dodatkowo otwarty kanał techniczny w podłodze, przy którym siedział McKay./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Nigdzie jednak nie mogła dostrzec swojego dziecka./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A gdzie Torren? - zapytała, zwracając tym samym na siebie uwagę mężczyzny./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nadzoruje postęp prac z góry - zażartował, wskazując tam placem z beztroskim uśmiechem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jak to…? - rzucił kobieta, już chcąc zarzucić im niekompetencję iż pozwolili chłopcu wspinać się po drabinkach… jednak kiedy tylko podniosła wzrok, zaniemówiła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Cześć, mamo - zawołał do niej wesoło malec, machając z góry ręką. - Ja latam./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Właśnie widzę - odparła i znów spojrzała na naukowca. Tym razem nie był już sam, więc Emmagan zwróciła się bezpośrednio do kobiety: - To twoja sprawka?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan rzuciła jej kpiące spojrzenie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie, założyliśmy mu pas antygrawitacyjny - odcięła, wychodząc z kanału./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jasne, że jej - wtrącił Rodney. - W szybach technicznych też sobie z nim tak latała, podczas gdy ja musiałem wspinać się po drabinkach - wytknął jej ponownie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jesteś za ciężki - skwitowała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Podobno wielkość i ciężar nie ma znaczenia, jak mawiał Yoda i są tylko w twojej głowie - odparł, wskazując na tą cześć ciała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Najwyraźniej moja głowa też uważa, że jesteś za ciężki./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Naukowiec oburzył się, ale nic nie powiedział. Jego uwagę przyciągnął natomiast lądujący właśnie delikatnie na podłodze chłopiec./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To może być niebezpieczne - powiedziała Teyla. - A gdyby tak coś ci się stało i upuściła byś Torrena?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kate niemal przewróciła oczyma./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie jestem głupia… Nie trzymałam go tam cały czas - lekko wskazała ręką do góry. - Kiedy coś wymagało większego skupienia, stawiałam go na nogi… A teraz sprawdzaliśmy tylko odczyty na łączu, więc nawet prąd by mnie nie kopnął./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Było super, mamo - rzucił malec, zanim jego matka zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć. - Chodziliśmy po różnych tunelach… I Kate ubrudziła się w takim śmierdzącym czymś i musiała się cała umyć, więc poszliśmy z wujkiem na obiad… A potem my lataliśmy, a wujek musiał się wspinać… I sam wymieniłem przekaźnik… - nie dokończył, spoglądając pytająco na dwójkę naukowców. - Co to było?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Infuzyjny przekaźnik wstecznego przepływu w adapterze mocy zapasowego generatora dla pompy wodnej w podwodnym hangarze - przypomniała mu spokojnie Kate i uśmiechnęła się.span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- No właśnie… to coś - skwitował z dumą./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Teyla patrzyła na nich, zupełnie skołowana już po samym wyjaśnieniu Harrigan co robił jej syn… i nadal w zasadzie nie wiedziała czy było to bezpieczne czy tez nie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Na mnie się nie patrz, to fachowa lanteańska nazwa… I spokojnie… To tylko taki bezpiecznik, który wystarczyło wetknąć - machnęła nieco ręką. - I zanim zaczniesz panikować, urządzenie było kompletnie wyłączone… Tyle tylko, że jako jedyny dał radę wcisnąć tam rękę - wyjaśniła i zaraz spojrzała wymownie na mężczyznę - bo McKay zapomniał mechanicznego ramienia i nie chciało się nam pomykać po nie przez pół stacji./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A czy jutro też mogę naprawiać z wami Atlantydę? - rzucił Torren, zanim Emmagan czy Rodnej znowu zdążyli cokolwiek powiedzieć./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- O tym porozmawiamy jutro - odezwała się, już spokojnie jego matka, podchodząc i kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Teraz czas już spać./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- No dobra - mruknął, wyraźnie niezadowolony z tego faktu, po czym równie niechętnie skierował się w stronę drzwi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Dziękuję za opiekę nad nim - powiedziała Teyla. - Dawno nie widziałam, aby był czymś tak podekscytowany - przyznała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie ma sprawy… Inteligentny z niego dzieciak - rzuciła Kate. - Niektóre rzeczy łapał nawet szybciej niż McKay - zażartowała, wskazując kciukiem na mężczyznę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Hej… To była tylko głupia zabawa - oburzył się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Więc jako najinteligentniejszy naukowiec na tej stacji, co zawsze mi powtarzasz, powinieneś szybciej załapać reguły niż czterolatek - wytknęła mu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …To były głupie reguły - obstawał przy swoim./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A co trudnego jest w dopasowaniu do siebie kolorów? Daltonista jesteś?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Trochę - mruknął niechętnie pod nosem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kobieta westchnęła ciężko, przewracając oczami./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Na boga, McKay, nie szło powiedzieć?... Nie czytam każdemu specjalnie w myślach./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wtedy uznała byś, że próbuję się wykręcić…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Boszeee… widzisz i nie grzmisz/em - warknęła po polsku przez zęby, zrezygnowana, po czym zaczęła zamykać kanał techniczny./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Mów do mnie po angielsku… - zaprotestował./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Przyglądająca im się z lekkim rozbawieniem Emmagan, postanowiła w końcu zostawić sprzeczającą się parę naukowców i wyjść za synem na korytarz, aby następnie zaprowadzić go do ich kwatery./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Na zewnątrz już od dawna panowała noc, więc była to najwyższa pora, aby malec poszedł spać./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;" ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"S/span/strongheppard wmaszerował do pomieszczenia w asyście Ronona i jeszcze dwóch żołnierzy, aby zatrzymać się przed grupką zasiadających przy długim stole osób… które najwyraźniej dobrze się bawiły w swoim towarzystwie, popijając coś z kubków./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A wam co tak wesoło? - zainteresował się. - Macie tam jakiś ekstra dodatek?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie… Kate opowiada nam zabawne momenty z Vallen i hive - wyjaśniła rozbawiona Jennifer./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Mężczyzna spojrzał za nich, na siedzącego z tyłu, przy komputerze Wraith./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A ten nadal przegląda wasze badania nad szczepionką? - dodał, gestem głowy wskazując na niego./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To już przeanalizował - odparł Beckett. - I znalazł kilka błędów… Wprowadziliśmy poprawki i teraz czekamy na wyniki pierwszych symulacji… ale obawiam się, że to jeszcze potrwa - dodał, zerkając na główny monitor wiszący pod sufitem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Obecnie sprawdza nasze badania nad REV - dodała Keller./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- I wy mu pozwoliliście na to? - rzucił z wyrzutem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dlaczego nie? Skoro znalazł błędy przy szczepionce, to może i tutaj zauważy coś, co nam do tej pory umykało - stwierdził spokojnie Carson. - Poza tym ma dziesięć tysięcy lat doświadczenia i nie męczy się tak szybko jak ludzie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Mam nadzieję, że wiecie co robicie - mruknął pułkownik./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co się martwisz… Jeśli nawet zwędzi badania i spróbuje je przetestować, to co najwyżej wybije pół hive… jak Todd - parsknęła Kate./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wbrew twojej opinii, ja nie mam takich kretyńskich pomysłów - odezwał się z tyłu Dowódca, nie odwracając nawet wzroku od komputera./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Oby… Za dużo pracy włożyłam w ten hive, żeby się teraz rozleciał - niemal mruknęła i spojrzała ponownie na Shepparda. - Jak tam wizytacja na Vallen? - zainteresowała się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- W porządku… Powiadomiliśmy ich, że chwilowo jesteś u nas… cała i bezpieczna… a Młody wrócił na/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"hive… Powinni być tutaj jutro, koło południa - poinformował John. - Chociaż nie był zadowolony z faktu, że zwiedzanie Atlantydę bez niego./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Trzeba go było zabrać - stwierdziła spokojnie Harrigan, wzruszając lekko ramionami./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jeden Wraith tutaj to i tak zdecydowanie za dużo./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- No akurat ten młodszy jest nieszkodliwy - zauważyła kąśliwie. - Co najwyżej wyżarłby wam wszystkie pączki… Chociaż ostatnio rzygał po tym - zachichotała, przypominając sobie ich małą zabawę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To Wraith wiedzą co to pączki?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dałam przepis kucharzowi - wyjaśniła spokojnie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A więc to dlatego tak wymotywał - mruknął Dowódca./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kate spojrzała na niego./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- No przecież nie będę na nieletnim przeprowadzać eksperymentów alkoholowych - odparła. - Od tego mam twojego wuja - dodała beztrosko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tak, pamiętam - mruknął znowu. - I to jak musiał taszczyć cię do twojego pokoju, bo nie byłaś w stanie ustać na nogach./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Oj tam, troszkę się zaangażowałam wtedy w ten eksperyment - rzuciła niewinnie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Mam wrażenie, że całkiem dobrze bawisz się na tym hive - zauważył pułkownik./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie narzekam - skwitowała najspokojniej w świecie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A propos… my na Vallen dostaliśmy mały podarek - zasugerował, rzucając jej porozumiewawcze spojrzenie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Killayi?... Nie, dzięki… Już próbowała… Za bardzo sponiewiera - dodała, nieco rozbawiona./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jak chcesz… Ale gdybyś zmieniła zdanie, u Ronona będzie degustacja - poinformował i ponownie przeniósł wzrok na Wraith. - No dobra Vi, zbieraj się. Czas odwiedzić izolatkę… Nie zostawię cię tutaj na całą noc samego./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith warknął cicho pod nosem, po czym podniósł się powoli, by podejść do ludzi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- W sumie przyda mi się mała drzemka - stwierdził spokojnie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A zatem zapraszam - odparł Sheppard, gestem ręki wskazując im drogę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Pozostali spoglądali za nimi przez chwilę, a kiedy tylko żołnierze przeszli do pomieszczenia med-labu, Beckett także wstał z krzesła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Na mnie też już czas…padam z nóg - oznajmił./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ja również - poparła go Jennifer. - Zresztą symulacja nadal jest w toku, więc nie ma sensu dłużej tutaj siedzieć - dodała i ruszyła za przyjacielem do wyjścia z laboratorium./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Na pewno nie chcesz iść spać? - zapytał troskliwie Carson, zatrzymując się jeszcze w połowie drogi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Na razie nie… - machnęła ręką. - Tak napompowałam się energią podczas regeneracji, że teraz pewnie nie zasnę przez dwa dni - zażartowała Kate. - Pooglądamy sobie jakieś filmy czy coś - dodała, wskazując kciukiem na Amelię./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Rozumiem… No to dobranoc - odparł uprzejmie. - I miłego oglądania./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A tobie snów./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Mężczyzna jeszcze raz uśmiechnął się, po czym opuścił laboratorium./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To na co masz ochotę? - zapytała wesoło Banks./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan zastanawiała się przez chwilę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Na lody z chipsami - oznajmiła, co wyraźnie rozbawiło jej towarzyszkę. - A do tego jakieś piwo smakowe./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zupełnie jak mój brat… Tyle, że bez smakowego piwa - rzuciła i podniosła się. - OK, to chodźmy zobaczyć co da się znaleźć w kuchni… Lody i chipsy powinny być, bo mieliśmy ostatnio dostawę… ale piwa nie gwarantuję - zastrzegła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jakoś to przeżyję - stwierdziła, podążając za nią./p 


	9. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"strongJak stare, dobre małżeństwo.../strong/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"B/span/strongył środek nocy, kiedy samotnie wędrując po stacji, Harrigan postanowiła odwiedzić jeszcze jedno miejsce na Atlantydzie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wciąż nie czuła się ani senna ani nawet zmęczona… w przeciwieństwie do Amelii, która po obejrzeniu jednego filmu i zaledwie dwóch piwach smakowych, poczuła nagły przypływ senności. W rezultacie kobieta udała się do swojej kwatery, pozostawiając ja samą./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dlatego teraz, nawet już po zwiedzeniu najbardziej interesujących miejsc jakie sama była w stanie odszukać, Kate zaczynała się powoli nudzić. I nie żeby doskwierała jej samotność… po prostu takie wycieczki, w pojedynkę, szybko ją nudziły./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Zatrzymując się po raz kolejny przed transporterem, podjęła decyzję… i kiedy tylko weszła do środka, odszukała na mapie stacji jeszcze jedno miejsce: izolatkę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"A potem dotknęła tego punktu…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Korytarz, który tam prowadził, był długi i wysoki, a na jego końcu dostrzegła dwóch uzbrojonych wartowników./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Uśmiechnęła się do niech promiennie, podchodząc bliżej z założonymi za plecy rękoma./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A panowie nie są zmęczeni? - zapytała uprzejmie. - To musi być strasznie nudne, siedzieć tutaj tak, zupełnie bezsensownie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ci zamrugali, a potem spojrzeli na siebie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …W sumie… to tak - przyznał po chwili jeden z nich./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To może pójdziecie się zdrzemnąć… W końcu Wraith nigdzie nie ucieknie. Przecież jest zamknięty w klatce otoczonej polem siłowym - zażartowała, na co oni uśmiechnęli się, jakby rozbawieni./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …No tak… Racja - odparł drugi, chociaż w jego głosie również dało się wyczuć wahanie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- No to zmykajcie stąd… Ja nikomu nie powiem - zapewniła, unosząc lekko do góry dwa palce w geście przysięgi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Żołnierze ponownie spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem, wahając się… jednak w końcu ulegli jej namową i z zadowoleniem ruszyli przed siebie korytarzem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan spoglądała za nimi przez chwile, po czym podeszła do sporych, metalowych drzwi skrywających za sobą pomieszczenie ze wspomnianą klatką./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Vader byłby ze mnie dumny/em - powiedziała sama do siebie po polsku i otworzyła drzwi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Sala, która znajdowała się za nimi, była zupełnie taka sama jak pamiętała to z filmu: duże, ciemne pomieszczenie, po środku którego znajdowała się ośmiokątna, metalowa konstrukcja, której cztery większe ściany wykonana z poziomo ułożonych elementów o szerokości i grubości pojedynczej deski drewna. I tylko ta cześć całego pomieszczenia była oświetlona przez niebieskawe, chociaż stosunkowo słabe światło./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wewnątrz celi, na przymocowanej do jednej ze ścianek ławce, leżał spokojnie, z zamkniętymi oczyma Dowódca Wraith z podłożoną pod głowę ręką./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Stęskniłaś się za mną? - rzucił ironicznie, nawet nie zerkając na nią. - Czy postanowiłaś dotrzymać mi towarzystwa?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Żadne z powyższych - odcięła spokojnie, po czym przesunęła dłoń przed panelem kontrolnym znajdującym się przy wejściu do sali. Okalające całość pole siłowe zamigotało, a dłuższa ściana drgnęła i zaczęła odsuwać się na bok. - Wszyscy poszli spać, więc się nudzę - oznajmiła, wchodząc do środka./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Aaa, rozumiem… Czyli poczułaś się samotna i chcesz żebym to ja dotrzymał ci towarzystwa./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dla twojej informacji zdążyłam zwiedzić połowę stacji, zanim tutaj przyszłam./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ale nie znalazłaś nic godnego uwagi - dodał i dopiero teraz odwrócił głowę w jej stronę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Większość najfajniejszych rzeczy widziałam na filmie - mruknęła, rozglądając się wokół, po czym usadowiła się na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. - Miałeś się zdrzemnąć - przypomniała sobie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To było z trzy godziny temu. Jak długo można drzemać? - parsknął./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ja tam mogę długo - skwitowała, wciąż jakby mrukliwym tonem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ty mogła byś w ogóle nie wychodzić z łóżka, gdyby to było możliwe - zauważył złośliwie, siadając na ławce i opierając ręce na swoich nogach./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Badania naukowe dowodzą, że im więcej pracuje mózg, tym więcej wymaga snu - odcięła. - Dlatego kobiety potrzebują go więcej, niż faceci… Nasze mózgi pracują na wyższych obrotach./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dowódca pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Chcesz mi wmówić, że masz naukowe wyjaśnienie na swoje lenistwo?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wzruszyła lekko ramionami./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tak mówią badania… Cóż ja mogę za to, że mój organizm ciągle domaga się snu… Z naturą nie wygrasz./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith odchylił się do tyłu, prostując./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tylko nie mów tego Młodemu… Jest takim samym śpiochem jak ty./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kobieta zacisnęła usta./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Trochę na to za późno./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith westchnął, kręcąc głową./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Czasami zastanawiam się czy wy rzeczywiście naprawiacie mój hive, czy tylko udajecie i plotkujecie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Mamy podzielna uwagę - skwitowała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Zerknął na nią podejrzliwie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ty na pewno… ale on, nie byłbym taki pewny… Jak tylko do was zaglądam, zawsze szybko wraca do pracy… daruje mu jedynie dlatego, że rzeczywiście sporo się od ciebie nauczył… I w końcu zaczął z kimś rozmawiać, poza Stardustem - przyznał, jakby niechętnie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kobieta spojrzała na niego pytająco./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To znaczy?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zanim ty i Lostpath pojawiliście się na hive, Rain w zasadzie nie rozmawiał z nikim innym poza mną i Dustem… Prawdę powiedziawszy jesteście jego jedynymi przyjaciółmi, odkąd go znaleźliśmy… A jest już na Nebuli prawie dwa lata./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Hmm… - wyglądała na zaskoczoną. - Zawsze wydawało mi się, że nie ma problemu z tego typu relacjami… Pomijając nasz niefortunny początek, zawsze był gadatliwy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A jednak… Dlatego tym bardziej cieszą mnie wasze relacje - odparł. - Nawet jeśli nabywa od ciebie złych nawyków - dodał, już bardziej ponurym tonem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Niby jakich? - udała oburzoną./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dowódca spojrzał na nią wymownie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To długa lista. Na pewno chcesz ją teraz przedyskutować? - zapytał ironicznie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Niekoniecznie - przyznała mrukliwie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- No właśnie - skwitował i splótł ramiona na piersi, teraz spoglądając na nią podejrzliwie. - A więc. Po co tak na prawdę tutaj przyszłaś? Bo chyba nie tylko dlatego, żeby uciąć sobie za mną pogawędkę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A dlaczegóż by nie? - odcięła spokojnie. - Nie wolno mi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wildfire uśmiechnął się kąśliwe kącikiem usta i ponownie pochylił do przodu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zdążyłem cię poznać na tyle dobrze, Kate Harrigan, aby wiedzieć kiedy przychodzisz do mnie ze sprawą, która mi się nie spodoba… Poza tym, czyżbyś już zapomniała? Jestem Dowódca Zgredek… ze mną nie da się pogawędzić - wytknął jej, uśmiechając się złośliwie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Aleś ty pamiętliwy… - rzuciła, krzywiąc się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dowódca uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz kącikiem ust i odchylił do tyłu, opierając dłonie o skraj ławki./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kate zamilkła na chwilę i spoważniała, unikając bezpośredniego kontaktu wzrokowego./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- No dalej… wyduś to w końcu z siebie - odezwał się jako pierwszy. - Co znowu nabroiłaś?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko, jakby z wysiłkiem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- W zasadzie to nic… ale jest jedna taka sprawa… - zaczęła - która wiąże się z moim pierwotnym planem… To znaczy dla mnie jest to dobra wiadomość, nawet bardzo dobra, ale tobie raczej się nie spodoba…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Harrigan - przerwał jej spokojnie - …przejdź w końcu do rzeczy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Znowu spojrzała na niego niepewnie z lekkim uśmiechem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Podczas wyprawy za góry, bardziej na południe kontynentu, znalazłam coś w dżungli… To znaczy najpierw zarejestrowałam słaby sygnał i dopiero podczas ostatniej wyprawy miałam okazję to sprawdzić./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co to takiego?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie jestem do końca pewna… ale uważam, że ma to związek z naszym pojawieniem się w tym konkretnym miejscu. To znaczy na Vallen… - odparła i przerwała na chwilę. - Znalazłam coś na kształt Atlantydy, ale zakopane w całości pod ziemią…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jakaś placówka Lanteans? - zainteresował się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Na to wygląda… chociaż jest inna niż Atlantyda. Podobna, w sensie, że to rodzaj wielkiej stacji, ale konstrukcyjnie chyba znacznie się różni. Jest także mniejsza./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Nie przypominam sobie, aby w czasie wojny Lanteanie umieścili tam jakąś bazę - stwierdził, analizując jej słowa - więc zakładam, że musi być dużo starsza… Ale dlaczego uważasz, że ma związek z twoim pojawieniem się na Vallen./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ponieważ znalazłam tam urządzenie, które najprawdopodobniej jest lanteańską wersją naszego generatora mostów międzywymiarowych - wyjaśniła, spoglądając na niego niepewnie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Znów zapadła cisza. Tym razem to Wraith nie wiedział jak się zachować./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Rozumiem - niemal mruknął w końcu i nagle spojrzał na nią, chociaż spokojnie. - A dlaczego mówisz mi o tym właśnie teraz?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Z powodu tego, co powiedziałeś kiedy przetrzymywali nas Genii - wyjaśniła powoli. - No wiesz, że pomimo swojego pierwotnego planu, z czasem polubiłeś nasze rozmowy… A skoro nasze relacje na serio mam traktować jako przyjaźń, to wypada być szczerym z przyjacielem… Chociaż wiem, że nie spodoba ci się wiadomość iż najprawdopodobniej znalazłam w końcu sposób jak wrócić do mojego ś style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wildfire znów zamilkł na chwilę i zanim odezwał się ponownie, odetchnął ciężko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- No cóż… od samego początku powtarzałaś, że nie zrezygnujesz z tego… i chociaż zakładałem, że to raczej niewykonalne bez pomocy New Lanteans… to jednak, mimo wszystko, zawsze liczyłem się z taką możliwością - przyznał, chociaż z wyraźną niechęcią i nagle spojrzał na nią z powagą, a jednocześnie z niezwykłą jak na niego łagodnością, stwierdziła. - To nie jest twój świat, Kate. I nigdy nim nie będzie. Nawet na twojej planecie realia są zupełnie inne niż tutaj. Dlatego zawsze będziesz się tu czuła obco… i dziwnie… Jak w nierealnym, wymyślonym świecie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …WOW… Nie spodziewałam się, że przyjmiesz to aż tak spokojnie - przyznała, wyraźnie zaskoczona i jednocześnie zdezorientowana./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith uśmiechnął się lekko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- No cóż… przyznaję, że często krzyczę na ciebie z przyzwyczajenia. Poza tym przynajmniej wtedy szybciej wykonujesz moje polecenia… dla świętego spokoju, jak sama to ujęłaś - zażartował./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, rozbawiona./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Chyba właśnie straciłeś element przewagi… bo skoro o tym wiem…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Chcesz się założyć? - zapytał nagle poważnie, z niezwykłą pewnością siebie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Przez krótką chwilę wpatrywała się w jego żółte oczy… chociaż nie do końca całkiem żółte, zauważyła już dawno. Miały bowiem w sobie coś z domieszki delikatnej zieleni./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Yyy… tak, wiem. Ty rządzisz na tym hive - odparła w końcu, udając rezygnację./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Mądry człowiek - rzucił i pochyliwszy się ponownie do przodu, delikatnie poklepał ją po głowie. - Widzsz, zawsze mówiłem, że w końcu się dostosujesz - dodał ironicznie, a ona spojrzała na niego, krzywiąc usta w protekcjonalnym grymasie. Dowódca uśmiechnął się lekko i nagle podniósł z ławki. - Chodź. Skoro masz zamiar wracać do swojego świata, to może wcześniej jeszcze przydasz się na coś - rzucił i ruszył w stronę wyjś style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"W pierwszej chwili Harrigan spojrzała za nim, nieco zaskoczona, po czym dogoniła go szybko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Niby do czego? span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dla dobra gatunku… Nie od razu na to wpadłem, ale chyba znalazłem rozwiązanie dla jednego z problemów retrowirusa - wyjaśnił. - Odkryłem to całkiem niedawno, podczas pracy nad moją szczepionką Hoffan i mam nadzieję, że znacznie przyspieszy to badania nad tym specyfikiem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- I dopiero teraz o tym mówisz? - rzuciła, próbując dotrzymać mu kroku, kiedy szli długim korytarzem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jak już powiedziałem, odkryłem analogię dopiero teraz… Kompletnie puste pomieszczenie sprzyja rozmyślaniom i wręcz zmusza do zajęcia czymś umysłu - dodał, zatrzymując się przed transporterem i nagle spojrzał na kobietę. - Chociaż ty pewnie poddała byś się błogiemu lenistwu - dodał z ironią, na co Kate uśmiechnęła się szeroko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To zaczyna być lekko przerażające jak dobrze mnie znasz - zażartowała, kiedy weszli do środka./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Czasami słucham tego co mówisz - skwitował, a drzwi transportera zamknęły się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;" ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"Z/span/strongaczynało świtać, kiedy Torren zwlókł się powoli z kanapy i przecierając rozespane oczy, poczłapał w kierunku głównego stołu w laboratorium./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Siedzący tam Wraith, nadal przeprowadzający różne kalkulacje i zmiany do formuły retrowirusa oraz leku na hoffańska zarazę, zerknął na niego kątem oka, kiedy malec wdrapywał się na krzesło./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wyspałeś się? - zapytał łagodnie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Trochę - jęknął. - Co robisz? - zainteresował się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Szukam lekarstwa na pewną chorobę, która szkodzi zarówno ludziom jak i Wraith - odparł./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jak wujek Carson? - zapytał./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tak… Obaj pracujemy nad tym samym lekiem, więc teraz porównuję nasz badania./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A cha - mruknął, rozglądając się wokół./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Niestety nie jest to tak interesujące jak naprawa Atlantydy - dodał, zauważając znudzenie chłopca./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ale ważne… bo nikt nie będzie chory… Ja byłem raz chory i baaaardzo źle się czułem - oznajmił./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith uśmiechnął się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Inteligencja tego ludzkiego dziecka, szczególnie jak na czterolatka, zaskakiwała go./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Także Harrigan przyznała, że malec jest wyjątkowo bystry jak na swój wiek… I być może to właśnie dlatego tak ją zainteresował, pomyślał Dowódca. W prawdzie ciekawiły ją także jego zdolności, które zawdzięczał genom Wraith, ale ten dodatkowy atut z pewnością dodatkowo wpłyną na jej podejście do Torrena…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="line-height: normal; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;" ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"…Malec dołączył do nich w środku nocy, oznajmiając, że nie może spać, więc przyszedł by naprawiać z Kate Atlantydę. Oczywiście początkowo obecność Wraith wyraźnie go krępowała, jednak towarzystwo kobiety oraz to, w jak beztroski sposób odnosiła się do Dowódcy sprawiły, ze Torren szybko przywykł do niego./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Niestety dwójka dorosłych równie szybko zorientowała się, że dzieciak nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru iść ponownie spać, dlatego też Harrigan zajęła się nim… a Wildfire badaniami. Poza tym sama przyznała, że ten etap badań jest już dla niej zbyt zagmatwany, a jemu będzie się lepiej pracowało jeśli zabierze malucha do sąsiedniego pokoju./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Pozostawiony więc samemu sobie, Wraith spokojnie kontynuował analizowanie danych oraz wprowadzanie poprawek, o których wspomniał. Czasami tylko zerkał z ciekawości w stronę gabinetu, patrząc jak jednym razem przebywająca tam dwójka siedzi spokojnie przy biurku, rysując lub tworząc z papieru różne rzeczy… by następnym szaleć na podłodze, podskakując i wymachując rękoma./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Na ten ostatnio widok Dowódca zmarszczył brwi i podszedł do drzwi, aby je otworzyć... i od razu tego pożałował. Najwyraźniej bowiem konstrukcja była dźwiękoszczelna, gdyż zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się usłyszeć głośnej… muzyki./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co wy robicie?! - rzucił, a Harrigan odwróciła się do niego z beztroskim uśmiechem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Trzęsiemy tyłkami - skwitował równie beztrosko Torren./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tańczymy sobie - wyjaśniła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To raczej wyglądało jakbyście dostali ataku… padaczki - zadrwił, przypominając sobie określenie, którego kiedyś użyła Kate odnośnie tej ludzkiej choroby./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Bardzo zabawne - odcięła i podeszła do niego, aby odwrócić go plecami do siebie. - Idź lepiej dalej bawić się przy komputerze - dodała i zamknęła za nim drzwi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dowódca jeszcze raz zerknął na nich przez duże okno, lekko rozbawiony, po czym wrócił do swoich zajęć./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Był jednak i pozytywny aspekt owych dziwnych…wygibasów: szybko zmęczyły Torrena i kiedy po jakimś czasie Wraith ponownie zainteresował się tym co robi ta dwójka, Harrigan przykrywała właśnie chłopca kocem, po czym opuściła gabinet./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Przez pewien czas rozmawiali o wynikach dotychczasowych symulacji nad szczepionką oraz tym, na co Dowódca wpadł w celi odnośnie retrowirusa. I tym razem były to konkretne, naukowe rozmowy, z rzadka jedyna przeplatane małymi żartami./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"W końcu jednak i ona zaczęła odczuwać zmęczenie. Niestety wizja starcia rano z Sheppardem, kiedy ten zauważy brak Wraith w celi, powstrzymywała ją przed tym… a nie chciała ponownie zamykać Wildfire, widząc jakie postępy robi przy badaniach./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Idź spać… Nie musisz tutaj siedzieć i się męczyć… Obiecuję, że nie ruszę się stąd - dodał z powagą, chociaż jednocześnie z łagodnym uśmiechem na ustach. - Teraz ty myślisz za głośno - wyjaśnił, kiedy spojrzała na niego pytająco. - Zmęczenie daje ci się we znaki - zauważył./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Uśmiechnęła się i już miała wstać z krzesła, kiedy nagle przypomniała sobie o czymś./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Właściwie to co cię tak wzięło na przekomarzanie się przy nich ? - zapytała nieco ironicznie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dezorientowanie ich bawi mnie - odparł beztrosko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Aaa, rozumiem… po prostu perfidnie nabijasz się z nich, dając im zagwozdkę w temacie ich światopoglądu o zachowaniu Wraith./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Coś w ten deseń - zażartował, używając jej słów. - Patrzenie jak się wiją, próbując rozgryźć to wszystko, jest po prostu przezabawne./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tyle że wpajasz tym Torrenowi przekonanie, iż z każdym Wraith można żartować - zauważyła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Z niego akurat sobie nie żartuję – odparł spokojnie. – Poza tym wątpię, aby w najbliższych latach miał styczność z innymi Wraith. Jego matka na to nie pozwoli, więc zdąży o tym zapomnieć… Chociaż, jak sama zauważyłaś: jak na czteroletniego człowiek jest bardzo bystry - podsumował./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Teyla mówiła, że ostatnimi czasy zrobił się bardzo gadatliwy, podczas gdy jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu prawie w ogóle nie chciał mówić i zazwyczaj używał telepatii do komunikowania się z nią./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Hmm, ciekawe… Podobny etap mają dzieci Wraith w jego wieku - wyjaśnił./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan spojrzała na niego, jakby zaskoczona./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Myślisz, że geny Wraith, które odziedziczył po rodzicach, mogły wpłynąć nie tylko na jego zdolności telepatyczne, ale i na inne cechy? - zaczęła się zastanawiać. - To mogłoby sugerować, że jego… nagła gadatliwość i ciekawość, to przejaw wyższej, niż u przeciętnego człowieka, inteligencji. /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Człowiek z umysłem podobnym do Wraith?… Rzeczywiście ciekawe - stwierdził./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie niepokoi cię to?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Spojrzał na nią pobłażliwie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Proszę, cię… Jeden taki egzemplarz to nie powód do paniki - oznajmił. - To tak, jakby zakładać, że w twoim świecie niebawem pojawią się inni tobie podobni… Jesteście jedynie ewenementami wśród swojego rodzaju, których istnienie, z naukowego punktu widzenia, nie powinno zaskakiwać… Poza tym jako naukowca ciekawią mnie wasze przypadki./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"W pierwszej chwili Kate zmarszczyła brwi, chcąc skomentować inaczej jego słowa.. jednak po chwili zrezygnowała i westchnęła tylko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dobrze wiedzieć, że stanowię dla ciebie naukową zagadkę - odcięła się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Znów spojrzał na nią protekcjonalnie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie wmówisz mi, że ciebie takie anomalie nie intrygują - zauważył./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Tego nie powiedziałam - próbowała się wykręcić. - Jednak myśl o byciu czyjąś zagwozdka naukową… jest trochę… krępująca i denerwująca zarazem - przyznała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Rozumiem cię bardziej, niż sądzisz… Bo niby w jakim kontekście widzą mnie ci ludzie? Mnie i innych Wraith… Jesteśmy dla nich nie tylko wrogiem, ale i ewolucyjną zagadką… W komputerze widziałem kilka badań Becketta, który próbuje wyjaśnić fenomen naszego pochodzenia - skwitował./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jakbyś się nudził, możesz mu podsunąć kilka głupich pomysłów - rzuciła, kierując się z powrotem do gabinetu. - Ja idę spać./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Myślałem, że jego akurat lubisz bardziej - zauważył, odwracając się za nią./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To prawda… - przyznała, obracając się na piecie i zatrzymując w progu drzwi. - Co nie znaczy, że dla odmiany i z niego mogę sobie trochę pożartować - rzuciła z szerokim uśmiechem, po czym usadowiła się w szerokim fotelu obok kanapy, by tam spróbować zasnąć./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dowódca pokręcił głową z lekkim rozbawieniem i wrócił do pracy… przy której właśnie teraz zastał go chłopiec…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;" ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"…Torren spojrzał w dół, kiedy jego brzuch zaburczał cicho./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"W pierwszej chwili malec podniósł się nieco, aby móc zobaczyć co robi Kate… niestety ona wciąż spała. Skręcił się więc na krześle i przeniósł wzrok na Wraith./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Viii? - zaczął jakby niepewnie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tak?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Głodny jestem - niemal jęknął, z proszącym tonem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Poproś Kate o coś do jedzenia - oznajmił Dowódca, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Ale ona śpi - niemal wyszeptał./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Więc ją obudź - stwierdził obojętnym tonem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Malec ponownie zerknął w stronę kobiety./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Ale ona mocno śpi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Tym razem Wildfire warknął cicho pod nosem, jakby zdegustowany zachowaniem dziecka, po czym spojrzał na niego… i westchnął ciężko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Obiecałem jej, że się stąd nie ruszę… Sheppard mi nie ufa, więc później będzie krzyczał na Kate, że zostawiła mnie bez nadzoru./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To powiemy wujkowi, że ja cię pilnowałem - rzucił bezproblemowo./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Jego, jakże prosty i naiwny tok rozumowania typowy dla dziecka rozbawił Wraith./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- No dobrze… Pójdziemy razem - westchnął ponownie, chociaż niechętnie godząc się na wyprawę przez niemal połowę stacji./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Super - rzucił chłopczyk z entuzjazmem i zeskoczył z krzesła, aby wyciągnąć do Dowódcy swoją mała rączkę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ten spojrzał na niego i pozwolił mu chwycić swoją, o ileż większą dłoń, po czym obaj powędrowali w kierunku najbliższego transportera./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co lubisz?... Ja najbardziej jajka… I naleśniki - rzucił Torren. - Wujek John robi dobre naleśniki - dodał, kiedy wchodzili do windy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wędrując następnie kilkoma korytarzami miasta w kierunku stołówki, nie natrafili po drodze na ani jednego człowieka… z czego Wildfire był nawet zadowolony. Ostatnio zbyt często do niego strzelano, więc jakoś nie miał ochoty na taką powtórkę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Niestety, kiedy dotarli na miejsce, okazało się, że kuchnia jest jeszcze zupełnie puste… co najwyraźniej zasmuciło chłopca./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Niestety, ale będziesz musiał poczekać, aż ktoś tutaj przyjdzie… - zaczął spokojnie Dowódca, by przerwać, kiedy brzuch malca ponownie zaczął upominać się o posiłek. Westchnął ponownie pod nosem, z lekkim warknięciem i rozejrzał się po kuchennym pomieszczeniu. - Jajka, powiadasz? - dodał, zaczynając poszukiwania odpowiednich narzędzi oraz asortymentu…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;" ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"- T/span/strongen trunek rzeczywiście mocno poniewiera - wymamrotał do siebie John Sheppard, wędrując szerokim korytarzem w kierunku stołówki/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Miał nadzieje, że kawa lub nawet dwie wyrwą go z obecnego kaca i pozwolą funkcjonować przez najbliższą dobę. Niestety, kiedy dotarł w końcu na miejsce, okazało się iż obsługa kuchenna jeszcze nawet nie zaczęła swojej zmiany… chociaż już powinna./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co się dzieje? - zainteresował się spokojnie. - Okradli lodówkę? - zażartował./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie… Ten Wraith tam jest - wyjaśnił jeden z kucharzy, wskazując kciukiem na drzwi wahadłowe prowadzące do kuchni./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co takiego? - zawołał i przeszedł zamaszyście do kuchni. - Harrigan?! - rzucił, zatrzymując się zaraz na progiem na widok kobiety. - Co on tutaj robi? - wskazał na Dowódcę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jemy śniadanie, wujku - poinformował go najspokojniej w świecie Torren./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To widzę - odparł mu spokojnie, by zaraz potem ponownie się naburmuszyć. - Jakim cudem on jest wolny, skoro wczoraj osobiście zamknąłem go w izolatce? - zwrócił się ponownie do kobiety, na co ta wzruszyła lekko ramionami./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Bo go z niej wypuściłam?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To widzę… Pytanie brzmi: JAK?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Normalnie - odparła najspokojniej w świecie. - Potrafię obsługiwać lanteańską technologię, więc nie było żadnego problemu - wyjaśniła, opierając się plecami o jeden z blató style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A moim ludzie tak po prostu ci na to pozwolili? - zakpił./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- W zasadzie… to nie wiedzieli o tym, bo zasugerowałam im, że powinni się przespać - wyjaśniła niewinnie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Czyś ty zupełnie oszalała?! I jeszcze teraz pozwalasz mu samemu chodzić po całej stacji!/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie samemu… Ja go pilnowałem - wtrącił dumnie Torren./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- I wciągasz w to dziecko…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To akurat był jego pomysł… Zgłodniał, a ja spałam, więc namówił Vi na wizytę w kuchni… I zapewniam, że po drodze nikogo po pożarł… Nakarmiłam go wczoraj - zażartowała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To nie jest zabawne - oznajmił John, wskazując na nią surowo palcem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie histeryzuj - machnęła na niego ręką, wracając do oględzin patelni. - Wyciągnęłam go, bo miał pomysł odnośnie REV - dodała, teraz zupełnie obojętnym tonem. - Ja mam większy problem… Ci dwaj zrobili sobie jajecznicę i nic mi nie zostawili - wytknęła, unosząc brudna patelnię i jednocześnie rzucając Wraith wymowne spojrzenie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dziecko samo nie przyrządzi sobie posiłku - stwierdził spokojnie Dowódca. - Ty tak… leniu - dodał złośliwie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …W rzeczy samej - poparł go z entuzjazmem Torren, używając określenia T'ealca, którego ona sama nauczyła go wczorajszego dnia podczas napraw./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kobieta przyglądała im się przez chwilę, z mieszanką rozbawienia i jednocześnie z lekkim protekcjonalizmem na twarzy… a potem z rezygnacją pokręciła głową./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Dobraliście się jak w korcu maku/em - mruknęła, zaczynając szukać czegoś co sama mogłaby zjeść./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co ona mówi? - zapytał malec, patrząc pytająco na Wraith./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Że zgrany z nas zespół - wyjaśnił./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- W rzeczy samej - powtórzył chłopczyk i wyciągnął w jego kierunku piąstkę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"W pierwszej chwili Dowódca zawahał się, lecz zaraz potem uśmiechnął lekko i delikatnie uderzył swoją pięścią w jego… z czego malec wydawał się być niezmiernie zadowolony - była to kolejna nabyta przez niego wczoraj umiejętność./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Zaraz, zaraz - rzucił nagle John, patrząc na Wildfire z wyrazem zdezorientowania i jednocześnie niedowierzania na twarzy. - …To ty potrafisz gotować?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dowódca hive musi mieć wiele talentów - odpowiedział mu z powagą Torren./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kate niemal parsknęła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Czego ty go w ogóle uczysz? - spytała, zerkając na nich./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zdecydowanie bardziej przydatnych rzeczy, niż jak kręcić tyłkiem w takt muzyki - podsumował ironicznie, na co ona uniosła brew./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zazdrościsz, bo mam bardziej sexy tyłek niż ty./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith prychnął lekko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Proszę cię… Poza tym niby skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - zapytał tym samym tonem co ona./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Proszę cię… Praktycznie widziałam cię nago - skwitowała, przypomniała mu o tym fakcie i zaraz wytknęła: - Samolubie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Że co? - wtrącił Sheppard, ale najwyraźniej żadne z nich nie zwracało na niego uwagi, kontynuując swoje przekomarzanie się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nadal jesteś zła o ten basen?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Macie basen na hive? - ponownie wtrącił oficer… i ponownie został zupełnie zignorowany./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Ye-ee… Powiedziałeś, że będziesz musiał po mnie wodę dezynfekować - wytknęła mu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- No tak… Przecież pełzasz codziennie tymi wszystkimi brudnymi kanałami technicznymi, a potem chcesz pływać w moim czystym basenie - przypomniał jej./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wreszcie przyznałeś, że są brudne - rzuciła, rozpościerając szeroko ramiona./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A czy ja kiedykolwiek to negowałem? - zauważył z nonszalanckim spokojem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan zacisnęła usta, marszcząc jednocześnie brwi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Bo zaraz ci nakopie do tego zielonego tyłka - niemal warknęła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Cytując jedno z twoich powiedzeń: za wysokie progi, jak na twoje krótkie nogi… Kurduplu - skwitował ironicznie z takim samym uśmiechem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kobieta nie odpowiedziała, znowu zaciskając tylko usta… i tym razem pięści… by po chwili odwrócić się na pięcie i wrócić do poszukiwań jedzenia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wildfire przysunął się bardziej do Torrena./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Widzisz, właśnie dlatego fajnie jest być Dowódcą Wraith - rzekł półszeptem. - Bo nawet mały, pyskaty człowiek wie, że z tobą nie wygra./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Słyszałam - rzuciła ponuro, przeglądając zawartość lodówki./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Na jej słowa Wraith uśmiechnął się szeroko do malca, a ten do niego./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A już myślałam, że widziałam wszystko w tej galaktyce - podsumowała całość Amelia, szturchając Shepparda lekko łokciem, rozbawiona./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ten spojrzał na nią ponuro, jednocześnie zaskoczony jej obecnością. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy kobieta pojawiła się w kuchni./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A więc Wraith potrafią gotować - zainteresowała się, siadając obok malca./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Skąd to zaskoczenie… Do pewnego wieku jemy stały pokarm./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ale z tego, co wiem od tej pory minęło naprawdę wieeeele czasu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wildfire wzruszył lekko ramionami./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Mam dobra pamięć… Poza tym wymieszanie kilku jajek na patelni nie jest jakąś wielką filozofią… panno Banks - zażartował./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wybacz… Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś - zaczęła się tłumaczyć. - I uwierz mi, że na Ziemi znałam facetów, którzy potrafili przypalić wodę w czajniku…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Przerwała, kiedy ktoś jeszcze wszedł zamaszyście do kuchni./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Torren?! - rozległ się już od progu znajomy głos. - Co ty tutaj robisz? Mówiłam ci, żebyś nie chodził sam po stacji./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ale my jemy śniadanie, mamo - oznajmił. - Vi zrobił mi jajecznicę - pochwalił się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co?!/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- I robi lepszą niż ty - podsumował, kończąc swój posiłek./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Bo Dowódca hive musi mieć wiele talentów - rzuciła z tyłu ironicznie Harrigan./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Tym razem kobieta już nic nie powiedziała… Nawet nie wiedziała co… patrząc na wszystkich zupełnie zdezorientowana./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Czy ktoś mi wyjaśni co się tutaj dzieje? - rzuciła w końcu, zatrzymując wzrok na pułkowniku./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Na mnie nie patrz - zaoponował. - Sam dopiero co przyszedłem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Siedząca nadal na swoim miejscu Amelia Banks ponownie uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona, przyglądając uważnie całej tej scence. A to przypomniało jej rozmowę, którą wczoraj odbyła z Harrigan… w tym samym pomieszczeniu, w którym teraz się znajdowali…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;" ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"…Właśnie otwierała dla nich po butelce piwa, kiedy nagle przechyliła lekko głowę, przyglądając się dziwnie Kate, jedzącej swoje lody z chipsami./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? - rzuciła po chwili./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wal - zażartowała Kate./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Jak to właściwie jest z tobą i tym Wraith? - zainteresowała się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Że niby co? - zmarszczyła nieco brwi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- No wiesz… Widziałam jak ze sobą rozmawiacie… I bardziej przypomina mi to ludzkie relacje… Jest zupełnie inny niż Todda, który w prawdzie czasami coś tam próbował zażartować, ale nigdy aż tak… Wy zachowujecie się jak… stare, dobre małżeństwo…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co? - zaprotestowała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- No wiesz, z tymi wszystkimi kąśliwościami i tak dalej - powiedziała, rozbawiona jej reakcją. - A potem zaczynacie rozmawiać ze sobą normalnie, jak nigdy nic… To chyba raczej nietypowa relacja miedzy Wraith a człowiekiem? - zapytała na koniec./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Czy ja wiem - wzruszyła lekko ramionami. - On od początku był gburowaty… Za to jego wuj i dziadek to zupełnie co innego - dodała. - Ich poczucia humoru nie trzeba było uczyć… Ale podobno jego kuzyn jest taki sam, więc chyba to pokolenie po prostu jest pozbawione poczucie humoru - skwitowała, co znowu wywołało u Amelii uśmiech./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Chyba jednak nie, skoro teraz z tobą żartuje - zauważyła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan westchnęła i odłożyła łyżeczkę do pudełka z lodami./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Po pierwsze: dostał odgórny przykaz, żeby mnie nie uszkodzić… Po drugie: z początku oberwał kilka razy prądem… A po trzecie wymyślił sobie instrukcje obsługi - dodała, już bardziej ponurym tonem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co takiego? - zapytała z lekkim rozbawieniem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Moja instrukcje obsługi… Dowiedziałam się przypadkiem, bo Młody się wygadał… A instrukcja brzmi następująco: zasada numer jeden… oparta na wcześniejszych doświadczeniach z moimi błyskawicami… to: nie wkurwiać mnie… Zasada numer dwa: jak już się wkurwię, to szybko wycofać się na bezpieczna odległość… Zasada numer trzy: im bardziej się na mnie naciska, tym większy stawiam opór… więc jak się chce coś uzyskać, należy zastosować podstęp… i na koniec zasada numer cztery: jeśli trafisz miedzy wrony, to kracz jak i one… To ostatnie odnośnie mojego sarkazmu - wyjaśniła. - Nauczył się, że najlepszą bronią na to jest kontratak… czym niestety sama na siebie ukręciłam bicz - przyznała niechętnie. - Słyszałaś, że bynajmniej nie pozostaje dłużny na wszelkie moje docinki./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Właśnie o tym mówię - skwitowała Amelia i wypiła łyk piwa./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A co to ma wspólnego ze starym, dobrym małżeństwem?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Tak mi się skojarzyło - odparła beztrosko, wzruszając lekko ramionami./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan pokręciła głową./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dziwne masz skojarzenia - niemal mruknęła i także wychyliła łyk napoju z butelki./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Banks lubiła z nią rozmawiać. Pomimo całego swojego geniuszu sprawiała wrażenie zupełnie normalnej osoby, jak Zelenka… w przeciwieństwie do McKaya, który wciąż się wywyższał i przypominał wszystkim wokół jaki to jest inteligentny, pomimo ostatnich sześciu lat wspólnej służby./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ale ona była inna… nawet jeśli miała to swoje sarkastyczne poczucie humoru, którym na prawdę potrafiła nieraz komuś dociąć./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ale ona przynajmniej znała granice i wiedziała kiedy przestać, stwierdziła style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p 


	10. Chapter 10

p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"strongTelepatyczna więź./strong/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 14pt;"H/span/strongive wyłonił się z hiperprzestrzeni i zbliżył do orbity planety, a następnie jego wnętrze opuścił niewielkie statek transportowy, kierując się w stronę miasta Lanteans./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Jednak tym razem z Atlantydy nie wysłano żadnej obstawy w postaci skoczków czy myśliwców. Zarówno cel jak i goście byli doskonale znani ludziom znajdującym się w centrum kontroli stacji./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Powiadomcie pułkownika Shepparda, że przylecieli - powiedział Woolsey. - Ja sprawdzę co doktor Carson sądzi o uwagach Wraith odnośnie serum - dodał, po czym ruszył w górę, po bocznych schodach./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Chociaż tak na prawdę była to tylko wymówka, aby spróbować namówić Dowódcę na kontynuowanie współpracy, zanim ten wróci na swój hive i kontakt najprawdopodobniej znowu się urwie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Do tej pory bowiem, pomimo kilku prób, zdecydowanie nie był zainteresowany jakimikolwiek kontaktami z New Lanteans. Z opowieści pułkownika i jego zespołu Woolsey wnioskował nawet, że Wraith z trudem akceptuje ich kontakty z panną Harrigan. Jednak teraz, skoro już zainteresował się badaniami doktorów Keller i Beckett, dowódca Atlantydy miał nadzieję na chociażby małą poprawę ich…relacji - pomyślał, wsiadając do transportera./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="line-height: normal; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;" ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="line-height: normal; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 14pt;"K/span/strongobieta już od dobrych dziesięciu minut przyglądała się uważnie niezwykłemu duetowi zasiadającemu za długim, gładkim stołem w laboratorium./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Oczywiście jedynie ukradkiem, aby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń Wraith. Nie chciała wyjść na wścibską, czy zbyt ciekawską. To by zdecydowanie nie pasowało do wizerunku naczelnego psychologa Atlantydy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 10.5pt; background: white;"Madeleine /spanspan style="background: white;"Gaultier pełniła tą, jakże dumnie brzmiącą funkcję, od czasów powrotu miasta Pradawnych do Pegaza… chociaż tak naprawdę była tutaj jedynym lekarzem o tej specjalizacji./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dlatego też oficjalnie przyszła z wizytą do doktor Keller… jednak tak naprawdę bardzo zaintrygowały ją pogłoski, jakie od wczoraj słyszała na temat ich nowych gości. Wcześniej większość informacji dotyczyło głównie span style="background: white;"kobiety ze względu na jej niezwykłe zdolności, jednak od wczorajszego dnia zostały one wzbogacone o osobę pewnego Dowódcy Wraith i teraz postanowiła bliżej im się przyjrzeć… i musiała przyznać, że był to dopiero początek owych… rewelacji./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Długo już tam siedzą? - zainteresowała sięspan style="background: white;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"Siedząca po drugiej stronie biurka Jennifer Keller zerknęła przez wielkie okno w kierunku stołu w laboratorium, przy którym zasiadał Wraith z małym Torrenem na kolanach./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Gdzieś od godziny - odparła. - Kate chciała szybko dokończyć naprawy z Rodneyem zanim przyleci hive, więc zostawiła tutaj Torrena… A ten znowu uczepił się Vi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Znowu? - zainteresowała się, spoglądając na niego./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- To nie słyszałaś? - zdziwiła się i przybliżyła do niej nieco. - Chyba cała stacja już o tym mówi… Podobno Torren przyszedł tutaj w nocy do Kate i razem szaleli dopóki mały nie padł… A rano namówił Vi na zrobienie mu śniadania… Nie pytaj jak, nie mam pojęcia. Wiem tylko, że była to jajecznica… - dodała i odchyliła się do tyłu, wracając do pracy.- Teraz jednak przynajmniej już wiem do kogo lecieć następnym razem z wizytą... Todd poczęstował nas tylko owocami - zażartowała./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, rozbawiona tą opowieścią i znowu spojrzała przez okno./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- To tylko świadczy o tym jak mało wiemy o Wraith - stwierdziła. - Bo kto by przypuszczał, że mogą mieć takie podejście do dzieci… Gdyby ten był człowiekiem, uznałabym, że świetny z niego materiał na ojca./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Rzeczywiście nie zastanawiałam się nad tym jakie relacje są w… rodzinie Wraith - przyznała, jakby z zastanowieniem. - O ile w ogóle coś takiego u nich funkcjonuje. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- W jakimś stopniu na pewno… Wystarczy popatrzeć na tych dwoje - stwierdziła i wzięła łyk swojej kawy, cały czas zerkając w stronę sąsiedniej sali. - Wiesz może co oni robią? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Wcześniej chyba rysowali - odparła z namysłem. - Chociaż to było dziwne i nie jestem pewna czy przypadkiem nie używali telepatii, ponieważ ich dłonie poruszały się w jednym rytmie… Jakby jeden prowadził drugiego… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Hmm, intrygujące… Ale w sumie nie ma się co dziwić, skoro telepatia jest dla Wraith codziennością, a Torren potrafi to dzięki genom Wraith - stwierdziła. - Ciekawe czy to dlatego ten Dowódca tak się nim zainteresował?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- W sensie czy prowadzi na nim jakieś badania? - zapytała. /span- Jeśli tak, to Teyla się wścieknie - podsumowała Jennifer i wróciła do swoich notatek. - Zapytaj Kate. Może coś wie… A jeśli nie to z pewnością wyciągnie to z niego - dodała z lekko szyderczym uśmieszkiem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 10.5pt; background: white;"Madeleine spojrzała na nią z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Czyli Amelia miała rację - odparła zaintrygowana. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Z czym? - teraz to Keller nie wiedziała o czym jest mowa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, jednak zanim zaczęła swoja opowieść, kątem oka dostrzegła jeszcze jedną postać, która właśnie pojawiła się w laboratorium. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"Richard Woolsey podszedł do stołu, już od progu przyglądając się jak chłopiec trzyma przed sobą dużą kartkę i wpatruje w intensywnie. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy nagle ten odłożył rysunek./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Kim jest Picasso? - zapytał Torren./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zapewne kimś z Ziemi… jego zapytaj - Wraith gestem głowy wskazał na mężczyznę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Malec przeniósł na niego wzrok./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Słynnym malarzem - wyjaśnił, jakby z pewnym wahaniem. - Chociaż jego dzieła były raczej… specyficzne i nie każdemu się podobają - przyznał Woolsey. - Dlaczego pytasz?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Kate powiedziała, że rysunek Vi wygląda jak… bohomazy Picassa - powtórzył powoli jej słowa i odwrócił się do Wraith. - To chyba dobrze, skoro był sławny, prawda?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie w jej przypadku - mruknął niechętnie Dowódca, odkładając na bok wszystkich rysunki jakie do tej pory obaj wykonali, podczas gdy Richard starał się ukryć swoje rozbawienie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Rozmawiałem z doktorem Beckettem o waszej współpracy…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Dlaczego wezwaliście… Todda? - zapytał niespodziewanie Wraith./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Todda? Nie rozumiem…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- To jego hive przyleciał, nie mój - wyjaśnił./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Nie wiedziałem… Zapewniam pana, że nie wzywaliśmy Todda… - zaczął się tłumaczy. - Pułkownik Sheppard zapewnił mnie, że ów młody Wraith, który towarzyszył na Vallen pannie Harrigan, wrócił na wasz hive, aby po was przylecieli./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"Wildfire nie odpowiedział. Postawił natomiast chłopca na podłodze i wstać z krzesła./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Muszę się z nim spotkać - oznajmił./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Oczywiście… Zaprowadzę pana do sali obrad - wskazał na wyjścia. - Jest zaraz przy sali wrót - wyjaśnił, ruszając wraz z Dowódcą./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"Torren zawahał się w pierwszej chwili, po czym dogonił ich, chwytając Wraith za palce dłoni. Było mu o wiele łatwiej zrobić to w ten sposób, niż próbować uchwycić cała jego dłoń./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"Stojących po obu stronach wyjścia z laboratorium żołnierze zamknęli cały szyk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;""Harrigan, zbieraj się" - rzucił w myślach do kobiety, kiedy wychodzili na korytarz./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;""Daj mi pięć minut" - odparła tylko i wróciła do kalibracji urządzenia…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"A kiedy wreszcie dotarła do sali wrót, jej uwaga skupiła się na pewnym odczuciu - obecności jeszcze jednego Wraith… chociaż nie potrafiła go rozpoznać./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Kate?... Mogę cię jeszcze na chwile prosić? - zaczepił ja na schodach Sheppard i wskazał na centrum kontroli. Weszła za nim do pomieszczenia. - Nie obraź się… ale czy mogłabyś jeszcze powiedzieć Amelii czego powinna szukać podczas diagnostyki, kiedy będzie sprawdzać czy twój… szef… no wiesz…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Nie zhakował wam systemu? - zapytała spokojnie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- No właśnie…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Spoko… Na waszym miejscu też była bym podejrzliwa - odparła i podeszła do panelu, przy którym siedziała Banks. - Była bym podejrzliwa w przypadku ludzi, a co dopiero Wraith - przyznała./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Zatem rozumiesz?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Jasne - odparła krótko. - …Miał dostęp tylko do komputerów w laboratorium Carsona, więc będzie mniej roboty…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Jesteś pewna?... - zapytał. - W końcu spałaś… - zauważył./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"Harrigan spojrzała na niego./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Wiem, że to cwany skubaniec i sama nie do końca mu ufam, ale jednego w jego przypadku jestem pewna: kiedy coś obieca, to dotrzymuje słowa… A obiecał mi, że się stamtąd nie ruszy - zapewniła, ale widząc powątpiewającą minę pułkownika, dodała: - …OK, sprawdźcie najpierw tą cześć, a później przeprowadźcie pełną diagnostykę… Wpisałam wam specyfikacje tego, na co szczególnie powinniście zwracać uwagę./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Dzięki…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Nie dziękuj… zrewanżujesz się w alkoholu - rzuciła, posyłając mu uśmieszek podczas wpisywania ostatnich komend do komputera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Właśnie dlatego ją lubię - oznajmił pułkownik, wskazując na nią palcem./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- …Albo lodach i chipsach - dodała Amelia, na co mężczyzna skrzywił się. - Ona je lody jak mój brat, z chipsami - wyjaśniła. - …Co mi przypomina, że mam dla ciebie mały prezent - wyciągnęła spod panelu siatkę wypełniona różnymi rzeczami i podała ją Kate. - Proszę./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"Kobieta zerknęła do środka./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Normalnie kocham cię, kobieto - rzuciła Harrigan, wyraźnie zadowolona z zawartości siatki, po czym uścisnęła ją mocno./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"- Teraz już wiem czym cię przekupić - skwitował beztrosko John, na co ona odpowiedziała tylko nieco ironicznym uśmiechem, zaciskając usta i wyszła z pomieszczenia, by przejść do sąsiedniego./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"Liczne, wysokie skrzydła stanowiące część otwieranej ściany sali obrad były teraz otwarte, ukazując znajdujących się w środków dwóch Dowódców./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="background: white;"Zatrzymała się tuz za progiem, spoglądając z zaskoczeniem na Todda./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Spójrz, Harrigan, twój ulubiony Wraith przyleciał po nas - rzucił z przekąsem Wildfire./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Już nie jest moi ulubieńcem - odparła spokojnie, podchodząc do jednego z krzeseł, aby uchwycić się jego oparcia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Doprawdy? - zainteresował się. - Od kiedy?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Od kilku miesięcy… Moim nowy Wraith-idolem jest obecnie twój dziadek./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Hmm… mogło trafić gorzej - skwitował, wracając do gry z chłopcem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ja cię lubię - oznajmił nagle Torren. - Jesteś moim ulubiony Wraith./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dowódca spojrzał na niego./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A ty moim ulubionym człowiekiem - odparł, po czym rzucił kobiecie wymowne spojrzenie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ta przewróciła tylko oczyma, rozbawiona./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Klub wzajemnej adoracji? - parsknęła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co to znaczy? - zainteresował się malec./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie słuchaj jej… Jest po prostu zazdrosna, że się kumplujemy - skwitował Wraith i znów rzucił jej wymowne spojrzenie… na co ona tylko prychnęła pod nosem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- W rzeczy samej - skwitował i nagle wskazał palcem na Todda. - Ale jego nie lubię… I Michaela… Skrzywdził mamę - dodał, jakby mówienie o tym sprawiało, ze niemiłe wspomnienia powróciły./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Na jego słowa kobieta zmarszczyła brwi z wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Pamiętasz Michaella? - zapytała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Trochę - przyznał się. -span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanŻe mama go nie lubiła… i że chciał ją skrzywdzić…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan spojrzała na Wildfire./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jeszcze się wtedy nie urodził… To była końcówka ciąży, kiedy Michaell porwał Teylę - wyjaśniła mu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dowódca nie odpowiedział, spoglądając za to na chłopca./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jesteś naprawdę pełen niespodzianek, Torrenie Emmagan - stwierdził. - Jeszcze trochę, a może będziesz jak ona - zażartował i nagle przypomniał sobie o czymś. - A tak przy okazji…Todd - podkreślił jego ludzkie imię - uważa, że wszystkie opowieści o rozwoju twoich zdolnościach są zdecydowanie mocno przesadzone… Mówiąc twoim językiem: totalna ściema - dodał z nuta sarkazmu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Naprawdę? - zapytała, jakby zaskoczona, przenosząc spojrzenie na Starbursta. - Tak z ciekawości zapytam: które dokładnie?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wszystkie - skwitował Wildfire, zanim jego pobratymiec zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Serio? - odparła, jakby zaintrygowana a jednocześnie z ironią. - Na jego miejscu nie wierzyłabym tak plotką… bo może się sparzyć - dodała tajemniczo./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith chciał już coś odpowiedzieć… kiedy nagle jego uwagę skupił zapach dymu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wciągnął mocniej w nozdrza powietrze, próbując zlokalizować źródło zapachu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Widzę, że ćwiczyłaś nową umiejętność - powiedział Wildfire, patrząc na niego./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wczoraj, z nudów trochę się pobawiłam… Całkiem ciekawa sztuczka, prawdę powiedziawszy - przyznała, również przyglądając się Toddowi, przechylając jednocześnie lekko głowę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ten w końcu spojrzał w dół… by zobaczyć jak jego płaszcz kruszy się powoli i opada na podłogę już zupełnie spopielony./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Cofnął się szybko, odruchowo próbując ugasić niewidzialny ogień, który strawił już jego wierzchnie odzienie powyżej kolan./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ostrzegałem cię - oznajmił drwiąco Wildfire./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan nie zareagowała w pierwszym momencie… lecz zaraz potem zapowietrzyła się, przenosząc na niego wzrok, jakby z pewnym oburzeniem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ty skórko… znaczy - poprawiła się zaraz, zerkając na chłopca - …zmanipulowałeś mnie. Zalazł ci za skórę więc napuściłeś mnie na niego - dodała i pokręciła głową, zaciskając usta. - Zły z ciebie Wraith, Dowódco./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ten uśmiechnął się szeroko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dziękuję./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Znajomość kilku sztuczek nie czyni z niej Avatara - warknął Starburst./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A czy ja twierdze, że nim jestem? - rzuciła, jakby urażona./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie lubi jak się ją tak nazywa - wyjaśnił Toddowie niemal półszeptem Wildfire./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Kim jest Avatar? - zainteresował się ponownie chłopiec./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Kimś jak anioł - wyjaśniła mu Kate./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- No tak… przecież latasz - przypomniał sobie nagle./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Kto lata? - zapytał niespodziewanie Sheppard./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Malec spojrzał na niego./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Kate… Mnie tez latała - dodał z dumą, nie potrafiąc użyć bardziej odpowiednich słów./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zwykła lewitacja - odparła beznamiętnie. - Nic trudnego unieść siebie lub kogoś, skoro unoszę siła woli przedmioty./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie chciałabyś dorobić? - zainteresował się nagle. - Mogłabyś umyć okna na zewnątrz czy coś?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie podsuwaj mu kolejnych głupich pomysłów - odcięła, wskazując kciukiem na Dowódcę. - Jeszcze gotów wystrzelić mnie w przestrzeń, żebym naprawiała hive z zewnątrz./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dobry pomysł - przyznał Wraith, zanim John zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Pułkownik spojrzał najpierw na niego, a następnie z powrotem na kobietę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Sama jesteś sobie winna… Nie trzeba go było uczyć sarkazmu - skwitował./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Obawiam się, że jedynie obudziłam drzemiący w nim potencjał - stwierdziła, niby ze skromnością./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Przyglądający się do tej pory wszystkiemu Starburst, teraz skrzywił usta w grymasie dezaprobaty i zdegustowania./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie rozumiem po co pozwalasz wciągać się im w te słowne przepychanki - stwierdził. - Ci Genii musieli chyba mocniej cię uszkodzić, niż słyszałem - zadrwił./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kate parsknęła lekko na jego słowa./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Patrz… Todd też tak potrafi - rzuciła beztrosko, na co on warknął cicho i postąpił krok na przód./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ona jednak nawet nie drgnęła… w przeciwieństwie do pułkownika i drugiego Wraith./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"O ile jednak ten pierwszy odruchowo sięgnął dłonią w kierunku broni… o tyle Wildfire jedynie wstał z krzesła, jedną ręką sadzając Torrena na stole, a drugą zatrzymując Todda… który spojrzał na niego nieprzyjemnie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Pamiętaj o płaszczu - rzekł spokojnie z niemal niezauważalnym szyderczym uśmieszkiem na ustach, po czym powoli zabrał rękę z jego piersi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Drugi Dowódca ponownie warknął pod nosem, próbując się uspokoić./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dopiero wtedy Sheppard zauważył jego zniszczoną odzież./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co ci się stało z płaszczem? - zapytał, wsuwając pistolet z powrotem do kabury./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nic - syknął, wciąż wyraźnie zły./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan spojrzała na Torrena i wyciągnęła do niego rękę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Chodź, posłuchamy czegoś zanim dojdzie tu do rękoczynów - rzuciła żartobliwie, pomagając mu zejść ze stołu, po czym wyprowadziła go na balkon. Tam kucnęła przed nim i wskazała palcem na niebo. - Chcesz posłuchać śpiewu hive? - zapytała, a on przytaknął energicznie. - OK. To zamknij oczy i skup się tylko na mnie - dodała i dotknęła jego twarzy.../p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Nie, nie możemy omówić tego teraz, pułkowniku Sheppard - oznajmił wyniośle Wildfire i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z sali. - teraz mam ważniejsze sprawy… To może poczekać - dodał./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Harrigan, zbieramy się" - rzucił w myślach i już chciał iść dalej, kiedy nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że kobieta w ogóle go nie słucha./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Podszedł więc do drzwi prowadzących na taras i otworzył je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Stała tam z zamkniętymi oczyma, trzymając Torrena na rękach, podczas gdy on dotykał obiema dłońmi jej twarzy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Co znowu wymyśliliście? - zapytał, podchodząc bliżej i pozwalając aby drzwi zasunęły się za nim./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Dopiero teraz oboje drgnęli, otwierając oczy i spoglądając na niego./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- A nic takiego… - zaczęła, wyraźnie zaskoczona./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Słuchamy jak hive śpiewa - oznajmił beztrosko chłopiec. - Chcesz posłuchać?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Dowódca przyglądał im się przez moment z mieszanką rozbawienia i podejrzliwości./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- …Hive nie śpiewa…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Śpiewa… Kate mi pokazała jak trzeba go słuchać… Chcesz posłuchać? - zaproponował, wyciągając do niego dłoń./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Harrigan… o czym on mówi? - zapytał, już bezpośrednio kobiety, podchodząc do nich jeszcze bliżej./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Westchnęła powoli./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Hive śpiewa… Tylko trzeba wiedzieć jak słuchać… a Wraith od dawna to ignorują, uważając to za zakłócenia… rodzaj szumu w tle - wyjaśniał./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Znowu przyglądał się jej uważnie i chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy malec dotknął jego policzka./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Posłuchaj - rzucił wesoło i zamknął oczy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Chłopiec nie miał większego problemu, aby nawiązać z Wraith telepatyczną więź… tak samo jak z Kate - Wildfire zauważył to już wcześniej. Pod tym kątem jego zdolności były naprawdę intrygujące./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Również zamknął oczy, skupiając się na tym co chce mu przekazać Torren… By nagle znaleźć się wysoko na orbicie planety, otoczony przez mrok kosmicznej przestrzeni. Niemal czół panujący tam chłód… I wtedy usłyszał to. Najpierw ciche, bardzo odległe i niewyraźne… lecz szybko stawało się coraz to głośniejsze i nabierało konkretnych dźwięków./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Hive śpiewał./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał czegoś podobnego./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;""Przypomina mi to śpiew humbaków z Ziemi" - odezwała się Harrigan, a on otworzy oczy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Znów stali na balkonie głównej wieży Atlantydy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- To takie rybo-podobne ssaki żyjące w oceanach - dodała, już na głos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Fajne, prawda? - rzucił wciąż rozentuzjazmowany malec./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- …Jak to odkryłaś? - zapytał powoli, nie wiedząc dokładnie jak zareagować na to wszystko./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Wzruszyła lekko ramionami./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Przez przypadek… Nie mogłam spać przez te dziwne szumy. Wydawały się coraz głośniejsze, więc poszłam poszukać ich źródła i tak trafiłam na ukryte pomieszczenie w centrum hive…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Nie ma żadnych… - zaczął i nagle przerwał widząc ironiczne spojrzenie Harrigan. - …Kontynuuj… - dodał zaraz, unosząc lekko ręce jakby się poddawał./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Znajdujący się tam rdzeń pamięci zawiera jakby kopię zapasową całego systemu… ale z dodatkowymi funkcjami, do których nie ma dostępu z żadnego innego panelu na hive… dlatego więc przypuszczam, że tak naprawdę jest to główny, a zarazem pierwotny rdzeń pamięci Nebuli./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Dlaczego więc nikt o tym nie wie?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Jesteś pewien? - zapytała podchwytliwie, a on spojrzał na nią pytająco. - Twój wuj nie wydawał się być zaskoczony, kiedy mu o tym powiedziałam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Czyli jemu powiedziałaś, a mnie nie? - wytknął jej./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Zapytałam go czy coś wie na ten temat, ponieważ jest jednym z Najstarszych, a Nebu powiedziała, że to właśnie w czasie Wielkiej Wojny stworzono dodatkowy rdzeń pamięci i odcięto część systemów głównego od reszty style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- …Hive ci to powiedział? - powtórzył ironicznie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Tak - rzuciła krótko, jakby poirytowana jego niedowiarstwem./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- A niby jak, skoro nikt inny tego nie potrafi?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Przez neuro-link - odcięła i odsunęła na bok spięte w kucyk włosy, odwracając się do niego częściowo plecami. - Wszczepiła mi to za pierwszym razem… Bolało jak cholera, ale teraz połączenia są bezbolesne./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Wraith przyglądał się uważnie przez dłuższą chwile niedużej, narośli w kształcie nieregularnego okręgu na karku kobiety. Przypominało to bliznę, skórne zgrubienie ze sporą ilością malutkich punkcików. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Połączenie następuje przy pomocy czegoś jak… długa macka, na której końcu znajdują się zakończenia nerwowe… Spójrz - dodała i przesunęła nieco dłoń do narośli./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"I nagle z jej wnętrza zaczęły wyłaniać się cieniutkie, wijące się nitki. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Wildfire cofnął nieco twarz na ten dziwaczny widok, a kobieta znów odwróciła się do niego przodem./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Zadowolony?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- …I masz to coś cały czas? Połączone z twoim systemem nerwowym, jak mniemam?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Tak. Odkąd mieszkam na hive./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- …Kto jeszcze o tym wie?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Znów wzruszyła ramionami, jakby od niechcenia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Lost…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Jemu też powiedziałaś ale mnie już nie raczyłaś? - oburzył się ponownie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Dowiedział się przez przypadek - broniła się./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Aż dziwne, że Rain nic nie powiedziałaś - zauważył złośliwie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Bo od razu by ci wygadał./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- I prawidłowo - skwitował. - Tak samo jak ty powinnaś przyjść z tym do mnie - dodał, splatając ramiona na piersi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Jasne… wtedy już na stałe podłączyłbyś mnie do hive - rzuciła, na co on odpowiedział pokpiwającym spojrzeniem. - Wtedy tak uważałam - wytłumaczyła się./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A później…?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tak jakoś... nie było okazji - skwitowała, a na jej ustach pojawił się duży, niewinny uśmiech./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Wraith warknął cicho pod nosem, niemal przewracając oczami, po czym wskazał na drzwi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Idź. Porozmawiamy o tym później… Teraz mam ważniejsze problemy - mruknął i ruszył przodem./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Harrigan postawiła chłopca na nogi, a ten podbiegł do Dowódcy, chwytając go za palce i lekko pociągając za niego, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Vi?... A mogę lecieć z wami i zobaczyć hive? - zapytał./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Wildfire zatrzymał się, po czym przykucnął przed chłopcem./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Nie tym razem, Torren - powiedział łagodnym tonem. - Muszę załatwić coś ważnego…- wyjaśnił i zaraz dodał, widząc zawiedzioną minę malca: - Ale mam pomysł. Za kilka dni Kate będzie znów na Vallen. Poproś twoją mamę, aby cię tam zabrała, wtedy Kate przyleci z wami na hive i pokażę ci cały statek… Zgoda?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Zgoda - przytaknął, od razu z lepszym humorem i nagle objął go mocno na szyję, przytulając się./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Wraith był kompletnie zaskoczony jego zachowaniem, nie wiedząc jak się zachować./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Torren… - zawołała go z dołu schodów matka, ruszając od razu w ich stronę, również zaskoczona tym, co właśnie zrobił jej syn. A kiedy malec podbiegł do niej, spojrzała na Dowódcę. - Wybacz… Nie wiem co go napadło… - próbowała się tłumaczyć./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"- Nic nie szkodzi - przerwał jej spokojnym, chociaż dosyć obojętnym tonem, także schodząc w dół, by przenieść wzrok na Starbursta. - Ruszajmy - dodał, mijając go, po czym skierował się do najbliższego transportera./span/p 


	11. Chapter 11

p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"Demony przeszłości/span/em/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"strong./strong /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 14pt;"H/span/strongive oddalił się szybko od planety, by móc wrócić w hiperprzestrzeń./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Niewielki transportowiec zmierzał natomiast powoli do głównego hangaru, gdzie na jednaj z platform czekało już dwóch oficerów Starbursta./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ale tylko Bullseye był wyraźnie nerwowy, niecierpliwie wypatrując maszyny aż ta wyląduje./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Po prostu zachowuj się naturalnie - upomniał go ponurym tonem przyjaciel, widząc jak się gorączkuje./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To nie jest takie proste…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ależ jest… po prostu przestań o tym myśleć - niemal warknął i zerknął na niego nieprzyjemnie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy właz statku opadł właśnie w dół i pojawił się nim ich Dowódca… a za nim kolejne dwie osoby. Jednak tylko jedna z nich natychmiast przykuła uwagę dwójki oficerów./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jakieś wieści z Nebuli? - zapytał od razu Starburst./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nic nowego - odparł mu Shadowmist, nie spuszczając wzroku z kobiety./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"I wtedy kątem oka dostrzegł, jak jego przyjaciel wyciągnął do niej rękę na powitanie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Witaj na Unbroken… - rzucił, a kiedy ona, lekko zaskoczona tym gestem, uścisnęła jego dłoń, przedstawił się jej telepatycznie w pełnej krasie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Spojrzała na niego z lekkim uśmiechem, zaintrygowana./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Super… Przydatne przy badaniach… Może przydałbyś się Carsonowi przy pracach nad REV… - rzuciła lekko podekscytowana i zaraz przerwała. - Aaa, przepraszam, zapomniałam o waszym… niefortunnym doświadczeniu z retrowirusem - dodała zaraz, już spokojniej./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nic nie szkodzi… Jego już poznałaś - gestem głowy wskazał na stojącego obok oficera. - Ale chyba nie miał okazji się przedstawić - dodał i szturchnął go łokciem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z tego powodu, jednak również przedstawił się jej telepatycznie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Poważnie, potrafisz tak? - zapytała. - …Ale czad - stwierdziła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"I gdyby nie jego szaro-seledynowy odcień skóry, kobieta przysięgłaby, że Wraith zarumienił się lekko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dziękuję - odparł./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co wy robicie? - odezwał się, wyraźnie zirytowany i jednocześnie niedowierzający własnym oczom Dowódca tego hive./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Witamy się z naszym gościem jak nakazuje etykieta? - odciął ironicznie Bullseye i ponownie zwrócił się uprzejmie do kobiety, delikatnym dotykiem dłoni zachęcając ja, by ruszyła dalej. - Nie przejmuj się nim… Najwyraźniej dawno już nie jadł i ma zły humor - skwitował ironicznie, kiedy obaj eskortowali ją w stronę głównego korytarza./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Starburst z niedowierzaniem i jednocześnie złością spoglądał za nimi przez chwile, po czym rzucił Wildfire wymowne, pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To twoja wina… Spójrz co twój Czciciel robi z moimi oficerami…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dlaczego moja? - zapytał spokojnie. - Są po prostu uprzejmi - zauważył, wzruszając lekko ramionami i zaraz dodał, jakby nieco ciszej: - I nie nazywaj jej Czcicielem, jeśli nie lubisz elektrowstrząsów… - poklepał go po ramieniu, po czym ruszyła dalej./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie boję się jej - syknął, podążając za nim./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ja również… Ale także nie prowokuje jej niepotrzebnie… Chyba, że chcesz, aby poćwiczyła na tobie swoje nowe umiejętności - skwitował ironicznie, zerkając na jego płaszcz z lekkim uśmiechem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Chyba nie wierzysz, że jest… Avatarem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Oczywiście, że nie… Tak samo zresztą jak i ona… Co nie zmienia jednak faktu, że posiada zdolności, dzięki którym nie musi nawet kiwnąć palcem, aby skręcić ci kark… A to daje jej zdecydowaną przewagę nad każdym. Nawet nad Wraith - zauważył./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="line-height: normal; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;" ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="line-height: normal; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; text-align: left;" align="center"strongspan style="text-align: justify; font-size: 14pt;"W/span/strongspan style="text-align: justify;" pomieszczeniu było zaledwie kilka osób - nie była to pora na posiłek, więc zdecydowana większość Czcicieli zajmowała się swoimi sprawami. Teraz przebywała tutaj jedynie obsłucha pokładowej kuchni… i pewna kobieta, która niedawno przybyła na pokład hive wraz ze swoim Dowódcą./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Przyglądająca się jej od jakiegoś czasu dziewczyna, chciała właśnie podejść, kiedy drzwi jadalni rozsunęły się i do środka wszedł wysoki Wraith wciąż noszący t-shirt z Atlantydy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Podszedł do stolika, odwracając krzesło oparciem przed siebie i zasiadł na nim okrakiem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wiedziałem, że cię tutaj znajdę - rzucił ironicznie. - Gdzie indziej mogłabyś być jak nie tam, gdzie mają jedzenie - dodał i pochylił się nieco do przodu, wciąż opierając ramiona na oparciu krzesła. - Poważnie, Harrigan, gdybyś była Wraith, musiała byś mieć całą planetę ludzi tylko dla siebie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wzmożona aktywność mózgu wymaga większej ilości nakładu energetycznego - skwitowała z pełnymi ustami, między jednym a drugim kęsem kanapki./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Niestety obiad był jeszcze niegotowy, więc to jedyne co na chwile obecną mógł zaserwować jej kucharz… za co i tak była mu bardzo wdzięczna./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tłumacz to sobie tak dalej - odciął i podniósł się. - Chodź, mam do ciebie sprawę - dodał, ruszając w kierunku wyjścia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Toż człowiek nie może sobie nawet w spokoju zjeść?!/em - zaprotestowała po polsku, unosząc ramiona w geście bezradności, ale wciąż siedząc przy stoliku./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dokończysz po drodze… Ruszaj to leniwe dupsko - skwitował, zatrzymując się przy drzwiach i spoglądając na nią jak idzie powoli./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Obserwująca to wszystko Czcicielka była wyraźnie skonsternowana tym zdecydowanie nietypowym zachowaniem między Wraith a człowiekiem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co jest tak ważnego? - zapytała Kate, kiedy wyszli na korytarz./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Pokażesz mi ten dodatkowy rdzeń pamięci - oznajmił. - Zakładam, że skoro jest na Nebuli, to powinien być także i na tym hive… Także powstał przed Wojną./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan westchnęła ciężko, zamykając przy tym na moment oczy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wiedziałam, że nie odpuścisz - wymamrotała i ruszyła przodem, kierując się do najbliższego transportera./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A ty na moim miejscu nie byłabyś ciekawa? - rzucił, podążając za nią./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ja na twoim miejscu nie męczyłabym swojej załogi…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Przerwała, kiedy szturchnął ją palcem w plecy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Maszeruj a nie filozofuj - skwitował./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Nie odpowiedziała, skręcając w kolejny korytarz, aby w końcu dotrzeć do niewielkiego pomieszczenia z niska platformą pośrodku. A kiedy tylko weszli do środka, drzwi zasunęły się przed nimi. Kobieta wskazała telepatycznie kierunek i wiązka światła zdematerializowała ich błyskawicznie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wychodząc z transportera na zupełnie innym poziomie i rejonie hive, Kate ponownie ruszyła przodem, prowadząc Wraith kilkoma korytarzami zanim w końcu dotarli do ślepego zaułka kończącego się litą, chropowatą ścianą./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dotknęła jej, próbując nawiązać kontakt ze statkiem. Nie było to takie proste jak ostatnim razem, kiedy to łączność została zapoczątkowana z inicjatywny Nebuli. Ale kilka miesięcy doświadczenia rozmowy z Leviatanem sprawiło, iż doskonale wiedziała co robić, by przeszkoda szybko ustąpiła… odsłaniając kolejny tunel prowadził jeszcze przez kilka metrów i wyraźnie kończył się jakimś pomieszczeniem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tego nie powinno tutaj być… - zaczął wyraźnie zaskoczony Dowódca./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wiem… przynajmniej według oficjalnych planów - odparła i ruszyła dalej./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Drzwi, do których dotarli, otworzyły się dopiero, kiedy kobieta ponownie połączyła się z hive./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"W tej samej chwili, w ciemnym pomieszczeniu pojawiło się blade, żółtawe światło, coraz to mocniej oświetlając wszystko i pozwalając dostrzec coraz to więcej szczegółó style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Było niewielkie, na bazie nieregularnego okręgu, a w jego centralnej części znajdowało się coś na kształt banku pamięci, który normalnie usytuowany był w zupełnie winnym miejscu - tyle tylko, że tym razem była to jego zminiaturyzowana wersja./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Przy ścianach, pomiędzy kilkoma kolumnami, znajdowały się natomiast panele kontrolne i ekrany./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Te same kolumny, jak to często bywało na hive, stanowiły jednocześnie źródło światła dla pomieszczenia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan podeszła do panelu kontrolnego rdzenia pamięci. Niewielki ekran zamigotał, ukazując typowe informacje jakie mogli znaleźć w każdej innej bazie danych na hive./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"I nagle ekran zamigotał ponownie, by po chwili pokazać coś zupełnie innego./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"~ Witaj Twórco ~/em/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Unbroken, prawda? - spytała, chociaż było to bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"~ Tak ~/em pojawiła się odpowiedź./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Możesz mi podać neurolink?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"~ Oczywiście ~/em/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kate odsunęła włosy z karku, nadstawiając go do połączenia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith patrzyła jak gdzieś z góry zaczęło zbliżać się jedno w organicznych pnączy. Kiedy jednak znalazło się wystarczająco blisko, dostrzegł iż zakończone jest czymś na kształt pąka kwiatu. A potem długi przewód znieruchomiał a jego końcówka nagle otworzyła się. Trzy macki ukazały coś na kształt spłaszczonej spirali z kilkoma haczykami na obrzeżach./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Neurolink zbliżył się do karku kobiety. I wtedy, zarówno z jego macki, jak i z narośli na skórze Harrigan wyłoniły się owe wijące się, cieniutkie niczym nitki pręciki, aby zacząć splatać się ze sobą. Na koniec trójramienna macka przyssała się do karku kobiety, chroniąc delikatne połączenia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"I nagle Kate wniknęła w umysł Dowódcy, bez żadnego problemu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Spojrzał na nią, zaskoczony w pierwszej chwili, jednak nie zdołał nic powiedzieć./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dzięki wcześniejszej współpracy w opuszczonej bazie Genii teraz oboje mieli o wiele swobodniejszy dostęp do umysłu drugiej strony - był to pewnego rodzaju skutek uboczny zespolenia umysłów, dlatego też z reguły Wraith robili to tylko w przypadku bardzo zaufanych osób. Wtedy jednak nie było większego wyboru i Wildfire nie myślał o tych konsekwencjach… a Harrigan po prostu nie wiedziała o tym aż do momentu scalenia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"A mimo to, z jakiegoś powodu, jeszcze nie wytknęła mu tego "podstępu". Nie był pewien jednak czy zapomniała o tym fakcie, czy też wolała to przemilczeć i próbować jakoś zneutralizować./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Teraz jednak, to właśnie owo zespolenie umysłów pozwoliło jej na niezwykle szybkie telepatyczne połączenie się z nim… by w jego umyśle mogły pojawić się jakieś obrazy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Początkowo były niczym sekundowe przebłyski czyichś wspomnień, lecz z każdą chwilą stawały się wyraźniejsze i pełniejsze… aż w końcu zaczął je rozumieć./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"To było jak skrócona wersja historii Leviatanów. A dokładniej wiedzy o nich./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ich "język", o ile można było to tak nazwać, był połączeniem śpiewu, obrazów i emocji. Leviatany nie posiadały bowiem słów do określania rzeczy lub działań - po prostu pokazywały to. Jednak program stworzony przez tajemniczych Twórców pozwalał im na stosunkowo dokładne dopasowanie słowa do obrazu lub uczucia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kolejną kwestią o jakiej się dowiedział, był proces powstawania hive przed Wielką Wojną, który zdecydowanie różnił się od później stosowanych zabiegów…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"A kiedy skończyli, Wraith spojrzał na kobietę, wyraźnie oszołomiony tymi wszystkimi wiadomościami./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …To było… Nawet nie wiem jakich słów użyć - przyznał, wciąż próbując dojść do siebie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Za pierwszym razem też się tak czułam… Plus cholerny ból podczas wszczepiania neurolinku - dodała żartobliwie, a neurolink odłączył się, chowając w stropie. - Ale dzięki temu mam lepszy dostęp do systemów hive niż z jakiegokolwiek panelu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To dlatego tak dobrze radzisz sobie z naprawami? - zauważył./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Przyznam, że to ułatwia wiele rzeczy… Czasami nawet nie muszę nigdzie iść, żeby coś zobaczyć, a nawet wykonać drobne modyfikacje… Niektóre rzeczy hive naprawia automatycznie, jak wiecie, ale obejścia już na przykład nie wykona… Chyba że wprowadzi się mu taką instrukcje do programu - dodała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A ci Twórcy… wiesz kim byli? - zainteresował się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Raczej się tylko domyślam… chyba chodzi o tych całych Avatars - odparła. - Nebula powiedziała, że tylko oni potrafili rozmawiać z Leviatanami… I że przybyli tutaj z daleka, a statki stworzyli, aby eksplorować tą galaktykę… Twój wuj wspominał, że legendy o Avatars mówią iż w kontaktach ze śmiertelnikami często przybierali… stałą postać, więc Leviatany były odpowiednikiem statków Lanteans czy ludzi… Co ciekawe, Nebu potwierdziła, że w pewnym momencie osiedlili się na planecie, co mogłoby potwierdzać wasze podania o ich udziale w waszej historii./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ale kiedy wybuchła Wojna, odlecieli, zostawiając hive… znaczy Leviatany, które my przejęliśmy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Najwyraźniej… Jednak brak umiejętności komunikowania się z nimi stworzyło barierę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ale ciebie uważają za jednego z Twórców - zauważył./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Być może dlatego, że starałam się rozgryźć szum, który początkowo słyszałam i najwyraźniej Nebu uznała to za próbę komunikacji…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A że wcześniej tylko ich Twórcy tak robili, uważa cię za jednego z nich - dokończył./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dokładnie… Przypuszczam, że ciebie również by tak traktowała, gdybyś tego spróbował./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Hmm… poćwiczymy po powrocie - odparł i otworzył drzwi. - Na razie mam większe problemy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- No właśnie… Coś się stało? - zapytała, ruszając za nim. - Byłeś jakiś nie w sosie w transportowcu i to raczej nie z powodu wcześniejszych dogryzek Todda… Znaczy Starbursta…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie - mruknął. - Twój stary znajomy postanowił wpaść z wizytą./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan zmarszczyła brwi, nie wiedząc o czym on mówi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Niby kto./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Darkspace - nie zmienił tonu głosu, a na jego słowa kobieta zatrzymała się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Czego on chce?... Myślałam, że już dawno wszystko zostało załatwione./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ja także… I właśnie to jest niepokojące - przyznał. - Zawsze, kiedy gdzieś się pojawia, wróży to tylko kłopoty./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Nie odpowiedziała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć… ani nawet co myśleć o całej tej sytuacji./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Była pewna, że pozbyła się tego Wraith raz na zawsze ze swojego życia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ale najwyraźniej demony przeszłości lubią o sobie czasami przypominać./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="line-height: normal; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;" ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="line-height: normal; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"H/span/strongive wyłonił się ponownie z hiperprzestrzeni, lecz tym razem jedyne co mogliby podziwiać, to odległa mgławica… oraz dwa inne statki./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wchodząc do transportowca po jego trapie, Harrigan zatrzymała się, zerkając gdzieś w górę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Już tam są - oznajmiła. - Nebula i Unbroken są zaniepokojeni… Próbują się skontaktować z trzecim hive, ale nie odpowiada./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"-To statek drugiej generacji, stworzony w czasie Wojny - wyjaśnił Wildfire. - Może nie posiadać dodatkowego rdzenia pamięci./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kate spojrzała na niego./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Możliwe… Ale tego można się dowiedzieć tylko w jeden sposób - odparła i weszła do środka, aby zająć jedno z miejsc w przedziale pasażerskim./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ogólna konstrukcja maszyny Wraith w zasadzie nie różniła się niczym od skoczków z Atlantydy. Poza faktem iż wejście umiejscowiono z boku, reszta była podobna: z przodu znajdował się kokpit pilota, w środkowej części siedzenia po obu stronach, a z tyłu luk bagażowy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Był też większy od pojazdu Lanteans./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dowódca usadowił się naprzeciw niej i kiedy tylko właz statku zamknął się, maszyna uniosła się, by powoli opuścić główny hangar hive./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Oboje milczeli przez całą drogę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Perspektywa nawet samego spotkania się z Dowódcą Łowców zdecydowanie nie przypadła obojgu… a niestety Wildfire podejrzewał, że na tym najprawdopodobniej się nie skończy. Zbyt dobrze znał tego Wraith, aby zakładać, że cała ta wizyta nie ma nic wspólnego z ich niesnaskami z przeszłości…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kiedy transportowiec wylądował w hangarze Nebuli, Stardust czekał już tam na nich… wraz ze Stroke./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Obecność dziadka potwierdziła podejrzenia Dowódcy - sytuacja jest naprawdę poważ style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Starburst powiedział wam już? - zapytał najstarszy z Wraith./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jedynie, że Darkspace żąda spotkania w sprawie Kate - niemal mruknął Wildfire. - Ale twoja obecność świadczy o tym, że to coś poważniejszego./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Domaga się Pojedynku Śmierci - odparł i cała czwórka ruszyła w stronę szerokiego korytarza. - To pojedynek na śmierć i życie - wyjaśnił, spoglądając na Kate./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Domyśliłam się po nazwie - wymamrotała nieco ironicznie. - Ale dlaczego? Odkrył, że walka z tym całym… jak mu tam było? - zapytała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Thunderstone…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- No właśnie… że była sfingowana?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nikt poza nami i Lostpath nie wiedział o tym - przypomniał Stardust./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie była bym taka pewna - jej głos znów był bardzo pesymistyczny./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co masz na myśli?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kobieta zerknęła najpierw na Wildfire, zanim odpowiedziała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Z powodu Genii… Mieli informatora, a my podejrzenie kto to mógł być./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Antuaneth - warknął Dowódca, zanim tamci zdążyli o to zapytać. - Jej zachowanie ostatnio stało się nieznośne, więc odesłałem ją na Kolentis… Uznaliśmy z Kate, że tylko ona pasuje na zdrajcę. Nikt z hive ani z Vallen nie posunąłby się do tego./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wzgardzona kobieta… - mruknął Stroke, jakby z nutą ironii./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To nie jest zabawne - rzucił ostro Wildfire, zatrzymując się przed transporterem. - Oboje omal przez to nie zginęliśmy… A teraz jeszcze to…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wybacz, masz rację… Ale skąd przypuszczenia, że ta dziewczyna mogła wiedzieć jak Lost pokonał Thunderstone? - zapytał, kiedy weszli na platformę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wiązka światła przeniosła ich na wyższy poziom, tuż w okolicach mostka./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Kiedyś zauważyłam, że mnie szpieguje - odparła niechętnie kobieta. - …Więc mogła podsłuchać jedną z moich rozmów z Lost… Z początku droczyłam się z nim trochę odnośnie tej walki - przyznała się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- A skoro sprawa z Genii nie zakończyła się po jej myśli… Mogła posunąć się dalej i wyjawić Darkspace prawdę o walce Lost z Thunderstone - dokończył Dowódca./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Rozumiem… - rzekł Stroke./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Jedne z drzwi rozsunęły się przed nimi, ukazując średniej wielkości pomieszczenie z podłużnym stołem po środku oraz licznymi krzesłami wokół niego - tutejszy odpowiednik sali narad z Atlantydy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To by tłumaczyło żądanie Darkspace… - dodał, siadając na krześle. - Wiemy, że bacznie obserwował rozwój Kate, więc jeśli ta dziewczyna powiedziała mu o wszystkim, będzie domagał się zwrotu swojej... zwierzyny łownej./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Albo po prostu własności - zauważył Stardust. - Wszyscy wiedzą co Kate tutaj robi… i że robi to całkiem dobrze. A od czasu Wojny Domowej wszyscy cierpią z powodu braki dobrych Hivehealers… Szczególnie Łowcy, którzy ostatnio stali się zmorą dla wszystkich./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Chce upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu - mruknęła kobieta. - Ubić podwójny interes - wyjaśniła zaraz, widząc ich pytające spojrzenia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Raczej potrójny - odparł Stroke. - Pozbyć się Wildfire, przejąć jego hive i ciebie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan zmarszczyła nieco czoło./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Powiedzcie mi tylko jedno: dlaczego mam przeczucie, że ta sprawa ma jakieś drugie dno? - zapytała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Na dłuższą chwilę w sali zapadła grobowa cisza. Żaden z Wraith wyraźnie nie chciał rozpocząć tego tematu jako pierwszy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dawno temu zabiłem jego brata... właśnie w Pojedynku Śmierci - wyjaśnił w końcu Wildfire, niechętnie chociaż spokojnym tonem. - Darkspace poprzysiągł zemstę… pomimo, że to jego brat wyzwał mnie na pojedynek./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- W takim pojedynku zwycięzca ma prawo zabrać wszystko, co należy do przegranego, a jego samego zabić… o ile ten w ogóle przeżyje - dodał Stroke./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- emZaczynam się czuć jak w średniowieczu/em - wymamrotała pod nosem po polsku i spojrzała na Wraith. - A może po prostu skręcę mu kark i będzie po krzyku? - zaproponowała. - Mogę go nawet zdalnie przyprawić o zawał serca… czy coś - dodała żartobliwie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Chętnie bym skorzystał z tej opcji… - przyznał Wildfire - ale niestety to przysporzyłoby tylko jeszcze więcej problemów… Poza tym byłoby to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- No tak, lepiej umrzeć - mruknęła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dlaczego zakładasz, że przegram? - zapytał./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wolę założyć najgorszy scenariusz, żeby potem bardziej cieszyć się, gdy okaże się nieprawdą - odcięła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Czyli jednak ucieszyłaby cię moja wygrana?... A jeszcze niedawno sama chciałaś mnie… ukatrupić? Tak to nazwałaś? - przypomniał sobie jej słowa./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- I właśnie w tym rzecz… Nie po to cię ratowałam, żeby teraz ktoś inny pozbawił mnie tej przyjemności osobistego ukatrupienia cię w odpowiednim momencie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Aaaa, rozumiem… Czyli, jak ty to mawiasz: em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"żal ci dupę ściska?/em - zacytował jej słowa po polsku./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan nie odpowiedziała od razu, najpierw patrząc na niego z zaciśniętymi ustami./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Poważnie… Musisz przestać podsłuchiwać moje rozmowy z Młodym - stwierdziła, unosząc lekko palec./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Mówiłem ci już, że ja nie podsłuchuję./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jasne… - parsknęła ironicznie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Siedzący tuż obok swojego ojca Stardust pochylił się w bok, bliżej starszego Wraith./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co się dzieje? - szepnął./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie wiem… ale zaczyna mi to przypominać stare, dobre czasy - skwitował z wyraźnym zadowoleniem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wątpisz w słowa swojego Dowódcy? - ciągnął w międzyczasie Wildfire./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie jesteś moim Dowódcą - zaprotestowała, wykrzywiając twarz z lekkim niesmakiem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Hej, dzieciaki…! - rzucił nagle Stroke, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę. - Później się posprzeczacie kto ma racje… Na razie omówmy obecny problem: Darkspace - zaproponował./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dowódca hive spojrzał na niego, już z powagą./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wybacz, ale tutaj nie ma czego omawiać - odparł. - Wszyscy doskonale wiemy, że jest tylko jedna opcja do wyboru: przyjąć jego wyzwanie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Dobrze wiesz, że nie będzie to takie proste jak z… - zaczął Stardust./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę - przerwał mu, chociaż spokojnie. - Oraz z faktu jak dobrym jest wojownikiem… Tak samo jak wy dwaj doskonale wiecie, że przyjęcie jego wyzwania to jedyna możliwa opcja bez wywoływania konfliktu na większą skalę, dlatego też dalsza dyskusja na ten temat mija się z celem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Na chwile w sali zapadła kompletna cisza, jakby pozostali dwaj Wraith niechętnie, aczkolwiek potwierdzali jego słowa./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wildfire ma rację… - przyznał Stroke. - Spójrzmy na to racjonalnie: szanse są wyrównanie, więc nie ma się co przedwcześnie martwić. A w razie potrzeby Kate będzie w pobliżu - spojrzał na nią. - Nie pozwolą ci wejść do środka z obawy, że znowu użyjesz swoich zdolności…span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Mogę to zrobić nawet z drugiego końca hive…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ale nie zrobisz tego - zastrzegł Wildfire, chociaż spokojnym głosem. - To ma być czysta walka./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- I miejmy nadzieję, że Łowcy nie domyślą się tego, o czym właśnie wspomniałaś - dodał Stroke, podnosząc się z krzesła. - Bo inaczej będziemy musieli cię ogłuszyć./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Super – mruknęła, również wstając, podobnie zresztą jak pozostała dwójka. – Ale i tak uważam, że to najgłupszy możliwy plan - stwierdziła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ale najbardziej uczciwy - powiedział Stroke. - W obecnej sytuacji nie możemy pozwolić sobie na zbrojny konflikt. To jeszcze bardziej osłabiłoby pozycję Rady./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Drzwi otworzyły się przed nim, pozwalając zebranym wyjść na korytarz./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Harrigan… pozwól jeszcze na chwilę - rzucił z tyłu Wildfire, pozostając przy stole./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Spotkamy się później w sali tronowej… Wyjaśnię ci zasady pojedynku - dodał najstarszy z Wraith i wraz z synem opuścił style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dowódca odczekał aż drzwi zasuną się za nimi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Mówiłem poważnie: nie mieszaj się do walki w żadne sposób - odezwał się w końcu. - To ma być czysty pojedynek./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Myślisz, że on będzie grał czysto? - to nie było pytanie, lecz stwierdzenie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie ważne… Ja chcę raz na zawsze zakończyć ten spór w honorowym starciu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Po cholerę mi moje zdolności, skoro nie mogę z nich korzystać/em… - rzuciła z lekką irytacja po polsku i postąpiła krok do przodu, unosząc palec. - Nawet by się nie zorientowali, że coś jest nie tak…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zapewne… Ale istnieje także prawdopodobieństwo, że cały czas będą cię sondować, aby wykluczyć twoją ingerencję./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kobieta nie odpowiedziała, jakby zastanawiając się nad innymi możliwościami, na które jeszcze nie wpadła, a które pomogłyby szybko zakończyć całą tą sytuację bez jakichkolwiek podejrzeń ze strony Łowców. Jednak w tej chwili kompletnie nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jak uważasz - niemal mruknęła w końcu. - To wasze zasady i zdaje sobie sprawę, że moja ingerencja może wywołać większy konflikt… Po prostu nie podoba mi się to cackanie się z tym kretynem - dodała, spoglądając mu twardo w oczy przy ostatnich słowach, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie chcąc wyjść, kiedy nagle poczuła na przedramieniu jego uścisk./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Kate… Wiem, że chcesz pomóc… i dziękuję ci za to… Ale pozwól, że załatwię to na nasz sposób...span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Znów nie odpowiedziała od razu. Prawdę powiedziawszy zdawała się błądzić myślami gdzieś zupełnie indziej, zauważył… Jakby chwilowo nieobecna./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"A potem spojrzała na niego pytająco./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Kim jest Sokea? - zapytała powoli./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Na jej słowa Wraith zmarszczył brwi, a na jego twarzy pojawiły się zaskoczenie i dezorientacja. Puścił ją natychmiast./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Dlaczego pytasz? - odparł, jakby z wahaniem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Widziałam jakieś przebłyski wspomnień… Wznosiliście toast… A potem była walka między tobą a innym Wraith… Ale coś było z tobą nie tak… Mimo to wygrałeś, zabijając tamtego jego własnym nożem…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Który okazał się być zatruty - dokończył za nią Dowódca./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Najwyraźniej ich połączenie umysłów teraz ponownie zadziałało. Cała ta sytuacja przywołała bowiem wspomnienia, o których on wolałby zapomnieć… a które ona musiała właśnie odebrać - uznał./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Widziałaś moje wspomnienia odnośnie pojedynku z Silverlance… młodszym bratem Darkspace - wyjaśnił i podszedł do dużego okna, za którym rozpościerał się widok na sąsiedni hive. - Sokea była moją em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"aliqtar/em… Dawno temu… Miała geny Wraith, jak Teyla… I była zupełnym przeciwieństwem Antuaneth… spokojna, miła dla wszystkich… A jednocześnie odważna i twarda, kiedy wymagała tego sytuacja… Szybko zyskała wielu przyjaciół wśród Czcicieli…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Znowu zamilkł. Ale Kate nie przerwała mu jego zadumy, chociaż po jej głowie krążyło już pełno pytań i domysłów. Z jego zachowania wywnioskowała jednak, że nie jest to łatwy temat dla Wraith… dlatego milczała. Uznała, że jeśli będzie chciał, sam jej to powie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Aż pewnego dnia pojawił się Silverlance oznajmiając, iż bezprawnie zagarnąłem jego Czciciela… Sokea przyznała się, że dawno temu uciekła z jego hive… i od niego. Nie była typowym Czcicielem. Schwytano ją podczas Żniw, ale na hive jej hart ducha zwrócił uwagę Silverlance… Postanowił ją ujarzmić w jedyny znany Wraith sposób: długotrwałe, naprzemienne Karmienie i odbieranie życia…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Uzależnił ją od waszego enzymu… - wtrąciła półszeptem i nagle zdała sobie z tego sprawę, kiedy Wraith spojrzał na nią przez ramię. - Wybacz, przerwałam ci… Myślałam na głos…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie, masz rację - odparł spokojnie, odwracając się do niej ponownie style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Tak właśnie się stało… I mogę się jedynie domyślać jak bolesne musiało być uwolnienie się od tego… Może nawet otarła się o śmierć… Ale przetrwała i długo ukrywała się na różnych planetach… Jednak któregoś dnia spotkała go na Kolentis i uznała, że najlepszym wyjściem może okazać się zamieszkanie na którymś z hive… Ktoś zaprzyjaźniony odstąpił jej miejsce na moim… Nie powiedziała nic nikomu, bojąc się, że oddamy ją Silverlance… Ale któregoś dnia on i tak pojawił się na Nebuli… - znowu przerwał na chwilę. - Nie wiem dlaczego zgodziła się na jego układ. Zostawiła tylko krótką wiadomość… Wiem jedynie, że zaproponowano jej wymianę: życie całej jej rodziny, w zamian za pomoc w pokonaniu mnie… Możliwe, że znała Silverlance na tyle dobrze, aby uznać iż jeśli nawet wygram, Łowcy zabiją jej bliskich zanim, zgodnie z zasadą, przejmę ich statek… - wyjaśnił. - Toast, który widziałaś… Powiedziała, że wierzy w moje zwycięstwo, więc już teraz możemy je świętować… Zgodziłem się żeby ją uspokoić… Dolała mi substancji odurzającej, którą musiał dać jej Silverlance… Działa, kiedy ciało zaczyna wydzielać więcej adrenaliny… jak podczas walki… To miało dać mu zwycięstwo… Oraz zatruty nóż, którym walczył… - znów zrobił krótką przerwę. - Po wszystkim Sokea zabrała jego transportowiec i odleciała na drugi hive… Zanim się zorientowaliśmy, przesłała tylko krótką wiadomość, a potem statek Łowców eksplodował… Z tej wiadomości wiem tylko, że Silverlance ją oszukał. Nagranie rodziny, które pokazał jej jako dowód, było stare, a oni od dawna już nie żyli… /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Przykro mi… Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro - powiedziała z wyraźnym współczuciem w głosie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Nawet wyraz jej twarzy potwierdzał te słowa./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith uśmiechnął się lekko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Kiedyś wytknęłaś mi, że… trzymanie Antuaneth na dystans może się na mnie zemścić… I miałaś rację./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ale teraz wiem dlaczego tak robiłeś… złe doświadczenia z lokowaniem uczuć - powiedziała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ona także wiedziała… Chociaż wyjaśniłem jej to bardziej pobieżnie niż tobie - przyznał - Jednak od początku doskonale wiedziała, że nie będzie moim kolejnym aem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"liqtar/em… - przerwał na chwilę, przyglądając się jej uważniej. - Widzisz Kate, w ogólnym zarysie Wraith i ludzie nie różnią się od siebie aż tak bardzo. Podobne doświadczenia pozostawiają na nas podobne piętna./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Nie odpowiedziała. Nie była pewna intencji jego słów... ale wiedziała co miał na myśli: jej wspomnienia odnośnie Lukasa, które z nim dzieliła w więzieniu Genii./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Lepiej już pójdę - odezwała się po chwili, zmieniając temat. - Chyba powinieneś odpocząć przed walką./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Raczej skupić myśli - stwierdził, znowu uśmiechając się lekko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Odpowiedziała tym samym, po czym odwróciła na pięcie, by opuścić pomieszczenie. Ale kiedy tylko drzwi zasunęły się za nią, wizja pojedynku powróciła… Jednak tym razem obraz był bardzo wyraźny… lecz wynik starcia dwóch Wraith zupełnie inny…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Przez chwilę oddychała szybko, próbując poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie i w końcu otworzyła drzwi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dowódca spojrzał na nią, wyraźnie zaskoczony./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie możesz z nim walczyć - rzuciła, wchodząc do środka. - Darkspace powtórzy sztuczkę swojego brata z nożem… ale tym razem jemu się to uda./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- O czym ty mówisz…? - zdziwił się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Właśnie to widziałam… I nie była to powtórka twojego wspomnienia… Widziałam to wyraźnie… Pod koniec walki, kiedy będzie się wydawało, że to ty zwyciężysz, Darkspace zrani cię małym ostrzem, które mieści się w jego dłoni… To wystarczy. Nie wiem co to za trucizna, ale zadziała szybko… - wyjaśniła i postąpiła krok do przodu, a na jej twarzy wyraźnie rysował się niepokój. - Wildfire… widziałam jak umierasz. I uwierz mi, nie była to przyjemna śmierć… Przypominało to… - nagle przerwała, jakby doznała olśnienia, po czym znów spojrzała wprost na niego. - To chyba coś na kształt hoffańskiej zarazy… To, jak działa na Wraith… Jeśli cię tym zrani… nawet ja mogę nie być w stanie cię wyleczyć - oznajmiła posępnie, chociaż w jej głosie dało się również dostrzec mieszaninę smutku i jednocześnie przeprosin./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dowódca uśmiechnął się lekko i podszedł do niej./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wierzę ci… że mówisz prawdę iż była to wizja przyszłości - odparł spokojnie. - Ale nie mogę z tego powodu odwołać pojedynku… W ogólne nie ma takiej opcji… Jedyne, co mogę zrobić to wykorzystać twoje ostrzeżenie już podczas walki./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie każesz go przeszukać? - zdziwiła się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie… Niech sądzi, że ma przewagę… Będzie mniej ostrożny - stwierdził./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …O-K - odparła powoli i zaraz zaznaczyła: - Ale pamiętaj, że jeśli nawet tylko cię draśnie, jak najszybciej spowolnij swój metabolizm… To pomoże, jeśli mam cię wyleczyć…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Kate… - przerwał jej spokojnie, lekko rozbawiony jej troską. - Wiem o tym./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- No tak… jasne, że wiesz… - przyznała. - Czyli umowa stoi? - zapytała, wycofując się powoli tyłem do drzwi. - Będę w pobliżu, jakby co, a ty będziesz uważał podczas walki./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Umowa stoi - przytaknął, wciąż z pewnym rozbawieniem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Świetnie… No to… nie przeszkadzam ci już w psychicznym nastawianiu się na zwycięstwo - rzuciła, kiedy drzwi rozsunęły się, unosząc w górę oba kciuki, po czym szybko wyszła na korytarz./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith uśmiechnął się szerzej, kręcąc nieco głową./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Jej próby ukrycia faktu jak bardzo, tak naprawdę, martwi się o przebieg tego starcia, były urocze, stwierdził./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"I nie było to bynajmniej pokierowane jedynie jej własnym interesem. Obecnie bowiem, Dowódca nawet nie kwestionował faktu, aby miała jakiekolwiek problemy, gdyby on jednak przegrał tą walkę. Z delegacją Darkspace i nim samym zapewne poradziłaby sobie sama… A później z pewnością otrzymałaby wsparcie od Rady./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Tego ostatniego był pewien, po całym ich dotychczasowym zaangażowaniu w jej sprawę. W końcu przysłali tutaj Stroke… co oznaczało iż w razie problemów miał zabrać ją na Nomatros./p 


	12. Chapter 12

p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"Zasady../span/emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; text-shadow: auto;". /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; text-shadow: auto;"J/span/strongeden z Łowców założył jej elektroniczną obrożę i uśmiechnął się ironicznie…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kiedy Darkspace i jego ludzie przynieśli ze sobą urządzenie, nawet Harrigan była zaskoczona. Nikt nie spodziewał się u Wraith takiej technologii. Ci jednak z dumą wyjaśnili gdzie i kiedy znaleźli obrożę… oraz że została już przetestowana, nawet na Królowej - i działa./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Nonszalancko więc odradzili kobiecie jakichkolwiek prób używania swoich telepatycznych zdolności aż do zakończenia pojedynku... chyba, że chce na własnej skórze doświadczyć niedogodności w postaci elektrycznych wyładowań./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Nie odpowiedziała… i nie protestowała. Wystarczyło jej, aby byli na tyle pewni swego by pozwolić jej być w pobliżu sali tronowej. Mogła założyć tą głupia obrożę. Nawet jeśli rzeczywiście działała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"W prawdzie obiecała Wildfire, że nie będzie ingerować w sam pojedynek, ale nie było mowy o tym, co może się zdarzyć później…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"A teraz, kiedy Stroke właśnie zakończył swoją przemowę, przypominając wszystkim zasady Pojedynku Śmierci, Łowca pchnął Harrigan, by ruszyła boczna nawą sali w kierunku tronu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Tym lepiej, pomyślała. Pozwalając jej być jeszcze bliżej, niż zakładała, dają jej większe szanse na szybszą reakcję w razie, gdyby Darkspace użył zatrutego ostrza. Musiała jeszcze tylko znaleźć sposób na tą obrożę, by uwolnić się od niej jak najszybciej. Ale skoro działa podobno tylko na zdolności telepatyczne, nie powinno to być aż tak trudne - uznała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dwaj Dowódcy wyszli na arenę, utworzoną przez zebranych, jedynie w spodniach, co miało zniwelować możliwość ukrycia dodatkowej broni, po czym odebrali od Stardusta wcześniej przygotowane sztylety. Przez chwilę krążyli wokół wspólnego środka, jak gdyby każdy z nich oceniał możliwości wroga - Darkspace wciąż uśmiechając się ironicznie, podczas gdy Wildfire zachowywał stoicki spokój./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"A potem nagle nastąpił pierwszy atak i pierwszy blok... Łowca postanowił dokładniej "zbadać teren". Uchodził za jednego z najlepszych wojowników, tak samo zresztą jak jego przeciwnik. Jednak aż do tej pory nigdy nie walczyli ze sobą… nawet w sparingu, który był popularną rozrywką wśród Wraith./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Darkspace zaatakował ponownie. Tym razem powtarzał ciosy szybko jeden po drugim, przemieszczając się zwinnie po wyznaczonym terenie. Wildfire blokował je wszystkie z łatwością, doskonale jednak wiedząc, iż na razie jest to jedynie przedsmak możliwości jego przeciwnika, który wciąż próbował znaleźć jakiś słaby punkt w jego technice… lub nim samym./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"W końcu jednak Łowca znudził się tą zabawą i przystąpił do poważniejszego ataku. Tym razem przy zastosowaniu wszelakich znanych mu technik walki: zarówno przy użyciu sztyletu, jak i ciosów ręką lub noga, przez co pojedynek zdecydowanie nabrał tempa, stając się jednocześnie bardziej widowiskowym./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"A mimo to kobieta odnosiła wrażenie, że Dowódca Nebuli wciąż bardziej skupia się na obronie, niż kontrataku. Być może była to jego strategia, uznała. Może próbuje zmęczyć przeciwnika… chociaż to w przypadku Wraith zapewne potrwa jakiś czas, stwierdziła./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Darkspace jeszcze raz spojrzał drwiąco na swojego przeciwnika i ponownie zaatakował. Lecz tym razem walka zdecydowanie rozpoczęła się na dobre. Szybkie ataki wymuszały szybkie parowanie ciosów z obu stron, kiedy obaj przemieszczali się zwinnie wewnątrz półokręgu, który utworzyli pozostali Wraith - Kate dostrzegła nawet delegację z Unbroken w osobie Starbursta i dwóch jego oficerów./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Długie włosy walczących wirowały wokół nich, czasami zdając się nie nadążać za ich ruchami. Wszystkie te akrobacje przemieszane z ciosami i unikami - to było prawie jak taniec... taniec śmierci./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan nieraz widziała jak Wildfire walczy na treningu, ale tamte starcia nigdy nie przebiegały w takim szybkim tempie jak teraz. Teraz jej oczy z ledwością nadążały za śledzeniem ruchów./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Darkspace chwycił Wildfire za ramię, aby zablokować jego atak, ale ten zdążył wykonać salto niemal w miejscu tak, aby uwolnić się. Lądując, przyklęknął i podciął nogi przeciwnika. Łowca upadł z głuchym hukiem na podłogę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Publiczność zdała się wstrzymać oddech, czekając na następny ruch... ale Dowódca Nebuli wstał tylko, spoglądając na Darkspace./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"To rozwścieczyło go jeszcze bardziej, niż sam upadek - zdał sobie bowiem sprawę, że zaczyna przegrywać./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Szybki ruch ponownie postawił go na ziemi. Niemal nikt jednak nie zauważył, że w międzyczasie Łowca sięgną po niewielkie ostrze ukryte w licznych dredach. Było na tyle małe, aby niemal w całości mógł szybko ukryć je w swojej dużej dłoni, po czym zaatakował z impetem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"A mimo to Wildfire dostrzegł jego ruch. Zablokował cios i natychmiast odskoczył, aby uniknąć kolejnego cięcia, tym razem mniejszym ostrzem./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To niedozwolone… - warknął Stroke, najwyraźniej również dostrzegając dodatkową broń i postąpił do przodu, kiedy zatrzymał go jeden z Łowców./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dorównywał mu zarówno wzrostem jak i posturą, chociaż był znacznie młodszy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Na prawdę chcesz teraz przerywać pojedynek? - spytał drwiąco. - Tak bardzo boisz się porażki swojego ulubieńca?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith warknął tylko ostrzegawczo, wściekły, co jednak najwyraźniej nie zrobiło żadnego wrażenia na Łowcy, po czym z wyraźna pogardą odepchnął jego dłoń ze swojej piersi, wracając do obserwacji starcia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Małe ostrze właśnie po raz trzeci niemal musnęło skórę Wildfire. Niestety ten ostatni atak kosztował Darkspace utratę broni, pozwalając przeciwnikowi złapać się za rękę i wykręcić ją gwałtownie, zmuszając go tym samym do wypuszczenia dodatkowego ostrza. To upadło na ziemię, co zwróciło uwagę wszystkich zebranych w sali Wraith./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Stroke posłał swojemu oponentowi tryumfalny uśmieszek./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kolejna mała porażka rozwścieczyła Dowódcę Łowców jeszcze bardziej... ale przynajmniej nie miał już broni, którą w wizji Harrigan zranił Wildfire./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kobieta odetchnęła z ulgą./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Darkspace rzucił się ze wściekłością na przeciwnika. Znowu zaczęła się między nimi szybka wymiana ciosów. A jednak pomimo tych kilku drobnych niepowodzeń Łowcy, nadal nie było jasne kto ma większe szanse na wygranie tego pojedynku. Ich umiejętności zdecydowanie były zbyt wyrównane… Chociaż u obu można już było powoli dostrzec pierwsze oznaki zmęczenia. Intensywność oraz szybkość z jaką walczyli zaczynały dawać im się we znaki./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"I wtedy Darkspace zrobił coś, co w pierwszym momencie wydawało się być nieprzemyślanym ruchem: próbował uderzyć przeciwnika nogą w jego bok. Ten jednak pochwycił ją bez problemu i już chciał wykręcić, kiedy Łowca zaatakował go swoim sztyletem. Zmuszony do obrony, Wildfire wypuścił swój sztylet tylko po to, aby zablokować cios. Niestety w tym samym czasie Łowca sięgnął lewą ręką do włosów po kolejne małe ostrze i wbił je w ramię wroga, zanim ten zdążył zareagować./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wraith warknął z bólu, jednak nie puścił nogi przeciwnika. Zamiast tego wbił w nią z impetem, wciąż trzymany przez obojga sztylet, tuż przy kolanie Darkspace i zanim zraniony i oszołomiony nieco bólem Łowca zdołał go usunąć, Wildfire szybko wyciągnął małe ostrze ze swojego ramienia, po czym pchnął je prosto w gardło drugiego Dowódcy…span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ten znieruchomiał, sięgając wolną ręką do rany i jednocześnie patrząc z niedowierzaniem na przeciwnika. Wraith pchnął go do tyłu, by upadł twardo na ziemię i na koniec wyciągnął sztylet z jego nogi, po czym wbił go prosto w serce./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"W sali tronowej znów zapanowała grobowa cisza, kiedy zwycięzca powoli podniósł się, z pewnym trudem utrzymując równowagę. Trucizna zaczynała już działać…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Harrigan zerwała się z miejsca. Pilnujący ją Łowca próbował ją jeszcze powstrzymać, ale ona okazała się szybsza i zwinniejsza. Poza tym, zanim ponownie spróbował ją pochwycić, Lostpath odwrócił go przodem do siebie jednym, szybkim ruchem i teraz to oni obaj stanęli w szranki./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dostrzegł ją jednak wcześniejszy oponent Stroke, by szybko stanąć taranem na jej drodze. A mimo to nie zatrzymała się i kiedy Wraith sądził już, że ją pochwyci, kobieta wykonała szybki wślizg między jego nogami, pomagając sobie telekinezą, by odsunąć się od niego jak najdalej. To wystarczyło Stroke, aby mógł do niego doskoczyć i zaatakować./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kolejna dwójka Wraith rozpoczęła walkę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Reszta zebranych w sali osób oniemiała ze zdziwienia. Coś takiego jeszcze nigdy nie miało miejsca… A przynajmniej żaden z nich nie był tego świadkiem, ani nawet słyszał o podobnym incydencie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ona nie może…! - zaprotestował inny z Łowców, ruszając z miejsca, jednak stojący w pobliżu span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: PL;"Whirlwind natychmiast zastąpił mu drogę./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ależ może - przerwał mu stanowczo Stardust, dołączając do przyjaciela. - Wildfire wygrał uczciwie. Twój Dowódca zginął, a on nadal żyje - wskazał na niego ręką. - Ma prawo do tego, by wyleczyć rany po walce… Zdejmijcie jej obroże - zażądał, ale w tej samej chwili w całej stali rozległ się krzyk kobiety./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Spojrzeli w jej stronę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Klęcząc na kolanach, Kate pochwyciła obrożę, wytwarzając własne elektryczne wyładowania… a te z kolei uruchomiły urządzenie i teraz oba ładunki raziły jej ciało. A mimo to, ku zaskoczeniu Wraith, nie padła nieprzytomna na ziemię. Zamiast tego zwiększyła jeszcze moc swoich ładunków, co w rezultacie przepaliło obwody obroży, która nie była przystosowana, aby wytrzymać taką moc./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Metalowa obręcz otworzyła się i Harrigan natychmiast odrzuciła ją na bok. A potem oparła się na dłoniach, oddychając ciężko i próbując złapać chociaż trochę tchu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Walczący ze Stroke Łowca warknął gniewnie na ten widok. Niestety ten moment nieuwagi kosztował go utratę przewagi. Starszy Wraith uderzył go wystarczająco mocno, aby powalić na ziemię. /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ktoś upadł na kolanach tuż przed kobietą, próbując jeszcze dotknąć jej ramienia, ale zamiast tego zwalił się bezwładnie na bok./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wildfire - rzuciła i odwróciła się, aby ułożyć go na plecach./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Nad jej dłońmi zmaterializowały się blado-niebieskie kule energii. Przyłożyła jedną z nich do piersi Wraith, rozpoczynając transfer. Spojrzał na nią wyraźnie z trudem utrzymując resztki świadomości./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Łowca, który pilnował Harrigan, teraz przedarł się do przodu, ruszając w jej stronę. Zanim jednak Stroke zdążył zareagować, ten wystrzelił do niego dwukrotnie z pistoletu. To wystarczyło aby na chwilę unieruchomić Wraith./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dwaj kolejni Łowcy dołączyli do swego pobratymcy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Starburst i jego dwaj oficerowie także próbował zareagować, jednak spotkał ich ten sam los co Stroke. I kiedy już wydawało się, że trójka podwładnych Darkspace bez problemu osiągnie swój cel, ci nagle zatrzymali się w miejscu. Ta sama niewidzialna siła, która właśnie ich unieruchomiła, teraz zaczynała odbierać im dech./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kate podniosła się, patrząc na nich ze wściekłością w oczach, a kule energii nad jej dłońmi zaczęły rosnąć./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Łowcy unieśli się nieco do góry, teraz wisząc bezwładnie nad podłogą i cały czas próbując złapać oddech. Ale jedyne co mogli zrobić, to patrzeć jak kumulowana przez kobietę energia zaczyna teraz delikatnie rozświetlać każdą, zdawało się, żyłę w jej ciele. Nawet jej oczy połyskiwały tą samą blado-niebieska poświatą./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"I wtedy zebrani usłyszeli to specyficzne chrupnięcie, kiedy kręgi szyjne gwałtownie przemieściły się w ciałach. Ręce Wraith, sięgające do tej pory do szyi w bezradnej próbie uwolnienia się od duszącego ich uścisku, teraz opadły bezwładnie w dół./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Lecz to nie ten widok sprawił, że zebrani w sali tronowej cofnęli się jak jeden mąż… lecz to, co zaraz potem zaczęło dziać się z ciałami pokonanych. Żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia jak, ale wciąż unoszący się w powietrzu Łowcy zaczynali się błyskawicznie spopielać, a następnie rozpadać, tworząc na podłodze trzy kupki szarego pyłu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jeszcze któryś? - z ust Harrigan wydobył się przenikliwy, lekko gardłowy głos, a jej wzrok zatrzymał się na ostatnich dwóch ocalałych Łowcach, z czego jeden podnosił się właśnie z ziemi z obolałym karkiem, powalony wcześniej przez Stroke./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Znów zapadła kompletna cisza. Nikt nawet nie drgnął. Oczy wszystkich skierowane były wprost na kobietę, patrząc na to niezwykłe zjawisko… na istotę otoczoną blado-niebieską poświatą, wokół której pląsały teraz delikatne wyładowania energii. Jej długie, zwichrzone włosy falowały lekko na niewyczuwalnym wietrze, podczas gdy świetliste oczy wpatrywały się w nich nieprzyjemnie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"A potem spora część Wraith uklękła na jedno kolano, spuszczając głowy w geście posłuszeństwa, jakby była ich Królową./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …To niemożliwe - wyszeptał do siebie Starburst./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Kate uklękła szybko z powrotem i pochyliła nad leżącym Dowódcą./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Spojrzał na nią resztką sił, chociaż wydawało się iż w ogóle już nie wie co dzieje się wokół niego./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"I wtedy złapała jego dolną szczękę, aby otworzyć mu usta./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Kate, nie! To cię zabije ! - zdążył jeszcze krzyknąć Stardust, lecz było już za późno./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ta sama blado-niebieska poświata, która wcześniej ją otaczała, teraz zaczęła przepływać szybkim nurtem z jej ust do jego./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Zrób coś - rzucił Pierwszy Oficer, spoglądając na ojca./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Przerwanie jej teraz jest gorsze, niż pozwolić jej dokończyć - dodał, przyglądając się uważnie całej sytuacji./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Szczerze powiedziawszy sam nie był pewien, czy na tym poziomie Harrigan zdoła przeżyć ów zabieg przekazania praktycznie całej swojej energii życiowej drugiej osobie. Kiedyś, przed Wojną, widział jak doświadczeni Uzdrowiciele z ledwością podołali takiej czynności… a ona nie miała praktycznie żadnego doświadczenia w tej materii./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dlatego teraz był gotów odciągnąć ją w każdej chwili, gdyby sytuacja zaczęła wymykać się spod kontroli... chociaż na razie patrzył jedynie jak skóra kobiety zaczyna się marszczyć, a długie, ciemne włosy tracić swój naturalny kolor, stając się coraz to jaśniejsze. Zmieniała się zupełnie tak, jakby żerował na niej Wraith./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"A kiedy w końcu skończyła, zachwiała się na wątłych ramionach i osunęła na bok. Długie, białe włosy zakryły częściowo jej starą, pomarszczoną twarz. Wyglądała niemal niczym mumia, zupełnie pozbawiona jakichkolwiek płynów w organizmie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Kate! - odezwał się ktoś z boku i jeden z Wraith szybko podbiegł do niej, odwracając ją na plecy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Lostpath nie zastanawiał się długo. Przyłożył dłoń do jej ciała, by rozpocząć przekazywanie Daru Życia, jak zwano ów proces, w którym Wraith dzieli się z inną osobą swoimi substancjami odżywczymi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tylko powoli - rzucił Stroke, przyklękając obok niego. - Nie spiesz się. Zbyt szybki transfer w tym stanie może jej zaszkodzić - wyjaśnił./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Wygląda jakby… - nie dokończył./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tak, wiem… - mruknął tylko starszy Wraith, sprawdzając co z wnukiem. - Zanieście go do lecznicy… Ale nie próbujcie Karmić. Trucizna w jego ciele może być nadal aktywna - zastrzegł. - Zaraz do was dołączymy z Kate - dodał i spojrzał na młodego oficera./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ja już nie dam więcej rady - powiedział przepraszająco, odsuwając dłoń, po której na ciele kobiety zostało kilka krwistych śladów./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ktoś jeszcze przyklęknął obok i przysunął dłoń do pomarszczonego ciała, by rozpocząć ten sam proces./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Stroke spojrzał lekko zaskoczony na span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: PL;"Whirlwind. Do tej pory bowiem oficer zdawał się być raczej sceptycznie nastawiony do obecności Harrigan, a przede wszystkim faktu do jak wielu systemów hive miała dostęp zupełnie obca osoba. I chociaż nigdy nie powiedział tego na głos, postawny Wraith wiedział, że gdyby tylko Wachmaster otrzymał na to pozwolenie, osobiście z wielką chęcią wystrzeliłby resztki kobiety w kosmos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: PL;"- Nie patrz tak na mnie - burknął i dopiero kiedy skończył, spojrzał na Stroke. - Ocaliła życie Dowódcy dwa razy, więc przynajmniej tyle mogę dla niej zrobić… Chociaż nie wiem czy to cokolwiek pomoże - dodał sceptycznie, zerkając na niezmienione praktycznie ciał style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Chwilowo to powinno wystarczyć - rzucił. - Teraz zabierzmy ją do lecznicy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Lostpath bez słowa wziął ją na ręce i ruszył za dwójką Wraith, którzy właśnie podnieśli z podłogi swojego Dowódcę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Zebrani bez słowa utworzyli szerokie przejście, pozwalające im opuścić salę tronową. Wciąż nie mogli uwierzyć w to, czego świadkami właśnie byli./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: PL;"Whirlwind, zamknij w celi tych dwóch… potem zastanowimy się co z nimi zrobić - rozkazał jeszcze po drodze Stroke, a ten skinął tylko/span kiwnął głową i w asyście kilku swoich podwładnych podszedł do ocalałych Łowców…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Oczekujący na zewnątrz na wynik pojedynku Młody Wraith spojrzał teraz na otwierające się drzwi sali tronowej, by niemal podbiec do nich. Zatrzymał się jednak na widok Stardusta i Sunwind niosących wspólnie Dowódcę Nebuli, za którymi podążał pospiesznie Lostpath./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Już chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy nagle dostrzegł kogo i w jakim stanie niesie były Łowca./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Co… Co się stało? - wykrztusił w końcu z siebie i zatrzymał wzrok na Stroke./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie teraz, chłopcze - uciął mu szybko, chociaż spokojnie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Nadal nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie odpowiednich słów, Rainsong patrzył tylko jak cała grupa odchodzi szybko w kierunku transportera… chociaż w tej chwili nie był pewien co przeraziło go bardziej: widok nieprzytomnego, może nawet martwego Dowódcy… czy to, co pozostało z jedynej tak naprawdę osoby, którą mógł nazwać przyjacielem…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Jak ona to zrobiła? - rzucił Stardust, kiedy zbliżali się do transportera. - Nie wiedziałem, że to w ogóle jest możliwe na tym etapie…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie powinno być… Jedynie u ascendenta - mruknął Stroke. - Dlatego wygląda, jak wygląda… To cud, że w ogóle jeszcze żyje. Jej organizm musi być cały poparzony od środka po tak masywnym przepływie energii - dodał i jako pierwszy wszedł na platformę./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ktoś jeszcze wbiegł do niewielkiego pomieszczenia w ostatniej chwili, kiedy wiązka transportowa właśnie się aktywowała./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Co z nimi? - rzucił, kiedy tylko promień zmaterializował ich ponownie. - Czy Dowódca żyje?... I dlaczego ona tak wygląda?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Rainsong, nie teraz. Proszę cię - powiedział spokojnie, chociaż stanowczo Stardust./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ale… - chciał zaprotestować, kiedy Strok stanął mu na drodze, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu i zmuszając tym samym do zatrzymania się./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Właśnie dlatego nie wszedłeś na salę… panikujesz - odparł spokojnie. - Pozwól nam teraz się wszystkim zająć, póki jeszcze można… a potem porozmawiamy… Zgoda?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- …Tak, sir - mruknął niechętnie, zerkając ukradkiem za pozostałymi, którzy zdążyli już wejść do ambulatorium./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Nie martw się… Wszystko będzie dobrze - zapewnił z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym ruszył dalej./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Mody Wraith pozostał na swoim miejscu, patrzył jak oficer odchodzi, by po chwili zniknąć za drzwiami… i stał tam jeszcze długo potem czekając, aż te same drzwi otworzą się ponownie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="line-height: normal; text-align: center;"./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="line-height: normal; text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"strongM/stronginęło wiele godzin, zanim Rainsong zrezygnował z oczekiwania przed drzwiami lecznicy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"W między czacie na hive zdążyło przybyć przez wrota czterech najlepszych naukowców wśród Wraith zajmujących się medycyną. Jednego z nich nawet rozpoznał - to był sam Empathy, legenda wśród ich rodzaju. Jeden z Najstarszych i przyjaciel Pierwszych. Jeśli więc ktokolwiek mógłby teraz pomóc, to z pewnością będzie to on, pomyślał chł style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Dlatego też czekał nadal cierpliwie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Czasami pojawiał się ktoś, by dotrzymać mu towarzystwa./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Raz był to Lost, który dosyć szybko opuścił lecznicę - był tam po prostu zwyczajnie zbędny./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Potem pojawiła się Lilith, z jedzeniem - nie tknął nic. Nie był w stanie niczego przełknąć./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Innym razem przyszła również Matka… Ale żadne z nich nie było jednak w stanie nawet trochę poprawić nastroju młodemu Wraith./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"A na domiar złego, chociaż spędził przed tymi cholernymi drzwiami wiele godzin, to jednak wciąż nikt nie chciał mu powiedzieć czy jest powód by się martwić o życie dwóch najbliższych mu obecnie osób: Wraith i człowieka…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"A przecież to miał być prosty pojedynek: zaczyna dwóch, kończy jeden./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Wszyscy na tym hive wierzyli w zwycięstwo ich Dowódcy. Nie mogło być inaczej. Stawka była zbyt duża. Przejęcie Nebuli przez Łowców oznaczałoby koniec wszystkiego, co cała załoga tak pieczołowicie budowała przez tysiąclecia./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ale nikt także, pomimo całej złej sławy, jaka roztaczała się wokół osoby Darkspace, nie przypuszczał, że ten Wraith posunie się do oszustwa w tak honorowym starciu - w dodatku tego samego, które wieki temu zastosował jego młodszy brat./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"A przecież zasada minimum odzieży była wprowadzona nie tyle ze względów praktycznych, jak wygoda podczas walki, co właśnie po to, aby zminimalizować ryzyko ukrycia dodatkowej broni. Mimo to okazało się, iż najwyraźniej każdy z walczących dodatkowo powinien zostać jeszcze dokładnie przeszukany./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Oczywiście niektórzy uważali, że dla wytrawnego wojownika dodatkowa broń jego oponenta nie powinna stanowić problemu, to jednak nawet oni popierali słuszność zasad, w tym głównej: pojedynek powinien być kwintesencją honoru obu stron…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Najwyraźniej jednak Łowcy już od dawna pozbawieni są chociażby krzty honoru - uznał młody Wraith, zatrzymując się w końcu przed wejściem do sali tronowej./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Rozmyślając o tych wszystkich sprawach, nawet nie zauważył gdzie mimowolnie się skierował./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w dwa organiczne skrzydła drzwi, po czym postąpił kilka kroków do przodu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Te rozsunęły się, odsłaniając przed nim spore pomieszczenie pogrążone w mroku. Po obu stronach znajdował się szpaler kolumn, które teraz zatliły się blado-pomarańczowym światłem, pozwalając mu spokojnie dostrzec przeciwległy koniec sali - oraz znajdujący się tam tron, ustawiony na dwustopniowym podium. Jego tło stanowiła wielka konstrukcja przywodząca na myśl szkielet dłoni jakiegoś gigantycznego stworzenia o długich palcach, pomiędzy którymi rozpościerała się półprzeźroczysta błona ściany, za którą teraz również paliło się światło./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Młody Wraith powoli, jakby z namaszczeniem… lub strachem, ruszył powoli w głąb sali./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"To właśnie tutaj, już nawet nie pamiętał jak wiele godzin temu, rozegrał się Pojedynek Śmierci… i tym razem rzeczywiście jego nazwa była bardzo adekwatna do tego, co zaszło. Jeszcze chyba nigdy, w całej historii Wraith, jeden pojedynek nie pochłoną aż tyle ofiar… I jeszcze chyba nigdy podczas jego trwania nie złamano aż tylu zasad./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ale przede wszystkim jeszcze nigdy w swojej historii Wraith nie byli świadkami tego, co uczynił jeden niepozorny człowiek./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Młodzik zatrzymał się i spojrzał w dół - na jedyną plamę krwi, jaka pozostała po walce i która, na całe szczęście, należała do Łowcy, a nie jego Dowódcy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Rainsong? - odezwał się niespodziewanie gardłowy, męski głos, na dźwięk którego młody Wraith niemal podskoczył, zaskoczony nagłym przerwaniem ciszy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, skąd w jego kierunku zmierzał Stroke./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Po prostu powiedzcie mi prawdę… - zaczął./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Przeżyją… Oboje - rzekł krótko./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Na te słowa chłopak odetchnął z wyraźna ulgo. Bo tak naprawdę tylko na te słowa czekał cały czas./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ich stan jest poważny, ale stabilny - ciągnął. - Wildfire zapewne będzie wymagał licznych karmień, ale trucizna została zneutralizowana. W większości dzięki Kate… Niestety z nią będzie gorzej - dodał, już mniej optymistycznie./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Ale powiedział pan, że przeżyje…/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To prawda. Jej życiu nic już nie zagraża… Po prostu jej organizm gorzej sobie radzi z samoleczeniem, więc rehabilitacja zajmie o wiele więcej czasu… Ale nie martw się. Czuwają nad nią nasi najlepsi Uzdrowiciele - dodał, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Tak, widziałem… Przybył nawet Empathy./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- To prawda… Wybudzono go specjalnie z jej powodu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Rainsong spojrzał na niego./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Rada rzeczywiście uważa, że jest Avatarem? - zapytał. - Tym z legend, który ma nas ocalić?... Muszą, skoro zadali sobie tyle trudu, prawda?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Ale jeden z Pierwszych Wraith nie odpowiedział mu wprost. Uśmiechnął się jedynie łagodnie i poklepał lekko po ramieniu./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"- Odpocznij… Zapewne jesteś zmęczony… To był długi i ciężki dzień dla nas wszystkich, a my zrobiliśmy już wszystko, co było można. Teraz możemy tylko czekać - dodał, po czym odwrócił się, by opuścić salę tronową./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Rainsong spoglądał za nim przez chwilę, a potem jeszcze raz w kierunku tronu, by w końcu również ruszyć w stronę drzwi./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"Te zasunęły się za nim, odgradzając go od miejsca, w którym o mały włos nie stracił swojego Dowódcy i mentora… oraz najlepszego przyjaciela./p 


	13. Chapter 13

**Wspomnienia…?**

.

**"…M**ałe światła migotały żółtawym blaskiem, unosząc się powoli ku niebu.

Lubił ten widok. I chociaż miał już prawie dziewięć lat, wciąż wydawał mu się magiczny, kiedy tysiące małych latarni szybowało po nocnym niebie usianym jeszcze liczniejszymi gwiazdami.

Rozejrzał się wokół. Równina ciągnęła się całymi kilometrami we wszystkich kierunkach, lecz tego jednego dnia w roku robiło się tutaj naprawdę tłoczno, kiedy ze wszystkich zakątków Patrii zjeżdżali się tutaj jej mieszkańcy, aby podczas święta Latarni w ten szczególny sposób uczcić pamięć o tych, którzy odeszli.

To właśnie w tym czasie na nocnym niebie pojawiał się także jeszcze jeden niezwykły element: piękna, kolorowa mgławica, ze względu na swój kształt nazwana Okiem Przodków… I to właśnie na nią spoglądał teraz chłopiec.

Gdzieś z oddali dobiegły go dziwne krzyki. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Ponad trawiastą równiną pełną polnych kwiatów poruszało się coś na kształt fali mrocznego dymu, zbliżając się niezwykle szybko.

I wtedy, tuż obok niego przebiegły pierwsze osoby, wyraźnie wystraszone czarnej mgły spowijającej okolicę… A potem kolejne i następne.

\- Tato…?! - zawołał w końcu, rozglądając się wokół, jednak nie potrafił nigdzie zlokalizować osoby, której szukał.

\- Uciekajcie!... Szybko! - rozległy się wokół niego głosy i czyjaś ręka pochwyciła go za ramię , zmuszając także do biegu.

Obejrzał się przez ramię tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak mrok jest tuż za nim.

"Wstrzymaj oddech i biegnij dalej" - polecił stanowczo męski głos w jego głowie.

A potem mroczna mgła otoczyła go zewsząd.

I chociaż wykonał polecenie, czuł jak coś zaczyna parzyć jego oczy. Przetarł je szybko i wtedy potknął się o coś. Spojrzał w bok. To był czyjaś ręka, poruszająca lekko placami… i wtedy nagle pojawiła się druga, niemal chwytając go za ramię, a z mroku wyłoniła się twarz.

Była straszna, cała we krwi i wykrzywiona w grymasie potwornego bólu.

Odsuwając się w ostatniej chwili, krzyknął odruchowo i wtedy w jego nozdrza wdarło się trochę owego mrocznego dymu, zaczynając palić go od środka.

Zakasłał, próbując pozbyć się go, lecz bez skutku. Teraz mgła nie tylko parzyła jego oczy, ale także płuca.

Jakaś postać przemknęła tuż obok niego i nagle pochwyciła go za ramie, stawiając na równe nogi i znów zmuszając do biegu. Podniósł wzrok, by przez mgłę łzawiących oczu dostrzec jedynie kobiecą sylwetkę w zwiewnej sukience i długich, rozwichrzonych włosach.

A potem, zaledwie po kilku metrach, czarny dym skończył się i oboje z ulgą nabrali w płuca haust świeżego powietrza, upadając na kolana.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał w końcu pokasłujący, kobiecy głos, jakby przytłumiony, z oddali.

\- Jakiś gaz - odpowiedział w ten sam sposób męski głos. - Widziałem całe zakrwawione osoby, jakby krew wypływała przez ich skórę.

\- Zabierz go stąd… Ja pomogę pozostałym - oznajmiła kobieta i odwróciła się do chłopca. I chociaż ten próbował dostrzec jej twarzy, to jednak łzawiące oczy nie pozwalały mu na to sprawiając iż cały czas była jakby ukryta za mgłą. - Idź z wujkiem. Zabierze cię do miasta.

\- Ale mamo…

\- Bez dyskusji - poleciła stanowczo i podniosła się. - Pospieszcie się… Nie wiem jak długo damy radę to utrzymać - dodała, spoglądając przez ramię na długo sznur osób ustawionych co kilka metrów tuż na granicy mroku, który zdawał się w tym miejscu rozbijać o niewidzialną ścianę. - Kocham cię - rzuciła jeszcze półszeptem do chłopca i pocałowała go w czoło.

Znów ktoś chwycił jego ramię, ciągnąć za sobą.

\- Mamo…! - zawołał jeszcze, potem poczuł jak nogi zaczynają odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa, uginając się pod nim.

Wokół znów zapadł mrok. Lecz tym razem nie była to wina tajemniczego, czarnego dymu…**"**

.

**…W**ildfire otworzył gwałtownie oczy i poderwał się z miejsca, chwytając łapczywie powietrze. Miał wrażenie, że wciąż czuje parzący dym w oczach i płucach.

Rozejrzał się. Siedział na wysokim łóżku w pomieszczeniach leczniczych jego hive, a wokół panował niemal półmrok - żółtawe światło palące się w kilku kolumnach, wrośniętych częściowo w ściany, było przygaszone.

Jednak jego uwagę przykuła teraz postać leząca na blacie medycznego skanera.

Chciał wstać, kiedy w ostatniej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że jest kompletnie nagi. Okrył się więc kocem, którym był wcześniej przykryty, po czym podszedł do urządzenia stojącego po środku niedużej sali.

To była kobieta - średniego wzrostu, o długich, posrebrzanych włosach i pokrytej licznymi zmarszczkami skórze. Tuż pod szyją dostrzegł niemal zabliźnione już rany wystające częściowo spod koca, którym także była okryta.

Znał tą kobietę… ale jeszcze lepiej znał te rany. Od tysiąclecia zadawał ludziom podobne. Powstają tylko w jeden sposób: podczas żerowania.

I nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że to co widzi, mogło być jego dziełem.

Cofnął się o krok, przerażony tą myślą.

\- Jest w śpiączce - odezwał się niespodziewanie gdzieś za nim znajomy głos. Dowódca odwrócił się gwałtownie, by zobaczyć Sunwind. - Początkowo była w takim stanie… Teraz utrzymujemy ją w nim sztucznie… W ten sposób szybciej się regeneruje - dodał, zatrzymując się przy skanerze. - Trzeba ją było widzieć wcześniej… Niemal sam szkielet pokryty pomarszczoną skórą.

\- …Co… Co się stało? - wykrztusił z siebie w końcu.

\- A co pamiętasz?

\- Pojedynek… I jak zabijam Darkspace… - odparł, próbując przypomnieć sobie jak najwięcej szczegółów z tamtego dnia. - Potem już tylko migawki… Było jakieś zamieszanie… Upadłem… I to wszystko - dodał w końcu, spoglądając na niego przy ostatnich słowach.

\- Zamieszanie to mało powiedziane - niemal parsknął, jakby rozbawiony. - Kate sama uwolniła się z obroży, aby ci pomóc. Usmażyła przewody tymi swoimi błyskawicami… Łowcy zaczęli protestować. Lostpath i twój dziadek wdali się z dwoma w bójkę… Kate osobiście wykończyła trzech… Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem czegoś takiego… Nawet ich nie tknęła. Uniosła ich, skręciła im karki, a potem rozpadli się w pył… Tak po prostu - zagestykulował, lekko rozpościerając ramiona. - Nikt nie wiedział co się sieje i co robić… Ale najlepsze było na koniec… Zgromadziła tyle energii, że aż zaczęła świecić, a spod skóry było widać wszystkie żyły, lśniące na błękitno… A potem pochwaliła się nad tobą i… dosłownie wtłoczyła w ciebie strumień tej energii - dodał na koniec i spojrzał na nią. - Dlatego tak wygląda… Stroke mówił, że energia wyssała z jej ciała wszystkie substancje odżywcze… Efekt był taki sam jak podczas żerowania.

\- …A te ślady? - zapytał niepewnie.

\- Lostpath i Whirlwind przekazali jej Dar Życia - wyjaśnił spokojnie. - To ją prawdopodobnie uratowało… Niestety według Empathy jeszcze długo może być w takim stanie…

\- Empathy tu był? - zdziwił się.

\- Tak. Twój dziadek posłał po niego. Przybył z trzema innymi Uzdrowicielami. Siedzieliśmy tutaj całymi godzinami, próbując was ustabilizować… Ty miałeś więcej szczęścia. Jej energia zniszczyła praktycznie całą truciznę w twoim ciele… Ale ona… Jest poparzona od środka… Wiele razy dzieliliśmy się z nią Darem Życia, zanim jej stan się ustabilizował i przestał zagrażać jej życiu…

\- Stąd ślady jak po żerowaniu - zauważył.

Proces ten był o wiele gwałtowniejszy niż przekazywanie przez Wraith komuś swoich sił życiowych, dlatego pozostawiał o wiele bardziej widoczne rany.

\- Tak - odparł Sunwind. - …Teraz powoli ją odżywiam i nawadniam. Ale jak już wspomniałem, to potrwa… Niestety nie wiemy co będzie później - dodał pesymistycznie, spoglądając na niego. - Nie ma z nią żadnego kontaktu. Jej umysł wydaje się być pusty… Jakby jej tam w ogóle nie było.

\- Ale skoro żyje…

\- Empathy twierdzi, że to co zrobiła… w zasadzie można powiedzieć, że wypaliło ją od środka. Na szczęście skany nie wykazały żadnych poważnych uszkodzeń mózgu, co uważam za cud… ale może po prostu przynajmniej tą cześć ciała zdołała jakoś ochronić przed skutkami transferu sił witalnych… Niestety nie wiemy co będzie, kiedy się obudzi… O ile w ogóle się obudzi - zakończył tym samym pesymistycznym tonem, co uprzednio.

\- Obudzi się… Jest twarda… Nie podda się - oznajmił, patrząc na nieprzytomna kobietę, chociaż w tej chwili tak naprawdę bardziej było to jego pobożne życzenie niż fakt.

Niestety bowiem to co właśnie widział i usłyszał wręcz krzyczało do niego iż nie ma żadnych realnych szans na to, aby ciało Kate poradziło sobie z regeneracją, a ona sama wyszła z tego bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu.

\- Też chciałbym w to wierzyć - powiedział Sunwind i dodał po chwili: - Przyniosę ci ubranie… I mam prośbę. Odwiedź Rainsong. Od dwóch dni prawie nic nie jadł, zamartwiając się o was… Jest strasznie przybity tym, co się stało. Może więc przynajmniej twój widok poprawi mu nastrój.

\- Oczywiście - przytaknął, a kiedy Wraith przeszedł do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, powoli podszedł z powrotem do skaneru medycznego. - Coś ty najlepszego zrobiła… kobieto - niemal szepnął i powoli dotknął jej pomarszczonej dłoni.

Sam wciąż był osłabiony, dlatego zamknął na chwilę oczy, próbując skupić się na jej umyśle… niestety bezskutecznie.

Tak, jak powiedział Sunwind: nie było jej tam…

.

…Była tylko pustka… i otaczająca go zewsząd dławiąca ciemność - jak w jego śnie, pomyślał nagle.

I wtedy zdało mu się, że zobaczył coś. Jakiś ruch.

Skierował się w tamtym kierunku, by z czasem móc wyraźniej dostrzec to coś… Sylwetkę ukrytą w mroku. Kobiecą sylwetkę.

Przyspieszył kroku by wreszcie znaleźć się wystarczająco blisko i móc sięgnąć do niej ręką. Złapał jej ramię i odwrócił przodem do siebie.

\- Kate?... - zapytał.

Ale to co spojrzało na niego nie było nią… nie zupełnie.

Jej twarz była zakrwawiona, jak ta z jego snu… I była to twarz Wraith.

Cofnął się o krok, a wtedy postać wrzasnęła na niego wściekle, ukazując swoje ostre zęby…

.

…Otworzył gwałtownie oczy i zabrał swoją dłoń, oddychając szybko.

Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Czy to, co widział, było tylko jego wyobraźnią… echem koszmaru, który wcześniej śnił… Czy też rzeczywiście był to umysł leżącej przed nim kobiety.

.

.

**K**orytarz był zupełnie pusty.

Zaliczał się do jednych z tych, którymi rzadko ktoś wędrował, ponieważ zazwyczaj prowadziły do najróżniejszych pomieszczeń technicznych.

Było to królestwo Hivehealers, którymi na tym statku były trzy osoby: Stardust, Rainsong… i leżący w pomieszczeniach medycznych wysuszony korpus ludzkiej samicy.

Ten obraz wciąż go prześladował, nie pozwalając mu się na niczym skupić.

To była jego wina. Zbytnio zawierzył poprawności wizji Harrigan i po wytrąceniu Darkspace pierwszego ostrza, uznał że było już po wszystkim. Gdyby nie stracił wtedy czujności…

Powinien był przewidzieć, że przy tak małej broni Łowca może mieć przy sobie więcej niż tylko jeden egzemplarz. A teraz, przez jego nieostrożność, prawdziwe konsekwencje ponosi ktoś zupełnie inny…

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. To on powinien leżeć teraz na łóżku skanera medycznego, walcząc o życie, a nie ona - pomyślał, znów wściekły sam na siebie.

Zatrzymał się w końcu. Tutaj skóropodobna części ściany była rozwarta, ukazując wąski tunel techniczny między ścianą korytarza a szkieletem statku. Było ich całe mnóstwo na całym hive, dając dostęp do najróżniejszych, mniejszych tuneli.

Był to także obszar wielu jego zabaw z dzieciństwa, jak chyba zresztą wszystkich dzieci Wraith. To tutaj spędzali całe godziny, ganiając się i chowając przed tym, który akurat miał pecha i został wyznaczony do poszukiwań reszty.

Wszedł do środka, przestępując przez wysoki na pół metra próg, stanowiący dolną część ściany. Jednak ten korytarz także okazał się zupełnie pusty.

\- Rainsong!... - zawołał stanowczym głosem .

A potem odczekał chwilę, zanim czyjaś głowa wychyliła się z szybu, wpatrując w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- …Sir - rzucił, a na twarzy młodzika natychmiast pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

Wyczołgał się szybko z kanału i zanim oficer zdążył cokolwiek dodać... uścisnął go mocno… podsuwając mu pod twarz pokrytą pajęczynami głowę.

Starszy Wraith skrzywił się na ten widok… lecz nie odsunął od siebie chłopaka. Nie mógłby.

Kiedy kilka lat temu rodzinny hive Rainsong został zniszczony, a oni znaleźli go na orbicie planety w dryfującym myśliwcy, Dowódcy Nebuli zajęło wiele czasu zanim psychicznie przywrócił dzieciaka do świata żywych. Od tamtej pory jest między nimi silna więź. Niemal jak między ojcem a synem, chociaż młodzik zawsze zwracał się do niego w oficjalnej formie, jak do swego Dowódcy przystało.

A mimo to Wildfire nigdy nie traktował go jak typowego członka swojej załogi. Zawsze był dla niego kimś więcej. Kimś ważniejszym. Bliższym mu.

\- Na wszystkie bóstwa, gdzieś ty chodzisz? Wyglądasz, jakbyś wrócił z Thadros - rzucił w końcu, spoglądając na niego z pewnym obrzydzeniem. - Chyba Harrigan rzeczywiście nie przesadzała z tym brudem w kanałach technicznych - przyznał niechętnie, kiedy chłopak odsunął się od niego, po czym zmierzył go ostrym spojrzeniem. - Doszły mnie słuchy, że ignorujesz polecenia swojego przełożonego.

\- …Sir..? - zapytał, nie wiedząc co ma na myśli.

\- Stardust nakazał ci się prawidłowo posilać, a ty to ignorujesz, notorycznie odmawiając jedzenia… Chcesz

jako trzeci wylądować w lecznicy? - zapytał ostro. - Nie wystarczy, że mam tam już jednego, na wpół żywego Hivehealer?... Zazdrościsz jej?

\- …Nie… sir.

\- Oby… A teraz marsz do siebie. Doprowadź się do porządku i za pół godziny chcę cię widzieć w jadalni… z pełnym talerzem, który opróżniasz… Osobiście to sprawdzę. Zrozumiano?

\- Tak, sir - dodał, wyraźniej już z lepszym humorem.

Jeszcze przez chwilę spoglądał z zadowoleniem na swego Dowódcy, całego i zdrowego, po czym ruszył pospiesznie korytarzem.

Wildfire westchnął ciężko, kręcąc nieco głową i niemal przewracając oczyma. Bycie dla Rain bardziej jak ojciec niż przełożony bywało nieraz problematyczne, stwierdził. A mimo to nigdy nie żałował relacji, jaka się między nimi utworzyła.

.

.

**W**raith wszedł do pomieszczeń medycznych hive.

Harrigan wciąż leżała na blacie skanera… od czterech dni, ale dzięki temu Sunwind mógł swobodnie na bieżąco monitorować jej stan, bez konieczności przenoszenia jej z łóżka do urządzenia.

Wildfire przychodził tutaj o różnych porach. Nawet w nocy. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale zawsze kiedy przemierzał korytarze hive, wcześniej czy później trafiał właśnie na ten poziom… do tego pomieszczenia.

Może dlatego, że skutki jego pojedynku z Darkspace wciąż nie dawały mu spokoju, utrudniając skupianie się na codziennych obowiązkach… a może po prostu dlatego iż czuł, że powinien tutaj być. Chociaż nie był w stanie nic zrobić, aby zmienić stan w jakim znajdowała się kobieta.

W prawdzie wyglądała już znacznie lepiej niż za pierwszym razem, kiedy ją tutaj zobaczył, to jednak wciąż jak o wiele starsza osoba niż w rzeczywistości była. I niż ta, na jaką wcześniej wyglądała.

Podszedł bliżej. Poza nimi dwojga w całym pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo więcej.

Było już bardzo późno, więc Sunwind udał się do swojej kwatery, zostawiając, jak zwykle, włączony program diagnostyczny, który w razie kłopotów miał włączyć alarm.

Przez pewien czas wpatrywał się w kobietę, by w końcu powoli chwycić jej nadgarstek.

W zasadzie sam nie wiedział po co to robił. Wraith nie potrzebowali fizycznego kontaktu, aby nawiązać z kimś telepatyczne połączenie.

Ale robiła tak Harrigan. Zazwyczaj. Jak sama kiedyś powiedziała, pomagało jej to w lepszej komunikacji. Może właśnie dlatego Dowódca cały czas miał nadzieję, że właśnie w ten sposób teraz to on szybciej nawiąże z nią kontakt.

Niestety do tej pory nie udawało mu się to… Poza tamta jedną, koszmarną wizją. Jej umysł cały czas pogrążony był w tym mglistym mroku…

.

…Tak samo jak teraz, kiedy próbował wędrować przez niego w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek oznaki bytu kobiety… by nagle zdać sobie sprawę, że otoczenie zaczęło ulegać zmianie. Nie otaczała go już nieprzenikniona, czarna mgła. Znajdował się w długim, ciemnym tunelu.

Jednak co dziwniejsze widział otaczający go świat z dość niskiego poziomu, co sugerowałoby, że spogląda oczyma małego jeszcze dziecka… które właśnie przetarło zaspane oczy.

Zerknął w bok, na ściany owego tunelu, które pokrywały ciemne płytki jakiegoś kryształu, zauważył.

A potem ciemność zaczęła powoli ustępować, aż wreszcie znalazł się i wejścia do obszernego pomieszczenia, utworzonego z tego samego krystalicznego tworzywa, co sam tunel.

Wszedł do środka. Kilka kolumn podpierało wysoki strop, a wszędzie wokół stały najróżniejsze urządzenia.

Jednak to nie one przyciągnęły uwagę Wildfire, lecz kobieta siedząca przy dużym stole zagraconym różnymi drobniejszymi częściami - Kate Harrigan.

Spojrzała w stronę przybysza i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

\- Co jest, mój mały rzepku? - zapytała. - Dlaczegóż to dziołszka jeszcze nie śpisz…hym? - dodała zaraz po polsku, co wyjaśniło jedną z zagadek na temat osoby, której oczami spoglądał Wraith.

\- Miałam zły sen - wymamrotał dziecięcy głosik, a jego właścicielka wdrapała się na jej kolana, wtulając w nią mocno.

Kate przerwała swoją pracę i przytuliła ją, całując delikatnie w główkę.

\- Zły sen? - powtórzyła. - O czym?

\- Że umarłaś - wyszeptała.

\- Umarłam?... Kiedy? - zainteresowała się, wciąż łagodnym tonem.

\- Kiedy paliłaś się… W środku…

.

…Dowódca otworzył gwałtownie oczy.

Znów znajdował się na pokładzie hive, w sali medycznej, trzymając Harrigan za rękę.

Nie miał pojęcia czy to, co właśnie zobaczył było tylko jej snem… czy może czymś więcej. Szczególnie, że odczucia, jakie temu towarzyszyły bardziej wskazywałyby na czyjeś wspomnienie z przeszłości.

I chociaż wydawało się to niemożliwe, to jedyne porównanie jakie przyszło mu do głowy to te… że było to wspomnienie przodka Harrigan. Tak jak ma to miejsce u Wraith w przypadku ich pamięci genetycznej - każdy z nich, przy odpowiednim przeszkoleniu, był w stanie sięgnąć do wspomnień swoich przodków.

Ale ludzie przecież tak nie potrafią…

Chociaż, z drugiej strony, nie wyklucza to możliwości posiadania przez nich pamięci genetycznej, stwierdził. A jedynie brak odpowiednich umiejętności, który uniemożliwiał im to.

Jednak Kate była inna. Jej wciąż rosnące zdolności zapewne otworzyły przed nią tą możliwość.

Pytanie tylko dlaczego w owych wspomnieniach jej przodka występuje ona sama?

Oczywiście mógłby uznać, że owa osoba jest po prostu łudząco do niej podobna, co z genetycznego punktu widzenia dziedziczonych cech wyglądu nie było niemożliwe… jedyne co temu zaprzeczało, to język jakiego użyła w tej wizji. A to już zdecydowanie gmatwało sprawę…

Ponownie zamknął oczy i skupił się na umyśle Harrigan, mając nadzieję iż znajdzie tam coś, co pomoże mu rozwikłać tą zagadkę...

.

…Ponownie znalazł się w pomieszczeniu z kryształów, pełnym najróżniejszego sprzętu.

Tym razem naprawiał jedno z urządzeń… ale dłonie, które to robiły, była znacznie większe od dłoni dziecka, co wskazywało na bardziej dorosłą osobę - lecz wciąż kobietę.

\- Dokręć mocniej… - odezwał się gdzieś z dołu znajomy, kobiecy głos. - Jeszcze troszkę… Wystarczy… Miejmy nadzieje - dodała żartobliwie, wyjeżdzając spod wielkiego urządzenia na niziutkim wózku.

\- Jeśli nie to przynajmniej będziemy mieć super fajerwerki - odcięła dziewczyna.

Harrigan chciała coś powiedzieć, wstając właśnie na równe nogi, kiedy ich uwagę przyciągnęła osoba wchodzaca właśnie do sali.

Była średniego wzrostu, szczupła. Budowa ciała sugerowała kolejną kobietę… z papierową torbą na głowie o małych otworach na oczy.

Zarówno Kate jak i jej pomocnica prychnęły na ten widok.

\- Myślałam, że do Halloween jest jeszcze czas.

\- Bardzo zabawne - burknął kolejny dziewczęcy głos i jego właścicielka usiadła na wysokim krześle ze splecionymi na piersi ramionami. - Nienawidzę go.

Kobieta uniosła nieco brew.

\- Zapewne powinnam teraz zapytać: kogo?

\- Twojego faceta…

\- Aaaa… znowu się posprzeczaliście - zauważyła mrukliwym głosem.

\- A to… - ciągnęła, wskazując palcem na torbę - mój protest przeciw jego tyranii. Nie przyznaję się, że jestem z nim spokrewniona… Zabronił mi spotykać się z Matayasem - wyjaśniła dziewczyna. - Powiedział, że to idiota, któremu w głowie tylko jedno… Wyobrażasz sobie?...

\- Niestety tak - mruknęła pod nosem, rozbawiona Harrigan.

\- …Rujnuje moje życie - dokończyła, podnosząc lekko ton głosu.

Kate wzruszyła lekko ramionami, wracając do pracy.

\- Pewnego razu ty zrujnujesz jego… więc powiedzmy, że jesteście kwita - zażartowała.

Ale jej rozmówczyni wyraźnie nie była skora do żartów, wstając z krzesła gwałtownie.

\- Jako kobieta powinnaś mnie wesprzeć… - stwierdziła.

\- O nie, nie - pokiwała przecząco palcem, bardziej stanowczym głosem. - Mówiłam wam: nie stawiajcie mnie między młotem a kowadłem… Sami się dogadajcie…

Dziewczyna w torbie na głowie wyraźnie spojrzała na osobę, której oczami Wraith obserwował całą ta scenę.

\- Cy'neya, mogłabyś wesprzeć siostrę w trudnych chwilach - wytknęła jej.

\- Mnie też w to nie mieszaj - oznajmiła, unosząc lekko ręce, jakby się poddawała.

Jej siostra warknęła głośno, zaciskając pięści i niemal tupnęła nogą, po czym odwróciła się na piecie i zła, wymaszerowała z pomieszczenia.

\- Chyba też mamy u niej przechlapane - parsknęła Kate. - A ty, młoda damo… - dodała, wskazując na nią kluczem francuskim - jak już sobie w końcu ascendentujesz i w ogóle, to pamiętaj żeby za kilkanaście tysięcy lat definitywnie wybić mi z głowy wracanie do tego świata.

Dziewczyna parsknęła pod nosem.

\- Nie ma mowy… Nie zostawisz mnie samej z tymi wariatami - wskazała gdzieś w dal, rozbawiona.

Harrigan spojrzała na nią dość ponuro, mrużąc lekko oczy i kręcąc powoli głową.

\- Wiesz co, kiepska z ciebie babcia - skwitowała z wyrzutem.

\- Na szczęście aż pra-pra-pra babcia… więc mogę… wnusiu - rzuciła beztrosko jej rozmówczyni i wróciła do swojego zajęcia…

.

…Wraith ponownie otworzył gwałtownie oczy.

A więc jego przypuszczenia były słuszne. To były wspomnienia przodka Harrigan.

Tylko jakim cudem znalazła się w tak zamierzchłej przeszłości, skoro mowa była o kilkunasty tysiącleciach?

I o co chodziło jej z tą ascendencją…?

.

.

_**Patria**_ \- od łacińskiego słowa: _patriam_ = dom.

Rodzinny świat Wraith, na którym mieszkali przed Wielką Wojna przez prawie tysiąc lat.

.

_**Thadros**_ \- planeta zamieszkiwana przez rzesze pajęczakówi, które zamieszkują lasy okalające gwiezdne wrota, dosłownie pokrywając je pajęczynami.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Zapomniana stacja._**

**W**rota na Atlantydzie otworzyły się, pozwalając wejść na stację dwóm osobą: kobiecie oraz jej czteroletniemu synowi, ubranych w zimowe stroje.

Ich pojawienie się wywołało pewne zaskoczenie nie tylko wśród obsługi, ale także u dowódcy bazy, który wyszedł właśnie ze swojego gabinetu, podchodząc do schodów.

\- Szybko poszło? Torrenowi nie spodobała się wizyta?

\- Nie… Kate w ogóle się nie pojawiła - odparła Teyla, rozpinając kurtkę syna. - Mili mówi, że to nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzyło. Zawsze przylatywała na weekend. Często nawet już w piątek wieczorem… Mam złe przeczucia - dodała, kiedy mężczyzna podszedł do nich. - Dzisiaj Torren powiedział mi, że kiedy Todd przyleciał po Kate i Vi, ci dwaj rozmawiali ze sobą krótko telepatycznie i najwyraźniej Vi zdenerwował się czymś… Nie wie o czym rozmawiali, ale odczuł zdenerwowanie tego Wraith.

\- I uważa pani, że ma to związek ze niepojawieniem się na Vallen panny Harrigan?

\- Tak… Znam Kate na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że wolałaby zarwać noce na naprawę hive niż przepuścić odwiedziny w Vallen. Poza tym umówiłyśmy się na ten weekend tuż przed ich wylotem z Atlantydy. Gdyby nawet z jakiegokolwiek powodu nie mogła przylecieć, wiem że dała by nam znać o tym.

\- To prawda. Zawsze dotrzymywała słowa… Nawet jeśli była na was zła z jakiegoś powodu - zauważył ponurym tonem.

\- Własnie dlatego mam złe przeczucia. To do niej niepodobne… Powinniśmy skontaktować się z Toddem. On będzie wiedział co się stało.

\- Zgadzam się… Chociaż to może potrwać - przyznał i ruszył z powrotem w kierunku centrum kontroli.

\- Panie Woolsey… - rzuciła na koniec Emmagan. - Jeśli będzie trzeba jestem gotowa polecieć na ten hive nawet jako Królowa, aby dowiedzieć się dlaczego Kate nie pojawiła się dzisiaj.

\- Wysoko ją pani ceni - zauważył.

\- Jak sam pan zauważył, zawsze dotrzymywała danego nam słowa, bez względu na pewne nieporozumienia między nami… Poza tym przez te dwa dni pobytu na Atlantydzie pomogła mojemu synowi uporać się z koszmarami o Wraith, jakie miał od dawna… Rozumie ich i nauczyła go jak radzić sobie z tym… Nawet ja nie byłam w stanie mu w tym pomóc… Mam u niej dług wdzięczności.

\- Rozumiem… Ale mam nadzieję, że rozmowa z Toddem wystarczy i nie będzie musiała pani ponownie przechodzić tego nieprzyjemnego procesu przemiany w Wraith.

\- Oby… Mili da nam znać jeśli Kate jednak pojawiłaby się w międzyczasie - odparła, po czym wraz z synem ruszyła w głąb stacji.

.

.

**D**owódca wszedł do pomieszczeń ambulatorium hive.

Siedzący tuż przy skanerze medycznym, na wysokim krześle, młody Wraith spojrzał na niego, przerywając czytanie książki.

\- Ty też jej czytasz? - zapytał spokojnie, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Tak, sir… Wymieniamy się z Lostpath.

\- Właśnie widzę - niemal mruknął. - Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że najpewniej ona i tak nic nie słyszy?

\- Ale Sunwind powiedział…

\- Tak, wiem… że według badań sprzed Wojny ludzie w śpiączce mogą słyszeć to, co się wokół nich dzieje… Rain, wiem że chcesz aby wyzdrowiała. Jak my wszyscy. Niestety na razie nie ma z nią nawet kontaktu telepatycznego…

\- A może właśnie na tym polega śpiączka? - teraz on mu przerwał, odkładając książkę na łózko skanera i wstając. - I może właśnie dlatego tak trudno jest wybudzić ludzi ze śpiączki… Wraith nie zapadają w śpiączki, jedynie w letarg. A ludzie nie mają telepatycznych zdolności, więc nikt wcześniej nie próbował kontaktować się z taką osobą telepatycznie… Nikt więc nie wie jak to w zasadzie jest… Ja również próbowałem nawiązać z nią kontakt i wiem, że nie ma tam nic poza fragmentami wspomnień. Ale mam wrażenie, że każdego dnia jest ich coraz więcej… Skąd więc pewność, że czytanie jej jest tylko stratą czasu?... Może właśnie to pobudza jej pamięć?

\- …Masz rację, wybacz - odparł powoli. - Po prostu nie chciałem żebyś… Minął już ponad tydzień i poza fizyczną poprawą jej staniu nie ma żadnych zmian. Sunwind robi skany kilka razy dziennie, ale jej mózg wciąż wykazuje tylko podstawową aktywność… Równie dobrze może tkwić w tym stanie lata - dodał, jakby przepraszał go za to, wskazując ręką na nieprzytomną kobietę.

\- Wiem, sir… - niemal mruknął chłopak. - Czytałem raporty Sunwind. Ale… Poza nią i Lost w zasadzie nie mam przyjaciół… Lubię spędzać z nimi czas. Zawsze jest zabawnie… Nawet pan nie wie ile razy z początku obrywało się jej za nienaprawione rzeczy, chociaż to ja nawaliłem… A tylko tak mogę teraz coś dla niej zrobić.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział spokojnie, wysłuchawszy go uważnie. - A skoro chcesz jej jakoś pomóc, to chodź ze mną. Sprawdzimy razem pewną rzecz - rzucił, ruszając przy ostatnich słowach z powrotem ku drzwiom. - A co do twoich wpadek, to wiem o nich - dodał, kiedy obaj wyszli na korytarz. - Stardust uświadomił mnie w pewnym momencie, że wydzieram się na niewłaściwą osobę… Tak więc czekałem, aż sam się do tego przyznasz… Szkoda tylko, że dopiero w takich okolicznościach - zauważył z nutą ironii, zerkając na niego.

\- Przepraszam, sir - odparł ze skruchą. - To się nie powtórzy.

\- Oby… Pamiętaj: ty to nie ona. Jej o wiele lepiej wychodzi… łgani mi prosto w oczy - niemal wymamrotał, niechętnie to przyznając.

\- Zauważyłem - rzucił chłopak i zaraz dodał na widok ponurego spojrzenia swojego Dowódcy. - Ale obiecuję, że nikomu o tym nie powiem… Słowo honoru - przysiągł.

Wraith nie odpowiedział nic, chociaż wyraz jego twarzy wyraźnie sugerował młodzikowi, że dla własnego dobra powinien dotrzymać obietnicy.

\- Zabierz swoje przyrządy, a jak wezmę te od Harrigan - odezwał się dopiero, kiedy zatrzymali się przed transporterem. - Spotkamy się w hangarze... Polecimy na Vallen. Podobno znalazła na południu jakąś starą placówkę Lanteans. Pomożesz mi sprawdzić co to jest - wyjaśnił i jako pierwszy wszedł na platformę, aby zniknąć po chwili, zdematerializowany przez wiązkę światła.

Zaraz potem Rainsong zrobił to samo.

.

.

**S**koczek wynurzył się z wnętrza wrót, by zaraz potem osiąść na ziemi.

Rozległa polana, pokryta śniegiem, była niemal pusta. Jedyną przebywającą tam osobą był młody mężczyzna z Vallen, który właśnie podszedł bliżej maszyny.

Jej tylni trap opadł w dół, ukazując Teylę Emmagan.

\- Chodź - zawołała do niego, zapraszając do środka gestem ręki. - A gdzie Mili?

\- Powiedziała, że nie leci… Niestety, ale jedynym Wraith jakiego toleruje, to ten dzieciak, który czasami przylatuje z Kate - odparł, wchodząc do środka. - I to chyba tylko dlatego, że jeszcze nie… no wiecie, pożera ludzi - dodał bardziej ponurym tonem, otrzepując zimową kurtkę ze śniegu.

\- Rozumiem… Jesteście pewni, że to był myśliwiec Kate? - zapytała Teyla, kiedy trap zaczął zamykać się za nimi.

\- Tak… - odparł. - Zresztą nie trudno go odróżnić od innych… Raczej żaden więcej w tej galaktyce nie ma narysowanej wielkiej psiej łapy z napisem: Wraith Husky Team - parsknął.

\- No tak - przyznała kobieta.

\- Podobno chciała go pomalować na różowo… oczywiście na złość temu Dowódcy… ale odpuściła, kiedy zobaczyła wyraz jego twarzy - dodał, z rozbawieniem wspominając tamtą rozmowę.

\- Tak, pamiętam jak to opowiadała - wtrącił z przodu Sheppard, wznosząc właśnie skoczka wysoko ku niebu. - Mówiła, że pierwszy raz widziała czerwonego z wściekłości Wraith - zachichotał.

\- Wiecie dlaczego nie przyleciała? - zapytał Kaleb, już z powagą i jednocześnie troską w głosie.

\- Niestety nie - mruknął pułkownik. - Próbowaliśmy skontaktować się z Toddem… ale mam wrażenie, że nas unika - stwierdził.

Maszyna wzbiła się tuż ponad pułap chmur, a na głównym ekranie ukazała się mapa kontynentu oraz odległa, pulsująca kropka.

\- Tutaj jest dart - wskazał na ów punkcik. - Zobaczymy co tam robi.

Teyla spojrzała na młodzieńca z Vallen.

\- A z wami nie kontaktował się nikt z hive? Wiedzą, że musicie się martwić…

\- To Wraith, Teyla. Mają gdzieś ludzi - mruknął Ronon.

\- Kate lubi kilku z nich… Nie wydają się być negatywnie nastawieni do ludzi - zauważył McKay, siedząc w fotelu obok Shepparda. - Przynajmniej Młody mógłby dać znać.

\- Nie, jeśli Vi im zabronił - odparł pesymistycznie John. - Bez względu na to, jak lubią Harrigan, nie postąpią wbrew rozkazom swojego Dowódcy - wyjaśnił i po chwili dodał, zniżając lot: - Za kilka minut będziemy na miejscu – dodał przebijając się najpierw przez gęste chmury, a następnie jeszcze bardziej obniżając pułap lotu.

Teraz znajdowali się zaledwie kilka metrów ponad koronami wysokich drzew, bujnie porastających cały widoczny obszar.

\- Ale są wielkie - odezwał się Rodnej. - Wygląda, że niektóre z tych drzew są przynajmniej raz większe od naszych sekwoi.

\- Nikt z nas nie zapuszczał się nigdy na południe. Góry są zbyt wysokie - rzucił Kaleb, obserwując zza głównej szyby przelatujące właśnie w pobliżu spore stado kolorowych ptaków o długich ogonach.

\- Tam jest dart - pułkownik wskazał na polanę znajdującą się kilkaset metrów od ich celu. - Wylądujemy obok. To chyba jedyne odsłonięte miejsce w okolicy - dodał, by w końcu posadzić skoczka blisko maszyny Wraith, po czym cała grupa ruszyła do wyjścia.

Kaleb zostawił w środku swoje zimowe okrycie, wychodząc na polanę otoczoną zewsząd dżunglą. Tutaj klimat był zupełnie inny niż w Vallen, nawet od tego w okresie letnim, zauważył od razu.

\- To chyba tam - poinformował McKay, spoglądając na odczyt z niewielkiego urządzenia Pradawnych, które trzymał w dłoni. - Tutaj rzeczywiście coś jest… Czy Kate mówiła Mili coś więcej? - zainteresował się.

\- Nic nie wspominała zanim przylecieliście… Chyba powiedziała wam wszystko to, co Kate jej: że po odczytach energii trafiła do zakopanej pod ziemią placówki Pradawnych, z której komputera ściągnęła tyle danych ile mogła i że miała to sprawdzić na hive…

Młody mężczyzna zdał sobie właśnie sprawę jak wiele zmieniło się w jego życiu. Jeszcze pół roku temu nie miał pojęcia o wszystkich tych rzeczach, o których właśnie rozmawiają, a tym bardziej, że w ogóle istnieje chociażby coś takiego jak komputer. A dzisiaj… dzisiaj całkiem nieźle radził sobie z jego obsługą. Na tyle dobrze, że Kate poprosiła nawet ludzi z Atlantydy, aby ci podarowali mu jeden z nich wraz z programem umożliwiającym projektowanie różnych przedmiotów. A potem sama uczyła go obsługi.

A przecież, jeszcze pół roku temu, on praktycznie jej nie cierpiał, a ona uważała go za idiotę - pomyślał, z rozbawieniem wspominając teraz początki ich znajomości.

I kto by pomyślał, że jedna wyprawa na inną planetę tak bardzo odmieni ich relację.

\- Tam jest ścieżka - oznajmił Ronon, wskazując na wydeptany już szlak wśród drzewiastych paproci oraz mnóstwa kwitnących krzewów porastających niewielkie wzniesienie.

Ruszył przodem, sięgając po swój pistolet, a pozostali podążyli za nim… aby tak samo jak wcześniej Harrigan, po około sześciuset metrach dotrzeć przed porośnięte pnączami wejście do niewielkiej jaskini.

\- Odczyty energii są tutaj bardzo wyraźne - poinformował McKay i spojrzał w głąb jamy. - Dlatego to zawsze musi być jakaś mroczna jaskinia - wymamrotał.

\- Nie wyglądał na głęboką - stwierdził spokojnie Sheppard i wraz z Dexem ruszyli dalej, w stronę drzwi znajdujących się na drugim końcu tunelu.

Teyla przyjrzała się ścianom. Jaskinia okazała się być sztucznym, metalicznym tworem pokrytym jakimiś znakami. Nie potrafiła jednak stwierdzić czy jest to pismo czy tylko rysunki.

Kobieta dotknęła ich, by poczuć chłód metalu.

\- To chyba sprawka Harrigan - mruknął John, biorąc do ręki niewielki generator Wraith podłączony do urządzenia sterującego, po czym przesunął przed nim dłoń.

Metaliczna płyta odskoczyła w bok, odsłaniając niewielkie, ośmiokątne pomieszczenie. W pierwszej chwili wydawało się, że pozbawione jest oświetlenia, jednak kiedy tylko weszli do środka, coś zamigotało ponad nimi i pomieszczenie wypełniło się bladym światłem z kilku, najwyraźniej z ledwością już działających punktów światła umieszczonych w stropie.

Rozejrzeli się ponownie. Tutaj ściany pokryte były rodzajem paneli zdecydowanie bardziej przypominających te, jakie znali z Atlantydy.

\- I co dalej? - zapytał McKay, wciąż wpatrując się w odczyty z urządzenia i nawet nie zauważając kiedy przekroczył szeroki pierścień wyryty w podłodze.

I wtedy usłyszeli nad sobą dziwny dźwięk… jakby rodzaj buczenia.

Podnieśli szybko wzrok, by zobaczyć jak ze stopu opadają, jeden po drugim, metalowe pierścienie, by kolejno zawisnąć nad podłogą na różnych wysokościach. A potem, wewnątrz pierścieni, nastąpił rozbłysk światła, by zdematerializować naukowca.

Dopiero wtedy pierścienie ponownie wróciły na górę.

\- Urządzenie Pradawnych - rzucił Sheppard. - Goa'uld często używali ich do transportu - dodał i także przekroczył jedna nogą granicę okręgu znajdującego się na podłodze. - Chodźcie - ponaglił pozostałych.

A kiedy tylko wszyscy stanęli w odpowiednim miejscu, okręgi znów opadły w dół, aby przenieść ich wprost na środek sali gwiezdnych wrót.

Rozejrzeli się wokół, rozchodząc w różne strony, kiedy tylko pierścienie schowały się, jednak tym razem w podłodze.

Palące się już światła zdecydowanie umożliwiły im zbadanie tego pomieszczenia.

\- Wygląda trochę inaczej niż na Atlantydzie - zauważyła od razu Teyla, podchodząc do jednej z kolumn wykonanych z dziwnego kryształu i jednocześnie oświetlających salę.

\- McKay? - zawołał John.

\- Tutaj! - odpowiedział mu głos z pokoju kontroli.

Oficer ruszył w tamtą stronę.

Pomieszczenie było podobnej wielkości do tego na Atlantydzie, jednak wyposażenie znacznie pełniejsze, niż te, które zastali w dniu ich przybycia - poza panelami kontrolnymi tutaj znajdowały się także monitory, zarówno holograficzne, jak i wbudowane w ściany.

Naukowiec stał przy klawiaturze DHD, składającej się z kwadratowych, metalowych przycisków oraz pojedynczego prostokąta... Jemu także całość bardziej przypomina klawiaturę komputera, niż jakikolwiek znany im panel kontrolny wrót.

\- I co teraz? - zapytał Sheppard, podchodząc do jednego z paneli komputera, by dotknąć jego gładkiej powierzchni.

Na końcu blatu natychmiast pojawił się holograficzny obraz przedstawiający schemat stacji.

\- Jest inna… Na bazie ośmiokąta - niemal mruknął Rodney, stając obok i analizując obraz. - I znacznie mniejsza od Atlantydy…

\- Mnie bardziej interesuje gdzie są Wraith, którzy przylecieli dartem Kate.

Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego pytanie, schemat stacji został ukazany w wersji trójwymiarowej, a na jednym z niższych poziomów pojawiły się dwie kropki.

\- O-K… A jak się tam dostać?

Schemat ponownie uległ zmianie. Tym razem obraz powiększył się, ukazując jedynie fragment stacji obejmujący kilka poziomów wraz z salą wrót, w której się znajdowali. A potem, w rogu pomieszczenia kontrolnego coś zamigotało i obaj mężczyźni usłyszeli za sobą szum otwierających się drzwi.

Pułkownik spojrzał na naukowca.

\- Dlaczego Atlantyda tak nie potrafi? - rzucił.

\- A niby skąd mam to wiedzieć? - zaprotestował.

Sheppard wyjrzał z pomieszczenia kontrolnego.

\- Znaleźliśmy Wraith - rzucił do pozostałych, wciąż rozglądających się po sali wrót. - Komputer pokazał nam jak się tam dostać - poinformował.

\- Jak to: pokazał wam? - zdziwiła się Teyla, ruszając w górę po schodach.

\- Nie wiem, ale już lubię to miejsce. Ja pytam, a stacja odpowiada - rzucił z zadowoleniem i ruszył w stronę otwartego transportera.

Na szczęście był wystarczająco obszerny aby pomieścić całą ich piątkę.

A kiedy drzwi otworzyły się przed nimi następnym razem, ukazały długi korytarz rozświetlony jedynie przez blask wydobywający się z nielicznych kryształowych kolumnach wtopionych częściowo w ściany.

Ruszyli nim, aby po kilkunastu metrach znaleźć się przed kolejnymi drzwiami… do panelu których także był podłączony niewielki generator, jak wcześniej przy wejściu w jaskini.

Otworzyli je… odsłaniając kolejny korytarz, chociaż tym razem krótszy, niestety także zakończony kolejnymi, tym razem większymi drzwiami.

\- To chyba jakieś żarty - rzucił poirytowany McKay, po czym ruszył za przyjaciółmi.

Tutaj panel kontrolny najwyraźniej nie wymagał zasilania, więc kiedy tylko John przesunął przed nim dłoń, drzwi drgnęły i rozsunęły się częściowo.

Ronon zajrzał do środka, trzymając uniesiony przed sobą pistolet. Na szczęście te drzwi nie skrywały kolejnego korytarza, lecz spore pomieszczenie oświetlone już znacznie lepiej.

Weszli powoli do środka, rozglądając się, by nagle uświadomić sobie jak wielkie ono było… nie tyle w górę, co w dół. Cała grupa stała bowiem na szerokim chodniku otaczającym ośmiokątne wnętrze, spoglądając teraz na ziejącą pod nami otchłań.

\- To chyba nie jest maszynownia - mruknął Sheppard.

\- Chyba nie - przyznał mu rację McKay i podniósł wzrok.

Na wprost od drzwi oraz z obu boków, biegła szeroka kładka prowadząca do jakiegoś pomieszczenia w samym środku tej gigantycznej hali. Pomieszczenia, które wydawało się unosić nad otchłanią.

Ruszyli ostrożnie dalej, do kolejnego ośmiokąta. Miał kilkanaście metrów średnicy i zwieńczony było spiralną kopułą.

Zatrzymali się przed metalowymi drzwiami. Tym razem, o dziwo same odsunęły się w bok, ukazując to, co znajdowało się w środku: stojący pośrodku spory panel kontrolny, a nad nim holograficzny obraz przedstawiający kilka dużych, metalowych pierścieni tworzących razem sferę. Lecz najbardziej zaskakujące było to, co otaczały: sporą kulę przypominającą konsystencją taflę tuneli gwiezdnych wrót.

To właśnie tam stał młody Wraith, trzymając w ręku swój tablet i wpatrując się z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem w grupkę przybyszy.

\- Nie ruszaj się - warknął Ronon, mierząc do niego ze swojego pistoletu i jednocześnie podchodząc szybko bliżej. - Gdzie ten drugi?

\- …Na zewnątrz - odpowiedział bardzo powoli, kątem oka dostrzegając kolejną zbliżająca się postać.

Czyjaś broń została aktywowana zaraz przy skroni Satedanina.

\- Zgadnij co - warknął ironicznie Dowódca. - Nie tylko ty masz taką zabawkę.

Dex spojrzał na niego powoli.

\- Ciekawe kto będzie szybszy - dodał Wildfire.

\- Przestańcie - wtrącił stanowczo Sheppard, mierząc jednak ze swojej broni do Wraith. - Obaj… Ronon, odłóż broń. Nie przylecieliśmy tutaj, aby do siebie strzelać… Chcemy tylko pogadać.

\- O czym? - syknął Dowódca, wciąż nie opuszczając swojego pistoletu… podobnie zresztą jak mężczyzna.

\- Na przykład o tej stacji… - odparł. - Ale głównie o Harrigan - przyznał. - Nie pojawiła się na Vallen.

\- I raczej w najbliższym czasie się nie pojawi - mruknął i w końcu opuścił pistolet. - Jest w śpiączce - dodał niechętnie.

\- Dlaczego? - odezwała się Teyla, podchodząc bliżej. - Co jej zrobiliście? - dodała ostrzej, żądając wyjaśnień.

Wraith spojrzał na nią nieprzyjemnie.

\- My, nic - odparł jej tym samym tonem. - Bez względu na to jak bywa irytująca, bardzo dobrze wywiązuje się ze swoich obowiązków… Nawet lepiej niż większość znanych mi Wraith zajmujących się naprawami hive… Nie pozwoliłbym sobie na to, aby coś jej się stało.

\- A jednak coś się stało, skoro jest w śpiączce - zauważył John.

\- Już nic jej nie grozi - zapewnił Dowódca, spokojniejszym głosem. - Nasi uzdrowiciele zajęli się wszystkim… Po prostu trochę zajmie, zanim jej organizm się zregeneruje… dlatego utrzymujemy ją w śpiączce. Tak jest dla niej lepiej - skłamał na koniec.

\- Ale co się stało? - wtrącił Rodney, również wyraźnie zaniepokojony. - Wybuch? A może jakiś wyciek?... Może źle ją leczycie…? - zasugerował.

Dowódca warknął na jego słowa, niezadowolony.

\- Też jestem bardzo ciekaw co się stało - przyznał Sheppard.

\- …Pojawiły się pewne… komplikacje - odparł z wahaniem Wildfire. Nie miał zamiaru im się tłumaczyć, jednak w tej sytuacji raczej nie miał większego wyboru. - Dlatego na Atlantydę przyleciał po nas… Todd, zamiast mojego hive… Dowódca Łowców dowiedział się o małym oszustwie Kate odnośnie pojedynku po jej schwytaniu jako Biegacza… Zażądał zwrotu swojej… własności… Aby temu zapobiec, istnieje tylko jeden sposób…

Przerwał na chwile, wyraźnie niechętnie dzieląc się tymi informacjami.

\- Jaki? - dopytywał się pułkownik.

\- …Pojedynek - wtrącił Rainsong, kiedy jego Dowódca nadal milczał. - …Na śmierć i życie. Zwycięzca ma prawa zabrać wszystko i zabić pokonanego.

\- Ciekawe… Ale jak widzę wygrałeś… skoro tutaj jesteś - zauważył Sheppard.

\- Tak… Chociaż niewiele brakowało… Niestety Łowcy od dłuższego czasu nie są zbyt honorowi.

\- Oszukiwał - wtrąciła Teyla.

\- …Tak - przyznał niechętnie. - Użył zatrutego ostrza.

\- Sposób Bola Kai… - wtrąciła Teyla. - Ale to musiała być naprawdę silna trucizna, skoro szkodzi nawet Wraith - zauważyła.

\- Jakaś pochodna hoffańskiej zarazy...

\- A więc Harrigan ZNOWU musiała ratować twój zielony tyłek - rzekł ironicznie John. - Niestety tym razem to ją przerosło, skoro jest w śpiączce.

\- Jak powiedziałem, nie prosiłem jej o to - syknął. - To był jej wybór… Niestety, aby zneutralizować truciznę, musiała użyć znacznie większej ilości energii niż do tej pory… To spowodowało poważne obrażenia… wewnątrz jej organizmu.

\- Wiesz co… zaczynam podejrzewać, że jej problemem nie jest umowa z tobą odnośnie Vallen… tylko TY sam… Najwyraźniej szybciej się wykończy, ratując po raz kolejny twoje zielone cielsko, niż zdąży w końcu naprawiać ten wasz cholerny statek.

\- Nikt jej o to nie prosił! - Dowódca podniósł głos, postępując krok w jego stronę, jednak zatrzymał się od razu, kiedy Sheppard i Dex podnieśli ponownie swoją broń, gotowi do strzału.

\- John… przestań… - poprosiła go Teyla, próbując zachować zimną krew. - Kate widocznie ma powód, aby tak postąpić… Po prostu tym razem przeceniła swoje siły… Rozmawialiśmy z nią wiele razy i wiesz, że mu ufa, bo wie, że on dotrzyma danego słowa… Ale czy inny Wraith, który przyjdzie na jego miejsce, zrobi to samo?

\- I tylko dlatego twój hive nadal istnieje, a ona na nim tkwi - warknął mężczyzna, by opuścić karabin i wytknąć Wraith palcem. - Wiem, że potrafi grzebać do woli w waszych głowach i będzie wiedziała, kiedy spróbujecie ją wykiwać… Więc na razie robimy to jej sposobem… pokojowo.

\- Jeśli to była groźba, pułkowniku Sheppard, to chyba przecenia pan swoje możliwości - zadrwił Dowódca.

\- Przekonamy się w odpowiednim czasie - skwitował John.

\- A może, zanim zaczniecie do siebie strzelać, sprawdzimy czy ta stacja rzeczywiście może pomóc Kate w powrocie do domu? - zaproponował nagle McKay, spoglądając na nich już zza jednego z pulpitów znajdujących się po obu stronach pomieszczenia.

Żaden z oficerów nie odpowiedział mu jednak. Po raz ostatni rzucili sobie nawzajem ponure spojrzenie i rozeszli się.

\- Mam jej notatki - dodał Rainsong, pokazując naukowcowi jej laptop. - Według jej oceny to właśnie to urządzenie było powodem, dla którego ona i pozostali ludzie z jej świata znaleźli się akurat na Vallen…

\- Pokaż - zainteresował się, zabierając od niego urządzenie, by zacząć przeglądać zapiski.

\- Ta sfera… to rodzaj generatora mostów międzywymiarowych - ciągnął młody Wraith, wskazując na wciąż działający hologram. - Pracowano nad nim tuż przed Wielką Wojną…

\- Młody ma rację… - rzucił Rodney, wciąż zerkając na wpis w laptopie. - Według danych, które ściągnęła Kate, ta placówka została wybudowana przez Lanetans i… Federację Planet… Z tego, co zdążyłem przeczytać, wynika że zasada działania tego urządzenia jest podobna do napędu Dedala z alternatywnego świata, na który się natknęliśmy - dodał, spoglądając na nich. - Wiecie, co to znaczy?

\- …Że to urządzenie pozwoli Kate wrócić do domu? - zapytała Teyla.

\- Dokładnie... Musimy tylko ustalić do którego świata ją odesłać…

\- W czym tkwi haczyk? - wtrącił John. - Coś musiało pójść nie tak, skoro opuszczono bazę - zauważył.

\- Nie opuszczono jej - odparł McKay. - Według dziennika, podczas prób wszystko działało poprawnie… Aż za którymś razem wszyscy po prostu zniknęli… Cały personel… 46 osób.

Pozostali spojrzeli na niego wyraźnie zaskoczeni, a jednocześnie z pewnym niepokojem.

\- Masz na myśli, przeniosło ich gdzieś?

\- Najprawdopodobniej… - wskazał na jeden z zapisów. - Piszą, że ostatni kontakt Atlantydy z bazą był podczas eksperymentu. Wszystko szło dobrze, ale potem nastąpił oślepiający błysk światła… i kiedy minął, nikogo już nie było… Tak samo jak podczas naszych skoków do innych światów… I tak, jak Kate opisywała swój skok tutaj - zaważył ponownie. - Wysłano tu zespół badawczy, ale baza była zupełnie opustoszała.

\- Więc porzucili projekt? - spytała Teyla.

\- Nie zupełnie… Zawiesili go. Po przeanalizowaniu danych uznali, że być może uda im się sprowadzić zaginionych z powrotem lub tamtym uda się wrócić, dlatego niczego nie ruszano… Ale nagle wybuchła woja z Wraith, więc nie mieli już na to czasu.

\- Dlatego zostawili tutaj ZPM - wtrącił nagle Rainsong.

Ludzie spojrzeli na niego pytająco.

\- Jakie ZPM? - zainteresował się Sheppard.

\- Tam jest zejścia do pomieszczenia poniżej - mruknął Wildfire, gestem głowy wskazując otwór w podłodze, tuż za panelem kontrolnym z hologramem.

Cała piątka podeszła tam. Wspomniany otwór ukazywał schody biegnące spiralnie w dół jakby wokół podstawy panelu.

\- Dolne pomieszczenie jest tej samej wielkości co to - dodał Wraith. - Ale znajduje się w nim tylko jedna rzecz: panel kontrolny z kilkoma modułami zasilającymi… Chociaż część z nich różnią się od tych, które znamy.

\- To znaczy? - zapytał McKay.

\- Tworzące je kryształy są w różnych odcieniach niebieskiego i filetu…

\- Jak ZMP od Hydra - zauważyła Emmagan.

\- Jest ich sześć - ciągnął Dowódca - ale żaden nie był wsunięty w panel… Pozostałe sześć ZPM jest w typowej barwie, lecz tylko jeden był podłączony. Najwyraźniej to on zasilał te systemy stacji, które obecnie wciąż działają… Właśnie mieliśmy sprawdzić te niebieskie, kiedy przyszliście.

\- A może nie bez powodu je wyciągnęli - stwierdził pułkownik. - ZPM Hydra są silniejsze od tych, które budowali Lanteans… A co jeśli to one zasilały ten generator?

\- To możliwe… Według danych z laptopa Kate, niebieskie ZPM mają jeden poważny mankament: kiedy działają razem, osiągają wielką moc… jakby wzajemnie na siebie oddziaływały, potęgując ją… Ale właśnie z

tego samego powodu nie można ich długo używać. Nadają się do krótkotrwałego zasilania tego urządzenia, lecz potem trzeba je wyłączać. Inaczej nastąpi przeciążenie i…

\- Wielkie bum? - dokończył.

\- Dokładnie - mruknął Wildfire. - Młody znalazł schemat zasilania stacji. Stąd wiemy które z ZPM zasilają jakie systemy.

\- Widzę, że jednak nauki Harrigan nie poszły w las - rzucił z nutą ironii Sheppard, lecz zanim Rainsong zdążył odpowiedzieć, oficer zwrócił się do naukowca. - McKay, zacznij przeglądać dane z przebiegu eksperymentu. Może dowiesz się dlaczego ich przeniosło, zanim Kate wybudzi się ze śpiączki… Zelenka ci pomoże.

\- Kate byłaby lepsza…

\- Ale jej tu nie ma… Nie marudź - skwitował i spojrzał na Wraith. - Chyba przylecieliśmy w samą porę. Zapewne jeszcze trochę, a kazał byś młodemu wysadzić stację w powietrze - zadrwił.

Jednak ku jego zaskoczeniu Dowódca uśmiechnął się tylko lekko ze stoickim spokojem i podszedł do niego.

\- Rozczaruję pana, pułkowniku, ale bynajmniej nie miałem takiego zamiaru… W zasadzie, tak się składa, że jeszcze na Atlantydzie zawarliśmy z Harrigan nową umowę… - odparł szyderczo, przysuwając twarz nieco bliżej do jego - dokończy modernizację mojego hive, ucząc przy okazji wszystkiego Młodego, a w międzyczasie może opracować plan powrotu do domu – dodał nonszalancko, a potem podszedł spokojnie do McKaya, a wyciągnąć dłoń po laptop kobiety. - To nie należy do was - niemal syknął.

Naukowiec niechętnie, ale oddał mu urządzenie.

Dowódca skinął lekko głową na młodego Wraith i obaj opuścili pomieszczenie.


End file.
